Mój Rycerz w czarnej szacie
by angeliyah
Summary: Harry Potter ma kłopoty i szuka pomocy i nikt nie jest tym bardziej zaskoczony niż czarodziej, którego wybrał na Obrońcę.
1. Chapter 1

**Mój rycerz w czarnej szacie**

Ten dzień wcale nie zaczął się tak źle, co prawda perspektywa kolejnego szlabanu u Snape'a nie była miła, ale Harry'emu udawało się wyrzucić to z myśli, aż do wieczora.

Ponieważ każde spóźnienie spowodowałoby dodatkowe kary, stawił się pod salą Eliksirów pięć minut przed czasem, spróbował nacisnąć klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Zatem odczekał do przepisanej pory i punktualnie o 20.00 spróbował znowu, dalej nic. Potem zastukał, głośno - ale nie nachalnie. Znowu bez efektu.

 _Profesor nigdy się nie spóźniał, ale znając go, może zrobił to celowo, aby go ukarać, jeżeli zrezygnuje z czekania i wróci do Wieży?_

 _Nie ma tak dobrze!_ Harry usiadł oparty o drzwi, żeby nie przegapić, gdyby się okazało, że jednak Snape jest w środku i nagle je otworzy. Nie widział profesora na kolacji,a chyba także i na obiedzie, więc może siedzi tam nad jakimś kociołkiem z obrzydliwą mazią, która potem rozleje po sali, tylko po to, by kazać mu ją sprzątać: _bez użycia magii._

Jego dobry dzień zmieniał się w coraz gorszy, kiedy przechodzący przez lochy mijający go Ślizgoni drażnili się z nim, a niektórzy próbowali obrzucać go zaklęciami. Stawiał przed nimi tarcze, ale nie próbował oddawać, wiedział że w takim przypadku to on zostałby oskarżony o zaatakowanie innych uczniów.

 _Nawet gdy było ich pięciu na jednego._

 _Na szczęście nie spotkał tu jeszcze Malfoya._ – Ledwo zdążył to pomyśleć, od razu wskazany Malfoy wyłonił się zza zakrętu. Oczywiście towarzyszyli mu jego goryle i zaczęły się ich zwyczajowe przepychanki.

Pierwsze wyzwiska nie były zbyt wymyślne, więc je zignorował, ale potem Ślizgon zaczął obrażać jego rodziców i to jak zawsze wywołało walkę. Na klątwy i pięści.

Wygrany, ale obolały Harry wyleczył się - _na ile zdołał_ i usiadł znowu pod drzwiami. Po tym spotkaniu jednak znowu miał całkiem dobry humor: _nie było tak źle, przynajmniej dołożył Fretce i jego ofermowatym kumplom._

Rzucił Tempus: _było już wpół do dziesiątej. Chyba dalsze czekanie nie ma sensu._ Wstał i wtedy usłyszał zbliżające się szuranie stóp. Czekał więc, aż pojawił się Mistrz Eliksirów, który wyglądał raczej dziwnie, chwiał się lekko i miał mgliste spojrzenie, jakby nie mógł się na niczym skupić.

Kiedy się zbliżył Harry poczuł zapach alkoholu: _I wszystko jasne, Snape się upił._  
Tyle że to było do niego niepodobne, zawsze trzymał się sztywno i nie ulegał żadnym słabościom, ani emocjom… _Poza jego nienawiścią do Potterów._

Profesor zauważył go i zatrzymał się, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Jesstesz… - Wycedził, cokolwiek niewyraźnie. – Jesstesz… Zzo tu rob-biszsz? – Podszedł chwiejnie do chłopaka, który odruchowo się cofnął, opierając o drzwi.

Mężczyzna uniósł ręce i lewą dłoń położył mu na ramieniu a prawą próbował chyba dotknąć jego włosów, ale tylko za nie mocno pociągnął, Harry jęknął z bólu i zaskoczenia i ugiął kolana, jednocześnie próbując się uwolnić z pijackiego uścisku.

\- Li.. – Lili… Prszyszszłaszsz do mnie… - Snape bełkotał a jego cuchnący oddech wywoływał mdłości.

 _Chłopak wiedział, że jest źle… Bardzo źle._

Wyrywał się, jednak nie zdołał uciec, a wtedy profesor dotknął dłonią drzwi i te same się otworzyły. Runęli obaj na podłogę. Mężczyzna próbował go całować i szarpał za szatę. Harry desperacko walczył, ale nawet w tym stanie starszy czarodziej był od niego silniejszy. Nie miał szans…

* * *

Harry nie wiedział ile to trwało, w końcu przestał krzyczeć i płacząc czekał aż mężczyzna wreszcie skończy.

Kiedy Snape wreszcie padł nieprzytomny Harry wyczołgał się spod niego. Odsunął się na czworaka i zwymiotował. Potem chwiejnie wstał, obciagnął podarte i zakrwawione szaty, ale nie dbał o to jak wygląda, chciał tylko natychmiast stamtąd uciec.

Potykając się i łapiąc za ściany sunął w kierunku Wieży. Za którymś zakrętem, wpadł na kogoś. Otworzył szerzej opuchnięte oczy i ujrzał Profesor McGonagall. Kobieta patrzyła na niego w szoku, trzymając za ramiona.  
\- Potter… Harry, co ci się stało?

Nie miał siły odpowiedzieć. Poczuł taką ulgę, że wreszcie jest bezpieczny, że po prostu upadł mdlejąc jej na rękach.

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagall mimo całego zaskoczenia, odruchowo schwytała Pottera i rzuciwszy zaklęcie zmniejszające ciężar szybko zaniosła nieprzytomnego chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na szczęście nie spotkała nikogo po drodze a także w samej sali tej nocy wyjątkowo było pusto.

Położyła chłopaka na najbliższym łóżku i zawołała o pomoc.  
\- Pani Pomfrey, szybko. Potter stracił przytomność, chyba został zaatakowany.

Madame wyszła niespiesznie ze swojego pokoju:  
\- Co się znowu stało? Z tym chłopakiem jest więcej kłopotu niż z całą resztą uczniów razem wziętą. - Zobaczywszy swojego pacjenta zamilkła i od razu przyspieszyła, jeszcze zanim zdążyła stanąć przy jego łóżku rzucając zaklęcie diagnostyczne: od głowy w dół i od razu cicho komentując jego wyniki.

\- Głowa cała, żebra i płuca także, wnętrzności... - Zamilkła i cofnęła zaklęcie wracając jeszcze raz do brzucha chłopaka i niżej. Podniosła wstrząśnięty wzrok na wicedyrektor i łamiącym się głosem powiedziała:  
\- On został zgwałcony.

McGonagall zamarła. _Harry Potter został zgwałcony... w Hogwarcie? Kto mógł zrobić coś takiego uczniowi? Temu uczniowi! Przecież Harry był tak dobry w zaklęciach i Obronie. Pokonał Sam- Wiesz- Kogo. Więcej niż raz. Kto to był i dlaczego? Dlaczego Harry?_

Tymczasem pielęgniarka ostrożnie delikatnie zdjęła szaty chłopaka.  
\- Bronił się, został pobity: ma pełno siniaków i zadrapań. - Przewróciła chłopaka na bok i wciągnęła ostro powietrze.

Kręcąc głową i cmokając porzuciła dalsze oglądanie obrażeń i natychmiast rzuciła zaklęcia lecznicze. Po wyleczeniu obrażeń fizycznych przywołała szpitalną szatę, w którą go przebrała i wtedy poszła do składziku po eliksiry: przeciwbólowe i uspokajające. _Zanim Harry odzyska przytomność powinien je wypić._

Tymczasem pojawił się wezwany przez Minervę dyrektor. Na widok chłopca stanął jak wryty, bo pomimo zaleczenia ran wcale nie wyglądał dobrze: wciąż był blady jak ściana, pod oczami miał sińce i wstrząsały nim dreszcze. Czasem cichutko jęczał i Dumbledore też jęknął spojrzawszy na jego zakrwawione szaty leżące na sąsiednim łóżku.

\- Merlinie, co się mu stało? - Odwrócił się w stronę koleżanki. - Minervo, ty go znalazłaś, gdzie? I jak?

\- Miałam dzisiaj dyżur i wpadłam na niego na korytarzu obok Wieży. Wiem, że miał dzisiaj szlaban u Snape'a. Ktoś musiał go zaatakować, kiedy z niego wracał...

Dyrektor przerwał jej.  
\- Severus miał dzisiaj wezwanie do Voldemorta. Harry nie mógł być na szlabanie.

\- Na pewno miał wyznaczony na dzisiaj szlaban i nie wiem nic o jego odwołaniu. - Zamyślona zagryzła wargę. - Może ktoś go napadł, gdy czekał na szlaban pod salą eliksirów... - Podniosła wzrok patrząc prosto w oczy dyrektora. - To nie był zwykły atak, Albusie. Harry Potter został zgwałcony.

Dumbledore z wrażenia aż usiadł. Madame Pomfrey, która w międzyczasie wróciła z eliksirami rzuciła na pacjenta zaklęcie budzące, ale bez przywracania przytomności i podała mu eliksir uspokajający, a potem nasenny. Chłopak znowu opadł na łóżko i pielęgniarka delikatnie go otuliła kołdrą.

\- Wiem, że chciałbyś go jak najszybciej przepytać, dyrektorze, ale chłopak musi teraz odpocząć i przespać się. Zamek jest zamknięty, więc napastnik i tak nie ucieknie. Porozmawiasz z chłopcem rano.

* * *

Zebrania u Czarnego Pana nigdy i dla nikogo nie były miłym przeżyciem. Może poza kilkoma psychopatycznymi maniakami, ale Severus Snape do nich nie należał. Co gorsza nie należał też do wiernych sojuszników i cały czas musiał pilnować swoich myśli, przykrywając je takimi, jakich Lord Voldemort po nim oczekiwał.

Tego wieczora kilkoro aktywistów złapało grupę wielbicieli mugoli i z tej okazji zorganizowano wieczór tortur z ich udziałem. Mistrz Eliksirów niestety musiał podawać im swoje specyfiki: cucąc, budząc, czasami zaleczając rany, aby zabawa trwała jak najdłużej.

Ale wszystko kiedyś się kończy. Wreszcie znudzony Voldemort polecił zabić ich ofiary i Sevrus mógł opuścić Mroczny Zamek. Jednak wciąż czuł mdłości i obrzydzenie do siebie samego za to, w czym uczestniczył. Kiedy kilkoro Śmierciożerców postanowiło się napić Snape uznał, ze to dobry pomysł.

Miał co prawda dzisiaj zaplanowany szlaban z Potterem, ale widok tego bezczelnego gówniarza przez którego rodziców był teraz w tym miejscu na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu się uspokoić i zapomnieć. Za to ognista whisky na pewno mu w tym pomoże.

Pamiętał jeszcze jak siedział w knajpie, ale z tego jak wyszedł i powrotnej drogi do Zamku miał już tylko mgliste urywki. Nie wiedział nawet jak wrócił, kominkiem, czy aportacją i co się dalej z nim działo, dopóki nie odzyskał przytomności w Sali Eliksirów, obolały po nocy spędzonej na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze i z głową pulsującą bólem.

Podnosząc się zobaczył obok kałużę wymiocin. _Pięknie, dobrze, że chociaż obudził się, zanim uczniowie przyszli._

Rzucił na siebie i na salę zaklęcie czyszczące i likwidujące zapachy i powlókł się do swoich komnat.

Po prysznicu poczuł się lepiej, a jeszcze lepiej po eliksirze na kaca. Kiedy już był całkiem na chodzie, świeży i w czystych szatach, w jego kominku pojawił się Dumbledore każąc mu natychmiast iść do skrzydła szpitalnego: bo jego Złoty Skarb został skrzywdzony.

Westchnął ciężko: _Ciągle jakieś problemy z Potterem._

Nie chciał, ale nie miał wyboru, poszedł. Chłopak leżał w łóżku i nie wyglądał na specjalnie poszkodowanego... Dopóki się nie obudził. _Wtedy się zaczęło.._

Kiedy czekali na to przebudzenie dyrektor powiedział mu wszystko, co wiedział, więc taka reakcja go nie zaskoczyła. Chłopak pewno teraz obawiał się każdego mężczyzny i nie mógł znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby go dotykać... Oczywiście też wstydził się, mimo że to nie jego wina... I nie chciał by ktoś o tym wiedział...

* * *

Po przebudzeniu Harry był zdezorientowany, jego łózko było dziwnie niewygodne, a pościel sztywna i szorstka. Specyficzny zapach szybko pomógł mu się domyślić, że jest w szpitalu. _Tylko dlaczego?_ Spróbował sobie przypomnieć i w jednej chwili wszystko wróciło.

Przytłoczony wspomnieniem usiadł trzęsąc się i krzycząc.  
\- Ciii... Cicho, Harry... Już wszystko w porządku, jesteś bezpieczny. - Pielęgniarka nie próbowała go dotykać, mówiła tylko do niego cichym uspokajającym głosem i chłopak powoli uciszył się i wyciszył. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył oczy.

Naprzeciwko siebie zobaczył stojącego ze zmartwioną miną i rozwichrzoną brodą Dumbledore'a, a obok niego... Snape'a.

Znowu zaczął spazmatycznie łapać powietrze i podciągnąwszy kolana wycofał się, niemal wbijając w ramę łóżka.

\- W porządku, Harry...Nie bój się, już nic ci nie grozi. - Dyrektor mówił takim samym tonem jak Madame Pomfrey ale jego słowa wcale chłopaka nie uspokajały, szczególnie gdy usłyszał następne. - Wiem, co się stało. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję.

 _Wiedział?! Wiedział co się stało i przyszedł do niego z tym... z tym..._  
Zadławił się nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

\- Severusie, obejrzyj Harry'ego i uspokój go. Spróbuj legilimencji. - Polecił dyrektor towarzyszowi.

Złoty chłopiec jeszcze bardziej rozszerzył przerażone oczy. _Nie, on nie może mnie znowu dotknąć._ Rozglądał się w panice, szukając pomocy. _\- Kto może powstrzymać Snape'a i dyrektora?_

\- Voldemort... - Szepnął i poczuł w głowie lekki szmer i zainteresowanie. Nie zastanawiając się, krzyknął głośno, przywołując czarnoksiężnika. - Lordzie Voldemort!

Powietrze obok łóżka Harry'ego zgęstniało i zmaterializowała się tam sylwetka w czarnej szacie.

* * *

Lord Voldemort był zaskoczony tym, że Harry Potter sam go zawołał i że zdołał przełamać pole ochronne, aby go tu wpuścić. Tu, czyli do skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie... C _iekawe..._

Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwił, gdy zobaczywszy go Potter zsunął się z łóżka i przylgnął do jego boku, obejmując w pasie obiema rękami i chowając się za nim...

 _...Przed Dumbledorem i Snapem...? Co się tu, kurwa, działo?!_

Zesztywniał z zaskoczenia, nikt go nigdy sam z siebie nie dotykał, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. _Ta sytuacja była dziwna, z wielu powodów._

Tymczasem Dumbledore zrobił krok w ich stronę i Voldemort ostrzegawczo uniósł różdżkę. Chłopiec jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżył, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ramiona, cały czas nie spuszczając oczu z dyrektora i jego towarzysza.

\- Zabierz mnie stąd. - Powiedział cicho. - Proszę, zabierz mnie stąd.

 _Jak dają, trzeba brać._ Nie zastanawiając się już dłużej nad tym, o co może chodzić Czarny Pan aportował się z mocno przyciskającym się do niego Złotym Chłopcem do swojego Zamku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moja wina**

Po zniknięciu Lorda Voldemorta trzymanego w kurczowym uścisku przez Harry'ego Pottera w Hogwarckim Skrzydle Szpitalnym zapanowała martwa cisza. Wszyscy stali bez ruchu, nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie stało.

Po chwili rozległ się łopot skrzydeł. Do sali wleciała sowa Pottera, czarodzieje obserwowali jej przelot, ignorując ich Hedwiga złapała w łapy różdżkę i okulary chłopaka ze stolika i opuściła salę.

Dopiero wtedy zastygły w pół ruchu dyrektor się ocknął i rzucił do drzwi by ją złapać, zatrzymać, ale było za późno. Sowa skorzystała z otwartego okna w korytarzu i już znikała w chmurach wysoko nad Zamkiem.

Dumbledore zaklął, co zwykle rzadko mu się zdarzało. Jednak w tej chwili kompletnie stracił swoje zwykłe opanowanie: Złoty Chłopiec zniknął z ich najgorszym wrogiem, a jedyna istota, która mogła do niego trafić właśnie odeszła jego śladem.

Przygarbiony i zmęczony Starzec powrócił do sali i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Madame Pomfrey, proszę nikomu nie mówić o tym co spotkało Harry'ego Pottera: wczoraj i dziś. A my chodźmy, musimy postanowić, co teraz z tym zrobić.

* * *

Gdyby Lord Voldemort schwytał, czy uprowadził Harry'ego Pottera bez skrupułów by go natychmiast zabił. Po ostatnim razie, kiedy chłopak mu uciekł zdecydowanie nawet by zrezygnował z tortur, byle wreszcie mieć go z głowy, ale teraz…

 _Nie potrafił._

Oczywiście wiedział, że to tylko głupi odruch, wiedział też skąd się bierze: Potter wezwał go na pomoc a kiedy kogoś uratujesz czujesz się zobowiązany, by go chronić: zwykła psychologia. A on dobrze znał się na psychologii, wiedział jak ludzie działają, sam też miewał takie automatyczne odruchy.

 _Mógłby być naprawdę popularny i uwielbiany, gdyby im ulegał._

Tyle że zwykle nie robił tego: co powinien, co wypada, co samo mu się nasuwało. Czasem ze złośliwości, czasem z ciekawości. Czasem tylko dlatego, że po prostu mógł: łamać reguły… i łamać ludzi…

 _I teraz mógł..._

Bez problemu mógłby to zrobić, opuścili już Hogwart i to w o wiele prostszy i przyjemniejszy sposób - w tamtą stronę Potter go ściągnął do siebie i musiał poddać się temu wezwaniu.

 _A był to doprawdy imponujący przejaw mocy: nawet pomimo tego, że magia życzeniowa, przypadkowa zawsze była zadziwiająco silna (także u najsłabszych) i biorąc pod uwagę moc Pottera i jego własną… I tak tempo w jakim dostał się do Hogwartu i brak jakichkolwiek oporów osłon były zadziwiające._

Powrót do siebie za to był dla niego znacznie bardziej odpowiedni: osłony same chciały go wypchnąć, a chłopak nie opierał się, też bardzo chciał uciec, więc kiedy Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie zadziałało błyskawicznie i całkowicie zgodnie z _Jego_ wolą.

A więc: z powrotem był w swoim Zamku, w swoim gabinecie z wciąż wczepionym w niego jak kleszcz Złotym Chłopcem. _Nie podobało mu się to i najchętniej by go przeklął… Ne było nikogo by go przed tym powstrzymać…_

 _I nie zrobił tego..._

Ale nie ma to jak stara dobra racjonalizacja:  
 _Miał czas, nikt się tu nie zjawi, nie zaszkodzi się dowiedzieć skąd Potter wpadł na tak absurdalny pomysł i dlaczego tak bardzo chciał uciec swoim Jasnym opiekunom._

Nigdy nie próbował pomagać ludziom w szoku, wolał ich do takiego stanu doprowadzać.

Jednak zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz: najpierw ujął więc w dłonie mocno zaciśnięte na jego szacie palce, próbując je siłą otworzyć i oderwać. _Nie dał rady_ \- zaklął w duchu.

\- Potter. – Powiedział, a ponieważ do cierpliwych nie należał, krzyknął, próbując dojrzeć ukrywającego się za nim chłopaka. – Potter! Puść mnie i powiedz czego chcesz!

Uchwyt ledwo zauważalnie się rozluźnił, ale to mu wystarczyło, z ulgą się uwolnił i trzymając mocno nadgarstki dzieciaka, aby zapobiec ponownemu uściskowi odwrócił się twarzą do niego.

Chłopak był oszołomiony i przestraszony, ale to nie jego się bał, raczej ogólnie był w szoku. Zginęło to obłędne przerażenie, jakie widział w szpitalu sprawiające, że wyglądał jak zaszczute zwierzę.

Chociaż nie, bardziej jak złapane w pułapkę, zdecydowane odgryźć łapę, by uciec. W jego oczach była determinacja, _która teraz zniknęła._

To było wręcz obraźliwe: sam, całkiem w jego mocy - _zresztą na własne życzenie_ \- i Złoty Chłopiec kompletnie ignorował go jako zagrożenie.

Miałby ochotę walnąć w Pottera jakąś klątwą, żeby go z tego stanu otrząsnąć, ale zamiast tego przyjrzał mu się uważniej: dzieciak był w szpitalnej koszuli, wyczuwał na nim zaklęcia lecznicze i chyba też był pod wpływem eliksirów…

 _Może stąd ten obojętny spokój, kiedy powinien panikować i wrzeszczeć?_

Odchrząknął.  
\- Nie możesz tak chodzić w samej koszuli. – Rzucił cierpko i przywołał jedną ze swoich szat, wyciągnął rękę, a wobec braku reakcji sam założył ją na kompletnie bezwolnego Pottera.

Szata dopasowała się, ale dzięki niej chłopak wcale nie wyglądał lepiej: czerń materiału podkreślała jeszcze bardziej jego bladą skórę i opuchnięte podkrążone oczy, z iskrami szaleństwa drzemiącymi pod pozorami spokoju.

Zniecierpliwiony wypuścił powietrze. _No przecież nie będą tak stać cały dzień, dopiero pora śniadania._

I tu wpadł na genialny pomysł: Może jak chłopak zje coś ciepłego, to się ocknie, ponoć czekolada pomaga na stres. Zawołał skrzata i zamówił śniadanie na dwie osoby, a potem odprowadził chłopaka do jadalni.

Pomimo, że mieszkał sam jego stół był odpowiedni do imponującej, lordowskiej siedziby: na kilkadziesiąt osób. Posadził go na krześle u szczytu, a sam chciał usiąść naprzeciwko, na drugim końcu. Niestety kiedy go puścił Potter natychmiast wstał, by iść za nim. Zgrzytając zębami, przywołał więc krzesło i usiadł obok niego.

 _Powinien po prostu go zabić. Naprawdę powinien..._

 _Niech to szlag!_

Czekając na powrót skrzata nieskrywanie przyglądał się Potterowi: pierwszy raz miał taką okazję, dotąd zawsze w trakcie spotkania koncentrowali się na obrzucaniu się klątwami.

Złoty Chłopiec jak na zbawcę świata był zadziwiająco przeciętny, a wręcz poniżej przeciętnej: mały, chudy, nie przyciągający uwagi, może poza jego oczami: wielkie i pełne uczucia, poruszające nawet w takim stanie.

 _A propos jego stanu. Potter kompletnie nie reagował na jego zachowanie, poza tym, że trzymał się blisko, więc może by tak…?_

Ostrożnie sięgnął do jego myśli: splątane i przerażone wspomnienia kotłowały się na powierzchni i bez trudu od razu dowiedział się co go spotkało.

Widywał już gorsze rzeczy ( _robił gorsze rzeczy),_ ale nie z tego punktu widzenia - jakby przeżywał to sam…

Najgorsze jednak było to, że chłopak czul się winny: _że w ogóle tam został czekając na profesora, że nie zniknął gdy zobaczył w jakim mężczyzna jest stanie, że nie zdołał się obronić..._

Nawet nie zauważył powrotu skrzata, spokojny na zewnątrz, ale równie wstrząśnięty jak Potter tylko że nie załamany, a głównie wściekły. Wstał i od razu poczuł dłoń łapiącą za jego rękaw.

Chłopiec także się podniósł i nie chciał go puścić.  
 _Może wyczuł jego emocje: Snape mówił, że według dyrektora mógł je wyczuwać._

 **\- Snape.** – Zasyczał krzywiąc się i oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się. Zrobiwszy uspokajającą minę, taką na ile zdołał, objął jego nadgarstek i zdjął rękę ze swojej szaty, sadzając go na miejsce. Włożył mu w dłoń przyniesioną przez skrzata czekoladę.

\- Wypij to, pomoże ci.

Chłopak zacisnął palce wokół naczynia ale nic więcej, nie próbował się napić. Zbliżył się, pochylając i patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- To nie twoja wina, Potter. Nigdy nie wolno ci tak myśleć. - Mówił cicho, spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

Przez długie chwile nie było żadnej reakcji, potem powoli chłopak skinął głową i uniósł filiżankę.

Voldemort polecił skrzatowi usiąść na swoim krześle obok niego i pilnować, żeby zjadł śniadanie… i nie opuszczał komnaty. Sam za to skierował się do sali spotkań.

* * *

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu Dumbledore ze swoimi najbliższymi współpracownikami: McGonagall i Snapem naradzali się, co powinni teraz zrobić. Nie mieli za wiele pomysłów.

Teoretycznie Czarny Pan porwał Harry'ego Pottera, tyle że praktycznie to ewidentnie sam chłopak tego chciał.

 _Dlaczego?_ To było kompletnie bez sensu i żadne z nich nie miało nawet cienia pojęcia, co mogło doprowadzić Złotego Chłopca do takiego szaleństwa.

Może powinni go wtedy przywiązać do łóżka, tyle że na to już za późno…. Nie ma sensu dyskutować, co by było… Trzeba się skupić na tym co można zrobić…

 _Tylko właśnie… Co?_

Siedzieli w ciszy, nie mając nic mądrego do powiedzenia, kiedy Snape poczuł najpierw lekkie drgnienie, a potem palący ból Mrocznego Znaku. Czarny Pan chciał go widzieć. Natychmiast.

Od razu wstał, dyrektor poznawszy po jego wykręconej bólem twarzy, co się właśnie działo ucieszył się: _może jego ulubiony szpieg czegoś się dowie, a może uda mu się ściągnąć chłopaka z powrotem?_

Co prawda spaliłoby to jego misję, ale bez Złotego Chłopca wszelkie misje stracą sens. Uścisnął ramię mężczyzny i bez słowa popchnął go w stronę kominka. Snape skinął głową i wszedł w płomienie udając się do swoich komnat, by stamtąd ruszyć do Mrocznego Zamku.

Ledwo zdążył zniknąć rozległ się alarm i raport posągu: dwoje uczniów stało w korytarzu chcąc widzieć się z dyrektorem: Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i otworzył przejście. Nie miał zamiaru mówić im całej prawdy - jednak coś powinien. Przez szukanie przyjaciela na własną rękę i wypytywanie wszystkich mogą narobić jeszcze większych kłopotów.

 _Miał wciąż kompletnie szaloną nadzieję, że sprawa się rozwiąże, zanim Prorok i Ministerstwo się dowiedzą._

* * *

Mistrz Eliksirów od lat był Śmierciożercą i nieraz widział na twarzy swojego Pana mroźną furię, tylko że tym razem była w całości skierowana na niego. Padł na podłogę i skulił się wewnętrznie, nie mając pojęcia co takiego zrobił, żeby mu się aż tak narazić. Przejrzał w myślach wczorajszy dzień i spotkanie.

Nie znalazł w swoim zachowaniu nic niewłaściwego, zresztą kiedy Lord Voldemort ich zwolnił był zadowolony.

 _Może ma to związek z Potterem? Ale to nie jego wina, że chłopak ściągnął go do Hogwartu - i z tego akurat Czarny Pan powinien się cieszyć: przecież Złoty Chłopiec sam oddał się w jego ręce._

Z twarzą przyciśniętą do posadzki czekał na jego słowa.

\- Wstań, Snape. – Nie wróżyło to dobrze, zwykle Voldemort używał ich imion: specjalnie, by podkreślić, że oni nie mogą odpowiedzieć tym samym. Teraz jadowitym tonem niemal wypluł jego nazwisko. – Czy wiesz, dlaczego cię wezwałem?

Mężczyzna nie wiedział, ale to nie miało znaczenia.  
\- Błagam o wybaczenie. – Pochylił się w ukłonie, nie odważając się znowu paść na kolana, skoro Czarny Pan polecił mu wstać.

Voldemort widział jego przerażenie, ale nie było one wystarczające, chyba faktycznie nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje… _Może uważał, że za to co zrobił Potterowi należy mu się nagroda? … A może… Czyżby…?_

Zajrzał w myśli Snape'a i stwierdził, że ten faktycznie nie wiedział, co się stało.

Pokazał mu więc, to co zobaczył w głowie Złotego Chłopca. Posiniaczone, obolałe myśli, mimo starań chłopaka wyraziste i nie dające się wyciszyć wspomnienia.

Snape rozszerzył oczy w szoku, Czarny Pan wciąż obserwujący jego myśli widział wyraźnie jego porównywanie tego, czego teraz się dowiadywał z jego własną wersją: Snape miał niejasne wrażenia, że to jego ukochana przyjaciółka przyszła, aby go pocieszyć i ukoić ból.

W jego przekonaniu to był sen, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to zdarzało się naprawdę, a już tym bardziej że to wcale nie była Lilly tylko Harry Potter, ani że chłopak się bronił i walczył.

Jego wola była silniejsza niż tego dziecka, bo zdołał wyprzeć prawdę i zakopać głęboko pod lepszą wersją.

Ale nawet teraz kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów już ją odkrył i znaczenie tego do niego dotarło zamiast wpaść w rozpacz, wściekł się, a jego oczy zwęziły się w złości. Tyle że wcale nie był zły na siebie, ale na chłopaka: _o to że zepsuł jego niby- wspomnienie i że znowu przez niego wszyscy mają kłopoty._

W Czarnym Panu coś pękło: przypomniał sobie inne miejsce i innego starszego, brutalnego mężczyznę, który nie potrzebował alkoholu aby znęcać się nad sierotami i który zawsze mówił mu, że to jest jego wina – że jest złym dzieckiem i wszystko, co go spotyka, to jego wina.

Oczywiście kiedy przestał być bezbronny odnalazł go i pokazał jak bardzo jest _Zły,_ żądając zapłaty za wszystko. Wspomnienia spłynęły razem z jego krwią i bólem, wyrzucił je na pożarcie sępom razem z resztkami jego ciała.

 _Od tamtej pory nigdy już o tym nie myślał, do dzisiaj._

Severus Snape miał teraz dla niego twarz tamtego człowieka, jego opiekuna - wychowawcy. Mistrz Eliksirów w tej chwili był dla niego taki sam: miał się opiekować swoimi uczniami, a on wykorzystał dziecko _i jeszcze go za to obwiniał?!_

Uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, a kiedy zgiął się w pół poprawił unosząc w górę ciosem pod brodę. Snape zachwiał się, a po kolejnych ciosach upadł na podłogę.

Czarnoksiężnik od lat nie używał siły fizycznej, nawet zanim utracił ciało ani potem, kiedy je odzyskał. Sprawiało mu to zaskakującą przyjemność. Czarodziej nie uchylał się, ani nie bronił, więc systematycznie uderzał, zmieniając jego twarz w krwawą miazgę, aż poczuł nagle dotyk na ramieniu.

Natychmiast zastygł, od razu wiedząc, kto to mógł być, bo nikogo innego nie było w Zamku i nikt inny nie odważyłby się go dotknąć, zwłaszcza w takiej chwili.

Dłoń przesunęła się w dół po jego ramieniu, na chwilę zatrzymała się na nadgarstku i w końcu objęła zakrwawione palce pociągając go do góry.

Voldemort mechanicznie uniósł się, podnosząc wzrok na Pottera, który wpatrywał się w ich dłonie. Sam też na nie spojrzał i wyjął dłoń z uścisku chłopaka rzucając zaklęcie czyszczące na swoje ręce i chłopaka, który natychmiast potem znowu ujął jego dłoń, tym razem splatając ich palce i ciągnąc w kierunku drzwi.

Za chłopakiem miotał się skrzat, który nie spełnił jego polecenia, waląc się za to po głowie. Voldemort odprawił go machnięciem ręki. _To już nie miało znaczenia._

Złoty Chłopiec pierwszy wyszedł z komnaty, Czarny Pan w drzwiach jeszcze obrócił się, odsyłając nieprzytomnego Snape'a pod bramy Hogwartu. _Niech Dumbledore sam się zajmuje swoimi śmieciami._

Na pewno zainteresuje się, za co jego pupilek dostał lanie, a kiedy dowie się, co zrobił...  
No cóż, Lord Voldemort miał nadzieję, że Starzec miał jeszcze jakieś resztki sumienia i dołoży mu także swoją karę.

* * *

Potter zaprowadził go do jadalni, a potem posadził na jego krzesło, podając filiżankę czekolady.  
\- Wypij to. Pomoże ci. – Powtórzył dokładnie jego słowa i zachowanie…

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego, szukając wytłumaczenia, szukając emocji, które teraz kierowały chłopakiem. Nie zobaczył nic, zniknął nawet ten cały strach... ale nie był już obojętny, nie było też śladów szoku. Po prostu spokojnie patrzył na niego, może z kompletnie zaskakującym lekkim cieniem uśmiechu w oczach.

Czarny Pan podniósł naczynie do ust, biorąc pierwszy łyk.

Harry Potter, który usiadł obok niego podniósł swoją czekoladę i także się napił.

 _Rzeczywiście - pomagało._

* * *

Osłony Zamku dały znak dyrektorowi, że Severus Snape wylądował przed bramą. Natychmiast posłał skrzata, by zabrał czarodzieja prosto do jego gabinetu. Kiedy go zobaczył rozszerzył oczy i kazawszy położyć na kanapie od razu rzucił zaklęcia lecznicze i pobudzające.

Snape po chwili otworzył oczy, rozglądając się dookoła wystraszonym wzrokiem. Zobaczywszy Dumbledore'a i McGonagall wcale się nie uspokoił.  
\- To moja wina... To ja... - Zaczął urywanym, chrapliwym szeptem. - Dyrektor patrzył na niego, zdziwiony. - To ja... wczoraj...

Zaczynając rozumieć dyrektor kręcił przecząco głową.  
 _To niemożliwe. Niemożliwe!_

Snape kontynuował szybko, chciał się wytłumaczyć, chociaż wiedział, że nic go nie usprawiedliwi.  
\- To było naprawdę ciężkie spotkanie, poszedłem po nim z kolegami się napić. Bylem kompletnie niepoczytalny, nie wiedziałem, nie pamiętałem co robiłem... co zrobiłem Potterowi. - Przerwa by złapać oddech. - Czarny Pan, dowiedział się od niego i pokazał mi to... i za to On...

Dumbledore już przerwał zaklęcia lecznicze, po prostu stał nad Snapem nie mogąc i nie chcąc uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

 _Lord Voldemort pobił Snape'a... za Harry'ego Pottera?!_

 _I odesłał go do niego... To oznaczało, że mężczyzna był już dla niego skończony... Dla nich obu..._

Patrzył na czarodzieja, który zniszczył jego wszystkie plany. Wreszcie odezwał się, cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie, wskazując ręką na kominek:  
\- Wróć do swoich Komnat, profesorze Snape. - _Już nie Severusie._ \- Później postanowię co z Tobą zrobić.

Czarodziej zrozumiał wszystko, wstał bez słowa, z opuszczoną głową i zniknął w płomieniach.

Dumbledore opadł ciężko na fotel, zakrywając dłonią twarz.  
\- To moja wina, Minervo. Wiedziałem, że Snape jest dla niego okrutny i niesprawiedliwy, Harry sam mi o tym mówił, a ja nic nie robiłem, mówiłem mu, że ma być grzeczny i bardziej się starać... Dlatego przestał się skarżyć... A teraz, po tym co... Wczoraj... Kazałem Snape'owi się nim zając... Na pewno myślał, że znowu będzie tak samo, jak zawsze. Że stanę po stronie profesora... Merlinie, biedne dziecko...

Dyrektor siedział z opuszczoną głową, nie patrząc jej w oczy, w pewnej chwili nawet oparł czoło o oparte łokciami na biurku ręce.

\- Nie broniłem go, Minervo, ani przed jego krewnymi, ani przed profesorem. Dlatego wezwał jedyną osobę, o której wiedział, że może Snape'a... I mnie... Powstrzymać. - Zwiesił głowę jeszcze niżej. - To moja wina. To wszystko moja wina. Teraz jest w rękach Voldemorta i jeżeli coś mu się stanie...

Jeżeli oczekiwał zaprzeczenia, nie doczekał się. Minerva McGonagall od początku uważała, że mugolska rodzina Harry'ego nie nadawała się do zajmowania się dzieckiem, a i co do zachowania Severusa Snape'a wobec chłopca miała wiele uwag, które zgłaszała wcześniej dyrektorowi.

Starzec miał rację: _Cokolwiek może teraz spotkać Harry'ego Pottera to była, jest i będzie jego wina._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dlaczego ja?  
**_

Po śniadaniu Voldemort wstał, kierując się do swojego gabinetu i Harry od razu odstawił kubek, ruszając za nim.

Doskonale wiedział, że to co zrobił było głupie, że jego zdawanie się na łaskę Czarnego Pana nie ma żadnego sensu. Powinien się bać tego czarodzieja, zwłaszcza gdy widział, jak kompletnie traci kontrolę tłukąc Snape'a.

 _A jednak to właśnie zobaczenie tego sprawiło, że czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie._

Czarnoksiężnik usiadł przy stole do pracy, bez słowa wskazując mu stojącą pod oknem kanapę. Harry usiadł na niej podwijając nogi i zauważył skierowany na swoje wystające spod szaty bose stopy wzrok mężczyzny, który skrzywił się i westchnąwszy zawołał skrzata każąc mu przynieść chłopakowi ubranie i buty.

Stworzenie pojawiło się błyskawicznie, podając szaty Harry'emu.

\- Może pójdziesz do łazienki się przebrać? – Voldemort wskazał drzwi w przeciwległej ścianie. Chłopak poruszył się nerwowo i niepewnie i czarodziej, przeklinając jego bezbronność _i swoją wobec niego,_ od razu uzupełnił. – Możesz zostawić otwarte drzwi. Cały czas tu będę.

Harry z ociąganiem wziął naręcze ubrań i buty przyniesione przez skrzata i wszedł do wskazanego pomieszczenia. Odłożył rzeczy na stołek i cofnął się wyglądając zza drzwi. Skrzat już zniknął, a czarnoksiężnik siedział przy biurku przeglądając jakieś papiery.

Chłopak uspokojony wrócił do środka. Bał się, że kiedy włączy wodę, nie będzie słyszał co dzieje się na zewnątrz, ale prysznic przyciągał go – _musiał się umyć,_ zaklęcia, które rzuciła na niego Madame Pomfrey przebierając go w szpitalu to było za mało. Zresztą był wtedy nieprzytomny i nie poczuł ich, _nie czuł się czysty._

Bez ociągania zrzucił szatę i koszulę szpitalną i wszedł pod gorący strumień.

Umył się szybko ale dokładnie, szorując się, aż całą skórę miał wściekle czerwoną. Kiedy jednak miał wyjść wstrząsnął nim szloch i opadł na podłogę, płacząc w strugach gorącej wody.

Z jednej strony chciałby tak siedzieć bez końca - jednak z drugiej... _nie chciał być sam_. Szybko zmusił się do uspokojenia, uniósł twarz, by zmyć łzy i zakręcił wodę.

Owinął się ręcznikiem i znowu wyjrzał zza drzwi: Voldemort dalej pracował zza biurkiem. Odetchnąwszy głęboko z ulgą cofnął się do umywalki. Stała na niej pasta do zębów, ale nie było drugiej szczoteczki. Dopiero kiedy pomyślał o transmutowaniu czegoś dotarło do niego, że nie ma różdżki.

W szpitalu był tak zdesperowany, by jak najszybciej uciec, że wcale o tym nie pomyślał.

 _Co z niego za czarodziej?_ W szkole zawsze powtarzano, żeby zawsze i wszędzie pamiętać o różdżce… _Czy jego stan byłby wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem? Dla Dumbledore'a na pewno nie._

Skrzywił się na myśl o starym czarodzieju, nie chciał o nim myśleć, ani nie chciał go widzieć. Na sam pomysł, by wrócić do Hogwartu poczuł skurcz i ledwo zdążył schylić się nad muszlą, gdy zaczął wymiotować.

Potem usiadł oparty o ścianę. Wystraszyła go nienawiść jaką czuł do starego czarodzieja, większą niż do Snape'a. Stary Nietoperz nienawidził go od początku i nie spodziewał się po nim nic dobrego ale Dumbledoere był dyrektorem i to on miał zapewnić uczniom bezpieczeństwo, _miał jemu zapewnić bezpieczeństwo,_ a nie zrobił tego.

Nigdy tego nie robił: przez lata pozwalał Dursleyom robić z nim co chcą i Snape'owi się na nim wyżywać, a przede wszystkim dziesiątki razy nie tylko pozwalał, a wręcz pomagał mu narażać zdrowie i życie. Sam go do tego popychał, pozwalał mu się narażać, samemu nie kiwając palcem - dopóki nie było już po wszystkim.

 _To nie było w porządku - zrzucanie na niego tych wszystkich problemów nie było w porządku._

 _Dlaczego on? Dlaczego to zawsze był on?_

I nawet teraz...  
 _W szkole były setki uczniów, tyle Ślizgonów zawsze kręciło się po lochach. Dlaczego to znowu musiał być on?_  
 _Nie żeby życzył tego komukolwiek innemu... Nigdy, nikomu nie powinno się zdarzyć coś tak..._

Harry zgiął się wpół z bólu i szybko wyrzucił z myśli tamte chwile głęboko oddychając. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

 _Miał inny problem._  
Był teraz sam z Lordem Voldemortem w Mrocznym Zamku i kompletnie bezbronny. Tym powinien być przejęty i przerażony.

 _Nie był._

Wszyscy mówili, że Czarny Pan jest potworem, nie znającym granic, ale też wszyscy podkreślali jego niechęć, wręcz nienawiść do jakichkolwiek kontaktów z ludźmi a Harry teraz czuł się dokładnie tak samo. _  
_

 _Voldemort może się zdecydować, aby go zabić, ale na pewno go nie dotknie._

Wstał i ubrał się w otrzymane rzeczy. Był to strój taki sam jak jego gospodarza: czarny, prosty, wręcz surowy, nawet bardziej niż Starego Nietoperza. Na tę myśl poczuł kolejne ukłucie bólu, ale już słabsze.

Założył wszystko i ubranie na szczęście samo się dopasowało, bo czarnoksiężnik mimo, że przeraźliwie chudy był od niego dużo wyższy.

 _Dzięki Merlinowi nie wyglądał jak dzieciak udający dorosłego, raczej jak mały Czarny Pan._ Uśmiechnął się słabo na taki pomysł i od razu się wzdrygnął, za ten uśmiech.

Chwilę stał patrząc w swoje odbicie w lustrze. _Niezbyt wyraźne, bo okularów także nie wziął._ Przy tej całej czerni był biały jak ściana. Ale nadal nie czuł i nie widział na swojej twarzy strachu. Tylko ból i zmęczenie.

Wziął głęboki wdech, otrząsnął się, nabrał pasty na palec i umył zęby, po czym wrócił do gabinetu, na tę samą kanapę i znowu usiadł podwijając nogi i obserwując Lorda Voldemorta.

Jego twarz nie wyglądała ludzko, ale teraz kiedy tak siedział ze zmarszczonym czołem czytając jakieś notatki otoczony porozkładanymi na blacie księgami i pergaminami nie wyglądał na masowego mordercę, raczej na przepracowanego profesora.

Pod jego spojrzeniem Czarny Pan poruszył ramionami, skrzywił się, zamrugał... Wreszcie odłożył zwój i spojrzał prosto na niego. Chłopak nie cofnął wzroku. Może przez to, że nie miał okularów było mu łatwiej patrzeć w jego twarz bez skrępowania.

W końcu Voldemort sapnął.  
\- Może chcesz coś poczytać? – Zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź machnął różdżką w stronę szafy. Jedna z ksiąg wysunęła się z półki i wylądowała na jego biurku. Czarnoksiężnik uniósł ją i przejrzał. Z westchnieniem wzruszył ramionami, jakby uznając, że i tak nic lepszego nie znajdzie.

– To „Teoria magii" czym jest i czym była: od początków, kiedy ludzie ją rozpoznali i zaczęli wykorzystywać i badać. Powinno cię zainteresować.

Posłał księgę na stolik koło kanapy i Harry ją podniósł: _bez okularów za dużo nie poczyta, ale może chociaż zobaczy tytuły rozdziałów._ Ku jego zadowoleniu okazało się jednak, że litery były wystarczająco duże, nawet dla niego..

Musiał się skupić, żeby czytać, ale kiedy już zaczął uznał, że to rzeczywiście całkiem interesujące. Usiadł wygodniej i pogrążył się w lekturze.

Ze skupienia wyrwało go stukanie o szybę. Spojrzał za okno i aż wstał:  
\- Hedwiga!

* * *

Voldemort wyrwany z zamyślenia uniósł głowę, zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony, że wreszcie chłopak okazał jakieś uczucia i wstrzymał oddech: z rozświetloną szczęściem twarzą, błyszczącymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem Potter wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż ten zabiedzony, skrzywdzony dzieciak, jakiego do tej pory widywał.

 _Tak właśnie powinno być. I będzie! Już on się tym zajmie._

Machnął ręką otwierając okno i sowa wleciała do komnaty, lądując na ramieniu Pottera. To znaczy taki zapewne miała zamiar, ale chłopak złapał ją w ramiona i przytulił. Ptak nie był z tego zadowolony, ale nie protestował - na początku.

Potem sowa wyrwała się, dziobiąc Pottera w palce i uniosła w powietrze poza zasięg jego rąk. Wtedy obaj zwrócili uwagę na to, co trzymała w pazurach: różdżkę i okulary.

Potter wyciągnął rękę i różdżka wypadła z rozluźnionego uchwytu. Kiedy dotknęła jego dłoni w oczach chłopaka pojawiło się ciepło, zacisnął palce i podniósł wzrok patrząc mu w twarz. Odzyskana różdżka powinna dodać mu pewności siebie, ale zamiast tego wyglądał na niepewnego i zagubionego.

Voldemort domyślał się, że ten znajomy dotyk magii przypomniał mu ich dotychczasowe spotkania i pojedynki. _Teraz nie mieli powodu, by walczyć._  
\- W rękawach masz kieszenie na różdżkę. - Powiedział spokojnie.

Z wyraźną ulgą Potter schował ją i wyjął z uchwytu sowy swoje okulary. Wtedy rozejrzał się po gabinecie: _pierwszy raz zainteresował się swoim otoczeniem - to dobry znak._ Niestety, Voldemort był pewien, że to tylko chwilowe.

* * *

Gdyby Harry zastanawiał się, jak mógłby wyglądać dom Czarnego Pana, na pewno nie wyobraziłby sobie czegoś takiego. Nie było tu żadnych wilgotnych ścian, pająków i nietoperzy ani narzędzi tortur.

Normalnie umeblowany zamek i wcale nie w kolorze chłodnego ślizgońskiego srebra i zieleni - stare, rzeźbione ciężkie ciemno-brązowe meble, grube czekoladowe zasłony ze złotym połyskiem, zaczynającym się od góry i słabnącym - wyglądały jakby obsypane złotym piaskiem. Do kompletu brązowo- rude dywany i nieco jaśniejsze złotawe obicia na kanapach i fotelach.

Było ciepło, przytulnie i spokojnie: bez tej agresywności obecnej w Hogwarcie, gdzie każdy Dom akcentował swoje ostre barwy.

\- Ładnie tu. - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

Voldemort przez chwilę tylko patrzył na niego, w końcu odchrząknął drapiąc się za uchem.  
\- Dziękuję. - Odparł chrapliwym szeptem. _Może pierwszy raz ktoś go za coś pochwalił?_

Potem czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na wciąż wiszącą przed nim machającą skrzydłami sowę.  
\- W lewej wieży jest mała sowiarnia, otwarte okno pod samym dachem. Znajdziesz tam żerdzie i ptasie przysmaki. - Zwrócił się wprost do niej.

Hedwiga przekręciła głowę, uważnie obserwując Harry'ego, jakby zastanawiając się, czy może go zostawić samego, chłopak skinął głową i zahukała okrążając go zanim wyleciała na zewnątrz.

Czarnoksiężnik zamknął okno i przyglądał się Harry'emu, który chwilę patrzył za nią, nim znowu usiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na niego. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy i w tej samej chwili Voldemort odwrócił wzrok biorąc jeden ze zwojów, a Harry podnosząc swoją księgę.

* * *

Po wyjściu z kominka Severus automatycznie wyjął i zażył potrzebne mu lecznicze eliksiry. Mógłby rzucić zaklęcia, ale zawsze lepiej czuł się korzystając ze swoich mikstur.

Eliksiry były jedynym, co naprawdę sprawiało mu radość. Nigdy nie chciał być więcej niż warzycielem, całkiem szczęśliwy byłby jako nieznany czarodziej w zapadłej dziurze, zajmując się swoimi kociołkami.

Nie musiał być Mistrzem Eliksirów, ani profesorem Hogwartu, ani Śmierciożercą... ani szpiegiem. Nie potrzebował wielkich czynów, kształtowania świata, ani ratowania świata, kiedy kończył szkołę miał plan bycia nikim.

I wtedy znalazł go Lord Voldemort i przekonał, że świat to coś więcej, że można go zmienić i że może być tego częścią. Dzięki niemu poczuł się ważny i nagle zechciał zostać kimś.

Był z tym szczęśliwy, aż do chwili, gdy piękny obraz zaczął pękać. _Dlaczego zamiast udawać niewiedzę, poszedł wtedy do Dumbledore'a?_ \- Niechciane wspomnienie wypłynęło dając mu odpowiedź, której wcale nie chciał usłyszeć - Wizyta Lilly z synem: _"Musimy go ocalić, Severusie. Harry jest najważniejszy."_

Tyle że jej dziecko wcale nie potrzebowało niczyjej pomocy. Dumbledore mówił, ze ocaliła go miłość matki. _Taak_ \- prychnął sarkastycznie - _Jasne, tyle że nie był pierwszym dzieckiem na drodze Smierciożerców i każda matka błagała o życie swojego i zasłaniała sobą. Nie, to wcale nie była Lilly. To był Harry - sam się ocalił._

Kiedy przez tego dzieciaka wszystko się zawaliło jego towarzysze udawali, że nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. _Dlaczego razem z nimi nie zniknął? Dlaczego zamiast uciec wrócił do tego Starca, który co prawda obiecał, że go ochroni - jednak tylko, jeżeli złoży mu przysięgę...?_

Pomimo że nikt o nim nie wiedział i przeszłość miała być tajemnicą, szybko wydało się, że był Śmierciożercą a Dumbledore tak jak obiecał, wyciągnął go z Więzienia, _jeszcze bardziej uzależniając od siebie._

Potem się dowiedział, że to dyrektor sam wszystko powiedział _"nie wiedząc, kto go słuchał"_. Jak na takiego geniusza, bardzo łatwo dawał się podejść i podsłuchać... ale wtedy to już nie miało znaczenia...

 _Nie miał wyjścia. Jeżeli chciał przetrwać, musiał grać, jak mu kazano._

Nie chciał tego, nigdy tego nie chciał... _Więc jak dał się w to wplątać? Jak mógł skończyć służąc dwóm bezwzględnym Panom, kiedy tak naprawdę nie wierzył już w żadnego z nich?_

Ale teraz to wreszcie się skończyło - o ironio także dzięki Harry'emu i jego matce.

Oczywiście, czuł się winny temu, co się stało - temu co zrobił Potterowi, tylko że tego nie mógł już zmienić, nie mógł też już w żaden sposób mu pomóc. Chłopak oddał się w ręce Lorda Voldemorta i tylko od nich obu zależało, czy Czarny Pan go zniszczy, czy ocali.

Harry Potter miał talent do przyciągania nieszczęść, do zjawiania się w złych miejscach i w złym czasie, ale zawsze wychodził z tego cało. Miał przeczucie, że i tym razem uda mu się nie tylko przetrwać, ale zwyciężyć. _Tryumfujący Złoty Chłopiec -_ _jakże on tego nienawidził._

Ale to już nie jego sprawa: nie miał zamiaru o tym myśleć, ani się tym zajmować. Teraz żaden jego Pan już go nie chciał. Wreszcie był wolny i zamierzał z tej wolności skorzystać.

 _Nie będzie dłużej czekać - gdyby Dumbledore chciał go oddać w ręce Ministerstwa już by to zrobił._

Wrzucił proszek do kominka i płomienie wystrzeliły w górę, jego sieć działała, _to dobrze, chociaż wcale nie zamierzał z niej skorzystać._ Podszedł zdecydowanie do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. _Nie zostały zablokowane..._

Stojąc w półotwartych drzwiach obejrzał się na swoje komnaty. Nie było tu nic, za czym naprawdę by tęsknił, a za to mnóstwo rzeczy, po których można by go znaleźć.

Wyszedł na korytarz, mijając grupy uczniów, śpieszących się na zajęcia. Nie silił się na odpowiadanie na ich pozdrowienia. Jego oschłość i pośpiech nie wzbudziły zainteresowania, bo nie zachowywał się tak po raz pierwszy.

Dotarł do głównego wejścia i bez zawahania opuścił Zamek.

 _Nikt i nic go nie zatrzymało._

* * *

Dyrektor siedział z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach dobrych kilka minut, zanim Minerva ośmieliła się odchrząknąć i przerwać milczenie.  
\- Czy nie powinniśmy wezwać Aurorów?

Starzec trochę nieobecnie uniósł wzrok, patrząc na nią przez chwilę zanim potrząsnął głową.  
\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście, masz rację. - Kiedy jednak sięgnęła po pióro i pergamin, zatrzymał ją, delikatnie chwytając za dłoń. - Sam go powinienem oddać w ręce Ministerstwa. - Wstał, omiatając wzrokiem gabinet i przy okazji zerknął w okno.

Czarodziej w powiewającej czarnej szacie, którym mógł być tylko Severus Snape znikał w Zakazanym Lesie - _Mądry chłopiec, nie używał magicznej drogi._

Westchnął i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Czarownica, która już zmierzała do kominka skrzywiła się, ale dołączyła do niego. _Postanowiła go wspierać: jakże to miło z jej strony._

 _Tymczasem zanim zejdą do lochów i ustalą, że wyszedł z Zamku, Severus już dawno opuści granice Hogwartu, A poza nim już nikt go nie odnajdzie..._

Pozostanie mu tylko przekonać Minervę i Madame, że skoro nie mają ani sprawcy ani ofiary nie ma sensu mówić Ministerstwu o tym co się stało. _Dla dobra Harry'ego Pottera oczywiście: biedny chłopiec był już bohaterem zbyt wielu afer, takiej na pewno mogą mu oszczędzić._

Gdyby robiły problemy po prostu rzuci na nie zaklęcie milczenia, takie same jak na duchy i obrazy. Jako dyrektor mógł zaklinać cały Zamek: wszystkich i wszystko, chociaż wolałby z tego tak ostentacyjnie nie korzystać.

 _Jeżeli..._ _wróć:_ Kiedy _Złoty Chłopiec się odnajdzie, postanowią co dalej._  
Na razie najmądrzej będzie zachować spokój i żadnych komentarzy. Prasa niech wymyśla co chce, oni mogą tylko czekać.

* * *

Voldemort był całkiem zadowolony z tego pierwszego dnia opieki nad Złotym Chłopcem i widział przyszłość bardziej niż pozytywnie. Potter przez większość czasu był zamknięty i milczący, ale kilka razy wyrwał się z tego i mężczyzna był pewien, że: _będzie dobrze._

Ponieważ dzieciak zaczynał panikować, gdy tylko próbował go zostawić samego polecił skrzatom przygotować mu pokój w swoim małym salonie, obok sypialni połączonym z nią wielkimi podwójnymi drzwiami, które oczywiście pozostawił otwarte idąc do siebie.

Czarny Pan przekonywał siebie, że nie jest źle: chłopak nie był aż tak uciążliwy, jak się obawiał, był cichy i nie wymagał od niego uwagi. Teraz też szybko skończył się krzątać i położył spać.

Zrobił to samo, ale ledwo zdążył zasnąć obudził go jakiś hałas w sąsiednim pokoju i szuranie. Otworzył oczy i w drzwiach zobaczył Pottera: w rękach miał swoją poduszkę i kołdrę, a twarz kompletnie bez wyrazu. Lunatykował.

Chłopak podszedł do jego łózka i wszedł na nie układając się na kołdrze, przytulając plecami do niego. Wtedy westchnął z ulgą spokojnie oddychając pogrążony we śnie.

 _Pięknie. Chyba za wcześnie się zaczął cieszyć, że bez kłopotu i szybko się go pozbędzie._ Odsunął się w bok, ale dzieciak też od razu się za nim przesunął. Czarnoksiężnik sapnął, naprawdę nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek aż tak się do niego zbliżał, zwłaszcza _ten Ktoś._

 _Byli przecież zadeklarowanymi wrogami! Jak Potter mógł chcieć jego towarzystwa? Jak mógł czuć się bezpiecznie w jego domu i spać spokojnie gdy niemal go dotykał?_

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, a potem skrzywił się z gorzkim humorem: _przynajmniej chłopak nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby wejść do łóżka, tylko rozłożył się na kołdrze._ W takim wypadku nawet pamięć o jego przeżyciach nie powstrzymałaby czarnoksiężnika od wyrzucenia Pottera z krzykiem i zatrzaśnięcia drzwi - _magią!_

 _Naprawdę nie znosił ludzi -_ _dlatego mieszkał sam!_

 _Salazarze, powinien zabić tego dzieciaka od razu gdy go zobaczył w skrzydle szpitalnych, zamiast dać się w to wciągnąć._

Nie rozumiał siebie ale przede wszystkim wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego to właśnie on znalazł się w tak absurdalnej sytuacji: Złoty Chłopiec znał mnóstwo czarodziejów, którzy stanęliby w jego obronie, a zawołał jego.

 _Dlaczego? Dlaczego on? Za jakie grzechy?_  
 _W porządku - był Czarnym Panem, nikt nie zdołałby zrobić listy jego win, ale czy zasłużył na coś takiego?! Już chyba wolałby dementorów!_

Przez całą noc leżał nieruchomo, niezdolny zasnąć, słuchając spokojnego oddechu chłopaka i użalając się nad sobą, wpatrzony w sufit.

 _Dlaczego to właśnie On miał się zajmować tym chłopcem? Przecież nie narobił tego bałaganu. Jeżeli jeszcze kiedyś spotka Snape'a...  
_

Rankiem ostrożnie, aby się nie przebudził przelewitował Pottera do drugiego pokoju i wróciwszy do siebie zawołał skrzata, aby go obudził na śniadanie.

* * *

 _Kolejnej nocy..._

Czarny Pan odprowadził Pottera do jego pokoju, poczekał aż zaśnie i poszedł do siebie. Zostawiając, _oczywiście,_ otwarte drzwi. Ledwo zdążył sam się położyć usłyszał jak chłopak zaczyna się niespokojnie poruszać, a po kolejnych kilku minutach usłyszał jego kroki i ciągnięcie kołdry po posadzce.

Potter znowu przeszedł do jego pokoju i tak jak wczoraj ułożył się na łóżku.

 _Może powinien wstawić po prostu jego łóżko do swojej sypialni...? Nie, to nie był dobry pomysł. Dzieciak zachowuje się nieświadomie, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, nie powinien zwracać mu na to uwagi. Kiedy się uspokoi i poczuje pewnie, te wędrówki się skończą._

Próbował zasnąć, ale obecność innej osoby - _tej osoby_ \- w jego pokoju wytrącała go z równowagi.

 _Powinien się go pozbyć,_ pomyślał. _Nie zabić_ (już przestał się oszukiwać - wiedział, że tego nie zrobi), _ale podrzucić komuś. Tylko, komu?_

Powrót do Hogwartu i Dumbledore'a nie wchodził w grę. Nawet gdyby nie widział wtedy twarzy chłopaka uciekającego przed Starcem, który tyle razy go zawiódł to i tak sam równie dobrze wiedział, że nie nadawał się on do takich spraw.

Miał przecież szanse by pomóc jemu samemu, czy Snape'owi i pewno dziesiątkom innych uczniów - nie robił nic. Uśmiechał się radośnie obserwując jak życie ich przygniata, próbując złamać i czekał z obojętną ciekawością, by zobaczyć, czy dadzą radę to przetrwać.

Kiedyś myślał, że to dotyczy tylko dzieci Slytherina, ale okazało się, że także swój największy gryfoński skarb traktował tak samo, a może nawet jeszcze gorzej...

Kolejne westchnienie.  
Jednak wiele osób byłoby chętnych by się zająć Złotym Chłopcem: jego chrzestny _(który sam miał problemy po Azkabanie),_ Weasleye _(którzy by go zadusili swoją miłością i opieką),_ Minister _(który by go wystawiał na pokaz, zamiast chronić),_ a może wilkołak? - Prychnął i spojrzał na chłopaka, zwiniętego w kłębek, spokojnie śpiącego.

Potter nie zawołał żadnego z nich, wybrał jego... I choć się buntował i chciałby się go pozbyć, niestety wyglądało na to, że jego rzadko używane dotąd sumienie postanowiło nadrobić stracone lata.

 _Nie mógł go tak zostawić, doprowadzi chłopaka do porządku. A potem się zobaczy..._

Jego ręka, bez udziału woli sięgnęła by pogładzić głowę dzieciaka i poprawić mu kołdrę. Szybko ją wycofał, udając że to się nie stało. Z ciężkim westchnieniem zamknął oczy, bardzo starając się zasnąć.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy miał dla swojego Pana bardzo interesujące wiadomości. Wprost nie mógł się doczekać, by zobaczyć jego minę. Miał solidnie podpartą nadzieję, że jeszcze żaden za czarodziejów mających dzieci w Hogwarcie nie zdążył się z tym zgłosić i łatwo zapunktuje.

Posłał najszybszą sowę z prośbą o audiencję i już po kilkunastu minutach poczuł łaskotanie, a potem pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku. Natychmiast go dotknął i pozwolił się ponieść zaklęciu aportacji. Jak zawsze wylądował na dziedzińcu i z niego zszedł do sali spotkań w lochach, ale ta była pusta. Ruszył zatem w stronę gabinetu.

Otworzył drzwi, otwierając usta i tak zastygł.

Naprzeciwko drzwi na parapecie okiennym siedział Harry Potter czytając jakąś księgę. Usłyszawszy jego wejście podniósł głowę i szybko przekręcił ją w prawo. Lucjusz też tam spojrzał. Przy biurku siedział Czarny Pan, patrząc uważnie na Pottera.

Kiedy znowu wrócił wzrokiem do niego, chłopak odetchnąwszy głęboko wrócił do czytania.

\- Miałeś chyba jakąś ważną sprawę Lucjuszu? - Usłyszał ostry, syczący głos. Szybko zatrzasnął usta i pokłonił się Lordowi Voldemortowi.

 _Jego nowiny straciły na świeżości, ale zawsze umiał znaleźć w życiu pozytywy. Nie było tak źle: co prawda zrobił z siebie idiotę przed Czarnym Panem, ale to też powinno sprawić mu przyjemność._

\- Mój syn doniósł, że Potter i Snape zniknęli kilka dni temu. Są plotki, że chłopak miał jakiś wypadek i Dumbledore odesłał go ze Snapem, żeby doszedł do siebie ale dyrektor nie podaje żadnych oficjalnych informacji. - Ciekawość go paliła, by zobaczyć minę Czarnego Pana... _i Pottera,_ ale nie pozwolono mu unieść głowy.

\- Zaiste, ciekawe... Trzymaj rękę na pulsie, Lucjuszu... - Głos stał się jeszcze ostrzejszy. - Oczywiście wiesz, jak niezdrowe może być roznoszenie plotek. - Wyraźne ostrzeżenie.

 _Czyli nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, gdzie widział Złotego Chłopca._  
\- Tak, mój Panie.

\- Możesz odejść.

Zgięty wpół Lucjusz opuścił gabinet, nie mogąc nie zastanawiać się: _co jest grane?_ Szkoda że nie miał żadnych pomysłów.

* * *

Voldemort zerknął na Pottera. Chłopak spokojnie czytał "Teorię magii" pozornie, lub szczerze nieprzejęty wizytą Malfoya. _Już był blisko końca, musi mu znaleźć coś nowego. Może niech Malfoy coś kupi, skoro już wie o jego obecności?_

Czarny Pan zastanowił się nad słowami swojego sługi, że Snape też zniknął. W gazetach wciąż nie było ani słowa o tym, co naprawdę spotkało Złotego Chłopca, czyli Dumbledore zatrzymał to dla siebie. _Ciekawe, co zrobił ze swoim szpiegiem, skoro nie oddał go władzom?_

 _Może zamknął go w swoich lochach..._

 _A może ten nie dał mu na to okazji? Snape zawsze miał instynkt samozachowawczy. Możliwe, że nie puścił pary z ust i jak tylko doszedł do siebie opuścił Zamek, zanim sprawa się wydała? To by do niego pasowało..._

 _Kiedy myślał, że Czarny Pan zginął poleciał do Dumbledore'a jeszcze zanim jego cień na ścianie zdąży ostygnąć. Tak, Snape potrafił o siebie zadbać..._

Wciąż obserwował Pottera.  
\- Może chciałbyś wyjść na spacer? - Chłopak nie unosząc wzroku, pokręcił głową. - Twoja sowa świetnie się bawi. - Dodał kusząc.

Przez okna było widać dwie sowy: Voldemorta i Pottera ganiające się wokół wież zamku, pikujące w dół i zaraz wznoszące się z radosnym pohukiwaniem. Mimo że powinny to być nocne ptaki, pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu bezdeszczowy dzień, wyraźnie sprawiał im przyjemność.

Chłopak nie uniósł wzroku, by na nie popatrzeć. Otwarta przestrzeń go denerwowała.

 _A jednak siedział na parapecie, grzejąc się w jesiennym słońcu..._

Czarnoksiężnik wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swoich spraw. Tak naprawdę nie liczył, że tak od razu mu się uda, ale musi próbować, w końcu Potter się przełamie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nigdy więcej.**

Wystarczyło kilka dni, aby Lord Voldemort przyzwyczaił się do swojego niespodziewanego _i niechcianego_ lokatora. Mimo, a może właśnie dlatego, że chłopak nie wymagał od niego niczego, czarnoksiężnik sam zmienił dla niego swoje zachowania i nawyki.

Nerwowe reakcje Pottera na każdy nagły dźwięk, czy ruch paradoksalnie wprowadziły do Zamku spokój. Czarny Pan zaczął mówić cicho i łagodnie, bardziej miękko się poruszać. Ponieważ chłopak o nic nie prosił Voldemort kazał skrzatom pilnować regularnych posiłków, dla niego ale także i dla siebie, bo chłopak nie jadł, kiedy on tego nie robił.

Największą zmianą jednak było, że od jego przybycia nie wizytował, ani nie wzywał do Zamku swoich zwolenników i to było już bardzio uciążliwe - _ale przecież nie weźmie na spotkanie ze Śmierciożercami Złotego Chłopca,_ a ten co prawda zgadzał się zostać sam w pokoju, ale tylko kiedy On był obok i drzwi były otwarte.

W takich warunkach zostawały jeszcze sowy i mentalne polecenia, w końcu jednak nie miał wyjścia.  
 _Lord Voldemort miał do załatwienia swoje sprawy, przy których nie mógł sobie pozwolić na obecność Harry'ego Pottera._

Obserwował chłopaka przy śniadaniu, zastanawiając się, czy to dobry, czy zły pomysł. Jeżeli dzieciak miał dojść do siebie, to musiał mu stawiać wyzwania - _tyle że musiały być realne._ Jak się nie uda i Potter za nim pójdzie, to bardziej się zamknie w sobie, dodatkowo jeszcze z powodu tego, co zobaczy.

No i sam Czarny Pan wdepnie w niezłe bagno. Nie żeby musiał się komukolwiek tłumaczyć, a jednak na wyjaśnienie swoim sługom, dlaczego bawi się z Potterem w dom, zamiast go posłać śladem rodziców nie miałby żadnych pomysłów.

Pod jego wzrokiem chłopak powoli nie podnosząc głowy, przekręcił ją, by spojrzeć w jego twarz. Przez chwilę tylko patrzyli na siebie, potem Potter odchrząknął.

Postanowił poczekać jeszcze chwilę, ciekawy czy dzieciak sam się odezwie?

Wreszcie usłyszał ciche:  
\- Coś się stało? - Chłopak odwrócił od niego i pochylił głowę, w jego postawie było napięcie.

 _Nie powinien go tak straszyć._ Czarnoksiężnik otrząsnął się i wyrwał z tej nieruchomej obserwacji - _przecież chyba miał Pottera z tego wyrwać a zamiast tego sam zaczyna go naśladować..._

\- Nic się nie stało, po prostu muszę coś zrobić i chciałbym żebyś tu został ze skrzatem. To potrwa tylko chwilę. - _Jak najkrótszą, żeby chłopak, jeżeli nawet wpadnie w panikę, nie zdążył za nim dojść do sali spotkań._

Chłopak chwilę milczał, potem powoli skinął głową.

Chociaż nie by pewien, co do efektów tego eksperymentu Czarny Pan wezwał skrzata, którego oddelegował do zajmowania się chłopcem i opuścił jadalnię.

Szedł cicho nasłuchując śledzących go kroków - tym razem na szczęście szła za nim tylko cisza.

* * *

Im bardziej oddalał się od niego Voldemort, tym bardziej Harry zaczynał się denerwować, nasłuchiwał jego kroków, ale czarnoksiężnik jak zawsze poruszał się bezszelestnie, więc nie wiedział czy jest tuż za drzwiami, czy już na drugim końcu Zamku.

Skrzat poważnie potraktował swoje zadanie i podsunął mu talerz z ciastkami, jednocześnie opowiadając jakąś historyjkę o tym, jak to piekli z samego rana te ciasteczka i pomylili składniki dodając za dużo mąki i żeby ich nie zmarnować musieli dosypywać pozostałe, w rezultacie zamiast jednej blachy robiąc ich dziesięć.

Opowieść była całkiem zabawna i Harry aby nie myśleć o swoim niepokoju bardzo się starał wsłuchiwać w każde słowo. Skrzat wymieniał wiele imion i chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że jest tu już ponad tydzień a nie zapytał stworzenia jak on sam się nazywa, a przecież pomagał mu każdego dnia.

\- Jak masz na imię? - Przerwał od razu jego wypowiedź. Skrzat zaskoczony i wybity z rytmu wyprostował się.

\- Gapa, panie Potter. - _Ciekawe imię, jak zwykle u tych stworzeń, chociaż Harry nie zauważył, żeby akurat ten był specjalnie gapowaty._ Skrzat chwilę patrzył na niego czekając na dalsze słowa a ponieważ Harry już się nie odzywał, wrócił do swojej opowieści.

Chłopak dobrze wiedział, że jest tu bezpieczny, nikt nie pojawi się bez pytania i bez zapowiedzi w Zamku Lorda Voldemorta. A gdyby nawet, pamiętał jak na drugim roku Zgredek jednym ruchem ręki rzucił Malfoyem przez korytarz. Gapa na pewno byłby równie skuteczny.

Wiedział to wszystko, a i tak nie potrafił się odprężyć, dopóki nie poczuł znowu wypełniającej komnatę charakterystycznej mrocznej aury.

* * *

Czarny Pan błyskawicznie przeprowadził zebranie, odebrał raporty, przydzielił zadania, a że nie miał czasu na rozróżnienia, wszystkim za jednym zamachem po równo dowalił Crucio _(przy okazji pokazując im swoją imponującą moc)_ i kazał im się wynosić, oprócz Malfoya, który miał mu towarzyszyć na górę.

Kiedy już zostawili lochy za sobą i weszli do głównego holu, zaczął rozmowę, _od podstaw:_  
\- Jakieś nowe plotki z Hogwartu, Lucjuszu? - Czarodziej pokręcił głową przecząco i Voldemort pokiwał głową: _Dumbledore postanowił przeczekać. W porządku, jego wybór. Może już czas przekazać to Malfoyowi. Oczywiście nie całą prawdę, nie ma potrzeby upokarzać chłopaka. Starczy samo sedno._

\- Potter faktycznie miał przykre spięcie ze Snapem, ale że dyrektor nie stanął po jego stronie oskarża o nie także i jego. Nie został przez Starca nigdzie wysłany, ale uciekł z Hogwartu... A ja go znalazłem.

Malfoy ze zrozumieniem zacmokał, kiwając głową. _Teraz wszystko zaczynało mu się układać._  
\- I Ty Panie postanowiłeś go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. - Stwierdził domyślnie.

 _Świetny pomysł! Dlaczego sam na to nie wpadł?_ \- Zastanowił się czarnoksiężnik i zaraz sam sobie odpowiedział: _dlatego, że myślał tylko o tym, jak wszelkie towarzystwo jest dla niego uciążliwe i jak najszybciej się chłopaka pozbyć, a nie jak wykorzystać sytuację._

Ale to do przemyślenia na później. Na razie miał do swojego sługi jeszcze inne, bardziej konkretne pytania.  
\- Dałem mu księgę do czytania, ale młody chłopak potrzebuje bardziej urozmaiconych zajęć. Masz syna w wieku Pottera, czym się interesuje i co robi?

Lucjusz Malfoy zagryzł wargę i zamarł. _Czym się interesuje jego syn? - A skąd ma to wiedzieć?_  
Jego interesowało tylko, aby dobrze się zachowywał i nie przeszkadzał. Coś jednak musiał wymyślić.

\- Mają w tym roku SUM-y, więc dużo się uczy, gra w quidditcha, tak jak Potter. - I nagle go olśniło. - Draco mówił, że Potter jest najlepszy z Obrony, cały czas uczy się zaklęć i to chyba jedyny temat, na jaki sam coś czyta, Gryfoni nawet mają chyba jakąś grupę i razem ćwiczą.

 _Świetnie - kolejna rzecz, o której nie pomyślał: chłopak nie chce wracać do Szkoły - ale jednak powinien się uczyć._ Tylko, że zabranie jego rzeczy z Hogwartu nie wchodziło w grę.  
\- Masz chyba jeszcze listy podręczników dla swojego syna na ten rok, Lucjuszu? Przyślij mi je dla Pottera i załatw w Ministerstwie program nauczania i tematy na SUM-y.

 _To chyba wszystko... A co do Obrony, nie będzie go uczył jak ma z nim walczyć, zresztą magia nie na wiele Potterowi się zdała... Ale sam pomysł, żeby chłopak coś ćwiczył..._  
\- Znajdź jeszcze coś o samoobronie, ale bez użycia magii.

Czarodziej skinął głową.  
\- Tak, Mój Panie. Załatwię to jeszcze dzisiaj, kupię te księgi i wszystko z listy i przyślę razem z materiałami z Ministerstwa.

Czarny Pan trochę nieobecnie odprawił go, myśląc już o tym, w jaki sposób wyrwać Pottera z tej jego apatii i rezygnacji.  
\- W porządku, Lucjuszu. Możesz iść.

Malfoy zgiął się w ukłonie i ruszył w stronę bramy na pole aportacyjne. _Nareszcie wszystko rozumiał._

* * *

\- Będziesz walczyć! - Powiedział Czarny Pan twardo patrząc na niego. Harry flegmatycznie uniósł głowę i Voldemort w odpowiedzi westchnął i skrzywił się z rozczarowaniem. _Po prostu ręce opadają._ \- Powinieneś natychmiast wstać z różdżką w dłoni! - Stwierdził.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przecież wiem, że nie chcesz mi zrobić krzywdy.

Na takie zachowanie czarnoksiężnik tylko jęknął załamany, odpowiadając z naciskiem.  
\- Potter, każdy może zrobić ci krzywdę. - Harry się wzdrygnął: _o tym już się ostatnio dowiedział._

Pomimo to:  
\- I tak nie mam szans. - Dalej mówił z tym samym brakiem zainteresowania. - I nie chcę walczyć.

Voldemort nie bardzo miał ochotę mu przypominać, że szanse miał aż za duże, bo niejeden raz go pokonał.  
\- Masz walczyć Potter, jesteś Bohaterem, a nie ofiarą. - Oznajmił stanowczo, w odpowiedzi otrzymując sceptyczne spojrzenie i zrezygnowaną minę. Czarnoksiężnik przewrócił oczami. - Powinieneś stale być czujny.

To trochę przypomniało Harry'emu Szalonookiego, ale ciąg dalszy już nie.  
\- Nie mówię, że masz się na każdego zamierzać z różdżką i szukać dziury w całym, ale jeżeli coś jest nie tak, to się nie wahaj. Lepiej wyjść na głupca niż zostać pokonany przez łatwowierność i brak reakcji. - Odwrócił się zamaszyście. - Idziemy. - Rzucił, a nie słysząc za sobą jego kroków, odwrócił się, unosząc brew.

Harry naprawdę wcale nie chciał walczyć, wolałby zwinąć się w kłębek i udawać, że go nie ma. Jednak Voldemort wyglądał na zdecydowanego, więc wstał posłusznie i za nim poczłapał.

Po wyjściu na korytarz Voldemort zwolnił, żeby Harry mógł do niego dołączyć i iść obok, a nie jak zamierzał - wlec się z tyłu.

Do tej pory chłopak nie starał się obejrzeć jego Zamku, poruszał się tylko między jego i Voldemorta pokojami a gabinetem i schodami na dół, do jadalni. To będzie dla niego pierwszy dłuższy spacer.

Poza tym przejściem na samym początku, kiedy podążył za Czarnym Panem aż do lochów, ale z tamtego dnia niewiele zapamiętał.

Ignorując wysiłki skrzata wyszedł wtedy z jadalni od razu, kiedy tylko czarnoksiężnik go tam zostawił. Zobaczył go znikającego za zakrętem, szybko ruszył w tamtą stronę i tak całą drogę. Nie starał się zachowywać cicho i podejrzewał, że tylko dzięki temu, że Voldemort sam był w owej chwili wytrącony z równowagi nie zauważył, że za nim idzie.

Kiedy Czarny Pan wszedł do tamtej sali i zawołał Snape'a Harry cofnął się i oparł o ścianę oddychając ciężko. Dopiero gdy usłyszał głuche odgłosy uderzeń odważył się zajrzeć do środka. Na widok Czarnego Pana bijącego swojego sługę poczuł spokój - wtedy wiedział, że zrobił dobrze wołając Voldemorta, że mężczyzna nie pozwoli go skrzywdzić.

Jednak mimo, że sam miałby wtedy ochotę zatłuc profesora ta scena była dla niego zbyt brutalna. To dlatego wtrącił się i zabrał stamtąd Voldemorta - _Harry wcale nie żałował Snape'a, tylko po prostu nie potrafił na to patrzeć._

* * *

Czarny Pan kątem oka obserwował swojego gościa. Chłopak był wyraźnie pogrążony w myślach, nie zauważając otoczenia. W porównaniu do Hogwartu faktycznie jego dom prezentował się skromnie: gołe kamienne podłogi, pod ścianami zwykłe zbroje i rzeźby, żadnych magicznych luster ani obrazów - _nie potrzebował ich wścibskich oczu._

Na korytarzu z jednej strony były wejścia do komnat, których okna wychodziły na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, a w drugiej ścianie co kilka metrów okna z widokiem na około kilometrowy pas łąki dookoła budynku, a za nim puszczę.

Lord Voldemort jednak nie potrzebował niczego więcej i był szczerze dumny ze swojej siedziby.

Zamek nie był duży: tylko jednopiętrowy i wąski, ciągnący się w kształcie podkowy, na której obu końcach znajdowały się niewysokie wieże. W części głównej na parterze były jadalnia, salony i główna biblioteka, a na piętrze pokoje prywatne i gościnne.

W lewej wieży na górze była sowiarnia a poza nią pomieszczenia gospodarcze i pokoje skrzatów. Na parterze obok jadalni kuchnia, a w lochach spiżarnie. W prawej na górze miał małe obserwatorium astronomiczne, pod nim pokoje do pracy nad zaklęciami i sale treningowe, na parterze prywatna, mroczna biblioteka, a w lochach pracownia eliksirów.

Lochy ciągnęły się pod samym Zamkiem i wewnętrznym dziedzińcem, miały wiele poziomów i rzucone na nie zaklęcia mylące. Poza samym Lordem Voldemortem nikt nie mógł się po nich poruszać, tylko jego słudzy i tylko konkretną nakazaną im trasą. Jeżeli próbowali z niej zejść tracili orientację i mogli już tylko liczyć na to, że zejdzie na dół i ich odnajdzie.

 _Kiedy Potter zacznie sam chodzić po Zamku musi go o tym uprzedzić._

Ale to później, na razie właśnie zmierzali zakręcającym łukiem korytarzem do prawej wieży - do sali ćwiczeń na pierwszym piętrze.

Korytarz kończył się drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się podest i kolejne drzwi naprzeciwko, a po obu wąskie zabudowane schody prowadzące na prawo w górę, a na lewo w dół, ostro zakręcające dookoła wieży i dlatego niezbyt jasne pomimo umieszczonych co dwa metry okien.

Za to sala znajdująca się wewnątrz wprost przeciwnie. Była wysoka na około pięć metrów, po lewej stronie w ścianach umieszczono wąskie okna od podłogi do sufitu, a po prawej ściana była pokryta lustrami odbijającymi światło i rozjaśniającymi pomieszczenie. Pod ścianami stały różne figury ćwiczebne, zbroje i broń i inne dziwne przyrządy.

\- To sala ćwiczeń Potter, jest zaklęciem uchwycona w czasie, więc możesz tu robić wszystko co zechcesz, a kiedy z niej wyjdziesz i ponownie otworzysz drzwi będzie w stanie nienaruszonym. Można tu ćwiczyć zaklęcia, ale też ćwiczyć fizycznie i myślę, że ty potrzebujesz właśnie tego drugiego.

Machnął różdżką przywołując na środek pomieszczenia jeden z manekinów.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś bardzo dobry z Obrony, ale magia to nie wszystko. Czasem nie możesz korzystać z różdżki, a to że jesteś mały i chudy nie oznacza, że każdy większy od ciebie typ ma z tobą robić, co zechce.

Chłopak wyraźnie się skrzywił na te słowa, ale nadal nie wykazał większego entuzjazmu.

 _To nie będzie prosta sprawa, ale Tom Riddle został Lordem Voldemortem, dlatego że się nie poddawał i nie cofał się przed niczym._  
\- Chodź tutaj i pokaż mi, jak uderzyłbyś przeciwnika.

Potter niepewnie stanął przed figurą i uderzył ją pięścią w korpus, od razu sycząc z bólu i rozcierając rękę. _Zdecydowanie potrzebował zachęty._ Voldemort zmienił wygląd manekina na Mistrza Eliksirów i chłopak od razu cofnął się opierając o niego plecami. Czarnoksiężnik ani drgnął, wiedząc, że jeżeli się teraz od niego odsunie chłopak może po prostu uciec z krzykiem... _A nie o to tu chodziło._

Położył dłonie na jego ramionach pochylając się i mówiąc cicho, ale stanowczo.  
\- Ten czarodziej cię skrzywdził, teraz możesz mu za to zapłacić. - Potter przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, potem zacisnął zęby i pięści i podszedł te cztery kroki do przodu, znowu stając przed figurą. Pierwszy cios wypadł równie żałośnie, co wcześniej i "Snape" uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Chłopak mocniej zacisnął palce i uderzył prosto w ten uśmiech, a potem drugi raz, trzeci...

Uderzał obiema rękami, kopał i krzyczał, aż stracił oddech i siły i zgiął się w pół, opierając ręce o kolana i głośno łapiąc powietrze.

Voldemort zmienił znowu manekina w zwykłą drewnianą figurę i podszedł do chłopaka, powoli ujął jego ręce i wyleczył jego poobijane i posiniaczone palce, a potem rzucił na niego ogólne zaklęcia leczące.

Potter powoli się wyprostował patrząc mu w oczy.

* * *

\- I jak, czujesz się lepiej? - Harry zagryzł wargę, a po chwili skinął głową. Rzeczywiście poczuł się dużo lepiej, mógł wreszcie wyrzucić z siebie całą złość i bezsilność. - Może chciałbyś się nauczyć, jak możesz na poważnie walczyć? Żeby już nikt nigdy nie mógł cię zaskoczyć i zastraszyć.

Chyba naprawdę Voldemortowi udało się go wybudzić z tego obojętnego zniechęcenia, bo bez wahania energicznie skinął głową.

\- Jak mówiłem magia to nie wszystko, czasami nie możesz jej użyć, a czasami kiedy jesteście blisko, nie musisz. Czarodzieje z reguły nie potrafią normalnie się bić, bo ich zdaniem tego nie potrzebują, dlatego te umiejętności dadzą ci przewagę. Oczywiście samo nauczenie się reguł nic ci nie da, jeżeli nie będziesz ćwiczyć - codziennie. Najlepiej rano po śniadaniu.

Entuzjazm chłopaka trochę przygasł i czarnoksiężnik wyjaśnił:  
\- To jest tak samo jak z zaklęciami. Jeżeli zrozumiesz o co chodzi, to możesz je starannie wykonać, pamiętając o zasadach. Ale kiedy będziesz sumiennie ćwiczyć, to za kolejnym razem już nie musisz myśleć: jak. Nie musisz nawet myśleć o tym, że właśnie to zaklęcie chcesz rzucić. Po prostu w potrzebie twoja ręka sama się odpowiednio ułoży a słowa wyjdą z twoich ust. Przy samoobronie to jeszcze ważniejsze.

Harry patrzył na Voldemorta z niedowierzaniem. To miało sens i niby było oczywiste, ale jeszcze nikt mu tego tak wprost nie wyłożył. A jednak takie szkolenie absolutnie mu nie pasowało do najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie.  
\- Skoro czarodzieje nie interesują się takimi rzeczami, to skąd ty się na tym znasz?

\- Kiedyś zanim dowiedziałem się o samej magii, a potem o tym, jak jej używać, byłem tylko małym chłopcem w grupie silniejszych ode mnie i musiałem nauczyć się sobie radzić. Znajomość swoich możliwości i kontrola nad swoim ciałem daje więcej pewności siebie niż różdżka.

Harry mógł tylko mu przytaknąć, od małego czuł się nikim, bo inni nim pomiatali i wyśmiewali... Nawet w Hogwarcie niby był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a nie tylko starsi koledzy i nie tylko Ślizgoni z niego drwili.

Dobrze rozumiał, dlaczego jego wujostwo nigdy nie pomyśleli, że powinien nauczyć się bronić, ale dlaczego później nikt na to nie wpadł?

 _Voldemort miał rację: te ćwiczenia były równie ważne jak nauka zaklęć, nie był osiłkiem, ale to nie powód, żeby każdy czarodziej, a zwłaszcza mugol mógł z nim robić co zechce._

 _Nigdy więcej._


	5. Chapter 5

**Najlepsi... _wrogowie?_**

Dokładnie tak, jak Harry się obawiał te zajęcia z samoobrony okazały się wyzwaniem fizycznie, ale co z kolei go zaskoczyło odpoczynkiem psychicznie. Z jednej strony musiał się koncentrować, by właściwie stać i się poruszać - z drugiej mimo że nie miał nic innego, by go rozpraszało, jego myśli wreszcie nie krążyły natrętnie wokół wspomnień tamtej nocy.

Voldemort odesłał niepotrzebne już pomoce pod ścianę i ustawił go przed lustrem każąc ćwiczyć właściwą postawę, aby nikt go nie zdołał wytrącić z równowagi, a także, aby sam tego nie zrobił, rzucając się w przód za ciosem i nie umiejąc się zatrzymać, gdy cel umknie.

Wcześniej oczywiście zauważył, jak chłopcy w czasie walk pochylają się i uginają nogi, ale nie zastanawiał się, co to znaczy, to było po prostu coś, co każdy robi, teraz wiedział dlaczego.

Voldemort pokazał mu też jak prawidłowo składać dłoń w pięść, a jak do uderzenia kantem, żeby nie zrobił większej krzywdy sobie niż przeciwnikowi.

Wszystko było niby oczywiste, ale nikt nie zadał sobie wcześniej trudu, żeby mu tę oczywistość przekazać. Nawet Lupin, Syriusz czy zwłaszcza Dumbledore niby powinni, a nie szkolili go nawet do walki, do wojny, którą miał wygrać z Czarnym Panem a już w ogóle nic nie zrobili, by pokazać mu jak radzić sobie z kimkolwiek innym...

* * *

Po udzielenie instrukcji czarnoksiężnik usiadł sobie wygodnie pod ścianą, podczas gdy Potter ćwiczył. Nie chciał z nim walczyć, bo to mogłoby chłopcu przypominać ich wcześniejsze potyczki. Jego gość miał problem z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, teraz mu zaufał, _tylko jemu_ \- gdyby to podważył, cały postęp, jaki dotąd zrobili diabli by wzięli.

Czarny Pan obserwował sytuację i przeważnie nie komentował - _ważne że chłopak sam zechciał ćwiczyć, lepiej go nie zniechęcać zbytnim poprawianiem._ Dopiero gdy robił coś całkiem błędnie poprawiał go pouczając słownie lub podchodził i fizycznie pokazywał, co jest źle.

Po godzinie Voldemort nareszcie stwierdził, że na pierwszy raz wystarczy i oczywiście nie pochwalił go wprost, ale nie ukrywał, że jest zadowolony.

Widział, że chłopak też był dumny z siebie, pomimo że cały obolały i spocony z zadowoleniem patrzył w lustra, zapewne, _całkiem słusznie_ uznał, że Potter, którego widział w lustrze wygląda całkiem zawodowo. Widząc go w takiej pozie, na pewno nikt nie uznałby że jest łatwym celem.

Chyba po raz pierwszy, od kiedy opuścił Hogwarts widać było, że czuł się naprawdę dobrze we własnej skórze. I to on sam na to zapracował, uczył się jak używać swoich rąk i wiedział, że może na sobie polegać.

 _Zdecydowanie miał rację mówiąc, że umiejętność walki da mu więcej pewności siebie niż różdżka. Już po tej pierwszej lekcji Potter wyglądał o wiele pewniej._

Ponieważ jednak do cierpliwych nie należał, Czarny Pan od razu postanowił spróbować pójść o krok dalej i kiedy chłopak wkładał z powrotem swoją szatę i okulary, wyszedł z kolejną propozycją:

\- Masz niewyćwiczone mięśnie i jeśli teraz sobie odpuścisz to później i jutro będą cię naprawdę boleć. Lepiej żebyś zamiast siedzieć na kanapie dzisiaj pochodził: może po lunchu przejdziesz się zobaczyć swoją sowę? Sowiarnia jest w drugiej wieży, skrzat pokaże ci drogę.

Mimo że dzieciak nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego tym pomysłem, ale też od razu nie zaprotestował.  
 _Nie ma co naciskać, niech się zastanowi i kto wie?_  
\- Na razie musisz się umyć i przebrać przed lunchem, a potem zdecydujesz, co zrobisz. Chodźmy.

Chłopak skinął głową i nie czekając na niego ruszył w stronę drzwi. _Dobry znak, bardzo dobry znak!_  
Doga była prosta, więc Potter bez problemu prowadził aż dotarł do swojego pokoju, gdzie się zatrzymał oglądając na niego.

\- Będę w gabinecie. - Rzucił swobodnie Czarny Pan i chłopak od razu cofnął się z wejścia i ruszył dalej do następnych drzwi. Voldemort nawet nie był zawiedziony: _i tak dzisiaj zrobili duży postęp. Jak woli łazienkę przy gabinecie: w porządku._

Ale już za chwilę, ta spokojna akceptacja zmieniła się w prawdziwy uśmiech, do jakiego nieczęsto miał powód i na jaki pozwalał sobie tylko, gdy nikt go nie widział.

* * *

Harry wszedł do łazienki i automatycznie zamknął za sobą drzwi, od razu zastygając w bezruchu. Ostatnio cały czas kontrolował każdy swój ruch, nic nie robiąc automatycznie i bez sprawdzenia, czy jest bezpieczny. Przez moment walczył z natychmiastową chęcią otwarcia drzwi, ale w końcu uznał, że przynajmniej spróbuje ten odruch zignorować.

Zrzucił ubranie i powoli, spokojnie wszedł pod prysznic. Próbował zachowywać się normalnie jednak nie zdołał powstrzymać rosnącego przyspieszenia swoich ruchów. Po umyciu rzucił na ubrania błyskawiczne zaklęcia czyszczące i narzucił szaty już idąc w stronę drzwi, które z rozmachem otworzył...

...By zobaczyć Voldemorta siedzącego spokojnie przy swoim stole.

Czarnoksiężnik przeglądał zwoje z pozornie nieczytelną miną, ale Harry uważnie go obserwował i już całkiem nieźle poznał, pomimo że spędził tu tylko kilka dni.

Teraz w nieznacznym wygięciu ust i drobniej zmarszczce obok oka odczytał uśmiech zadowolenia i dumy.

 _Czarny Pan zauważył i docenił jego sukces w pokonaniu własnych lęków._

Harry odpowiedział mu prawdziwym uśmiechem i Voldemort wstał, składając swoje papiery.  
\- Skrzaty już przygotowały lunch, możemy iść. - Oznajmił.

Podczas lunchu podbudowany sukcesem ii i chcąc jeszcze bardziej zaimponować Voldemortowi, Harry rozważał jego pomysł. Lubił Hedwigę, która była z nim od lat i chciałby ją zobaczyć i sprawdzić, jak się zadomowiła w nowym miejscu...

Jednak pomysł opuszczenia bezpiecznego towarzystwa Czarnego Pan wciąż powodował u niego zdenerwowanie.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu dogoniwszy swoje myśli: _czy on sam albo w ogóle ktokolwiek, jeszcze tydzień wcześniej wpadłby na pomysł, żeby Harry Potter mógł uważać towarzystwo Lorda Voldemorta za bezpieczne, a wręcz za gwarancję bezpieczeństwa?_

Na szczęście na razie te rozważania mógł - musiał odłożyć na bok.

Kiedy kończył sałatkę rozległo się stukanie do okna. Podniósł głowę z nadzieją, że to Hedwiga, ale nie: do okna stukał mały rozgorączkowany puchacz. Trochę mu przypominał Świstoświnkę Rona i na tę myśl poczuł lekki uścisk w sercu. Od kiedy uciekł z Hogwartu ani razu nie pomyślał o swoich przyjaciołach.

 _Jak przyjęli jego zniknięcie i co Dumbledore im o tym powiedział? Co w ogóle komukolwiek o tym powiedział?_  
Nie chciał wcześniej rozważać niczego związanego z tym... zdarzeniem, ale chyba czas się zainteresować...

Ale na razie zainteresował się czymś innym. Po otwarciu przez czarnoksiężnika okna mały puchacz wcale nie wleciał do środka tylko zawisł obok niego, a do środka zaczęły wlatywać pojedynczo i parami inne sowy niosące w łapach mniejsze i większe paczki.

Zostawiły je na wskazanym przez Voldemorta stoliku pod oknem. Wtedy mały puchacz przeleciał się nad nimi, sprawdzając, czy wszystko zostało dostarczone, zahukał na swój zespół i wszystkie razem odleciały.

Harry był bardzo ciekawy, co to za ładunek, ale Czarny Pan nic nie powiedział, zamknął tylko okno i wezwał skrzaty, żeby przeniosły paczki do gabinetu.

Teraz już chłopak na pewno nie miał zamiaru iść do sowiarni.  
 _Wraca po lunchu z Voldemortem zobaczyć, o co tu chodzi._

* * *

Mimo, że widział ciekawość Pottera czarnoksiężnik nie odezwał się ani słowem na temat zawartości dostarczonych mu paczek, spokojnie kończąc swój lunch. Chłopiec grzecznie czekał, no może poza postukiwaniem palcami o stół.

Sprawiało mu to zadziwiającą przyjemność - dzieciak wreszcie czuł i okazywał jakieś emocje. Nie mógł jednak tego przeciągać i w końcu wstał dziękując... a Potter już stał przy drzwiach...

Po wejściu do gabinetu machnął różdżką znikając wszystkie opakowania i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do niego:  
\- Jak mniemam, nie planujesz w najbliższym czasie powrotu do szkoły?

Chłopak powoli, ale zdecydowanie pokręcił przecząco głową. Czarny Pan skinął na niego przywołując do stołu.  
\- To są księgi dla ciebie. Tutaj masz zestaw publikacji o samoobronie: przeniosę ich treść do manekina szkoleniowego i od jutra będziesz mógł z nim ćwiczyć.

\- A możesz je też od razu tak przekazać do mojej głowy?

Czarny Pan z westchnieniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Po pierwsze: nigdy nie wpuszczaj nikogo do swojej głowy, bo nie wiadomo co by ci do niej włożył. A po drugie... - Uniósł palce. - Nie na tym polega nauka. Masz je sam przeczytać... Ze zrozumieniem.

Chłopak skrzywił się: _kolejny raz popisał się brakiem myślenia_ \- i kolejny raz przekonał się, że słusznie zaufał Voldemortowi, jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało dla wszystkich innych, z dyrektorem na czele.

Czarnoksiężnik ani razu, od pierwszej chwili nie próbował wykorzystać sytuacji przeciwko niemu. Przeciwnie, wszystko co robił, było dla jego dobra i zwrócił jego uwagę przez te kilka dni na o wiele więcej ważnych spraw niż Dumbledore i inni profesorowie Hogwartu razem wzięci przez te ponad cztery lata.

\- Te tutaj to podręczniki i inne lektury dla twojego roku, żebyś mógł się przygotować do SUM-ów - to, że nie chcesz wrócić do Hogwartu nie znaczy, że możesz z nich zrezygnować. Ministerstwo organizuje egzaminy u siebie dla indywidualnych uczniów, małych prywatnych szkół i dorosłych, którzy chcą podnieść swoje kwalifikacje.

Widząc osłupienie chłopaka wyjaśnił to dokładniej.  
\- Na razie nie ma pośpiechu, możesz się zastanowić, czy chcesz uczyć się sam, czy w jakiejś innej szkole, ale uczyć się musisz. To pierwsze i najważniejsze egzaminy, decydują o dalszej przyszłości i karierze. Jeżeli będzie potrzeba Malfoy zgłosi cię w Ministerstwie jako wolnego studenta, na razie załatwił program nauczania i tematy na egzaminy. Przejrzymy je razem, powiesz mi, co już umiesz i zaplanujemy, co zrobić z resztą.

\- To są inne szkoły dla czarodziejów? - Harry naprawdę był zaciekawiony, myślał, że istnieją tylko Hogwarts, Durmstarng i Beauxbatons. Pomysł pójścia do innej szkoły niepokoił go jednak, może nie aż tak jak powrót do Hogwartu, ale spotykanie innych ludzi, uczniów też go nie pociągało...  
 _Wcale a wcale. Tu było mu całkiem dobrze, nie chciał żadnych zmian... Jeszcze nie._

\- W Hogwarcie o tym się nie mówi, ale oprócz trzech największych szkół w całej Europie są też małe prywatne na kilku lub kilkunastu uczniów, z internatem, albo dzienne. Możesz też korzystać z korepetycji i pomocy nauczycieli tylko przy niektórych, wybranych przedmiotach. - Widząc jego rosnące zdenerwowanie, Voldemort szybko dokończył.

\- Nie masz długiej przerwy i opóźnienia w nauce, więc nie ma pośpiechu. Zobaczymy co umiesz, czego ci brakuje i nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle będzie taka potrzeba. - Przechylił głowę przypatrując mu się z uwagą. - Jednak łatwiej jest się uczyć, gdy ktoś inny cię dopinguje, póki co możesz uczyć się z ksiąg a ja odpowiem na wszystkie pytania i pomogę ci w razie potrzeby.

Już zupełnie spokojny i szczęśliwy Harry nie czekając na zaproszenie zaczął rozpakowywać pozostałe pakunki - _przecież Czarny Pan powiedział, że są dla niego!_ Pudło ze zwojami i piórami od razu przeniósł na swój stolik, ale otwierając kolejne ze składnikami do eliksirów, zbladł jak ściana i dokładnie docisnąwszy zamknięcie odsunął je na przeciwległą stronę stołu, tak że niemal spadło Voldemortowi na kolana.

 _To go już nie interesowało!_ Cały jego entuzjazm zgasł. Cofnął się na swoją kanapę, tak jak pierwszego dnia siadając z podciągniętymi pod brodę kolanami i mocno zaplatając ręce wokół nóg i chowając w nich pochyloną twarz.

* * *

Voldemort widząc to, znowu miał ochotę przywołać Snape'a i tym razem dokończyć dzieła, jednak postanowił już wcześniej, że zostawi tę decyzję Potterowi - kiedy ten będzie na to gotowy.

To chłopak musi sobie z tym poradzić i niech to on sam wybierze jak czarodziej ma odpowiedzieć, za to co mu zrobił. Na dzisiaj zatem tylko przesłał mu przez znak kolejną porcję bólu, jak robił to za każdym razem, gdy widział Pottera w takim stanie.

Niech Snape wie, że o nim pamięta i że ta sprawa wcale nie została zakończona.

* * *

Harry głęboko oddychał próbując odciąć się od napływu wspomnień. Zamiast tego starał się koncentrować na tym, co powiedział mu Voldemort. A było o czym myśleć.

Już to, że Czarny Pan pogodził się z jego obecnością przyjął z radosnym zdziwieniem i oszołomieniem, jednak wszystko co teraz mówił i co zrobił wskazywało, że czarnoksiężnik naprawdę na poważnie potraktował to zajęcie się nim.

Poważniej niż ktokolwiek do tej pory. Perspektywa nauki nie była aż tak zniechęcająca, bo jak już dzisiaj się przekonał faktycznie dobrze było zająć czymś myśli i ręce, ale to że ktoś tak o niego się troszczył, z własnego wyboru i nie żądając nic w zamian – pomagało najbardziej.

Co prawda czasem jeszcze pojawiała się myśl, że to przecież Lord Voldemort, najgorszy Czarny Pan, jakiego nosiła magiczna ziemia, ale od tamtego dnia to nie miało dla niego znaczenia.

Nie obchodziło go, co na to powie Dumbledore i cała reszta – _Lord Voldemort już nie jest jego wrogiem._

* * *

Czas płynął szybko, dni niepostrzeżenie zmieniły się w tygodnie i któregoś dnia Harry obudził się, widząc za oknem pierwszy śnieg. Co przypomniało mu o innej ważnej sprawie.

\- Czy nie czas już zacząć przygotowywać się do Świąt? - W czasie śniadania padło znienacka pytanie, którego nikt by się w tym miejscu nie spodziewał.

Zaskoczony, wyrwany ze swoich myśli Voldemort patrzył na Pottera, wpierw nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, a potem coraz bardziej marszcząc czoło, gdy to do niego docierało.

\- Nie będę ci urządzał żadnych świąt. - Stwierdził stanowczo. - Chłopak przestał się uśmiechać, próbował zachować obojętność, ale w oczach miał takie coś... - Załatwiaj to ze skrzatami. - Dokończył czarnoksiężnik, z zadowoleniem notując wyraźne rozluźnienie i radosne iskierki w jego oczach. - Ale nie licz na żadne prezenty. - Dodał jeszcze, żeby zachować twarz.

\- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i Czarny Pan dobrze wiedział, że pomyślał.

* * *

\- Nie możesz cały czas nosić moich rzeczy. - Voldemort wyjaśniał obecność stosu paczek pod choinką.

 _Miał nadzieję, że Malfoy trafił nie tylko w dobry gust, ale i w gusta Pottera robiąc dla niego zakupy na Pokątnej._

Pocieszał swoje czarne sumienie mówiąc sobie, że ubrania to nie jest taki prawdziwy prezent: _Chłopak tego potrzebował..._

 _...tak samo jak nowych przyborów, pokrowca na różdżkę, klatki dla swojej sowy..._

 _...i najnowszej profesjonalnej miotły z akcesoriami - to też żaden prezent, po prostu daje mu coś mogącego sprawić, żeby dał się przekonać na wyjście z Zamku._

* * *

Szczęśliwy Harry Potter spał smacznie w swoim łożu w Mrocznym Zamku.

Za to Czarny Pan nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał nieruchomo, czekając na sen, aż wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, czego mu brakowało. Co towarzyszyło mu od dni / tygodni, a teraz znikło...

Powinien się cieszyć, bo Potter wreszcie przestał go nachodzić, a jednak...  
 _Przyzwyczaił się do tego ciężaru jego obecności._

Czas stawić się czoła faktom: chłopak już go nie potrzebował.  
 _To bardzo dobrze, właśnie o to mu chodziło - żeby Potter poradził sobie ze stresem i mógł wrócić do normalnego życia._

 _...Zostawić go i wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata..._

 _Tego chciał. Prawda?_  
Westchnął, przekręcając się na bok i zwijając się w kłębek - _tak jak zawsze robił to Harry Potter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Zły Mikołaj**

Pomimo późnej pory w Malfoy Manor wciąż jeszcze paliły się światła w salonie. Siedział tam pan domu, popijając ognistą whisky. Od rana wyglądał i zachowywał się dziwnie, a konkretnie wyglądał na zdziwionego, można wręcz rzec zszokowanego.

 _Tylko, co mogłoby wprawić w taki stan czarodzieja, który jeszcze w szkole został wyznawcą Czarnego Pana i jego najzaufańszym pomocnikiem, uczestniczącym w jego najbardziej spektakularnych akcjach?_

Do niedawna nic, ale to, co ostatnio widywał w Mrocznym Zamku wprowadzało go w coraz większe osłupienie. Niby wiedział, że Złoty Chłopiec uciekł spod Jasnej opieki i że Czarny Pan postanowił to wykorzystać, a jednak...

Pokręcił głową kończąc drinka i od razu nalewając sobie następną porcję.

Od tego pierwszego razu, gdy zobaczył chłopaka siedzącego z księgą na parapecie, fakt jego obecności w Mrocznym Zamku go nie dziwił... Korekta: _Nie powinien dziwić..._

Tyle, że pomimo że w Zamku było ponad dwadzieścia pokoi po tym jak kupił podręczniki dla Pottera, to w gabinecie Lorda Voldemorta pojawiła się nowa biblioteczka, na te właśnie księgi i nowy mniejszy stół, przy którym Potter czytał i uczył się, w czasie gdy Czarny Pan zajmował się swoimi sprawami.

 _To niby nic dziwnego?_

W porządku: jakiś czas temu dostał pilne wezwanie przez znak i musiał wyjść z narady z Ministrem Magii. Po co?

 _\- Lucjuszu, Mój drogi, Potter ma problem z jednym z tematów z transmutacji. Ty jesteś w tym dobry, czy mógłbyś mu pomóc?_

Co można odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie?  
 _\- Tak, Mój Panie. Oczywiście, że się tym zajmę._

Lord Malfoy _nigdy_ nie pomagał w lekcjach swojemu synowi, zostawiał to skrzatom a w razie potrzeby wynajętym korepetytorom - a teraz uczył się z Potterem.

Sama nauka nie była zła, chłopak przekazał mu swoje wątpliwości i Lucjusz musiał przyznać, że miały sens. Szybko uporał się z wytłumaczeniem dzieciakowi, o co w tym chodzi, Potter może był naiwniakiem, ale nie głupcem. _A skoro tak dobrze mu poszło, takie akcje zdarzyły się jeszcze nie raz..._

 _Wciąż mało?_

Oto kolejne żądanie Lorda Voldemorta, które wprawiło go w jeszcze większe zaskoczenie: miał kupić dla Pottera świąteczne prezenty. I to bynajmniej nie szalik, czy skarpetki.

Lista, jaką dostał od swojego Pana była dłuższa niż wszystko, co kupił swojemu synowi przez ostatnie dziesięć lat i oczywiście rzeczy musiały być najlepsze - _cena nie gra roli._

Wiedział, że Czarny Pan jest najbogatszym czarodziejem w Brytanii, ale i tak sumy, jakie dotąd wydał na Złotego Chłopca przewyższały roczne utrzymanie Malfoyów - _wszystkich Malfoyów,_ także tych najdalszych kuzynów z Egiptu.

 _A ludzie mówili, że on rozpuszcza swojego Draco?!_  
W porównaniu z tym, jak Lord Voldemort zajmował się Harrym Potterem, jego syn był zaniedbywanym dzieckiem.

Zresztą i sam Draco najwyraźniej też tak uważał, czego dowodziła scena przy świątecznym śniadaniu...

* * *

...Draco z entuzjazmem, jakiego dawno u niego nie widziano rzucił się do rozpakowywania prezentów.

Lucjusz powinien się domyślić, o co chodzi, ale dał się zaskoczyć.

Kiedy chłopiec rozpakował już wszystkie paczki, także te magicznie zmniejszone, żeby wszystkie zmieściły się pod choinką, spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i doprawdy nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby zapytać, co się dzieje... Jednak zrobił to.

\- O co chodzi, synu? Czy coś się stało?

Draco zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie czegoś nie rozumiał.  
\- Goyle mówił, że jego ojciec widział, jak kupowałeś najnowszą błyskawicę. - Spojrzał mu w oczy z bolesnym rozczarowaniem. - Nie ma jej? Ojcze?

Lucjusz zaklął w duchu - _nie mógł powiedzieć synowi o Potterze. Nikomu nie mógł o tym powiedzieć._ Za to sam nie potrafił o tym nie myśleć i wciąż próbował zrozumieć...

Cisza przedłużała się. Draco pociągnął nosem i wytrącony z myśli o Złotym Chłopcu Lucjusz musiał swojemu chłopcu coś powiedzieć.  
\- Przyjaciel prosił mnie o kupienie jej, sam nie mógł wyjść do miasta, a nie ufał skrzatom.

Draco rozszerzył oczy, jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony - _jak dotąd jego ojciec sam zawsze wysyłał skrzaty, gdy chodziło o zakupy dla niego._ _To dlatego tak się ucieszył słysząc, że w tym roku zrobił je sam i że kupił to, na czym mu najbardziej zależy..._

 _A tymczasem on kupował prezenty dla jakiegoś obcego dzieciaka?!_

Załamany opuścił głowę, nie pytając już o nic więcej.  
\- Tak ojcze, rozumiem.

* * *

Lord Malfoy nigdy nie zajmował się osobiście swoim dzieckiem, bo tego się nie robiło w jego sferach. Nie rozpieszczał go, ale to nie znaczyło, że go nie kochał.

Przez to, co Czarny Pan kazał mu robić dla Pottera, zrozumiał jak wiele stracił nie zajmując się swoim Draco, a teraz jeszcze dodatkowo zranił go... _I nie mógł wyjaśnić, jak i dlaczego._

Chociaż gdyby miał być szczery, kiedy go lepiej poznał - _Potter wcale nie był taki zły, gdyby tylko miał platynowe włosy, byłby z niego całkiem niezły Malfoy..._

Skończył butelkę, więc wyjął następną, wspominając swoją przedświąteczną wizytę na Mrocznym Zamku. Prychnął z gorzką ironią: _Mrocznym? Na pewno nie teraz!_

Kiedy szedł z Czarnym Panem z zebrania nic na to nie wskazywało. Owszem zasypany śniegiem dziedziniec i sam Zamek wyglądały bajkowo, ale dopiero kiedy Lord Voldemort otworzył drzwi...

Zobaczył zaraz za nimi małą choinkę obsypaną srebrnym pyłem i dalej w holu podobne choinki lub same gałązki obsypane pyłem i magicznymi światełkami.

Śliczne, ale mało czarnomagiczne. Z wrażenia otworzył usta i wciągnął głośno powietrze, co spowodowało, że Czarny Pan ostro spojrzał na niego, więc od razu je zamknął bez komentarza.

\- Pozwoliłem Potterowi przygotować Zamek na Święta. - Oznajmił sztywno jego Pan.

Lucjusz skinął głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać jednak niechcianej myśli, że chłopak całkiem dobrze się spisał, lepiej niż jego własny syn, któremu kiedyś na to pozwolił.

Na samo wspomnienie tamtych dekoracji bolały go oczy i głowa. Tylko mocne ściśnięcie ręki przez Narcyzę powstrzymało go przed natychmiastowym zniknięciem tych jarmarcznych ozdób. Ale i tak za zawsze pozostaną mu w pamięci złośliwe i pełne politowania uśmieszki ich gości.

A to, co zrobił Potter było radosne, ale skromne i gustowne. _Tak, ten chłopak przy bliższym poznaniu okazywał się całkiem interesujący... Co prawda był synem szlamy, wychowanym przez mugoli, ale miał więcej wrodzonej klasy, niż on zdołał wpoić swojemu szlachetnie urodzonemu synowi._

I to go najbardziej wkurzało - Złoty Chłopiec był lepszy we wszystkim: potężniejszy, zdolniejszy. Lucjusz był pewien, że gdyby wcześniej poświęcił nauce tyle czasu, co ratowaniu świata dawno prześcignąłby nawet tę przemądrzałą szlamę - Granger.

I jeszcze ten błysk dumy w czerwonych oczach Mrocznego Lorda, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym sobie pomyślał i całkowicie się z nim zgadzał: _Harry Potter był super, a Draco Malfoy do niczego._

Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej i gdyby dzieciak nie wyglądał dokładnie jak kopia Pottera Lucjusz mógłby uznać, że Złoty Chłopiec jest cudownie odnalezionym dziedzicem samego Lorda Voldemorta.

Kiedy go tak uważnie obserwował, siedząc milcząco i nieruchomo w czarnych, połyskujących szatach, po kręgosłupie Malfoya przebiegał dreszcz, jaki dotąd wywoływał u niego tylko Czarny Pan.

I po prawdzie, może coś w tym było: na drugim roku podejrzewano go przecież o to, że jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, a te ciągłe porażki Czarnego Pana może wcale nimi nie były: może naprawdę wcale nie chciał chłopaka pokonać, tylko udawał, żeby młody był bezpieczny pod opieką Dumbledore'a - a kiedy starzec się nie sprawdził zabrał go do siebie.

Lucjusz nie był aż tak pijany, aby nie wiedzieć, że jego napędzane alkoholem teorie nie ostałyby się w świetle dnia, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od coraz bardziej szalonych pomysłów, zanim zapadł w jeszcze bardziej fantastyczne sny.

* * *

Harry budził się powoli, nie wiedział, czy jeszcze jest tak wcześnie, czy może z okazji Świąt śniadanie było później. Przez pierwsze dni, gdy skrzat Voldemorta go budził chłopak nasłuchiwał hałaśliwych kolegów z Wieży Gryffindoru, zamiast tego słysząc tylko ciche i wyważone ruchy Czarnego Pana.

Od jakiegoś czasu już tak nie było. Jeszcze zanim całkiem się rozbudził wiedział że jest w Mrocznym Zamku, że w pokoju obok, za przymkniętymi drzwiami jest Pan tego Zamku.

Tego poranka jednak cisza była zbyt kompletna, wręcz ogłuszająca. Zaniepokojony Harry wstał i zastukał do drzwi a nie słysząc odzewu zajrzał i zobaczywszy pusty pokój zawołał Gapę by spytać go: _gdzie jest Lord Voldemort?_

Skrzat dobrze wiedział, że Harry mimo że nie miał już ataków paniki i potrafił przebywać sam, nie lubił tego i dla spokoju zawsze potrzebował wiedzieć, gdzie jest Czarny Pan i kiedy wróci. Szybko wszystko mu przekazał.

\- Pan zaraz po północy poszedł do Wieży pracować nad zaklęciami, mówił że nie zejdzie na śniadanie i żeby mu nie przeszkadzać.

Harry zagryzł wargę, nie podobało mu się to, ale wziął głęboki wdech powtarzając sobie, że czarnoksiężnik wciąż jest w Zamku. Czuł na sobie zaniepokojony wzrok skrzata a nie chciał żeby ten zawołał Voldemorta uznając, że Harry znowu się załamuje.

Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i podziękował mu, prosząc o śniadanie do pokoju. Nie miał ochoty sam siedzieć w wielkiej jadalni.

* * *

Kiedy Harry Potter pojawił się w Mrocznym Zamku Lord Voldemort postawił sobie cel, by jak najszybciej chłopaka doprowadzić do normalnego stanu i odesłać z powrotem - jeżeli nie będzie chciał do Hogwartu, to do Weasleyów, Ministerstwa, czy kogo tam sobie wybierze.

I jak zawsze konsekwentnie dążył do celu. Był już blisko, coraz bliżej...

Złoty Chłopiec radził sobie coraz lepiej i chociaż same postępy cieszyły jego opiekuna, to perspektywa jaką z sobą niosły jakoś tak coraz mniej. Starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale kiedy widząc chłopaka uczącego się przy swoim stole w jego gabinecie albo siedzącego obok przy posiłkach wyobrażał sobie, że już wkrótce mógłby odejść, zniknąć - nie czuł radości.

Potter zapełnił pustkę w jego życiu, w jego duszy, o której dotąd nawet nie wiedział, że tam była.

Aby uciec przed tymi myślami, które nie dawały mu zasnąć, jeszcze przed świtem udał się do komnaty pod obserwatorium, naniósł na pergaminy wszystkie pozycje i zaczął dopracowywać znalezione w grimuarze Slytherina stare zaklęcie na otwieranie przejścia, do tej konkretnej chwili.

Wymyślił sobie już dość dawno temu, że zamiast kombinować nad przełamaniem osłon Dumbledore'a prościej będzie ominąć je i wkroczyć wprost do Komnaty Tajemnic, a stamtąd: droga wolna.

Świetnie mu szło, do czasu...

.. Do czasu, gdy zamiast myśleć o przejęciu świata zaczął myśleć o tym, jakie miejsce w takim świecie znajdzie dla Pottera i czy chłopak będzie bezpieczny... i szczęśliwy.

Westchnął ciężko, zgrzytając zębami.  
Powinien wiedzieć, że tak będzie - to dlatego żaden Czarny Pan nigdy nie miał nikogo i o nikogo nie dbał: _żeby się nie przejmować i nie dostosowywać!_

Na szczęście już niedługo chłopak sobie pójdzie i wszystko wróci do normy...

Kolejne westchnienie... _Tak, oczywiście..._

W oknie na piętrze zauważył zapalone światło - _Potter wstał_ , po paru minutach rozjaśniło się także sąsiednie okno: _chłopak go szukał._ Voldemort poczuł się trochę lepiej. Kompletnie nie potrafił koncentrować się na swoich obliczeniach, obserwując to światełko.

Po około godzinie zgasło, zresztą na dworze już pojaśniało i nie było potrzebne. Oczekiwał że Potter zejdzie do jadalni, zamiast tego po chwili zobaczył go w drzwiach wejściowych w stroju do quidditcha i z miotłą w dłoni.

Miał ochotę podejść do okna i obserwować chłopaka, zmusił się jednak by opuścić głowę i dalej próbować znaleźć jakiś sens w swoich notatkach.

* * *

Pokój Harry'ego był dosłownie zasypany rzeczami, które znalazł wczoraj pod choinką.

Widząc wczoraj rano Lucjusza Malfoya idącego do wejścia z wielkim worem, z którym wyglądał jak ponury Zły Mikołaj spodziewał się, że coś dostanie, ale nie spodziewał się, że zawartość wora była magicznie zmniejszona i że po zdjęciu zaklęcia wszystkie skrzaty domowe będą potrzebne żeby to wszystko przenieść do jego pokoju.

Kazał im te prezenty po prostu zostawić, bo sam chciał wszystko rozpakować i pochować, przy okazji ciesząc się jeszcze raz z każdej rzeczy. Teraz czekając na skrzata ze śniadaniem postanowił zaprowadzić w nich porządek.

Porozwieszał nowe szaty w szafie, a te dotychczas noszone - należące do Voldemorta złożył i umieścił na stoliku. Po namyśle jednak zabrał je i z powrotem zawiesił w szafie. Nikt mu nie kazał ich oddawać, a były naprawdę wygodne i już nawet zaczął się sobie w nich podobać.

Wszystkie przybory i sprzęty razem z nowymi księgami porozkładał w swojej biblioteczce i biurku, jakie znalazło się w pokoju, kiedy znowu wziął się do nauki - chociaż nadal wolał korzystać z tego stolika, jaki miał w gabinecie Czarnego Pana.

Został mu jeszcze strój i akcesoria do quidditcha... Latanie kusiło go i odłożył je na kanapę, chcąc jeszcze nad tym pomyśleć.

Podszedł do okna, w wieży paliło się światło: to tam Voldemort zajmował się swoimi zaklęciami. Harry przyglądał się temu przez chwilę a potem odwrócił się oglądając swój pokój.

Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak dodatkowy salonik, w którym tymczasowo zamieszkał gość.

 _Był tu u siebie - bardziej niż u Dursleyów, Weasleyów, czy w Hogwarcie._

Wszystkie meble i wyposażenie były dopasowane lub dodane stosownie do jego potrzeb, a ostatnio otrzymane przedmioty idealnie go wypełniały.

To nie były rzeczy niezbędne mu na teraz, to nie były nawet rzeczy, jakie już miał, a teraz nie mógł ich odzyskać. Lord Voldemort kupił dla niego dosłownie wszystko, czego mógłby kiedykolwiek potrzebować i to wszystko w najlepszej dostępnej jakości.

Do Harry'ego nagle dotarło, że Czarny Pan mimo że otwarcie się do tego nie przyznał nie potraktował go jak problem do rozwiązania, ale naprawdę się nim przejmował zapewniając mu prawdziwą opiekę i prawdziwy dom.

Z wrażenia nogi się pod nim ugięły i musiał opaść na fotel - niby nic nowego, ale dotąd tak o tym nie myślał.

Miał ochotę natychmiast pobiec do Voldemorta i mu za to dziękować. Wciąż siedział w oszołomieniu, kiedy zjawił się skrzat ze śniadaniem. W międzyczasie zrobiło się jasno, więc po zjedzeniu Harry, już bez zastanawiania się i wątpliwości zmienił ubranie na strój sportowy i biorąc miotłę ruszył na dół.

 _Był tu bezpieczny, zamek był otoczony osłonami, a Czarny Pan na pewno obserwował dziedziniec z okna..._

Wyszedłszy na podwórze Harry przywołał Hedwigę i razem unieśli się w powietrze.

* * *

Opinie Malfoya, że uważa Pottera za swojego dziedzica były wystarczająco czytelne, by nawet nie musiał zaglądać do jego umysłu, ale czarodziej się mylił, to nie było tak.

Wcale nie traktował chłopaka jak swojego syna, zajmował się nim tak jak chciał by zajęto się nim samym - kiedyś, dawno temu. Problemy jakie miał ze sobą Potter przypominały mu jego własne.

Tom Riddle zdołał stwardnieć, zamknąć się w skorupie i odciąć od ludzi, by już nikt nie mógł go skrzywdzić, ale Harry Potter nie musiał tego robić... Pewno już nigdy nie będzie taki ufny i szczery jak kiedyś, jednak nie pozwoli mu stać się zamkniętym i zgorzkniałym.

Poświęcał mu całą swoją uwagę i cały czas. Każde radosne i swobodne słowo, każdy gest sprawiały i jemu radość. Zapomniał już jak to jest, a teraz uczył się na nowo. Przełamując lęki, otwierając Pottera, otwierał też siebie.

 _I podobało mu się to..._

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go stukanie w okno.

* * *

Harry podleciał do wieży, zaglądając do komnaty: Czarny Pan siedział przy stole pokrytym zwojami, pochylony nad nimi, ale jego oczy nie przesuwały się po tekście, a z pióra trzymanego w dłoni skapywał atrament tworząc już całkiem sporą plamę...

Zastukał w szybę, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę, mężczyzna był tak zamyślony, że dotąd go nie spostrzegł, dopiero teraz, nie zareagował jednak gwałtownie, po prostu powoli podniósł głowę. Harry pokazał gestem, by otworzył okno i Voldemort wstał, dalej wyglądając na czymś przejętego, zaniepokojonego.

\- Gapa mówił, że siedzisz nad tymi zaklęciami od północy i bez śniadania. - Chłopak był zmartwiony, Czarny Pan ewidentnie miał jakiś problem i teraz to Harry chciał jemu pomóc. - Może czas na przerwę? Moglibyśmy razem posiedzieć i porozmawiać?

Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco i po chwili czarnoksiężnik skinął głową.  
\- Może to dobry pomysł... I tak słabo mi idzie, spotkamy się w gabinecie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Może lepiej w salonie na dole? Lecę się przebrać, a ty zamów u skrzatów jakieś kanapki i czekoladę. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź spiralą zleciał na dziedziniec i energicznie ruszył znikając w drzwiach.

* * *

Czarny Pan jeszcze przez chwilę stał w oknie patrząc na ślady Pottera na śniegu.

Chłopak już całkiem wrócił do zdrowia, był spokojny, pewny siebie. Nie miał wątpliwości o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać: _Złoty Chłopiec był gotowy, już czas podziękować za gościnę i ruszyć dalej_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rodzina.**

Z jednej strony Harry był pewien, że Voldemort chce, aby u niego został - w końcu nie po to się tak starał zapewnić mu dom, żeby go z niego wyrzucić. _Z drugiej jednak czarnoksiężnik nigdy mu tego nie powiedział..._

Do tej pory chłopak po prostu starał się przetrwać każdy dzień, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie go to prowadzi, ale wreszcie przyszedł czas, by zaczął o tym myśleć.

Nadchodzi Nowy Rok, a to idealny czas, by tworzyć plany, postanowienia i zaczynać od nowa. Idealny czas, by wypowiedzieć wprost, czego chce i musiał _\- potrzebował_ usłyszeć to od Voldemorta.

Zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej zacząć i jak opisać swój pomysł, umył się i owinięty szlafrokiem otworzył szafę, wybierając odpowiedni strój. Malfoy kupił mu dużo pięknych nowych ubrań, wśród których znalazł czarne dżinsy i zieloną jedwabną koszulę.

Rzadko nosił takie kolory, powszechnie uznawane za ślizgońskie, ale całkiem nieźle w niej wyglądał, podkreślała jego oczy. Zwykle nie było ich widać zza okularów, ale od kiedy na potrzeby porannych ćwiczeń czarnoksiężnik pokazał mu zaklęcie korekcyjne, korzystał z niego codziennie.

 _Kolejna rzecz, która mogła mu ułatwić życie, a która jeszcze nikomu przed Voldemortem nie przyszła do głowy._

Do stroju dobrał trzewiki na niewielkim obcasie, bo przy jego wzroście każdy dodatkowy centymetr się liczył.

Miał wybór wśród wielu kolorowych aksamitnych szat, ale zdecydował się nałożyć prostą, czarną szatę, pierwszą jaką dostał od Voldemorta. To powinno wyraźnie pokazać mężczyźnie jego intencje, jeszcze zanim Harry się odezwie.

* * *

Tak jak prosił Potter, Czarny Pan przeszedł do salonu koło jadalni, gdzie zażądał od skrzatów kanapki i kawę a na później czekoladę. _Na pewno będzie mu potrzebna na poprawę nastroju po ich rozmowie._

Usiadł na kanapie, czekając na chłopaka i starając się nie myśleć o niczym.

Trwało to dłużej niż się spodziewał, ale kiedy wreszcie się pojawił, nie zaskoczyło go, że zamiast na fotelu naprzeciwko, chłopak usiadł koło niego na kanapie. Gdyby miał być szczery wybierając miejsce właśnie na to liczył. W obecności Złotego Chłopca czuł się lepiej, jakby wrócił do domu, _którego nigdy nie miał._

Potter uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko przesuwając tacę ze środka stołu i nalewając sobie kawy z dzbanka. Złapał pierwszą kanapkę i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco - mimo że nie czuł głodu mężczyzna posłusznie także wziął jedną.

\- Świeże powietrze pomaga na apetyt. Może też powinieneś sobie polatać. - Chłopak oczywiście skomentował jego brak entuzjazmu,

Na taki tekst mógł tylko przechylić głowę patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem:  
 _Potter mówi mu o świeżym powietrzu? Od kiedy się tu zjawił to był pierwszy raz, kiedy wyszedł z Zamku._

Nie przejmując się jego miną chłopak zamiast się zawstydzić, tylko się roześmiał. Już w niczym nie przypominał tego cichego, wycofanego dzieciaka, jaki przywołał go na pomoc kilka tygodni wcześniej.

Szybko wyczyścili tacę i skrzaty zabrały ją razem z pustym dzbankiem i kubkami po kawie, w zamian przynosząc zamówioną czekoladę.

Skoro to Potter zaprosił go na śniadanie i rozmowę, Voldemort czekał, aż chłopak pierwszy się odezwie.  
 _Denerwował się oczekiwaniem, ale wcale mu się nie spieszyło do pożegnania._

Jednak zamiast zacząć mówić, chłopak ujął jego dłoń w swoje. Mężczyzna w pierwszej chwili odruchowo chciał ją wyrwać, tyle że zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę już wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Zaskoczony wpatrywał się w swoje długie blade palce schowane w jego małych ciepłych dłoniach i to ciepło sprawiało mu przyjemność.

Zajęty swoimi odczuciami nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Potter zaczął mówić, niezbyt uważnie wsłuchując się w jego słowa. Nagle dotarło do niego stwierdzenie, o przejęciu opieki nad chłopakiem przez Lucjusza.  
\- Chcesz mieszkać u Malfoyów?! - Chciał by to brzmiało na obojętne zaskoczenie, ale wygrała uraza... _i żal._

* * *

Harry dokładnie to przemyślał, wiedział, co i jak powinien powiedzieć, a mimo to chociaż był przekonany, że Czarny Pan prawdziwie się o niego troszczy, jakiś cień wątpliwości czaił się w jego głowie, szepcząc cichym głosikiem: _"dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby cię chcieć?"_

Niemal nieświadomie ujął dłoń mężczyzny, żeby się poczuć pewniej i powoli zaczął.  
\- Myślałem o tym, co mówiłeś, że sam się nie przygotuję do egzaminów i w ogóle, że lepiej uczyć się pod jakąś kontrolą... Nie mam zamiaru wracać do Hogwartu. - Oświadczył stanowczo unosząc wzrok na Voldemorta, ale ten nie reagował, wpatrując się w ich dłonie.

Harry odchrząknął.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym spotykać się z nauczycielem u Malfoyów,... - Kolejne chrząknięcie. - Gdyby Lucjusz poszedł ze mną do Ministerstwa i tam złożylibyśmy wniosek, czy jak tam trzeba to prawidłowo zrobić, że ja nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu i on przejmie nade mną opiekę, to Fudge na pewno by się zgodził, choćby tylko dla zrobienia na złość Dumbledore'owi.

 _W porządku, wszystko zostało powiedziane -_ teraz czekał na reakcję.

Voldemort wreszcie uniósł wzrok, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Chcesz mieszkać u Malfoyów?!. - Przykre zaskoczenie wyraźnie słyszalne mimo pozorów obojętności ucieszyło Harry'ego: _a jednak miał rację, dobrze myślał, że Czarny Pan chce go zatrzymać u siebie._

\- Jasne, marzę o tym odkąd ich poznałem. - Włożył w to cały sarkazm, do jakiego był zdolny, ale wyraz twarzy Voldemorta wcale się nie rozluźnił. Chłopak prychnął, kręcąc głową. - Przecież nie możemy pójść do Ministerstwa oświadczając, że chcę zostać z Tobą? - Zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem patrząc spod grzywki.

Szybko jednak spoważniał.  
\- Ufam tylko Tobie i mogę zgodzić się wykorzystać Malfoya, bo wiem, że nie zrobi nic przeciw twoim rozkazom. Nie mogę tak po prostu iść do Ministerstwa, na pewno nie przyjęliby tak sobie informacji, że chcę opuścić szkołę i zamieszkać sam, jeszcze nawet nie mówiąc im gdzie. W końcu jestem niepełnoletni. - Kolejne uważne spojrzenie na czarodzieja, w oczekiwaniu na komentarz, ale poza tym pierwszym pytaniem Voldemort już się nie odzywał. Kontynuował zatem:

\- To wszystko pasuje i ma sens: mam dosyć Dumbledore'a, Malfoy się mną zajmie, a że jest pracownikiem Ministerstwa, Fudge z radością zgodzi się na to, by wyrwać mnie dyrektorowi i przejąć dla siebie. Lucjusz złoży oświadczenie, że chce przejąć nade mną opiekę, ja się zgodzę. Pracuje tam, więc wie jak to załatwić... Wszyscy będą zadowoleni. Dumbledore nie będzie protestować ze strachu, żebym nie wyjawił powodów tamtej ucieczki.

Wobec ciągłego braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji nagle stracił rezon i głos mu się załamał, stając się cichy i niepewny.  
\- No chyba, że nie chcesz? Jeżeli ci przeszkadzam... - Zadrżała mu dolna warga, zanim odwrócił twarz.

Lord Voldemort doskonale wiedział, co jako Czarny Pan powinien na to odpowiedzieć: _że ma go dosyć, że nie jest opiekunem sierot i że..._  
\- Nie jesteś aż tak uciążliwy. Skoro tak ci pasuje, możesz zostać. - Powiedział sztywno _...jednocześnie delikatnie ściskając jego palce..._

...I dlatego Złoty Chłopiec na to nie obraził się i zamiast powiedzieć: _"łaski bez"_ uśmiechnął się szeroko. W końcu znał już go wystarczająco dobrze: w języku Lorda Voldemorta było to entuzjastyczne zaproszenie: _Czarny Pan naprawdę go lubił i chciał żeby został!_

\- No to teraz Malfoya zawołaj i powiedz mu, czego sobie życzysz. - Rzucił beztrosko, znowu pewny siebie i radosny.

Czarnoksiężnik demonstracyjnie zazgrzytał zębami: _Potter zdecydowanie za dobrze się tu czuł i za bardzo się rządził!_ Pomimo to bez komentarza wyjął dłoń z jego uścisku i dotknął znaku wzywając swojego sługę.

Nie rozumiał siebie: _dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze trzymał tu tego chłopaka?_

I wtedy ten dotknął znowu jego dłoni i delikatnie ścisnął palce cichutko mówiąc:  
\- Dziękuję.

 _No tak - właśnie dlatego._

Zawsze denerwowało go jak ludzie koniecznie chcą siebie ( _a już zwłaszcza jego_ ) dotykać, przytulać. A jednak kiedy pomyślał o tym, jak Złoty Chłopiec dziękował i obejmował nawet skrzaty, czy Malfoya - kiedy szczególnie dobrze szły im zaklęcia, to zrobiło mu się jakoś tak... _ten lekki dotyk to było za mało._

Chłopak musiał to zauważyć, bo najpierw położył mu głowę na ramieniu a potem przysunąwszy się objął go w pasie. Lord Voldemort zesztywniał, to było zupełnie inne niż ten kurczowy uścisk kiedy pierwszy raz przeniósł się tu z Potterem, ten dotyk był ciepły i przyjemny. Ostrożnie, bardziej niż powoli też go objął.

 _Chyba zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo lubią być blisko i że tak bardzo można tego chcieć._

Siedzieli tak, bez słowa, aż rozległo się ciche, nieśmiałe chrząknięcie...

* * *

Widząc Pottera przytulonego do Czarnego Pana Lucjusz kolejny raz stanął w drzwiach jak wryty.  
 _A myślał, że nic go już w tym miejscu i towarzystwie nie zaskoczy, tymczasem jak dotąd za każdym razem było coraz dziwniej._

Wiedział, że Voldemort go zauważył, wyczuł, jednak wobec braku reakcji odchrząknął... i _dalej nic._

Dopiero po nieznośnie długiej chwili Czarny Pan zabrał ręce zaplecione wokół ramion chłopaka, a ten lekko się odsunął i spojrzał mu w twarz uśmiechając się promiennie a potem puścił go, jednak nie wstał by odejść do swojego stolika, tylko pozostał na kanapie obok czarnoksiężnika.

 _Coraz ciekawiej._

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego i chociaż z wcale nie tak promiennym jak u Złotego Chłopca, ale jednak uśmiechem zagaił.  
\- Chcę, żebyś coś dla nas zrobił, Lucjuszu...

Oczywiście czarodziej nie mógł nie zauważyć tego zaimka.

 _Czyli teraz Lord Voldemort i Harry Potter to "my"... Dobrze wiedzieć._

* * *

Po omówieniu wszystkiego z Czarnym Panem i Złotym Chłopcem Lucjuszowi pozostało jeszcze podzielenie się tą nowiną z rodziną. Z Narcyzą nie będzie problemu ale istotne jest wyjaśnienie wszystko ich synowi, żeby czegoś nie wygadał i nie popsuł im szyków.

Skoro Potter ma, _dla wszystkich zainteresowanych tematem,_ mieszkać z Malfoyami, to on i Draco muszą zakopać topór wojenny i pokazać, że chłopak dobrze się czuje w ich domu i w rodzinie.

Nie było potrzeby odkładać tego na później, dlatego od razu po powrocie udał się do pokoju Draco.  
\- Masz sąsiada, synu. - Stwierdził wprost, Draco zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o czym mowa. - Kiedy Harry Potter zniknął te kilka tygodni temu, to ja go odnalazłem, od tamtej pory mieszka z nami, a po Nowym Roku idziemy do Ministerstwa załatwić to oficjalnie. Chcę żebyś nam wtedy towarzyszył.

 _To w zasadzie było wszystko, co Draco powinien wiedzieć na ten temat._

Chłopak patrzył na niego z podejrzliwie zwężonymi oczami i bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić jego myśli:  
 _"W tym domu nie było żadnego innego dziecka. Przecież bym to zauważył. Ojciec oszalał! To, że dzieci mają wyobrażonych przyjaciół jest normalne, ale żeby Lord Malfoy wymyślił sobie Harry'ego Pottera?"_

Lord Malfoy zaśmiał się tylko, z politowaniem kręcąc głową.

\- Oj, synku. Powinieneś mieć więcej zaufania i szacunku dla swojego ojca. - Uśmieszek zniknął i już na poważnie wytłumaczył sytuację. - Złoty Chłopiec znalazł nowy dom u mojego przyjaciela, jednak obaj nie chcą żeby to ujawnić, dlatego oficjalnie Harry mieszka u nas, zrobimy mu pokój obok twojego i to tutaj będzie przyjmował ewentualnych gości i spotykał z nauczycielami, którzy mają go przygotować do SUM-ów.

\- To dla Pottera były te prezenty? - Draco od razu zrozumiał, że to o tym przyjacielu i jego podopiecznym ojciec wczoraj mówił. Wygiął wargę z rozczarowaniem i niechęcią.

\- Owszem i nie rób z tego afery, Harry potrzebuje teraz naszej pomocy, więc masz być miły dla kuzyna.

\- Jakiego kuzyna?! - Zdaniem chłopaka ta mistyfikacja jednak posuwała się zbyt daleko.

\- Dalekiego. - Na powątpiewające spojrzenie syna z powagą skinął głową. - To prawda, Draco: jego pra-, pra-, pra-, pra-, pra- prababcia i twój pra-, pra-, pra-, pra-, pra- pradziadek byli rodzeństwem - ale mów o nim po prostu kuzyn, jak ktoś się będzie dopytywał: dalszy kuzyn - bez wdawania się w szczegóły. - Mówił powoli, stanowczo, akcentując każde słowo.

\- Potterowie są naszą rodziną i dlatego musimy... nie - _chcemy_ \- się Harrym zaopiekować. Wcześniej nie wtrącaliśmy się w sprawy dyrektora, bo chłopak wydawał się zadowolony, jednak nie możemy pozwolić, żeby był źle traktowany, tylko dlatego że nie ma nikogo. Ma nas i nie będziemy patrzeć na jego krzywdę.

Draco był naprawdę pod wrażeniem tego, z jakim zapałem jego ojciec opowiadał o sytuacji i zapamiętywał co i jak ma mówić: wszystkim, także swoim przyjaciołom. A skoro mowa o przyjaciołach...

I w tej samej chwili otworzył usta a jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu: _przyjaciel ojca... który nie może pokazać się na mieście, ani zgłosić w Ministerstwie opieki nad Harrym Potterem..._

Tylko jedna osoba przychodziła mu do głowy, patrzył w oczy ojca, obawiając się zapytać, bo _tego_ nie chciałby się dowiedzieć. W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko twarde spojrzenie i jedno ostrzegawcze skręcenie głową, w prawo i w lewo.

Może miał problemy z nauczeniem się niektórych rzeczy, ale jedno przyswoił już w kołysce: _W Malfoy Manor słowo Lorda Malfoy jest jedynym prawem:_ w tej sprawie wersja oficjalna jest jedyną, jaka wchodzi w grę, nikt nie ma prawa sądzić, że jest inaczej.

\- Dobrze ojcze, będzie jak chcesz... - Chwila zawahania i niepewne. - Tylko, czy Potter nie będzie miał z tym problemu? Zawsze byliśmy wrogami.

\- Jakimi wrogami? - Czarodziej zaśmiał się lekceważąco. - To były tylko dziecięce zabawy. _Harry..._ \- Stwierdził czarodziej z naciskiem na imię Złotego Chłopca. - ...Nie podziela już wszystkich poglądów dyrektora i nie ma problemu z nami, na pewno nie zrobi nic, by zniszczyć waszą ostatnio rozwiniętą przyjaźń.

Jego syn nie był tego taki pewien, ale pokiwał głową. Nie ma co dłużej o tym dyskutować. Kiedy spotka się z Potterem, wróć - _z Harrym_ \- okaże się czy ich nowa "przyjaźń" faktycznie jest silniejsza od starej niechęci.

* * *

Już następnego dnia Lord Malfoy zaadaptował jeden z pokojów gościnnych na kwaterę dla swojego młodego kuzyna i umieścił go obok pokoju Draco, a Lord Voldemort w drzwiach do łazienki zamontował portal prowadzący do prawdziwego pokoju Harry'ego w Mrocznym Zamku.

Tylko sam Potter i Czarny Pan mogli z niego korzystać, kiedy ktoś inny otworzy drzwi zobaczy zwykłą łazienkę.

Za to w razie niespodziewanej wizyty urzędników Ministerstwa w Malfoy Manor wystarczy zapukać do tych drzwi, aby uruchomić magiczny alarm i Harry jak najszybciej wyjdzie z "łazienki" powitać gości.

Bardzo prosta sprawa dla użytkowników, ale stworzenie takiego przejścia i to całkowicie niewykrywalnego nie było ani łatwe ani proste. Lordowi Voldemortowi zajęło to wiele godzin a ilość użytej przez niego magicznej energii była dla Lucjusza niewyobrażalna.

 _Kolejne potwierdzenie tego, jak bardzo Czarnemu Panu zależało na jego Złotym Chłopcu._

 _Takie rzeczy trzeba widzieć, by w nie uwierzyć._


	8. Chapter 8

**Dom**

Harry nie był pewien, czy jest już gotowy i da sobie radę w prawdziwym świecie, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien tego dłużej odkładać. Miał te kilka tygodni spokoju w Mrocznym Zamku, jednak przecież nie mógł tam zostać do końca życia. Kiedyś i tak musiałby wyjść, a to co mówił Voldemort miało sens: mógł się teraz przygotować do SUM-ów więc nie było sensu odpuszczać sobie i tracić rok.

Pomimo tego jednak, że sam się na to zdecydował i wymyślił tę przykrywkę z Malfoyami, to i tak im bliżej była zaplanowana na pierwszy dzień po Nowym Roku wizyta w Ministerstwie, tym bardziej się denerwował i jak na samym początku znowu zaczął podskakiwać na każdy niespodziewany, nagły ruch i dźwięk.

Nie pomagało mu to, że Voldemort był przez te dni czymś bardzo zajęty, najpierw tylko uważnie badał swoje księgi a potem zaczął znikać w pracowni i w końcu spotykali się tylko przy posiłkach.

Kiedy jednak sprawa jego zapracowania się wyjaśniła Harry był bardziej niż szczęśliwy.

Ostatniego wieczora, przy kolacji Harry zobaczył przy swoim nakryciu małe podłużne pudełko. Spojrzał pytająco na Czarnego Pana.

\- To dla ciebie. - Ponieważ nic to nie wyjaśniło, zatem ostrożnie otworzył je i zobaczył w środku złoty łańcuch z przewieszką z wężem - jedyną ozdobę noszoną przez Voldemorta. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, rzeczywiście już go nie nosił, a wydawało mu się ostatnio, że coś było nie tak w jego wyglądzie, teraz wiedział - brakowało właśnie tego drobiazgu.

Wpatrywał się w niego nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego czarnoksiężnik mu to oddaje - _co to może znaczyć?_

\- Na tego węża rzuciłem wszelkie możliwe zaklęcia ochronne, wiem że możesz mieć teraz wątpliwości co do intencji różnych osób, chcę żebyś dzięki temu poczuł się bezpiecznie.

Chłopak dalej wpatrywał się w zawartość pudełeczka, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa: kolejny raz czarnoksiężnik zaskoczył go zrozumieniem i troską i Harry czuł, jak łzy gromadzą mu się w oczach, zamrugał, by się powstrzymać od wybuchu, a to jeszcze nie był koniec.

Voldemort odchrząknął i kontynuował:  
\- Nosiłem go przez dłuższy czas i jest silnie związany z moją mocą, dlatego mogłem zrobić z niego świstoklik i nie do miejsca, tylko do mnie. Jeżeli będziesz czuł się zagrożony,albo po prostu po załatwieniu spraw będziesz chciał uciec przed czarodziejami poza Ministerstwem to starczy, że weźmiesz go w dłoń i pomyślisz o mnie i natychmiast będziesz ze mną w domu.

Zanim chłopak się tu pojawił Lord Voldemort nigdy nie nazywał żadnego miejsca "domem", teraz wreszcie zrozumiał co to znaczy - dom tworzysz dla kogoś na kim ci zależy, tak jak on dla Pottera. Patrzył z troską na chłopaka, który nie poruszył się patrząc na leżące między jego rękami pudełko, wreszcie powoli wyciągnął palce, dotykając małego węża, którego po chwili wyjął i przełożył przez szyję, układając i głaszcząc swój prezent.

Czuł pulsującą w nim moc, magiczną energię, którą emanował Czarny Pan. Wreszcie uniósł podejrzanie błyszczące, wilgotne oczy, nie mogąc wydusić słowa, a ponieważ wiedział, że czarnoksiężnik już w tym tygodniu wykorzystał swój roczny, albo i dziesięcioletni limit na przytulanie, powstrzymał się i tylko skinął głową i ujął jego dłoń mocno splatając ich palce.

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę próbując nie okazać swojego wzruszenia, ale Harry nie potrzebował nic więcej. Lord Voldemort poświęcił swój ulubiony - _jedyny_ talizman ochronny, by chronić jego. Stworzył dla niego specjalny, wyjątkowy świstoklik - Harry nawet nie wiedział, że coś takiego jest możliwe, a raczej wiedział, że nie jest.

Świstokliki łączyły się z danym miejsce, jego położeniem wobec magicznych sieci, dopasowanie do osoby wymagało zupełnie innego podejścia, nowego zaklęcia. To tym czarnoksiężnik zajmował się od Świąt...

 _A może nawet jeszcze wcześniej._

Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego nic takiego, nie wymyślił i nie zrobił nic specjalnie - tylko dla niego. Od razu poczuł się o wiele lepiej, kiedy miał ten wisiorek czarnoksiężnik zawsze będzie blisko niego, wystarczy jedna myśl i będzie bezpieczny przy swoim opiekunie.

Jednak nawet z tym zabezpieczeniem perspektywa powrotu do czarodziejskiego świata, spotykania i rozmowy z obcymi, a tym bardziej ze znajomymi wciąż go stresowała. Z nerwów trudno mu było zasnąć, a potem bardzo wcześnie przebudził się, leżąc w łóżku i nakręcając się, aż wreszcie uznał, że dłużej to nie ma sensu i wstał wziąć długi uspokajający prysznic.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju otulony swoim puszystym ciepłym szlafrokiem na stole czekała filiżanka z czekoladą, usiadł na fotelu, podwijając nogi i okrywając się kocem. Jak zwykle gorący, słodki napój poprawił mu nastrój, podejrzewał, że Voldemort mógł polecić skrzatom dodać do niej jakiś eliksir uspokajający - a może wystarczył sam fakt, że ktoś o nim myślał.

Kiedy minęło wpół do ósmej założył przygotowany wcześniej strój, wybrał tą samą zieloną koszulę i dżinsy, byłoby to skromnie, ale jednocześnie łańcuch z przewieszką wyciągnął na wierzch - złoto dobrze wyglądało na zielonym tle, łagodząc ślizgońskie wrażenie.

Zarzucił jeszcze na siebie pelerynę Voldemorta, od pierwszego dnia była dla niego symbolem bezpieczeństwa a jeżeli dyrektor ją rozpozna, to jeszcze lepiej - wątpił, by podzielił się tą informacją z innymi czarodziejami - do tej pory nie przekazał nic o tamtym dniu.

Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy był gotowy czarnoksiężnik zapukał i wszedł do pokoju z aprobatą kiwając głową na jego widok: wybrany przez Pottera strój wyraźnie pokazywał, że zmienił sympatie.

Czarny Pan miał nadzieję, że Starzec to zrozumie i nie będzie próbował na niego naciskać.

Wiedział jak chłopak się denerwował tym wyjściem i wolałby, żeby Malfoy mógł sam załatwić tę sprawę, ale Minister musiał zobaczyć, że Harry Potter jest cały i zdrowy i że to jego decyzja, by opuścić Dumbledore'ski Hogwart, wybierając jego podwładnego.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że Fudge'a ta zmiana tak uszczęśliwi, iż nie będzie zadawał wielu pytań.

Spokojnie i bez pośpiechu zjedli śniadanie, w pokoju Harry'ego i czekali na sygnał od Malfoya, że czas już ruszać do Ministerstwa, mieli tam być o dziewiątej, umówieni jako pierwsi petenci, zanim zacznie się codzienny ruch.

* * *

Idąc za swoim ojcem do pokoju Pottera - _Harry'ego_ Draco utrzymywał spokojną minę posłusznego syna, ale prychał w duchu. _"Kuzyn?!" Tak, jasne, te wszystkie pra- pra- pra-... nawet nie pamiętał ile ich było. Czarodziejskie drzewa genealogiczne były tak poplątane, że z każdym mogliby znaleźć takie pokrewieństwo. To już Weasleyowie byli dla nich bliższą rodzinę, niż Harry Potter._

 _Nie, żeby miał ochotę to na głos potwierdzić._

Potterowie w przeciwieństwie do rudych zdrajców krwi, byli szanowaną rodziną z tradycjami, nie zmieniał tego nawet związek ojca Pottera - _Harry'ego_ ze szlamą. Od pokoleń znani byli ze swoich umiejętności walki, Po... - _Harry_ idealnie wpasował się w tradycję, kiedy mając niewiele ponad rok już pokonał Czarnego Pana.

Draco zawsze czuł do Złotego Chłopca podziw, szacunek, gdyby _...Harry_ nie odrzucił go na pierwszym roku pękałby z dumy będąc jego przyjacielem - a teraz mieli być kuzynami... To już na pewno był powód do dumy, nie miał nic przeciwko temu akurat pomysłowi ojca.

Co prawda byłoby lepiej, gdyby Pot... - _Harry_ (Draco cały czas się poprawiał, ale i tak rzadko zdarzało mu się powiedzieć/ pomyśleć to bez zająknięcia) nadal chodził do Hogwartu, ale przecież, dzisiaj pokażą się razem na mieście, więc będzie mógł to przypominać - wypominać Gryfonom przy każdej okazji.

Ojciec zrezygnował z podróży siecią fiuu, bo ona kierowała podróżnych do pierwszego wolnego kominka w holu Ministerstwa i mimo że wchodziliby u siebie jeden za drugim, mogli wylądować na jego przeciwległych końcach. Dlatego zamiast dziesięciu minut musieli wyruszyć prawie pół godziny wcześniej, aportując się poza budynkiem i używając wejścia dla gości.

Na jego znak Draco podszedł do łazienki i nie mogąc się powstrzymać otworzył drzwi: wyglądała całkiem normalnie, jak każda inna w domu. Pod karcącym spojrzeniem rodzica zamknął je i zapukał. Mimo że był czarodziejem i wiedział o zaklętym portalu i tak czuł się z tym dziwacznie.

Zanim zdążył się odsunąć drzwi się otworzyły i ostro wciągając powietrze chłopak w panice wycofał się wpadając na ojca. Chrapliwie łapał oddech, czując mocny uścisk na łokciach. Czarodziej zdjął kaptur i Ślizgon wziął głębszy wdech, przez co niestety jeszcze straszliwie się rozkaszlał.

Kiedyś Czarny Pan zawitał do ich Dworu i dzisiaj Potter w tej długiej, połyskującej czernią szacie wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Zdjęcie kaptura niewiele pomogło, bo gdy unosił ręce poły rozchyliły się i zobaczył łańcuch na jego szyi - tego węża też pamiętał z tamtej wizyty.

Teraz wiedział już, że jego przeczucia, jakkolwiek szalone wtedy mogły się wydawać, były słuszne - _Harry Potter znalazł schronienie pod opieką Lorda Voldemorta._

\- Wszystko w porządku, Draco? - Potter wydawał się autentycznie zaniepokojony. - Chyba nie jesteś chory? Możesz z nami iść?

Chłopak aż zamrugał z wrażenia: _P... Harry martwił się o jego zdrowie? Chciał jego towarzystwa? O, Salazarze!_  
Odepchnął się od ojca i otrząsnął, poprawiając szaty. _Już starczy robienia z siebie idioty._

\- Wszystko w porządku, _kuzynie Harry_. - Powiedział to ze zbędnym naciskiem, ale przynajmniej bez zawahania. - Trochę mnie zaskoczył twój wygląd.

\- Mamy jeszcze kilka minut. - Ojciec wszedł mu w słowo. - Możemy więc dla pewności wszystko omówić.

Harry od razu zaczął recytować:  
\- Jasne. Mam nałożyć kaptur, tak samo także i Draco, żeby nikt nas nie rozpoznał i szybko iść, zanim zdążą się nam przyjrzeć. Jak już złożymy nasz wniosek i dostaniemy zgodę, to ty zostaniesz wypełnić druki, a ja i Draco pójdziemy na Pokątną.

Draco ze zdziwieniem słuchał, jak swobodnie Potter odzywa się do jego ojca, bardziej niż on sam by się odważył, faktycznie wyglądali na zaprzyjaźnionych, mówiąc do siebie na ty, jakby Gryfon rzeczywiście stał się częścią ich rodziny. Ojciec był dobrym aktorem, ale to było prawdziwe, zresztą w domu jeszcze nie musieli udawać.

Lucjusz przejął narrację.  
\- I tam już nie możesz się chować: tu chodzi o to, żeby was widziano razem. - Harry wzdrygnął się i złapał za swój wisior. Czarodziejowi zrobiło się go żal, nie wiedział skąd taka zmiana w tym bezczelnym Gryfonie, ale nie dziwił się już Czarnemu Pana, on też miał odruch, by chronić tego niepewnego siebie chłopca. - Draco cały czas będzie przy tobie, dam mu specjalny galeon: jednorazowy świstoklik do Ministerstwa, rozgrzeje się, kiedy będziecie już mogli wrócić, ale w razie potrzeby możecie też użyć go wcześniej.

\- W razie potrzeby mam świstoklik do domu. - Stwierdził Harry znacznie już spokojniejszy, gładząc małego węża.

* * *

 _I to wiele wyjaśniało._

Lucjusz zastanawiał się, czemu Czarny Pan oddał Harry'emu swój łańcuch. _Sprytne posunięcie._  
Chociaż nie myślał, by faktycznie zaszła potrzeba użycia tego świstoklika. Jaśni czarodzieje Złotemu Chłopcu nie zagrażają, a każdy kto Jego widział rozpozna i ten znak i pelerynę i będzie wiedział, że nie tylko Malfoyowie Pottera chronią.

\- Zajdziecie do paru sklepów i potem możecie siedzieć w cukierni, aż was zawołam. - Kontynuował Malfoy senior.

Gryfon zagryzł wargę.  
\- Nie mam pieniędzy, ostatnio ich nie potrzebowałem. Dumbledore ma klucz od mojej skrytki. - Był naprawdę zawstydzony. - Bez niego nie mogę z niej korzystać.

Mężczyzna od razu sięgnął do kieszeni po sakiewkę.  
\- Dam ci trochę galeonów, ale faktycznie, sprawę twojej skrytki też trzeba załatwić. Wolisz zwrócić się bezpośrednio do dyrektora, czy zrobić to przez Ministerstwo?

\- Lepiej oficjalnie, niech to będzie zapisane, że musiałem go prosić o moje własne rzeczy po rodzicach. - Chłopak najwyraźniej poważnie traktował swoje odejście z obozu Dumbledore'a i chciał, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, bez cienia wątpliwości.

Czarodziej był bardzo ciekawy, _co też dyrektor mu zrobił, żeby wywołać taką zmianę w dotąd posłusznym mu Złotym Chłopcu._

\- Słusznie. - Lucjusz rzucił Tempus. - Skoro mamy jeszcze czas, możesz także i tę prośbę zapisać. - Harry pierwszy raz rozejrzał się po "swoim" pokoju, wziął z półki pergamin i pióro, po czym usiadł przy biurku gotowy do notowania, a mężczyzna zaczął mu dyktować:

\- "Szanowny Pan Minister Korneliusz Fudge.  
Ja, Harry James Potter zwracam się z prośbą o nakazanie dyrektorowi Hogwartu Albusowi Dumbledore wydania mi klucza do skrytki moich rodziców i przekazania mi wszelkich innych przedmiotów, które przejął w posiadanie, a które rodzice pozostawili dla mnie. - Chwila pauzy.

\- Lepiej się zabezpieczyć: "Jeżeli dyrektor będzie twierdził, że jestem za młody by zarządzać moim majątkiem, proszę aby przekazał je Lordowi Lucjuszowi Malfoy, który będąc moją rodziną w czarodziejskim świecie zgodził się przejąć opiekę..."

W tym miejscu Potter przerwał pisanie i wtrącił swoją uwagę.  
\- Czy nie lepiej będzie: "objąć"? W końcu dyrektor nigdy przez nikogo nie został wyznaczony, ani zatwierdzony na mojego opiekuna. Sam to sobie wymyślił, a nikt nie protestował. Ty jesteś pierwszą osobą, która faktycznie się do tego zgłasza.

 _Tak naprawdę drugą, tyle że z tym nie mogli pójść do Ministra._

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.  
\- Dobrze myślisz, Harry. Warto to podkreślić. Zatem:  
"...objąć nade mną opiekę i zapewnić mi dom do czasu aż będę pełnoletni i dłużej - jeżeli będę tego potrzebował".

\- Wystarczy tyle, nie ma co się rozwodzić. I tak będą chcieli abyś to powtórzył im bezpośrednio. Podpis złożysz na miejscu, żeby widzieli, że sam tego chcesz. Dumbledore mógłby zacząć wymyślać i protestować, że to ja kazałem ci to napisać.

 _Co prawda Malfoy Starca nie zapraszał, ale był pewien, że ktoś mu doniesie o umówionym spotkaniu i sam się tam zjawi, żeby temu zapobiec._

\- Bez obaw, dyrektor nie będzie protestować. - Chłopak zacisnął usta, tracąc swój dobry humor.

Po minie Lucjusza było widać, jak bardzo jest ciekawy, co tak dokładnie zaszło między nimi, ale skoro Potter nic nie mówił, wolał nie naciskać. _Wystarczy, że Czarny Pan wie wszystko, on nie musi._

\- W porządku, zatem mamy wszystkie odręczne wnioski, formularze wypełnię na miejscu, kiedy wy pójdziecie pokazać się na mieście. - Harry skrzywił się, nie bardzo miał ochotę na spotykanie się z ludźmi, ani na tłumaczenie, co się z nim działo.

Mężczyzna westchnął: _doprawdy, Potter był przedziwną mieszanką pewności siebie i delikatności._  
\- Draco, zadbasz, żeby nikt się nie narzucał kuzynowi. - Powtórzył jeszcze raz dane wcześniej synowi polecenie, żeby Gryfon słysząc je poczuł się pewniej.

\- Oczywiście, ojcze.

\- Możemy ruszać? - Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zagryzł wargę, ale skinął głową. Nałożył kaptur i otulił się peleryną, Draco zrobił to samo.

Lucjusz rozłożył ramiona i obaj chłopcy podeszli do niego, obejmując go z obu stron. Nawet podobała mu się taka symetria - _gdyby tylko Potter był blondynem..._

 _I nie przypominał tak bardzo opiekującego się nim Czarnego Pana..._

* * *

Jako szef Departamentu Lucjusz Malfoy bez problemu już wcześniej załatwił dwie wejściówki: dla swojego syna i kuzyna i teraz przeszli niezatrzymywani przez osłony przy wejściu i nie zwracając na siebie uwagi udali się na sam dół, bezpośrednio do gabinetu Fudge'a.

Dopiero tam chłopcy zdjęli kaptury. Draco pozostał na korytarzu, gdzie miał czekać, aż będzie potrzebny a Lucjusz wszedł do gabinetu, za nim Harry.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, w gabinecie oprócz Ministra, jego Sekretarza i Urzędnika z Departamentu ds. Rodziny znajdował się także dyrektor Hogwartu. Lucjusz skrzywił się i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Fudge'a, ten zrobił dokładnie taką samą minę - _Dumbledore był dotąd odpowiedzialny za Pottera, chociaż chciał nie mógł go wyrzucić._

Gdy tylko Potter wynurzył się zza Malfoya, Starzec od razu ruszył w jego stronę.  
\- Harry, mój chłopcze.

Chłopiec natychmiast zrobił krok w tył, a Lucjusz przesunął się, by oddzielić go od dyrektora.  
\- Panie Ministrze, czy mogę prosić, aby dyrektor Dumbledore nie zbliżał się do mojego kuzyna? Jak wskazałem we wniosku o to spotkanie, Harry nie czuje się bezpiecznie w jego obecności. To właśnie dlatego prosimy o zgodę na opuszczenie przez niego Szkoły Magii i dalszy pobyt i naukę w domu.

\- Dumbledore, proszę. - Fudge powiedział to spokojnie, ale nie była to prośba.

Czarodziej wycofał się na fotel pod ścianą, na którym wcześniej siedział, widać było, ze reakcja Harry'ego zabolała go, ale się nie poddawał.  
\- Harry, jeżeli dasz mi możliwość, by to wyjaśnić...

\- Co wyjaśnić? - Przerwał mu Złoty Chłopiec. - Snape upokarzał mnie od pierwszego roku, a pan nie reagował. Dlatego i tym razem, kiedy mnie zaatakował też nie czuł się winny...

\- Profesor Snape cię, zaatakował? Jak? - Wtrącił się Fudge, wstrząśnięty tą wymianą zdań, nie cieszyła go krzywda chłopaka, ale to co z niej wynikło jak najbardziej. Spojrzał na sekretarza, upewniając się, że wszystko pilnie notuje.

\- Fizycznie! Straciłem przytomność, spędziłem noc w szpitalu, a rano dyrektor przyszedł i powiedział, że wie co się stało... - Chłopak urwał swoją gwałtowną przemowę i cicho, niemal szeptem dokończył. -...i że to Snape ma się mną zająć. Wtedy uciekłem... - Uprzedzając pytanie Ministra uzupełnił. - Aportacją.

\- Harry, ja wiedziałem, co się stało, pani Pomfrey mi powiedziała, ale nie wiedziałem, że to Profesor...

\- To bez znaczenia. - Malfoy wszedł Dumbledore'owi w słowo. - Nikt nie powinien zaatakować chłopaka w Zamku, gdzie był pod twoją opieką... A to, że zrobił to profesor od lat prześladujący Harry'ego dowodzi tylko, jak czuł się bezkarny. - Spojrzał twardo na Starca, nie miał pojęcia, co tam dokładnie zaszło, ale wiedział jedno:

\- To dyrektor Szkoły odpowiada za zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa swoim uczniom, a pod twoją opieką chłopiec więcej niż raz znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. - _Do jednego z nich on sam się przyczynił, ale to też nie miało teraz znaczenia._ \- Do tej pory Harry ci ufał i chciał pozostawać w Hogwarcie... - Rzut oka na Fudge'a, który wiedział, o co chodzi.

\- Lord Malfpy ma rację, pozwalałem Harry'emu Potterowi pozostać w Hogwarcie, pomimo tych wszystkich zdarzeń, bo on tego chciał i jak pan mi mówił dyrektorze: chcieli tego jego rodzice, ale jeżeli chłopiec ma tej opieki dosyć, nie powinniśmy go zmuszać.

Minister teraz dopiero zwrócił uwagę, że Lucjusz Malfoy i Harry Potter nadal stali przy drzwiach.  
\- Proszę, usiądźcie. - Wskazał na fotele stojące przed jego biurkiem.

Lucjusz położył chłopcu dłoń na plecach i nakierował na fotel, po prawej stronie, dalej od dyrektora, sam zasiadł obok. Minister rozłożył przed sobą na biurku przesłane mu wcześniej przez sowę wnioski.

\- A zatem, panie Potter chce pan opuścić Szkołę Magii i Czarnoksięstwa i podjąć naukę w domu... w Domu Malfoyów? - Fudge uważnie go obserwował, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Tak, panie Ministrze. - Chłopak już się trochę uspokoił i mówił teraz cichym i pewnym głosem. - Nie chcę wracać do Zamku a Lucjusz chce objąć nade mną opiekę. Zajął się mną i zapewnił mi wszystko od kiedy opuściłem Hogwart. Urządził mi fantastyczny pokój... - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - ...i kupił mi całe wory prezentów na Święta.

Harry bardzo uważał, żeby mówić tylko prawdę, chociaż nie całą.  
\- Dał mi też pieniądze na własne wydatki. - Tutaj zawstydzone spojrzenie. - Bo profesor Dumbledore ma klucz od skrytki moich rodziców i nie pozwalał mi z niej korzystać. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni przygotowane wcześniej pismo. - Czy może pan mi pomóc? - Położył je na biurku, a potem spojrzał na nie i cofnął rękę z przepraszającym uśmiechem, podpisując je i znowu podając Ministrowi.

Lucjusz był pod wrażeniem: _chłopak miał idealne wyczucie, oczywiście, że mówił szczerze, - gdyby się przygotowywał nie zdołałby zrobić lepszego wrażenia._ Ale teraz czas na niego, zaczekał tylko na pytanie Fudge'a.

\- Lordzie Malfoy?

\- To oczywiście prawda, panie Ministrze. Harry jest moim kuzynem, to oczywiste, że nie mogę go zostawić bez opieki. Poprosił o moją pomoc i jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę to dla niego zrobić. Musiałem wszystko dla niego zakupić, bo chłopiec uciekając z Hogwartu nic nie zabrał. Urządziłem mu pokój taki sam jak dla mojego syna, Harry ma wszystko, czego mógłby potrzebować.

Lucjusz także mówił szczerą prawdę, pomijając zbędne informacje.  
\- Zakupiłem też dla niego wszystkie podręczniki inne przybory do nauki, a z Departamentu Edukacji wziąłem jego program nauczania i przez ten czas pomagałem mu w nauce. Nie ma opóźnienia i jest w stanie przygotować się do SUM-ów a ja zapewnię mu każdą potrzebną pomoc, najlepszych nauczycieli i korepetytorów.

\- Oczywiście, musimy to wszystko potwierdzić. - Urzędnik ds. Rodziny wreszcie dał znać o swojej obecności.

Dla Lucjusza to nie było problemem: na polecenie swego Pana załatwiał wszystko dla Pottera od tygodni. Nikt go wtedy nie pytał o powody, ale na pewno zapamiętano, że robił ponowne całe zakupy szkolne i jeszcze te wielkie przed Świętami.

\- To zrozumiałe, mogę przekazać wspomnienia ze sprawunków, jakie załatwiałem dla Harry'ego i z naszych wspólnych zajęć.

\- Czy pan Potter też przekaże nam swoje wspomnienia? - Urzędnik spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, który od razu się zdenerwował: pamiętał ostrzeżenie Voldemorta.

\- Ja nie umiem wyciągać wspomnień, a nie chcę, żeby ktoś mi grzebał w głowie. - Wystraszony przysunął się do Malfoya, który uspokajająco objął go ramieniem.

\- Nikt ci nie będzie wchodził do głowy, Harry. - Minister skierował pytająco- rozkazujące spojrzenie na Urzędnika, który od razu to potwierdził.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby: Lord Malfoy poda nam tematy swoich wspomnień, a ty opiszesz mi je na kartce swoimi słowami.

* * *

Wszyscy wydawali się zapomnieć o Albusie Dumbledore, który bez słowa siedział pod ścianą obserwując sytuację. Wszystko wydawało się być dokładnie tak, jak tu mówiono, ale on wiedział swoje. Widział już nieraz Czarnego Pana i dobrze wiedział, że to jego płaszcz miał na sobie Harry i jego łańcuch z wisiorkiem.

 _Malfoy był tylko przykrywką i nawet jeśli faktycznie robił to wszystko - to bynajmniej nie dla swojego kuzyna Harry'ego Pottera, tylko dla swojego pana - Lorda Voldemorta._

Harry nie zgodził się na pozostawienie go bez Lucjusza w pokoju z Dumbledore'm, zatem podczas oczekiwania na przyniesienie myśloodsiewni Malfoy spisał i podał urzędnikowi jakie wspomnienia mu przekazuje, a Harry po otrzymaniu tej karty od razu zaczął wszystko opisywać:

 _"Zakupy szkolne"_ \- przypomniał sobie rozpakowywanie paczek z Voldemortem i spisał wszystko, co w nich znalazł.

 _"Pomoc w nauce"_ \- nie ma sprawy, podał wszystkie przedmioty i tematy, nad którymi razem pracowali.

 _"Prezenty na Święta"_ \- pamiętał jak je oglądał i rozkładał w swoim pokoju.

I wreszcie: _"Jego pokój"_ \- Lucjusz powiedział, że jest taki sam jak jego syna, ale to nie na nim się wzorował, ale na pokoju Harry'ego w Mrocznym Zamku, chłopiec dokładnie go opisał.

Kiedy skończył urzędnik był już gotowy, w międzyczasie zapoznawszy się już ze wspomnieniami. Odebrał od niego pergamin i przeczytał uważnie, porównując z tym co zobaczył w myśloodsiewni. Bez wahania wydał opinię:

\- "Wspomnienia Lorda Lucjusza Malfoya są prawdziwe, a odpowiedzi Harry'ego Pottera szczegółowe i idealnie z nimi zgodne. Nie mam wątpliwości, że faktycznie od tygodni opiekował się chłopcem."

Dumbledore przypomniał o swojej obecności pchając drwiąco i Minister spojrzał na niego zimno.  
\- Może pan także spisać swoją opinię i dołączyć do akt, dyrektorze Dumbledore.

Dyrektor nie miał wątpliwości, że jeżeli napisze prawdę Fudge znowu go wyśmieje i wyśle do Św. Munga, a nawet gdyby uwierzył, to wcale nie zadziałałoby na jego korzyść. Pokręcił więc tylko głową.

\- Bardzo dobrze, po zapoznaniu się ze złożonymi wnioskami i zgromadzonymi dowodami uznaję, że Lord Lucjusz Malfoy wykazał, że prawidłowo opiekował się Harry'm Pottrem od czasu opuszczenia przez niego dotychczasowego miejsca pobytu - Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa w Hogwarcie. Ponieważ obaj chcą, aby tak pozostało, a chłopiec nie zgadza się na powrót do Szkoły, zgadzam się na objęcie opieki nad Harry'm Potterem przez Lorda Lucjusza Malfoya. Ustalam miejsce pobytu Harry'ego Pottera w domu jego kuzyna i zezwalam na opuszczenie przez chłopca Szkoły Magii i Czarnoksięstwa i kontynuowanie nauki w Malfoy Manor.

Obejrzał się na starego czarodzieja.  
\- Albusie Dumbledore, nakazuję ci przekazanie klucza od skrytki Potterów a także zwrot Harry'emu Potterowi wszystkich rzeczy, które rodzice dla niego zostawili, a jakie są w twoim posiadaniu.

Dyrektor wstał, wyjął z kieszeni klucz, położył na biurku i bez słowa opuścił gabinet.  
Minister Fudge i Lucjusz Malfoy wymienili jednakowo zniesmaczone spojrzenia na tak aroganckie i niekulturalne zachowanie, ale powstrzymali się od komentarza.

Minister podpisał przekazane mu przez Sekretarza zapisy decyzji, które właśnie wygłosił i spojrzał na Urzędnika, który natychmiast zwrócił się do nich:

\- Trzeba jeszcze wypełnić wszystkie formularze i zgody na przejęcie opieki, wszystkie prawa i obowiązki.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję, panie Ministrze. - Lucjusz pokłonił się swojemu zwierzchnikowi, Harry bez podpowiedzi od razu powtórzył i podziękowanie i ukłon. - Ja zajmę się papierami, a Harry pójdzie w tym czasie z Draco na Pokątną. Dawno nie wychodził z domu. - Zwrócił się do Urzędnika już idąc w stronę drzwi.

Minister Korneliusz Fudge uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem słysząc to: _nareszcie Harry Potter ma właściwą opiekę..._

 _I nareszcie Albus Dumbledore przestanie mu mącić w głowie._


	9. Chapter 9

**"Harry"**

Draco nie miał pojęcia ile może trwać taka procedura w Ministerstwie, ojciec mówił, że Minister może tylko porozmawiać z nimi i wydać decyzję, ale _(chociaż w taką opcję szczerze wątpił)_ może też przekazać to do Departamentu ds. Rodziny i wtedy urzędnicy będą ich szczegółowo przepytywać i sprawdzać każde słowo.

Przygotował się zatem na dość długie czekanie i wziął ze sobą ulubiony "Quidditch przez wieki". Nie podsłuchiwał, ale zauważył, że na samym początku Potter dosyć głośno mówił, wręcz krzyczał, jednak potem zamieszanie ucichło, toteż spokojnie wyciągnął książkę i zaczął lekturę.

Kilkanaście minut później drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł znany mu z widzenia sekretarz Ministra. Ojciec powiedział mu, że i do niego mogą być pytania, zatem przewidując to wstał, ale chłopak zignorował go wyraźnie spiesząc się dokądś a po chwili pojawił się z powrotem lewitując przed sobą dosyć sporą myśloodsiewnię i wrócił z nią do gabinetu.

Wzruszając ramionami Draco znowu wziął się do czytania. Po kolejnym kwadransie znowu drzwi się otworzyły i tym razem z gabinetu Ministra wypadł Dumbledore i powiewając szatą w najlepszym stylu Snape'a - _gdyby tylko nie była ona tak koszmarnie błękitno- złota_ \- zniknął bez słowa.

 _Najwyraźniej było już po wszystkim i najwyraźniej wcale nie poszło tak, jak dyrektor by sobie życzył._

 _Czyli już go nie zawołają, ojciec jak zawsze miał rację: Fudge tak bardzo się ucieszył z możliwości wyrwania Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'owi, że nie zadawał im za wielu pytań, żeby - Merlinie broń - nie znaleźć podstaw do odmowy._

Draco schował księgę, poprawił i ułożył elegancko szaty, czekając grzecznie na ojca z Potterem. Nie czekał długo.

* * *

Pomimo wszelkich zapewnień Lucjusza Malfoya, jak i samego Lorda Voldemorta, nauczony swoimi poprzednimi doświadczeniami w Ministerstwie Magii Harry spodziewał się długiej i nużącej drogi przez mękę, tymczasem od samego początku wszystko szło gładko.

 _Poza spotkaniem z dyrektorem..._

Dobrze wiedział, że Lucjusz celowo przerwał Dumbledore'owi, żeby ten go do siebie nie przekonywał... Jednak niepotrzebnie się obawiał, Harry faktycznie uwierzył staremu czarodziejowi, kiedy mówił że wtedy nie wiedział, że to Snape go zaatakował - _ale to nic dla niego nie zmieniało._

 _Już było za późno, nie miał zamiaru wracać do szkoły, ani pod "opiekę" jej dyrektora._

 _Dlaczego nie mógłby mu znowu zaufać? Problem tkwił w tym, że wcale nie był pewien, czy gdyby Dumbledore o tym wiedział, zachowałby się inaczej. Przecież wcześniej_ zawsze _stawał po stronie Snape'a i to jego chronił._

 _Nie, zdecydowanie nie! Dyrektor zbyt wiele razy go zawiódł i oszukał. To był tylko ten ostatni głaz, który wywołał lawinę. Już nigdy nie powierzy mu swojego bezpieczeństwa._

\- Draco, synu. - Z myśli wyrwał Harry'ego głos Lucjusza. - Możecie już z Harrym udać się na Pokątną, ja załatwię resztę formalności, a potem jeszcze zajrzę do biura. Zawiadomię też mamę, że wrócimy na lunch.

\- A dlaczego to Lady Malfoy nie zjawiła się tutaj z panem? - Zaciekawił się urzędnik.

Harry znał na to odpowiedź:  
 _Bo na biurku Fudge'a jest fałszoskop i nie mogłaby potwierdzić, że od kilku tygodni mają w domu Pottera._

* * *

Ponieważ na takie pytanie Lucjusz nie mógł szczerze odpowiedzieć, a zatem zostało mu, pomimo że wcale nie był męskim szowinistą...  
\- Jako Głowa Domu sam się zajmuję wszelkimi sprawami rodziny, a moja żona zawsze zgadza się z moimi poglądami i decyzjami. - Stwierdził oschle i z wyraźną nutą zdumienia, że czarodziej w ogóle o to zapytał.

Chłopcy nie czekając na ciąg dalszy ich rozmowy pożegnali się i odeszli w stronę kominków, a Lord Malfoy podążył za urzędnikiem do jego Departamentu by zakończyć oficjalne procedury.

Powinien być z siebie bardzo zadowolony, albowiem jak dotąd wszystko, _zgodnie z przewidywaniami,_ poszło bez problemu. Jednak została jeszcze jedna rzecz i to ona powstrzymywała go od świętowania: musiał puścić Harry'ego do miasta jedynie w towarzystwie Draco.

Wiedział, że na swoim synu może polegać, zawsze wykonywał dokładnie to, co mu powiedziano. Ponadto przecież Potter zgodził się na to wyjście i podczas spotkania w domu wydawało się, że on i Draco faktycznie puścili urazy w niepamięć...

 _...ale..._

Martwił się, bo nie był pewien, jak głęboko Potter w to uwierzył i czy w sytuacji, gdy zostanie z nim sam w mieście będzie w stanie czuć się równie swobodnie i bezpiecznie, jak wcześniej...

A miał świadomość, że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, to głównie jego samego Czarny Pan za to obwini i ukarze.

Niestety nie mógł nic na to poradzić, teraz to zależało tylko od obu chłopców. Pocieszał się myślą, że Potter miał ten świstoklik od jego Pana, w najgorszym wypadku po prostu ucieknie do niego.

 _...A potem Lucjusz także dostanie u Czarnego Pana swój własny pokój, dożywotnio - w najgłębszych lochach._

* * *

Po wyjściu z _Kotła_ na ulicę Pokątną Harry odruchowo przymknął oczy, oślepiony odbitym od śniegu ostrym słońcem. Kiedy wstał i zanim udał się do Malfoyów poranek był pochmurny i padał lekki śnieg. I to z tego powodu rzucił zaklęcie na oczy, w trakcie opadów okulary były szczególnie uciążliwe.

Tymczasem jednak pogoda się zmieniła, niebo było czyste, błękitno-szare a pokryty cienką warstewką lodu śnieg działał jak naturalne lustra. I jeszcze wszędzie były dodatkowe światełka i ozdoby świąteczne. Z trudem utrzymywał na tyle otwarte oczy, by się nie potknąć i na kogoś nie wpaść.

Żałował, że nie ma swoich okularów, które od razu by od słońca pociemniały. Ale jak się okazało, nie było to problemem dla Malfoya - _przepraszam, dla kuzyna Draco_ \- który wyjął z kieszeni okulary przeciwsłoneczne, jedne dla siebie, a drugie dla niego.

\- Trzymaj, kuzynie, bo z zamkniętymi oczami daleko nie dojdziesz. - Zażartował z krzywym, ale już nie jak zawsze dotąd drwiącym i złośliwym uśmiechem i Harry odpowiedział mu z takim samym.

\- Dzięki, kuzynie. To gdzie najpierw idziemy? - Najchętniej schowałby się w jakimś sklepie, gdzie nie było żadnych klientów, jak mrówki na skórze czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nie mógł niestety w odpowiedzi na nie mocniej naciągnąć kaptur, bo przecież właśnie to tutaj przyszli - aby ich widziano.

Sam się na to zdecydował, wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo, ale da radę, _przecież to tylko godzina_ , a potem znowu wróci do domu. Trzymał wysoko głowę nie patrząc na nikogo, aby nie widzieć, jak ludzie patrzą na niego. Chociaż i w tym też okulary mu pomagały, świat przez nie wydawał się mniej rzeczywisty.

Malfoy przyglądał mu się kalkulującym wzrokiem, jakby coś intensywnie rozważał, aż Harry nie był pewien, czy jednak nie powinien się zacząć obawiać - nie tego, że chłopak nagle wystąpi przeciw niemu, _no bo po co miałby to robić?_

Obawiał się jego zamyślenia, przez te kilka lat zdążył się już przekonać, że pomysły Draco bywają oderwane od życia i niebezpieczne dla niego samego i jego kolegów, a w tym przypadku dla niego i dla Harry'ego.

\- Zastanawiałem się... - Blondyn przerwał, wciąż obserwując go niepewnie a potem szybko dokończył. - Wiem, że nie chcesz spotykać się i rozmawiać z ludźmi a Crabbe i Goyle mogliby w tym pomóc. Zawsze umieli onieśmielać, zwłaszcza Gryfonów. - Malfoy pozwolił sobie na żart, unosząc porozumiewawczo brwi.

W pierwszym odruchu Harry chciał ten pomysł odrzucić, ale kiedy o tym pomyślał: _to nie było głupie, przecież jako kuzyn i przyjaciel powinien też mieć dobre stosunki i z tymi dwoma. A obecność obok niego takich goryli na pewno odstraszy chętnych do rozmowy._

Skinął głową, decydując się na to.  
\- To świetny pomysł. Widzisz ich gdzieś tutaj?

\- Poprosiłem ich wcześniej, żeby tu na nas czekali - oczywiście, gdybyś tego nie chciał, kazałbym im odejść, ale skoro nie masz nic przeciwko... - Spojrzał w stronę najbliższej bramy i uniósł dłoń pstrykając palcami.

Wyszli z niej jego ślizgońscy koledzy, podchodząc do nich ciężkim krokiem. Goyle pierwszy wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Cześć, Harry. Draco mówił, że teraz jesteście rodziną. To fajnie. - Gryfon ujął jego rękę i potrząsnął, a potem to samo powitanie powtórzył z Crabbem.

Zawsze uważał ich obu za tępe kloce, które nie mają swoich własnych poglądów i bezmyślnie słuchają Malfoya. _Miał rację, skoro teraz też nie zadawali pytań, bezkrytycznie przyjmując wyjaśnienia Wielkiego szefa._ I nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że on robi dokładnie to samo: zawsze uważał Malfoyów za wrogów, a teraz powierza im swoje bezpieczeństwo, dlatego że Lord Voldemort im ufa.

 _Może i ci dwaj wcale nie są aż tak głupi, tylko po prostu wierzą w osąd Malfoya - wybrali go na szefa a zatem mu ufają, że wie co robi,_  
Spojrzał na cała trojkę i z poważną miną skinął im głową.  
\- Dzięki, chłopaki.

Draco przyjrzał się jego twarzy i może domyślił się, w czym rzecz bo równie poważnie skłonił głowę i bez komentarza przysunął się do niego z prawej strony. Nie czekając na rozkazy Goyle zajął miejsce przed nimi, a Crabbe z tyłu, na lewo, piorunując wzrokiem każdego, kto za długo na nich patrzył.

 _Naprawdę byli zawodowcami._

Powinni teraz spacerować i chodzić po różnych sklepach, pchając się wszystkim w oczy, ale Malfoy miał inny pomysł:  
\- Może zajdziemy do restauracji tutaj za rogiem, na kawę i ciastko. Mamy tam swoją lożę przy oknie na Pokątną, więc będą mogli się na nas gapić przez szybę, ale kelner nie wpuści nikogo do środka, jeżeli nie będzie dla nich wolnych stolików. - Uniósł pytająco brew, wykonując zapraszający gest.

Harry spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku, wskazany przez Ślizgona budynek robił wrażenie, był zbudowany z białego marmuru z delikatnymi zielonymi żyłkami, na kształt małej greckiej świątyni z posagami i kolumnami rzeźbionymi w kwiatowe wzory. Pomiędzy nimi znajdowały się szerokie francuskie okna, za którymi widział mniejsze i większe stoły otoczone krzesłami i kanapami i oddzielone między sobą szklanymi ścianami.

Tak jak okna zewnętrzne, także i te ściany, niektóre były przezroczyste a inne ciemne, kiedy parzył jedno z nich właśnie zmieniło się - _czyli to zależało od gości. Szkoda, że oni teraz nie mogli sobie na takie przyciemnienie pozwolić. Ale i tak lepsze to niż włóczenie się bez celu.._.

Dlatego, chociaż to nie całkiem zgadzało się z pierwotnym planem, zdecydował się zaakceptować ten pomysł. W końcu spełniał założenia: mieli być widziani razem i prezentować zażyłość, przyjaźń, jak kuzynom przystało – wizyta w restauracji też to pokaże.

A przynajmniej nie będą go zaczepiać i nie będzie otoczony tłumem. Nawet jeżeli goście go zagadną, to i tak jest ich ograniczona liczba i co ważne nie powinno tam być jego znajomych, ani przyjaciół - oni żałowali na odwiedzanie takich miejsc i czasu i pieniędzy.

Nie miał wielkiej ochoty na nagabywania obcych ludzi, którzy mogliby próbować z nim rozmowy o tym, co i dlaczego i jak mógł odejść od Dumbledore'a, ale jeszcze mniejszą na spotkanie swoich przyjaciół i członków Zakonu, którzy na pewno mieliby do niego wyłącznie pretensje, a jeszcze, nie daj Bóg - _przepraszam: Merlin - mimo że od kilku lat żył wśród czarodziejów, odruchowo używał odzywek jakie nabył w dzieciństwie -_ mogliby uznać, że Mafoyowie go jakoś zaczarowali i w najlepszej intencji próbowaliby go siłą odstawić na dobrą stronę.

Miał co prawda świstoklik do Voldemorta, ale czy zdążyłby go użyć, gdyby go ogłuszono, albo gdyby ktoś mu go zabrał? _Nie, Harry wolał być paranoikiem niż miałby tak ryzykować._ Trzymał się bezpiecznej miejscówki pomiędzy Draco i jego kumplami, wiedząc, że nie zawahają się przed niczym, by wypełnić polecenia Lucjusza i Czarnego Pana.

Żwawym krokiem zmierzali do celu po skrzypiącym, mimo całkiem wczesnej pory już dość mocno udeptanym śniegu. Harry z każdym krokiem jeszcze przyśpieszał, chcąc już schować się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

I kiedy skręcili za róg i byli prawie przy drzwiach, stanął jak wryty, zobaczywszy tych, których najbardziej nie chciał dzisiaj spotkać: Rona i Hermionę.

* * *

Draco nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Potter nie chciałby porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale ta niechęć była bardzo wyraźna i niewątpliwa. Na widok uśmiechniętych i rozwierających ramiona Gryfonów od razu się spiął i przesunął jeszcze bliżej niego, najbardziej czytelną oznaką stresu było, że dłoń położył na swoim wisiorku.

Crabbe natychmiast przesunął się do przodu i razem z Goylem oddzielili ich od przyjaciół Harry'ego, którzy najwyraźniej dopiero teraz zauważyli jego towarzystwo i też zatrzymali się, krzywiąc z obrzydzeniem.

Pomimo że nigdy nie czuł takiej, typowo gryfońskiej potrzeby, by kogoś chronić, Draco wiedział, że ten świstokilk, który tak ściskał Harry to ostateczność, dlatego musiał mu pomóc zapanować nad nerwami: objął i opiekuńczo przesunął dłonią po ramieniu Pottera uśmiechając się do niego uspokajająco, a Gryfon zamiast się obruszyć odetchnął głęboko z ulgą.

Oczywiście, każdy dobry uczynek zostaje nagrodzony, z satysfakcją patrzył, jak na ten widok Granger poczerwieniała, a Weasley aż się zapowietrzył. W odpowiedzi w końcu mógł spojrzeć na nich z wyższością. Nareszcie miał okazję, żeby im dopiec, Harry Potter przynajmniej był kimś, ale ta dwójka: zdrajca krwi i szlama nie mieli żadnych podstaw, żeby się uważać za lepszych od niego, a robili to, przez lata...

Dzisiaj z przyjemnością im za to odpłaci. Zanim zdążyli zaatakować chłopaka pytaniami, co się dzieje, on zapytał pierwszy.  
\- Jeżeli tego nie chcesz Harry, nie musimy z nimi rozmawiać. - Nie mówił specjalnie głośno, ale też nie starał się, aby go nie usłyszeli.

Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który ku uciesze Ślizgona chwilę pomyślał i dopiero rozejrzawszy się po obserwującej cała scenę grupce gapiów, przecząco pokręcił głową, zwracając się do przyjaciół.  
\- Wejdźmy do środka, nie chcę tak stać na ulicy.

Wcale nie miał ochoty z przyjaciółmi rozmawiać, wiedząc, że będą naciskać, a on nie mógł powiedzieć więcej niż to, co oświadczyli w Ministerstwie. Chciał jednak, żeby usłyszeli to od niego i nie czepiali się Malfoyów, którzy w tej sytuacji naprawdę mu pomagali i nie mieli w tym wyboru, wykonując rozkaz, od którego nie było odwołania.

* * *

Goyle bez ociągania otworzył drzwi, wchodząc pierwszy do restauracji a za nim Draco wpuścił Harry'ego wciąż przyciskając dłoń do jego pleców, Crabbe przytrzymał im drzwi i wszedł następny, blokując Gryfonom zbyt bliski dostęp do Pottera, któremu to bardzo odpowiadało.

Lokal w środku okazał się równie elegancki jak jego fasada. Klasycznie prosty, co oznaczało wyższy poziom niż demonstracyjne onieśmielanie gości przesadnymi ozdobami i złoceniami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya z kumplami jego przyjaciele także są w tym miejscu po raz pierwszy.

W tym samym szyku podeszli do środkowej, obszernej loży z widokiem na ulicę, tam osiłki stanęły po bokach, czekając aż odłożą szaty na specjalny wieszak i zajmą z Draco miejsca na bocznej kanapie, po czym zrobili to samo i zasiedli po ich obu stronach.

Gryfoni tylko rozpięli szaty i usiedli naprzeciwko nich na krzesłach, trochę to wyglądało jakby byli na audiencji u mugolskich mafiozów.

Miny obojga wyraźnie pokazywały, ze wcale się to wszystko im nie spodobało.  
Hermiona Granger odezwała się pierwsza:  
\- Co tu się dzieje Harry? Tyle czasu się nie było, a teraz chodzisz sobie po mieście, z tymi… - Urwała, a Weasley dokończył za nią.  
\- Z tymi ślizgońskimi śmieciami.

\- To ty jesteś śmieciem, Wiewiórze. – Od razu odpalił Malfoy, ale Harry nie mógł pozwolić im na kolejną awanturę.

\- Draco to mój kuzyn, a jego przyjaciele są tutaj na moją prośbę. – Zignorował wytrzeszczone oczy i kiedy Ron wciągnąć powietrze na kolejne krzyki kontynuował. - Co wiecie o moim zniknięciu? – Zapytał chcąc poznać wersję dyrektora dla nich, bo mimo że stary czarodziej nic nie powiedział oficjalnie, to jego przyjaciele na pewno coś z niego wycisnęli.

Wciąż mocno zaciskał dłoń na świstokliku, myśląc o tym jak łatwo byłoby po prostu stąd zwiać, zamiast kłócić się z Gryfonami, bo wiedział, ze bez kłótni się nie obejdzie.  
Nagle poczuł lekki dotyk za krawędzią myśli i cichy szept **_„Harry…"_**. Zastygł, ignorując otoczenie.

* * *

Czarny Pan na pewno mógłby znaleźć sobie coś interesującego do zrobienia, zamiast tego jednak siedział nieruchomo przy swoim stole w gabinecie, owijając palce wokół filiżanki z herbatą i zastanawiając się: co też jego młody gość teraz porabia i jak mu to idzie.

Nie miał wątpliwości, ze Lucjusz załatwi oficjalne sprawy po ich myśli, martwił się tylko tym jak chłopak to zniesie. Nie miał wątpliwości, ze Dumbledore nie odpuści i pojawi się, by przekonać Harry'ego, albo w jakiś sposób zablokować działania jego sługi. Wiedział, że widok Starca zdenerwuje chłopaka, wolałby sam wtedy być przy nim, zamiast polegać na Malfoyach.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że nazwał Pottera – Harrym. Nie był to pierwszy raz, w myślach zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Prychał drwiąc z samego siebie, słusznie uznając to za oznakę przywiązania do dzieciaka. Dobrze chociaż, że miał jeszcze wystarczająco samokontroli, by nie mówić tak na głos.

Mijała już druga godzina i coraz trudniej było mu siedzieć spokojnie w domu, chciałby po prostu aportować się do Pottera i zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi. Wtedy poczuł dotyk magii, chłopak myślał o nim dotykając świstoklika: _że chciałby wrócić do domu..._ ale nie uruchamiał go.

Czarnoksiężnik schwytał tę więź pomiędzy nimi i posłał przez nią szeptem: **„Harry…"** , zniesmaczony tym, jak znowu automatycznie użył jego imienia i jak bardzo dało się w tym wyczuć jego troskę o chłopaka i radość z tego kontaktu. Od razu złapał się za głowę za tę słabość, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo _Potter_ mu odpowiadał, na szczęście jego uczuć nie skomentował, chociaż musiał je zauważyć.

\- _**„To możemy tak rozmawiać?"** _ – W jego mentalnym głosie było wielkie zdziwienie, ale także i zachwyt.  
\- **„Nie miałem pewności, ze połączenie będzie aż tak skuteczne, ale jak widać tak."**  
\- _**„…Wow… To super.** _ – Wyczuwał szeroki uśmiech. Przez chwilę po prostu się tym cieszyli, ale zaraz Harry się rozproszył i rzuciwszy jeszcze tylko. – _**„Wszystko już załatwiliśmy z Lucjuszem, ale na mieście spotkałem przyjaciół i teraz z nimi rozmawiam… Jak tylko tu skończymy, wracam…"** _ – Po kolejnej chwili pauzy szepnął... – _**„Dziękuję."**_ \- …które poczuł, jak dotyk, zanim chłopak zniknął, koncentrując się na swoim otoczeniu.

Lord Voldemort oparł się wygodniej o fotel. To było _…ciekawe…_ chociaż nigdy nie podejrzewał, że tak emocjonalny kontakt z kimkolwiek sprawi mu przyjemność.

 _Ale to nieważne. Grunt, że wszystko w porządku, jego chłopiec wszystko załatwił i niedługo wróci._

Energicznie zabrał się za swoje papiery.

* * *

Tymczasem Hermiona przyglądająca się przyjacielowi uważnie niechętnie skinęła głową i chciała mu odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili podszedł kelner, z kartą.

Draco machnął ręką i pokazał by podał ją Gryfonom, a sam zamówił cztery kawy i ciastka czekoladowe dla swojego towarzystwa. Kelner zapisał to i odwrócił się do Rona, który cały czerwony pokręcił głową – nie było go stać na poczęstunek w tak wytwornym lokalu, Hermiona z wahaniem poprosiła o kawę - najwyżej zrezygnuje z reszty zakupów.

Kiedy kelner sobie poszedł wróciła wzrokiem do patrzącego na nią oczekująco Harry'ego i wreszcie odpowiedziała na pytanie.  
\- Szukaliśmy cię wtedy rano w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale Pomfrey tylko się popłakała i odesłała nas do dyrektora. On nam powiedział, że miałeś wypadek i dochodzisz do siebie poza szkołą. Nic więcej. Potem się okazało, że Snape też zniknął i wszyscy uznali, że wyjechaliście razem. Oficjalnie Dumbledore, ani żaden inny profesor tego nie potwierdził, nawet jak wciąż pytaliśmy.

Harry tylko z gorzkim uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

\- To nieprawda?- Hermiona aż cofnęła się z niedowierzaniem. _Dyrektor ich okłamał? Niemożliwe!_

\- Nie miałem wypadku, to Snape na mnie napadł, kiedy czekałem na szlaban – nie magią a fizycznie. – Uzupełnił zanim zdążyła zapytać. – I nie, nie na polecenie Voldemorta. – Dodał jeszcze jedno wyjaśnienie i kontynuował. – Straciłem przytomność w korytarzu, nie pamiętam czy widziałem, kto mnie znalazł. Rano obudziłem się w skrzydle szpitalnym, a dyrektor stwierdził, że wie, co się stało i że to Snape się mną zajmie.

Wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Przyjaciele zbyt wstrząśnięci tym co mówił, nawet nie komentowali.  
\- Nie czekałem na ciąg dalszy tylko uciekłem. Aportowałem się stamtąd.

\- Ale w Hogwarcie nie można się aportować?! – Hermiona stwierdziła z pewnością siebie.

\- Może udało mi się to w desperacji, a może przez to, że jestem potomkiem Godryka. Mam to gdzieś, ważne że uciekłem i nie mam zamiaru wracać. – Stwierdził krótko a po chwili dodał... - Snape pewno też zwiał, bo się bał, że w tej sytuacji każą mu odpowiedzieć, za to co zrobił. Albo to dyrektor go schował w bezpiecznym miejscu. - Popatrzył na nią wyczekująco, czy jeszcze coś odpowie, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką, żeby mówił dalej.

W międzyczasie pojawiły się na stoliku ich zamówienia i Harry sięgnął po filiżankę, by rozgrzać ręce i zwilżyć gardło, zanim przejdzie do sedna.

\- Przez te kilka tygodni Lucjusz Malfoy mi pomagał. Kupił mi wszystko czego potrzebuję, począwszy od ubrania, urządził pokój i załatwił książki i program nauczania. Mogę przystąpić do SUM-ów jako wolny student za zgodą Ministerstwa. Właśnie aby mieć tę zgodę poprosiłem Lucjusza, żeby wystąpił o opiekę nade mną i dzisiaj to załatwiliśmy. Oficjalnie mieszkam w Malfoy Manor i nie muszę wracać do Hogwartu. Do tej pory to Lucjusz się ze mną uczył, ale teraz mogę mieć korepetytorów.

\- Ale dlaczego Malfoy? – Ron wreszcie wydobył z siebie głos.

Tym razem to Draco odpowiedział, powtarzając kwestię wygłoszona do niego przez ojca z tym samym naciskiem i pewnością oraz szczerością w oczach.  
\- Mój ojciec jest kuzynem ojca Harry'ego, a matka kuzynką jego ojca chrzestnego: z obu stron Harry jest naszą rodziną i dlatego musimy... nie - _chcemy_ \- się Harrym zaopiekować. Wcześniej nie wtrącaliśmy się w sprawy dyrektora, bo chłopak wydawał się zadowolony w waszej gryfońskiej rodzinie, jednak nie możemy pozwolić, żeby był źle traktowany, tylko dlatego że nie ma nikogo. Ma nas i nie będziemy patrzeć na jego krzywdę.

\- Ale Harry. Przecież to sługusy Sam Wiesz Kogo! – Rudzielec jak zwykle wykazał się delikatnością i kulturą. Ale nie potrafił inaczej i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał i widział na własne oczy.

Harry nie zawahał się.  
\- To moja rodzina i zapewnili mi wszystko, czego teraz potrzebuję. Dla ciebie to może jest normalne i nieważne, ale ja nigdy nie miałem domu, więc nie porzucę tego dla Dumbledore'a, przez którego zginęli moi rodzice i który nigdy nie troszczył się ani o moje zdrowie, bezpieczeństwo, ani szczęście.

\- Dumbledore'a? To przecież... Sam Wiesz Kto... A wojna, przepowiednia…? - Teraz Hermiona próbowała protestować, w ferworze zapominając, że mówi o tajemnicach. Draco uważniej nadstawił ucha.

\- Oczywiście, przepowiednia. – Parsknął Harry drwiąco. - Pojawiła się w odpowiedniej chwili prawda? I jakże niefortunnie dotarła do Voldemorta. – Powiedział wyraźnie to imię, nie dbając o reakcje rozmówców. – Dumbledore zwykle wydaje się bardzo dobrze wszystko wiedzieć i widzieć, a tutaj taka wpadka… Nie jestem pewien, czy może specjalnie nie pozwolił Glizdogonowi wszystko wypaplać, żeby Voldemort miał inny cel i żeby czasem nie zaatakował jego. Dyrektorowi jakoś za bardzo nie przeszkadza, kiedy inni giną, jeżeli ci, którzy pozostali dzięki temu mają lepszą motywację i bardziej angażują się w jego wojnę.

\- Harry, o czym ty mówisz: To nie jest jego wojna. Tu chodzi o prawo i sprawiedliwość. Nie możesz tego ignorować. – Dziewczyna nie ustępowała.

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żeby oprócz Dumbledore'a ktoś tak na to naciskał. Zresztą połowa czarodziejskiego świata to mroczni i oni też chyba powinni mieć prawo głosu, a nie siedzieć z podkulonymi ogonami i udawać Jasnych, bo jak nie to skończą w Azkabanie. Też chyba powinni mieć prawo do normalnego życia?

Hermiona patrzyła na niego w szoku. Nie wierzyła własnym uszom.  
\- Co ty mówisz? Jak mogłeś wymyślić coś takiego?

\- Nie wymyśliłem, tylko przemyślałem i mówię, że mam dość bycia pieskiem dyrektora. Niech sobie znajdzie nowego zbawcę, ja wysiadam. Nie obchodzi mnie, co ten Stary Manipulator sobie jeszcze wymyśli. – Spojrzał na kieszeń Draco. – Czy to nie jest nasz znak kuzynie? – Wskazał palcem wydobywającą się z niej poświatę.

Ślizgon, który wsłuchiwał się w ich rozmowę, teraz faktycznie zauważył, że ich świstoklik do Ministerstwa rozgrzał się i świecił. _Ciekawe od kiedy?_

\- Masz rację, Harry. Ojciec już skończył, możemy wracać.

\- To świetnie. – Harry dokończył swoją kawę i ciastko i odwrócił się do przyjaciół. – Przykro mi, ale musimy już się pożegnać. Może przemyślcie to sobie i pogadamy przy innej okazji.

\- Ale, kiedy, Harry? – Hermiona nie mogła mu tak po prostu pozwolić odejść, _ta rozmowa nie jest skończona.  
_  
\- Nie wiem, umówimy się, wyślę wam sowę. – Położył rękę na trzymanym przez Draco galeonie. - Dzięki. Cześć - Powiedział jeszcze do ich ochroniarzy i po wyszeptaniu przez niego hasła obaj zniknęli.

* * *

Zaraz po zniknięciu Malfoya także Crabbe i Goyle bez słowa podnieśli się i wyszli. Od razu też podszedł kelner zbierając ich nakrycia. Hermiona zesztywniała, zdając sobie sprawę, ze została tu jedyną osobą z pieniędzmi.  
\- Ile płacę? - Spytała udając spokój.

\- Wszystko jest uregulowane. Pan Malfoy ma u nas stały rachunek. - Mężczyzna odpowiedział z profesjonalną godnością i spokojem, ale na jego twarzy dostrzegła grymas pogardy, za jej nieznajomość zasad i prostackie pytanie.

Nie dając nic po sobie poznać skinęła głową i pociągnęła Rona do wyjścia. Rudzielec teraz bardziej niż rewelacje Harry'ego przeżywał inną sprawę.  
\- Stały rachunek? Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? To ciasto wyglądało tak pysznie.

Dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczami: Ron był czasami naprawdę nie do wytrzymania. Mieli teraz większy problem i muszą o nim pomówić z dyrektorem. Jeżeli Harry mówił prawdę... A na to wyglądał... To wszyscy mają problem.

* * *

Po złożeniu jeszcze przez Harry'ego ostatniego podpisu i podziękowaniu urzędnikowi wyszli razem z Ministerstwa. Tam Draco podszedł do ojca, ale Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Ja lecę bezpośrednio do domu. Chcę odpocząć.

\- Oczywiście Harry. – Lucjusz objął syna, a Harry swój wisiorek i cała trójka opuściła Londyn.

* * *

Voldemort wszystkimi zmysłami wyczuł wezwanie i zaraz po nim przybycie Harry'ego, korciło go by zerwać się i go powitać, ale pochylił się niżej nad papierami, już wystarczająco się dzisiaj odsłonił.

\- Hej. - Usłyszał cichy szept i głowa sama mu się uniosła. Na widok uśmiechu chłopaka, sam też się uśmiechnął i z westchnieniem poddał się.  
\- Witaj w domu, Harry. Witaj w domu.

\- Nareszcie. - Westchnął chłopak opadając na kanapę. - Nie znoszę Ministerstwa i urzędników. A i na mieście nie było lepiej. - Skrzywił się, po zastanowieniu dodając. - Chociaż żeby było lepiej, to raczej powinienem się częściej pokazywać. To się przyzwyczają i dadzą mi spokój. - Kolejne westchnienie, prychnięcie.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - Padło pytanie. Czarnoksiężnik obserwował go z przechyloną głową.

\- Nie, najpierw muszę sam to przemyśleć. - Rzucił Tempus. - Może po lunchu pójdę poćwiczyć?

Lord Voldemort pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Od kiedy poznał i przyswoił wszystkie zasady Harry zaczął sobie z samoobroną dobrze radzić i przestał codziennie chodzić do sali treningowej, ale wciąż ćwiczył przynajmniej dwa razy rano i oczywiście, także kiedy chciał pomyśleć albo odreagować… _Tak jak dzisiaj._


	10. Chapter 10

**Myśli i Przemyślenia**

Utrzymując niewinną, starannie obojętną minę Harry zrzucił i odesłał do pokoju swoją wierzchnią szatę, po czym rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie, zwyczajowo podwijając nogi. Podniósł leżącą na stoliku ostatnio czytaną przez siebie księgę i schowawszy się za nią pogrążył się w myślach.

Nie tak głęboko jednak, by nie czuć jak Voldemort przez chwilę przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, zanim zadowolony z tego, co widział także wraca do swojej pracy, ukradkiem jeszcze zerkając na niego, żeby sprawdzić czy Harry nie zerka na niego – _ale nic nie zauważy_ \- chłopak całym sobą emanował, że wszystko było perfekcyjnie normalnie.

 _Pomimo tego, że wcale takie nie było..._

Harry oczywiście wiedział, że czyny są ważniejsze niż słowa, a czyny czarnoksiężnika wyraźnie pokazywały, że naprawdę mu na nim zależy, jednak miło było to wyczuć tak wprost i bez udawania. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o magii umysłu, ale podejrzewał, że na tym poziomie oszustwa nie są możliwe – to co poczuł u Voldemorta w trakcie ich mentalnego połączenia było szczere, czego dowodziło też jego późniejsze zdenerwowanie i zażenowanie.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, jak takie odsłonięcie się musiało być bolesne dla Czarnego Pana i dlatego nie nawiązywał do niego, udając że nic nie zauważył, tak samo jak jego szczerego przywitania, po którym czarnoksiężnik zaraz zrobił kwaśną minę a potem obojętną, że niby nic specjalnego nie miało miejsca.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu, mógł to pozornie ignorować, ważne że obaj wiedzieli jaka jest prawda.

Niestety inną prawdą było, że nie miał pojęcia, co ma z Voldemortem i jego niekwestionowanym… _przywiązaniem_ zrobić i co myśleć.

Do tej pory po prostu cieszył się, że ma swoje miejsce i kogoś, kto prawdziwie się o niego troszczy. Spotkanie z przyjaciółmi dobitnie przypomniało mu o wszystkim, o czym próbował nie myśleć.

Chociaż w rozmowie z nimi mówił pewnie i twardo, wcale tak się nie czuł. Wbrew temu o czym zapewniał Hermionę, wcale nie przemyślał tego, mówił na gorąco, odpowiadając na ich pytania i zarzuty.

Sprawy jednak nie były proste.

Mimo że nie miał zamiaru dłużej pomagać Dumbledore'owi ani nie potrafiłby teraz wystąpić przeciw Lordowi Voldemortowi, to wciąż był jasnym czarodziejem, a to była wojna światła i ciemności.

 _Tylko, czy między nimi musi być wojna?_ Pomyślał o swoich własnych słowach z tej rozmowy, rzuconych bez namysłu... _A co jeśli miały sens...?_

Z Dumbledorem na pewno nie da się o tym normalnie rozmawiać, tylko że przecież to nie dyrektor rządzi Magiczną Brytanią a Minister…

Fudge'a na pewno dałoby się przekonać do rozmów, negocjacji i może ostatecznie do wprowadzenia równych praw dla wszystkich. To nie było fair, żeby czarodzieje nie mogli uprawiać magii, z jaką się urodzili. W końcu każdy przecież ma prawo wyrażać siebie, być sobą, dopóki nie rani innych.

Gdyby im tych praw nie odebrano, gdyby mroczni czarodzieje mogli być sobą, nie byłoby całej tej mrocznej nielegalnej strefy. Gdyby mieli prawo się do swojej magii przyznawać, normalnie się jej uczyć i używać, oczywiście poza klątwami, _co dotyczyło również i tych jasnych,_ to cały ten konflikt by się zakończył.

Harry uczył się historii w swojej mugolskiej szkole i dobrze wiedział, że każde prawo zakazujące czegoś kończyło się tylko powstaniem podziemnego świata, w którym dalej robiono to samo jednak bez żadnych zasad i narażając na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i innych.

Ukradkiem spojrzał na Lorda Voldemorta - nie negował wcale tego co zrobił ale przecież ten czarodziej wcale nie był psychopatyczną żądną krwi bestią bez serca i sumienia, jak twierdził dyrektor a może jaką _stworzył_ dyrektor, atakując go i spychając w cień, aż zaczął mu odpowiadać zgodnie z oczekiwaniami.

Voldemort był zbyt dumny, żeby dać się zamknąć w szafie, czy piwnicy, jednak był to normalny, inteligentny czarodziej i mimo że udawał oschłego, potrafił być łagodny i cierpliwy - na pewno byłby zdolny do dyskusji i kompromisu, gdyby tylko ktoś chciał z nim rozmawiać, zamiast uznać odgórnie, że skoro ma mroczną magię to wszystko, co robi jest złe.

Przecież ten czarodziej, który przyjął do swojego domu i zaopiekował się swoim zadeklarowanym największym wrogiem absolutnie nie pasował do wszystkiego, co o nim wcześniej słyszał.

 _Oczywiście, kimże on był, żeby pouczać dorosłych czarodziejów, co mają robić?_

Kolejne tym razem długie i zamyślone spojrzenie na czarnoksiężnika, który przez chwilę próbował udawać, ze tego nie zauważa, ale w końcu odłożył zwoje i odwzajemnił mu się podejrzliwym wzrokiem i zniecierpliwionym:

\- Coś się dzieje, masz jakieś problemy? O co ci chodzi? – Zakończonym z westchnieniem i nerwowym stukaniem paznokciami o blat.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał mu się badawczo, w końcu jednak, nie mając lepszych pomysłów powiedział prawdę.  
\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie zignorujesz Dumbledore'a i nie próbujesz dogadać się z Ministrem.

Zaskoczony Lord Voldemort tylko gapił się na niego w osłupieniu.

* * *

Po spędzeniu tych paru miesięcy w bliskim kontakcie Harrym Potterem czarnoksiężnik już zdążył zauważyć, że wcale nie jest głupim i naiwnym barankiem jasnej strony, ale potrafi myśleć i ma własne zdanie, ignorując autorytety, kiedy się z nimi nie zgadzał.

Tego jednak się nie spodziewał: Chłopak powiedział dokładnie to, nad czym on sam już pracował od jakiegoś czasu (a tak konkretnie to od czasu, gdy Potter zagnieździł się na dobre w jego zamku i w jego życiu).

Oczywiście nie kontaktował się z Ministrem osobiście, ale za pośrednictwem Lucjusza i innych wiernych sobie pracowników Ministerstwa podsuwał Fudge'owi różne pomysły i koncepcje. Nie liczył na to, że polityk od razu je przyjmie, ale zawsze chciał być popularny, a dzięki temu zdobędzie głosy dotychczas nie wierzącej w niego połowy społeczeństwa.

Potrzebował tylko pomocy, podpowiedzi jak to zrobić nie tracąc tej, która dotąd byłą po jego stronie.

Voldemort wierzył - wiedział, że w końcu uda się doprowadzić do wzajemnego zrozumienia i kompromisu a dzięki zdyskredytowaniu Dumbledore'a także do zniesienia wymyślonych przez Starego czarodzieja przepisów. Zrażenie przez niego do siebie Złotego Chłopca, było dużym błędem i mogło stać się dla dyrektora Hogwartu początkiem końca, takiej okazji czarnoksiężnik nie mógł przepuścić.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że także Harry o tym myślał i że wymyślił dokładnie to samo co on.

Zaniepokojony jego milczeniem chłopak zaczął się wiercić i pocierać kark. Voldemort odchrząknął skupiając na powrót jego rozproszoną uwagę.  
\- Masz rację, Potter. Też się nad tym zastanawiałem i dokładnie to właśnie teraz robię. Oczywiście nie mogę zwrócić się wprost do Ministra, ale staram się zmienić atmosferę.

Harry przechylił głowę i zagryzł dolną wargę, oceniając jego słowa. Zapewne przypominał teraz sobie ostatnio czytane artykuły z Proroka, oceniając ową _"atmosferę"_ i próbując stwierdzić, co miał na myśli. W końcu kiwnął głową.  
\- To dobrze. – Powiedział spokojnie i widać uznając sprawę za wyjaśnioną znów wziął się za czytanie, czy też rozmyślania, schowawszy się za swoją księgą.

Czarnoksiężnik zbity z tropu przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, nie będąc pewnym, co ma o tym nagłym zakończeniu rozmowy sądzić, ponieważ jednak nic nie wymyślił pozostało mu wzruszyć ramionami i wrócić do swoich papierów.

 _Będzie, co ma być._

* * *

Wbrew pozorom ta wojna Światła i Mroku wcale nie była jednak największym problemem Harry'ego, bardziej dręczyły go wypowiedziane przez niego samego w gorączce dyskusji słowa o dyrektorze: _Czy mógł mieć rację, że Starzec naprawdę to wszystko wiedział i_ Nic _nie zrobił?_ Niestety z własnego doświadczenia musiał potwierdzić, że jest to bardziej niż prawdopodobne.

Zanim jednak zdążył się jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć w tych ponurych rozmyślaniach pojawił się skrzat prosząc ich na lunch. Z ulgą odłożył więc księgę i swoje myśli ruszając na dół do sali jadalnej, zanim Voldemort zdąży przekazać skrzatom, że zjedzą w gabinecie.

Skrzaty nie miały z nimi dwoma zbyt wiele do roboty, dlatego wszystkim zajmowały się bardzo starannie, najzwyklejsze rzeczy robiąc wyjątkowymi. Podejrzewał, że kiedy Voldemort mieszkał sam musiały być naprawdę sfrustrowane: z tego co wiedział czarnoksiężnik żył jak asceta, nie chciał i nie doceniał niepotrzebnej elegancji.

Harry za to doceniał i zachwycał się wszystkim a stworzenia prześcigały się, by zrobić na nim wrażenie i wywołać uśmiech. Tak jak i dzisiaj.

Mimo, że był to zwykły lunch w zwykłym dniu i tylko dla dwóch domowników użyły ręcznie malowanej porcelanowej zastawy, srebrnych sztućców i jedwabnych serwetek z ich monogramami. W szklanych wazach stały kompozycje ze świeżych kwiatów.

Sałatki były ułożone tak, że same wyglądały jak egzotyczne kompozycje, a kanapki dla Harry'ego zamiast w trójkąty tym razem były wycięte w kształt znicza, skrzaty nawet chleb zapiekły na dokładnie taki sam zloty kolor, jaki ma oryginał.

Na ten widok chłopak roześmiał się radośnie a szczęśliwe z efektu skrzaty ukłoniły się głęboko i zamiast zwykłej aportacji równie radośnie w podskokach pobiegły do kuchni.

Harry usiadł przy stole, nałożył sobie trochę sałatki i zaczął jeść popijając sok pomarańczowy. Czarodzieje zwykle pijali sok dyniowy, ale skrzaty wiedziały, że chłopak woli ten i zawsze przygotowywały świeżo wyciśnięty - specjalnie dla niego.

Przełknął pierwszy łyk - jak zawsze idealny i westchnął radośnie, przechylając głowę i pocierając nią o ramię, potem z delikatnym uśmiechem zwrócił się do Voldemorta.

\- Na pewno chciałbyś usłyszeć, jak spędziłem czas w Londynie? – Na pół stwierdził i zapytał. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, oczywiście, że chciał o to zapytać, ale przez ten dziwny nastrój Harry'ego po jego powrocie, sam wolał nie poruszać tego tematu.

– A więc… - Harry zabrał się za sałatkę i przerywając na kolejne kęsy dokładnie opisał czarnoksiężnikowi, jak im poszło, pomijając tylko szczegóły swojej dyskusji z dyrektorem, a potem z przyjaciółmi.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego towarzysz bez problemu się domyśli, że właśnie one są najbardziej interesujące, jednak do rozmowy o tym jeszcze nie był gotowy. Najpierw musiał sam wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć, zanim będzie mógł o tym z kimkolwiek rozmawiać.

* * *

Hermiona Granger najchętniej od razu by się udała do Hogwartu i jego dyrektora żeby czarodzieja o to, co powiedział im Harry zapytać, no i żeby zażądać wyjaśnień.

Jednak mieli jeszcze wolne i może to nawet lepiej, wykorzysta ten czas by jednak nad tym trochę pomyśleć i pójść do Dumbledore'a już z konkretami. Kiedy Ron pożegnał się z nią i udał się do Nory, Hermiona także aportowała się do domu.

Jej rodziców nie było w domu, wyszli do swoich przyjaciół, zrobiła więc sobie herbaty i usiadła z nią swoim ulubionym, starym fotelu przy oknie. Teraz mogła spokojnie zająć się swoimi myślami.

Na początku była tak przejęta i oburzona tym, że Harry tak po prostu wszystko rzucił, nie mówiąc nic nikomu _(to bolało najbardziej – przecież byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, owszem w pierwszej chwili mógł zareagować impulsywnie, ale potem miał czas uspokoić się, przemyśleć i skontaktować się z nimi, a on nawet dzisiaj w Londynie wyraźnie nie chciał z nią – z nimi - rozmawiać.)_ , że wcale nie chciała słyszeć wyjaśnień - oczekiwała od przyjaciela jedynie przeprosin, przyznania do błędu i powrotu razem z nimi do Zamku.

Ale widząc jego zdenerwowanie zrozumiała, że nie odezwał się dotąd bo nie chciał konfrontacji, Harry nie lubił się z nikim kłócić, musiał być poważnie sprowokowany, by walczyć, a tu nie było innego wyjścia: nie mógł się z nimi zgodzić, więc ich unikał, by nie mieli okazji go oceniać i namawiać do zmiany zdania. Nie mogła go za to winić.

Nie potrafiła jednak zrozumieć dlaczego wybrał akurat Malfoyów na swoich opiekunów – i im zaufał, gdy nie potrafił zaufać swoim przyjaciołom. Nie było pewna, czy bardziej ją to zraniło, czy uraziło.

Teraz jednak, gdy ochłonęła zaczęła faktycznie rozważać to, co Harry im powiedział i musiała przynajmniej w części przyznać mu rację: dyrektor wiele razy słyszał, nie tylko od Harry'ego o jego traktowaniu przez Snape'a a nic z tym nie zrobił, mówiąc tylko, że to chłopak ma się bardziej starać, żeby profesor nie mógł mu nic zarzucić. _Jakby ten rzeczywiście potrzebował jakiś powodów, by go gnębić._

Zresztą tak samo było w przypadku jego mugolskiej rodziny, nawet gdy na drugim roku bliźniacy i Ron przekazali rodzicom a potem innym członkom Zakonu, że Harry był zamknięty za kratami i głodzony - nawet wtedy dyrektor nie zareagował, nie sprawdził sytuacji i znowu go do nich odesłał tak jak robił to do tej pory, rok za rokiem.

W innych sprawach też Dumbledore nie bardzo dbał o dobro i bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego: zawsze dobrze wiedział czego szukają i na co się narażają, bo sam przekazywał im wszystkie wskazówki, podpowiadał i niby pomagał... ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego sami musieli sobie radzić a w ostatecznej rozgrywce tylko Harry - całkiem sam. A to były naprawdę groźne sytuacje, gdzie większość dorosłych czarodziejów nie dałaby sobie rady.

Tak, Harry może zareagował impulsywnie, ale prawidłowo - nie miał podstaw, by dłużej wierzyć dyrektorowi i tak dziwne, że wytrzymał aż do tej pory. Nie miała wątpliwości, że to była w stu procentach wina Dumbledore'a, gdyby dyrektor wcześniej go tak nie traktował, gdyby choć raz stanął po jego stronie - Harry by nie uciekł.

Miał wszelkie prawo mu nie ufać i samemu próbować zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Niechętnie musiała przyznać, że teraz wyglądał o wiele lepiej: spokojniej i pewniej niż w Hogwarcie, w towarzystwie Ślizgona i jego goryli najwyraźniej czuł się swobodnie i bezpiecznie a jego nowo odnaleziony kuzyn - Malfoy wydawał się mówić szczerze i zachowywał się przekonująco.

 _W porządku, nie miała złudzeń, sprawa wyglądała na przegraną._

Nie przekona Harry'ego do zmiany zdania, nie będzie nawet próbować, ich przyjaciel miał dobre powody i zrobił to co uważał za słuszne. Z tego, co wiedziała miał rację.

Ale mogła, _musiała_ zrobić coś innego.

Harry nie chciał z nim dłużej mieć do czynienia, ale Hermiona chciała z Dumbledorem porozmawiać. Należy się jej – im, wyjaśnienie, dlaczego tak wszystko spieprzył.

Zaczerwieniła się, nie tolerowała używania brzydkich słów, nawet tylko w myślach – tyle, że do tej sytuacji żadne inne nie pasowało.

* * *

Zaraz po lunchu Harry zostawił Voldemorta i poszedł do siebie przebrać się w strój treningowy a potem ruszył do prawej wieży. Pamiętał jak na początku Voldemort zmienił jego manekina w Snape'a, żeby go sprowokować do reakcji, w ten sposób pomógł mu zrozumieć swoje emocje i zmierzyć się z nimi.

Teraz też potrzebował takiej pomocy. Do tej pory nie pozwalał sobie na zbytnie zagłębianie się w swoje relacje z Dumbledorem, nawet gdy przyznał, że dyrektor go zawiódł wciąż czuł do niego szacunek i nie potrafił...

Wykorzystanie tamtego pomysłu nie wchodziło w grę - nie potrafiłby uderzyć Starca, ale mógł uderzać swojego mechanicznego partnera za każdą sprawę, o którą go winił i każdą, która go bolała:

 _\- Za to, że nie zadbał o bezpieczeństwo jego i rodziców._

 _\- Za to, że zostawił go u Dursleyów._

 _\- Za to, że go nie słuchał._

 _\- Za to, co przed nim ukrywał._

 _\- Za to, co robił._

 _\- Za to, czego zaniedbał._

 _\- Za Quirella._

 _\- Za Riddle'a._

 _\- Za Syriusza._

 _\- Za Croucha._

 _\- ...I za Snape'a..._

 _NIGDY więcej._

 _Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli mu się tak zbliżyć, nigdy więcej nie pozwoli mu się kontrolować, nigdy więcej nie pozwoli mu być częścią swego życia. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli mu się zranić._


	11. Chapter 11

**Pozwolenia i Zakazy.**

Sesja treningowa może i przeciągnęła się bardziej niż Harry zaplanował, ale za to kiedy opuścił wieżę był już całkowicie spokojny i zrelaksowany. Wpadł też na kolejny genialny pomysł, którym oczywiście natychmiast musiał podzielić się z Voldemortem. Miał przy tym nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jego planom.

Chociaż "natychmiast" nie było na miejscu.

Najpierw wziął prysznic i się przebrał. W szaty Czarnego Pana, bo te nowe, zakupione przez Lucjusza były co prawda nie tylko eleganckie, gładkie i połyskujące lecz także przy tym wygodne, jednak on wolał nie mniej eleganckie ale zdecydowanie prostsze, czarne szaty Voldemorta. Przyzwyczaił się do nich przez ten czas, który tu spędził i mimo że większość czarodziejów przyprawiały o dreszcze, dla niego kojarzyły się z domem, bezpieczeństwem.

Wiedział też, że czarnoksiężnikowi sprawi tym przyjemność i będzie życzliwiej patrzył na jego prośbę. Chociaż Harry nie był przemyślnym manipulatorem nie wdział powodu by rezygnować z przewagi, która nic go nie kosztowała.

Jednak nie tylko o to mu chodziło.

 _O nie, głównym powodem było, że po prostu obaj lubili być dla siebie mili._

Szybciutko się przygotował, poprawił szaty, przygładził włosy i wybrał się na poszukiwanie swojego opiekuna.

Zamiast jednak chodzić po Zamku, czy wypytywać skrzaty wykorzystał lekkie, dyskretne magiczne czujki, jakie mężczyzna mu pokazał i bez wątpliwości ustalił, że Czarny Pan znajduje się teraz w gabinecie i że jest sam.

Udał się więc prosto do niego, Voldemort od razu zauważył jego manewry i już wcześniej bezróżdżkowo otworzył drzwi zapraszając go do środka. Nie omieszkał też go na powitanie pochwalić:  
\- Dobrze zrobione, Potter. Świetnie je opanowałeś, twoje sieci byłyby niezauważalne dla nikogo. - Jednocześnie składając swoje zwoje i rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu.

Wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko biurka, ale Harry z tego nie skorzystał, przystając obok fotela i nerwowym gestem uderzając palcami o jego oparcie.

\- Nikogo, oprócz ciebie. - Zauważył udając jednak swobodę, nieco kąśliwie lecz z uśmiechem.

\- To moje zaklęcie a poza tymi wyczuwam dobrze twoją magiczną sygnaturę. zapewniam cię, że żaden obcy czarodziej ich nie odkryje. - Uspokoił go od razu czarnoksiężnik.

\- Dzięki. Za pochwałę i za zaklęcie. - Po skinieniu mu głową z kolejnym jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, Harry wreszcie usiadł, westchnął i zrobił przymilną minkę.

Gdyby Voldemort był bardziej otwarty i wylewny, pewno wybuchnąłby śmiechem na tak oczywistą manipulację, ponieważ był subtelny tylko uniósł brew. Harry wziął głęboki wdech, zagryzł wargę, odczekał chwilę i wreszcie przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Nie bardzo mam ochotę na spotykanie się z żadnymi obcymi czarodziejami... - _Tu powinno być ale:_ pomyślał sobie czarnoksiężnik... _I było._ \- ...Ale kiedy dzisiaj spotkałem się z Malfoyem... z Draco Malfoyem, było całkiem fajnie. I pomyślałem, że skoro on ma jeszcze wolny dzień, ostatni dzień przed powrotem do szkoły, to mógłbym się z nim spotkać po południu.

 _To nie tak, że nagle zaczął uważać Ślizgona za przyjaciela, ale jego przyjaciele nie byli już po jego stronie, nie rozumieli skąd to nagłe odejście a nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć im dokładnie, co się stało. Zresztą nawet gdyby im wszystko opowiedział, to finału, czyli jego przywiązania do Lorda voldemorta i tak ani by nie zrozumieli, ani nie wybaczyli._

 _A Draco tak, nie musiał mu nic tłumaczyć, Ślizgon akceptował tę zmianę a nawet wyraźnie się z niej cieszył, tak jak z tego, że mógł dzisiaj być z nim w Ministerstwie i w Londynie. A tego właśnie Harry potrzebował: akceptacji - nie muszą od razu się kochać, wystarczy że przestali się nienawidzić._

Harry mówił coraz szybciej, denerwował się pomimo - a może właśnie dlatego, że mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, w żaden sposób nie reagując na jego przemowę.  
\- On też lubi quidditch, w Hogwarcie zawsze się przechwalał się, że mają własne boisko... I było mu przykro, że ta miotła pod choinkę była dla mnie... Moglibyśmy razem poćwiczyć i dałbym mu polatać... I skoro teraz niby u nich mieszkam, to powinienem wiedzieć, jak wygląda ich Dwór... I...

\- W porządku. - Voldemort wreszcie się nad nim zlitował i przerwał zanim chłopak zdążył się zapętlić. - To bardzo dobry pomysł. Powinniśmy wcześniej pomyśleć, że lepiej abyś poznał dom Malfoyów i spędził trochę czasu z "rodziną" a to oczywiste, że przy Draco będzie ci łatwiej.

Harry wreszcie swobodnie odetchnął: sam nie wiedział czemu tak się denerwował?

 _Może dlatego, że jak już się przekonał Czarny Pan zawsze był sam, miał tylko jego i nie chciał, aby pomyślał, że on woli towarzystwo kogoś innego._

Mężczyzna zacmokał kręcąc głową.  
\- Za bardzo się przejmujesz. - Stwierdził, ale w jego głosie było zadowolenie. _Bo przecież tak jak Harry nim i jego uczuciami dotąd nikt się tak po prostu i szczerze nie przejmował._ \- Wyślesz do nich sowę, czy ja mam to zrobić?

Pytanie niby nie powinno go zaskoczyć, a jednak chłopak chwilkę się zastanowił nim pokręcił głową.  
\- Lepiej ja, żeby nie myśleli, że to rozkaz. - Lord Voldemort nie miał nic przeciw rozkazom, _ale skoro Harry tak wolał..._ skinął głową.

\- Super. To ja lecę. Dzięki. - Dodał jeszcze Harry z kolejnym szerokim uśmiechem na pożegnanie.

\- W porządku. Tylko nie zapomnij rzucić na nią zaklęcie poczty błyskawicznej, żeby dotarła tam teraz, a nie przed nocą. Zmykaj. - Czarnoksiężnik ponownie tylko oszczędnie skinął głową, jednak Harry'emu wystarczył uśmiech jaki wyczuwał w jego magicznej aurze. Zadowolony pobiegł do siebie.

* * *

Miał ochotę po prostu przejść do swojego pokoju w Malfoy Manor, tyle że Voldemort miał rację: nie był tam naprawdę domownikiem, zatem najpierw powinien wysłać sowę, a nie tak wpadać do nich bez zapowiedzi.

Czekając na odpowiedź stanął przy oknie i wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w lekko opadające płatki śniegu. Gdy byli w Londynie dzień był jasny i słoneczny, teraz znowu zaczynało się chmurzyć. Miał jednak nadzieję, że nad Dworem Malfoyów wciąż świeci słońce i nie będą potrzebowali magicznych lamp, ani osłon, by bezpiecznie polatać.

Jego samego co prawda zła pogoda by nie odstraszyła, ale wiedząc jak Voldemort był przeczulony na punkcie jego bezpieczeństwa Lucjusz na pewno nie odważy się pozwolić im latać po ciemku i przy gęstym śniegu.

Nie miał czasu zbyt długo się nad tym zastanawiać i martwić, bo już po kilku minutach ujrzał opadającą z nieba sowę. Spodziewał się, że przynosi mu odpowiedź i otworzył okno, ptak jednak poleciał dalej, do gabinetu a on za to usłyszał pukanie do drzwi łazienki.

Ponieważ pokój w Malfoy Manor był kopią tego, więc i drzwi z magicznym przejściem znajdowały się w tym samym miejscu. Po ich otwarciu Harry jak i poprzednim razem poczuł się nieco dziwnie. Nie było to jakby patrzył w lustro, bo pokoje nie były odbiciem siebie, ale raczej jakby patrzył jednocześnie przed siebie i do tyłu.

Chociaż nie do końca, bo przed nim stał Draco Malfoy, tak jak i on z nieco dziwną miną. Jego dezorientacja była z podobnego powodu, co od razu wyjaśnił, kręcąc głową z podziwem.  
\- To naprawdę niezły kawał magii. - Pochylił się do przodu, jakby próbował zajrzeć zza Harry'ego. - Wiem, że stoisz teraz w swoim pokoju a widzę cię w łazience.

\- I dokładnie o to chodzi, ale fakt: Lord V całkiem nieźle sobie poradził z tym przejściem. - Ignorując zgorszenie jego brakiem bałwochwalczego szacunku dla Czarnego Pana przechylił głowę i zachęcająco uniósł brwi. - Chcesz do mnie zajrzeć? Jeżeli twoja obecność oznacza, że mnie do siebie zapraszacie? - _Przyjął, że właśnie tak jest, jednak lepiej zapytać._

\- Jasne, to właśnie dlatego po ciebie wpadłem i oczywiście, że chciałbym... - Draco otrząsnął się szoku. - Ale ojciec mówił, że to działa tylko dla ciebie... dla was. - Widać było, że aż się pali do tej wizyty, niemal przebierał nogami.

Harry nie dziwił mu się, w przeciwieństwie do ojca chłopak na pewno nigdy nie był jeszcze w Zamku Czarnego Pana, a to przecież jego idol.

\- Nie tylko dla nas, jednak ma dużo blokad. Mogę kogoś zabrać, ale portal wyczuwa też, czy chcę to zrobić, więc jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał mnie śledzić, czy przymusić to nic mu z tego nie wyjdzie. - Wyciągnął dłoń. - To jak, idziesz? - Draco bez wahania złapał go za rękę, entuzjastycznie skinąwszy głową. - Zatem zapraszam. - Drugą ręką Harry wykonał stosowny, zamaszysty gest i Draco zrobił krok do drzwi a potem kolejny i już był u niego.

Nie puszczając od razu jego dłoni rozejrzał się wokół i mimo że pokój wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak ten u nich i tak był pod wrażeniem: _w końcu to był oryginał w Mrocznym Zamku a nie tylko magiczna kopia!_

Harry odwrócił się, by ukryć pobłażliwy uśmieszek, który Draco mógłby źle zrozumieć i otworzył szafę, by wyciągnąć swój strój do quidditcha.

 _To nie będzie to samo, co gra w drużynie, ale na pewno inne niż samotne śmiganie po dziedzińcu._ _Niekoniecznie lepsze - inne._

Malfoy podszedł zaraz za nim i na widok rękawa koszuli błyszczącego tuż za drzwiami aż wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Zwykle zgrywał chłodnego wyrafinowanego arystokratę - _co nie do końca przekonywało, kiedy wściekał się na Gryfonów._ Tym razem w jego towarzystwie już sobie odpuścił i jedno i drugie.

\- Czy... czy to...? - Przejęty wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć materiału i zaraz ją cofnął, patrząc tylko z zachwytem. Pokiwał głową kontynuując z zapartym tchem i błyskiem w oku. - Tak myślałem, kiedy cię widziałem rano, ale nie byłem pewien... - Ponownie pomacał materiał i niemal jęknął. - To pajęczy jedwab. Harry, to pajęczy jedwab. - Przechylił się za drzwi, by zajrzeć głębiej do szafy. - I masz ich... - palcami przebiegł po wieszakach. - ...Pięć! O Merlinie!

Harry podrapał się po głowie. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi jego nowy kuzyn ( _starał się przyzwyczajać, żeby go tak nazywać i cokolwiek by nie mówić o Draco Malfoyu, nawet gdyby dalej walczyli ze sobą jak dotąd w szkole i tak był lepszym kuzynem niż Dudley),_ ale sądząc po jego reakcji musiało to być coś specjalnego.

\- A co to jest ten pajęczy jedwab? - Zapytał i blondyn uniósł roziskrzony, zachwycony wzrok, jeszcze raz ukradkiem dotykając koszuli. Natychmiast mu wszystko wyjaśnił.

\- To najdroższy materiał na świecie. Jest wykonywany z sieci magicznych pająków, które żyją tylko w jednej dolinie w Brazylii, są bardzo złośliwe i jadowite. Ciężko go im podbierać, tylko jedno plemię się tym zajmuje i zwykle krótko żyją. - Nie mogąc się powstrzymać kolejny raz pogładził rękaw. - Mimo że lekki i z pozoru delikatny, jest wytrzymalszy od wszelkich innych materiałów, praktycznie niezniszczalny: nie można go uszkodzić ani mechanicznie ani zaklęciami. Mając ją na sobie mógłbyś stać pod deszczem zaklęć i żadne cię nie dotknie.

\- Poza Avadą. - Harry po prostu _musiał_ zgasić jego entuzjazm. _Nie zadziałało._

\- I tu nie masz racji: jeżeli zaklęcie trafi w koszulę, to nie zadziała w pełnej mocy a jedynie mniej lub bardziej zrani - w stopniu zależnym od mocy rzucającego. - Brzmiało to trochę, jak recytacja definicji z _Księgi Zaklęć_ i pewnie dokładnie tak było. Pamiętał dobrze z Hogwartu, że Ślizgon miał fantastyczną pamięć i często się nią popisywał. _  
_

\- Pewno też macie takie pajęcze koszule. - Rzucił mu w odpowiedzi z nadzieją przerwania tej dla niego coraz bardziej krępującej rozmowy, chociaż bez przekonania, reakcja Draco wskazywała, że dotąd nieczęsto miał z nimi do czynienia. _Miał rację._

Chłopak opuścił rękę z wyraźnym smutkiem i zażenowaniem: _nie było łatwo Malfoyom przyznać się, że coś jest poza ich zasięgiem._  
\- Ojciec ma jedną, nikogo nie stać na więcej. - Rzut okiem na szafę, _no bo jak widać, jednak kogoś tak._ \- Są bardzo rzadkie i bardzo drogie. Nie ma ich w żądnych sklepach. Tylko jeden salon je szyje i to na konkretnie zamówienie, płatne z góry. - Kiedy opuścił ponuro wzrok jego spojrzenie padło na stojące na dolnej półce trzewiki i natychmiast oczy znowu mu się rozświetliły.

\- To skóra bazyliszka. - Stwierdził autorytarnie i Harry trochę się zawstydził, bo myślał, że to smocze łuski, a przecież w końcu jako jeden z niewielu z bliska bazyliszka widział i powinien ją rozpoznać.

\- Też pewno rzadkie i drogie. - Westchnął, to prawda, że był pod wrażeniem tego jak Voldemort o niego zadbał, ale też czuł się nieswojo: _bo przecież Harry tyle razy z nim walczył i pokonywał a czarnoksiężnik tak się o niego troszczył._ Mniej nawet przejął się wysoką ceną tego wszystkiego a bardziej tym, co to oznaczało.

Draco nie zauważył jego nastroju, wpatrzony z zadowoleniem w zawartość szafy potwierdzając jego domysły i kontynuując przeglądanie garderoby.  
\- Owszem i też jest wyjątkowo solidna i mocna. Tak samo jak te szaty. - Tu wyciągnął rękę, dotykając czarnych szat jakie chłopak dostał od Voldemorta. - To z kolei jest z wełny tych samych pająków co jedwab, wygląda jak normalna, ale różnice poznać w dotyku, niby jest miękka, tylko nie da się jej za bardzo ścisnąć, ani naciągnąć. Jest równie droga... i równie bezcenna przez swoje właściwości.

Podsumował swoje wywody, wymawiając dokładnie to, co on sobie pomyślał:  
\- Naprawdę Harry, Czarny Pan zadbał o ciebie: w tych ciuchach jesteś lepiej zabezpieczony niż Aurorzy w zbrojach bitewnych. Nikt poza wami nie może sobie na to pozwolić. - Malfoy był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem a to mówiło wiele, bo wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że jego rodzina nie tylko miała najwyższe tytuły, ale także majątek.

Harry odchrząknął, wreszcie wyciągając swój strój sportowy oraz miotłę i niezgrabnie spróbował zmienić temat na lżejszy.  
\- Cieszę się, że możemy razem polatać, chyba najbardziej po ucieczce ze szkoły brakowało mi quidditcha. Szkoda, że wcześniej starsi nie pomyśleli o tym, żebyśmy się spotkali, dopiero ostatniego dnia. - Naprawdę szczerze tego żałował i chyba sam był tym najbardziej zaskoczony. Chociaż było to nic niezwykłego w porównaniu z wybranym przez niego obrońcą i opiekunem.

\- Niekoniecznie musi tak być... - Po namyśle Draco zaczął odpowiedź, powoli jakby z wahaniem, obserwując go z przechyloną głową, by wyłapać pierwszą reakcję. - ...Ojciec pomyślał, że skoro Dumbledore tak stracił na opinii, to ja też mógłbym darować sobie tę jego Szkołę... Moglibyśmy razem się uczyć, jeżeli Czarny Pan się zgodzi...

Harry zmarszczył brwi kręcąc głową. _To było coś nowego - chociaż sam pomysł nie był wcale zły._  
\- Nic o tym nie słyszałem. - Stwierdził i oparł się o drzwi szafy w zamyśleniu postukując palcem w wargę. - To całkiem fajny pomysł. Byłoby mi raźniej. - _Co prawda to on wymyślił, żeby uczyć się u Malfoyów, ale przecież Lucjusz nie będzie z nim siedział w każde zajęcia a myśl o przebywaniu sam na sam z obcym czarodziejem nie bardzo mu odpowiadała..._ _Ale_ z _a to z Draco..._ \- Uśmiechnął się szeroko energicznie prostując się i kończąc twardo, z przekonaniem. - To super pomysł.

* * *

Draco też się uśmiechnął, ale nim zdążył mu odpowiedzieć rozległ się inny głos.  
\- Jaki pomysł? - Voldemort minimalnie skinął głową Malfoyowi i skoncentrował się na swoim podopiecznym, jak zawsze z zadowoleniem patrząc na uśmiech Harry'ego.

\- Lucjusz wpadł na to, żeby Draco też opuścił Hogwart i uczył się ze mną w domu. - Uslyszał radosną odpowiedź. - Prawda, że tak byłoby dobrze?

Czarnoksiężnik przez chwilę przypatrywał się im obu.  
\- Nie słyszałem nic o takim pomyśle. - Wycedził powoli, nie spodobało mu się, że o czymś takim dowiadywał się ostatni. Zwłaszcza w tej sprawie, kiedy stawiało go przed faktem dokonanym, bo skoro Harry był tak zachwycony, już nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

Draco wreszcie podniósł się z powitalnego ukłonu, tłumacząc siebie i Lucjusza.  
\- To dlatego, że ojciec dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał, kiedy Minister tak szybko i z zadowoleniem się zgodził na prośby Harry'ego. Zapytał mnie, czy bym tak chciał, ale to tylko pierwsza myśl a nie plan, jeszcze nie zdążył nic doprecyzować.

Czarny Pan pokiwał głową. A zanim tu wszedł, właśnie zastanawiał się: _czy przysyłając do niego formalne zaproszenie, by przybyli do nich z Potterem Lucjuszowi chodziło tylko o dobre wychowanie, czy o komfort Harry'ego, czy też o coś jeszcze?_

Już miał odpowiedź: _wszystko powyższe, ale zwłaszcza to coś jeszcze._  
\- Jeżeli jesteś gotowy, Harry... - Tym razem jak najbardziej celowo użył jego imienia w obecności młodego Malfoya. - ...To możemy już iść.

Chłopak szybko załapał, co to oznacza: _Voldemort nie puszcza go tam samego_ i rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Super. - Podsumował i szybko chwycił swoje szaty i miotłę. - Jestem jak najbardziej gotowy.

* * *

Harry do tej pory w rezydencji Malfoyów widział tylko swój własny pokój - teraz po drodze do salonu i jadalni obejrzał sobie nieco więcej. Dwór był trochę w stylu tej restauracji, w której byli razem z Draco - klasyczny, śródziemnomorski: jasne marmury, posągi, dużo zieleni i lekkie meble, tyle że tutaj było to bardziej eleganckie i wyważone.

Co było zrozumiałe, nie dałoby się w takim wnętrzu za długo wytrzymać a to przecież jest dom, a nie miejsce publiczne, gdzie wpadasz na parę chwil i znikasz.

Nawet mu się tu podobało i pasowało do Malfoyów, jednak szczerze mówiąc, on sam jako miejsce do mieszkania wolał Mroczny Zamek, który był normalną budowlą, ze zwykłych kamieni i w stylu, jaki bardziej pasował do brytyjskiego krajobrazu i charakteru niż takie obce pałace.

Stukając swoimi trzewikami z wężowej, _wróć: ze skóry bazyliszka_ zeszli po szerokich dwustronnych schodach do holu, gdzie czekali na nich rodzice Draco.

Lucjusza Harry w ostatnim czasie już dość dobrze poznał i nawet polubił, ale Lady Malfoy nie miał dotąd okazji spotkać. Chyba ją widział przed pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie, jednak nie był tego pewien. Nie zwrócił wtedy na Malfoyów szczególnej uwagi, kiedy każdy czarodziej był dla niego czymś nowym i godnym uwagi, dopiero po tym jak w szkole Draco się do niego odezwał a potem obraził i zostali wrogami, zaczął go zauważać.

Lucjusza kilkakrotnie potem widywał, zarówno z synem jak i samego, chociaż rzadko w przyjemnych okolicznościach, ale Narcyzy Malfoy na pewno nie. Dopiero teraz mógł się jej przyjrzeć: stała tam wyprostowana, z zimnym uśmiechem i jeżeli już przestał uważać jej męża za zadufanego i przemądrzałego arystokratycznego snoba, to ta czarownica dokładnie tak wyglądała.

 _Może kiedy ją pozna zmieni zdanie... A może nie..._

Ponieważ przez ten czas w Mrocznym Zamku Harry powoli pozbywał się strachu i niepewności, przywykli obaj do tego, że czarnoksiężnik pierwszy wszystko robi a dopiero wtedy chłopak go naśladuje. Teraz tutaj było dokładnie tak samo.

Lord Voldemort pierwszy przywitał gospodarzy a Harry podszedł za nim i powtórzył. Zapewne zwykle Czarny Pan traktował sługi z większym dystansem i wyższością, był pewny i wdzięczny za to, że ze względu na niego nie patrzył na nich aż tak z góry: przywitał Lucjusza jak dobrego przyjaciela, ale jego żonę uprzejmie i oficjalnie.

Lady Malfoy też zachowała dystans i jako jedyna z obecnych zwracała się do xhłopaka po nazwisku. Harry'emu wcale to nie przeszkadzało i ponieważ sam nie miał ochoty proponować, żeby mówiła mu po imieniu, cieszył się, że czarownica tego nie zrobiła. Budziła w nim ciarki, była jeszcze bardziej zimna i skupiona niż jej mąż.

Kiedy na niego patrzyła miał wrażenie, że może go przejrzeć, jak rentgen i zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Czuł jakiś powiew magii, jakby używała oklumencji, chociaż nie był pewien. Zdecydowanie już najwyższy czas poprosić Voldemorta, żeby go nauczył jak ją wykrywać i jak się bronić.

Spojrzał na stojącego obok czarnoksiężnika, może nie wystraszony i nie prosząc o pomoc, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie zdenerwowany, by ten interweniował. Widok ostrego błysku w jego oczach i natychmiastowe spuszczenie wzroku przez Lady Malfoy sprawił, że Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Dla pewności i spokoju ducha postanowił jednak trzymać się od tej czarownicy z daleka. To że dogadał się z pozostałymi Malfoyami, nie oznacza, że musi tak być także z nią. Może kiedyś, z czasem... Chociaż w to wątpił - ona nie grała, właśnie taka była.

Lucjusz z żoną przeszli pierwsi do jadalni, za nimi Lord Voldemort a Harry oczywiście ruszył za nim i bez wahania zajął miejsce obok czarnoksiężnika. _Jeżeli Lady Malfoy myślała, że usiądzie przy końcu stołu obok jej syna, popełniła błąd._

Może i był Czarnego Pana - _w tym miejscu akurat oficjalnie_ \- podopiecznym, ale nie przybył tu jako młodociany dodatek do faktycznego gościa i nie da się tak traktować. Jego nakrycie natychmiast pojawiło się na właściwym miejscu, ale i tak było to faux pax, które musiało zaboleć Panią domu.

Pewność siebie Harry'ego wcale nie była na wyrost, bo o ile w Hogwarcie jeszcze nie miał za bardzo pojęcia o wytwornych posiłkach, to teraz jak najbardziej tak. Dzięki temu, ze skrzaty bardzo poważnie traktowały swoje obowiązki a Voldemort zawsze zachowywał się stosownie i starannie pilnował zasad, nieważne czy byli we dwoje, czy też jak dotąd kilka razy w towarzystwie Lucjusza, Harry obserwując go uważnie od początku przyswoił sobie idealne maniery.

Nie miał najmniejszego problemu z kolejnością próbowania potraw, właściwie używał sztućce i kielichy. Gospodarze nie mieli absolutnie nic do skomentowania, chociaż szczerze wątpił czy by sobie na to pozwolili, nawet gdyby było całkiem przeciwnie - był tu przecież z Lordem Voldemortem - każda uwaga do Harry'ego o niewłaściwym zachowaniu, czy wychowaniu dotykałaby także Jego _i to podwójnie_.

Harry był co prawda pewien, że czarnoksiężnik nie udzielał nikomu takich informacji, jakie on zdobył po drugim roku o Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u (dzięki wydatnej pomocy Hermiony). Jednak mroczni czarodzieje musieli wiedzieć od swoich rodziców, czy dziadków, że On też był sierotą półkrwi wychowywanym przez mugoli.

Jakiekolwiek komentarze na taki temat trafiałyby w Niego nawet bardziej niż Harry'ego, bo James Potter pochodził z szanowanej rodziny a Lilly była czarownicą, chociaż mugolskiego pochodzenia, za to Riddle Senior - był zwykłym mugolem, a matka Toma nie była nawet jego formalnie uznaną żoną _\- co może akurat w tej konfiguracji było lepsze -_ i pochodziła z żałosnej, odrzucanej biedoty.

Jakże bolesne musiało być dla czystokrwistych arystokratów ustępowanie przed mocą czarodziejów, którym w innej sytuacji nie pozwoliliby nawet butów czyścić. Harry myśląc to uśmiechał się uroczo do chłodnej i sztywnej Lady Malfoy: _jeżeli znowu czyta w jego myślach to sama sobie jest winna, że dowiaduje się zbyt wiele._

* * *

Nie było łatwo zrobić wrażenie na Draco Malfoyu, jednak Harry Potter nigdy nie miał z tym problemu. Nawet kiedy głośno się z niego wyśmiewał, w głębi duszy zawsze Gryfona podziwiał, za tę niepokorną odwagę kiedy nie zastanawiając się podejmował najniebezpieczniejsze wyzwania.

Draco nigdy nie miał prawa być tak impulsywny - rodzice bardzo głęboko wbili mu w głowę, jak powinien się zachowywać i że jego każdy ruch, jako dziedzica szacownego rodu musiał być przemyślany i wyważony.

 _Co ciekawe, to właśnie Potter zawsze budził w nim te najbardziej żywiołowe reakcje, za które potem odbierał kolejne wykłady pod ojca._

Chłopak jakiego spotkał dzisiaj rano, chociaż co prawda dalej bez szacunku i bez skrępowania walczył z dyrektorem i to w gabinecie Ministra - że aż było ich słychać na korytarzu, ale jednak był wyraźnie, zauważalnie przygaszony i chwilami niepewny, nie przypominając samego siebie, jakiego Draco pamiętał ze szkoły.

W tej chwili jednak znowu był sobą a nawet jeszcze bardziej otwarty i dumny i wszystko dzięki obecności Czarnego Pana. Draco aż kręcił głową i mruczał pod nosem _(za co zapewne otrzyma kolejną lekcję właściwego zachowania)_ , jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.

To było niesamowite|: wszyscy czarodzieje - włącznie z jego rodzicami, których nigdy wcześniej nie znał od tej pokornej strony - w obecności Lorda Voldemorta tracili pewność siebie a Harry Potter właśnie przy nim odżywał, prostował się i wyzywająco zajmował swoje miejsce, prowokując jego matkę.

Sam Draco nigdy by się na coś takiego nie poważył, Domem rządził jego ojciec, ale w sprawach, które należały do Pani domu nawet on rzadko próbował coś zmieniać według swojego zdania. Lady Malfoy miała autorytet nie tylko z powodu swego pochodzenia, ale też dzięki mocy i niewielu ośmielało się patrzeć na nią z góry, czy nawet jak na równą sobie... Poza Czarnym Panem... I Harrym Potterem.

Oczywiście nigdy by tego nie powiedział głośno, ale podobało mu się, że ktoś wreszcie sobie na to pozwala.

* * *

Po obiedzie chłopcy pobiegli się przebrać a starsi czarodzieje poszli na boisko, żeby je przygotować. Zanim wyszli na dwór zapadł już zmrok, zatem tak jak przewidywał Harry, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo Lucjusz nie tylko postawił osłony przed wiatrem i śniegiem, ale też rzucił na nie zaklęcie oświetlające.

Potem Malfoyowie z Czarnym Panem usiedli na trybunach, by móc obserwować chłopców i w spokoju bez ich obecności omówić ich przyszłość. Jednak spokój nie trwał długo.

Voldemort oczywiście widywał artykuły w _Proroku_ na temat chłopaka, więc wiedział, że Harry Potter był już na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie nie tylko najmłodszym ale też najlepszym graczem. Obserwując go dotąd tylko na dziedzińcu Mrocznego Zamku nie był jednak przygotowany na to, jak ryzykownie może się zachowywać w powietrzu.

Słuchał uważnie, co mówi do niego Lucjusz, ale nie odrywał wzroku od Harry'ego. Chłopak testował możliwości swojej nowej miotły a jeszcze bardziej jego nerwy, śmigając jak prawdziwa błyskawica i wykonując figury i zwroty, które wywoływały zarówno zachwyt jak i przestrach u obserwatorów.

Tak, także u Malfoyów, chociaż im na pewno nie zależało na bezpieczeństwie chłopaka, tak jak jemu.

Wreszcie - ku jego uldze, chłopcy zamienili się miotłami i Harry nie mógł sobie na tak wiele pozwalać. Niestety ulga była przedwczesna. Draco Malfoy był świetnym graczem, ale zdecydowanie poniżej poziomu jego Pottera, _z czego był bardzo dumny, mimo że nie było to jego zasługą._

Mimo tego, że teraz miał gorszy sprzęt Harry wciąż pozostawał poza zasięgiem drugiego chłopaka, który nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Próbując go naśladować Draco za bardzo przyspieszył i przy zwrocie nie zdołał zapanować nad miotłą, która poleciała dalej, już bez niego.

Harry natychmiast przywołał ją do siebie, jednocześnie odsyłając blondynowi jego własną, tyle że zeskakując opadł w dół i zamiast siąść na swojej miotle złapał ją tylko jedną ręką. Dorośli zerwali się a Voldemort natychmiast rzucił na niego zaklęcie lewitujące, które pomogło Harry'emu opanować miotłę i spokojnie jej dosiąść.

Malfoyowie nie wpadli na taki pomysł i Draco zdążył spaść kilkanaście metrów i poważnie się wystraszyć, nim miotła do niego dotarła. Nawet nie próbował jej dosiąść tylko uchwycił obiema rękami i opadł już wolno i spokojnie na ziemię. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, nawet zanim Czarny Pan zareagował bardziej obawiał się o Malfoya niż o siebie.

 _A skoro już pomyślał o Czarnym Panu..._

Rzut oka na ich widownię i Harry natychmiast wylądował kierując się prosto do Voldemorta, wciąż stojącego nieruchomo z wyciągniętą różdżką.  
\- Przepraszam. - Szepnął cicho. Zero reakcji, czarnoksiężnik nadal patrzył na niego z martwą miną. - Wiesz, że umiem latać, nie ryzykowałem... To nie było tak niebezpieczne... Jak mogło wyglądać. - Dokończył jeszcze ciszej, opuszczając głowę.

Do tej pory nigdy nie przejmował się tym, jak to co robił, mogło wyglądać z boku. Po takiej akcji koledzy z drużyny by go wychwalali i klepali po plecach, Hermiona i nauczyciele trochę by zrzędzili a potem wszyscy by stwierdzili, że tylko on mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego. I tyle...

Nie był przygotowany na to, że ktoś aż tak się o niego martwił. Wiedział, jak Czarny Pan dbał o swój niewzruszony wizerunek - a teraz przez niego przy Malfoyach tak się odsłonił, bo jego spięta postawa, zaciśnięte mocno na różdżce palce i uporczywe milczene mówiły więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Mężczyzna miał prawo być na niego wściekły.

Wyciągnął dłoń, ale zawstydzony opuścił ją, gdy Voldemort nie zrobił ku niemu żadnego gestu. Odwrócił się, by zabrać porzucona miotłę i znowu stanął przed czarnoksiężnikiem, otwierając usta, by go jeszcze raz przeprosić, kiedy mężczyzna chwycił go i przytulił, krótko ale mocno... i zaraz wypuścił go chowając różdżkę i poprawiając szaty.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą - _wszystko będzie dobrze._

* * *

Lucjusz, który tak jak i Narcyza i Draco do tej pory udawał, że go nie ma i że wcale na nich nie patrzył, wreszcie poruszył się i zareagował. Odchrząknął, zwracając się do stojącego przed nimi syna, który bez słowa pochylił głowę, czekając na naganę - przecież to całe zamieszone on spowodował, nieważne że nie celowo.

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało, Draco. - Powiedział ojciec sucho, niezręcznie. Matka tylko pokręciła głową z krzywą miną.

Draco nawet nie był zaskoczony, że Czarny Pan okazał się bardziej uczuciowy niż jego rodzice. Jednak nie było to miłe uczucie...

Tymczasem Lord odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Malfoy Manor. Harry skłonił się rodzicom a do Draco pomachał.  
\- Fajnie było, ale chyba musimy już iść... - Stwierdził, przygryzając wargę.

Obejrzał się na idącego równym krokiem Voldemorta i pobiegł za nim. Ponieważ jednak nie był dobry w trzymaniu języka za zębami i nie bał się Czarnego Pana, po dwóch krokach Malfoyowie usłyszeli jego chrząknięcie i ostrożne pytanie:  
\- A tak właściwie, to po co idziemy do Dworu, skoro możesz się stąd aportować?

Voldemort zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego bez słowa a potem skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę. Chłopak znowu się do niego przytulił i z trzaskiem zniknęli.

* * *

W pierwszym odruchu Voldemort chciał zabronić Harr'emu kiedykolwiek znowu wsiadać na miotłę... jednak gdy tylko o tym pomyślał od razu mógł sobie wyobrazić reakcję chłopaka, a nawet dwie: W pierwszej zaczynał się wykłócać, że nie będzie mu mówił, co może robić, będzie latał kiedy chce i może sobie wsadzić takie zakazy...

Ale druga wersja była jeszcze gorsza: Harry zamiast protestować tylko by pokiwał smutno głową, a potem byłby coraz smutniejszy, apatyczny... Aż wróciłby do tego letargu, jaki znał z pierwszych dni...

 _Nie zniósłby znowu czegoś takiego..._

Niechętnie rozluźnił uścisk, w którym i tak trzymał go już zbyt długo.  
\- Nie będziesz więcej latał na miotle! - Oznajmił twardo, nie uznającym sprzeciwu tonem i odebrał zaskoczonemu chłopakowi rzeczony przedmiot. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, ale nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej. - Dopóki nie opanujesz perfekcyjnie samolewitacji. - Dokończył, równie zdecydowanie.

Patrzył na niego ostro, czekając na odpowiedź. Harry także wpatrywał się z niego, spokojnie, badawczo i jak on sam wcześniej nie okazując żadnych emocji. Czarnoksiężnik zaczął się denerwować nie mając żadnego pojęcia, co też działo się w jego głowie.

Wreszcie:  
\- W porządku. - Chłopak odparł ostrożnie, przechylając głowę i obserwując go z pojawiającym się nieśmiało uśmiechem.

 _Dzięki Salazarowi!_

\- W porządku. - Voldemort nie dał po sobie znać, jak bardzo ucieszyła go ta zgoda. Skinął głową i odwrócił się idąc do siebie. - Mówię poważnie. - Dodał jeszcze surowo nie odwracając się. - Miotła zostaje u mnie, dopóki nie uznam, że jesteś na niej bezpieczny.

Harry uśmiechał się szeroko: _to było takie... to było lepsze niż własny pokój i prezenty._

Nikt dotąd mu niczego nie zabraniał... No dobrze, niby były zakazy w szkole, ale dyrektor wcale go nie karał za ich łamanie, przeciwnie sam go prowokował do niebezpiecznych rzeczy... tak jak i Syriusz.

Pierwszy raz ktoś mu zabraniał niebezpiecznych zajęć, żeby się nie narażał - _tu chodziło o Niego, o Jego Osobiste Bezpieczeństwo..._ _Super!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tajemnice reputacji**

Severus Snape nieczęsto, a szczerze mówiąc - nigdy nie był zadowolony ze swojego życia, przeciwnie - zawsze czuł się głęboko nieszczęśliwy a dodatkowo jeszcze manipulowany i wykorzystywany. Nie liczył na to, że ucieczka z Hogwartu nagle zmieni jego życie na swobodne i radosne, ale nie spodziewał się, że może być jeszcze gorzej niż do tej pory.

 _Było._

Porzucił swój pierwotny, naiwny plan, by zaszyć się gdzieś na prowincji i spokojnie żyć, udając, że skoro Potter na niego nie doniósł to nic mu nie grozi. Pomimo oficjalnie pozornego spokoju sytuacja w każdej chwili mogła ulec zmianie i na wszelki wypadek lepiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i nie wydał go, kiedy list gończy jednak się pojawi.

Tym bardziej, że kiedy sprawa wyszłaby na jaw ścigaliby go wszyscy i tym razem nie mógł liczyć na żadną ochronę. Co gorsza, o ile Ministerstwo miałoby marne szanse, by go drugi raz złapać - to Przed Czarnym Panem nie mógł się schować, o czym ten mu co jakiś przypominał, torturując przez Mroczny Znak.

Mieszkał zatem w podrzędnym mugilskim hoteliku w podrzędnej mugolskiej dzielnicy Londynu a ponieważ zaklęcia można było namierzać, musiał odłożyć swoją różdżkę. Na szczęście w dawnych czasach zachomikował sobie do skrytki różdżkę podebraną jednemu ze szlam "zaginionych" podczas rajdu Śmierciożerców, którego ciało spopielił.

Zabrał ją z Gringgota pierwszego dnia ucieczki razem z całą gotówką, nie wiedząc, czy później będzie miał jeszcze okazję by tam wrócić. Gobliny co prawda nie wydawały swoich klientów, ale przed wejściem do krypt była zasłona zdejmująca wszelkie zaklęcia i kamuflaże a poza nią mógłby go zobaczyć inny czarodziej, którego tajemnica bankowa nie obowiązywała.

Lecz i tamtej różdżki używał tylko do podstawowych zaklęć, starał się być maksymalnie nieinteresującym i niezauważalnym a od czasu do czasu używając glamour pojawiał się na Pokątnej, by podsłuchiwać nowin i kupić Proroka u ulicznych sprzedawców. Z zamawianiem go wolał nie ryzykować, bo niby sowy same szukały adresatów, ale po ijawnieniu jego zbrodni, Ministerstwo na pewno znalazłoby sposób, by je wyśledzić.

Przez tygodnie, miesiące było cicho, żadnych nowych informacji, nic poza powtarzaną notatką, że Harry Potter zaginął i wciąż nie było wiadomo, gdzie przebywa i niepotwierdzoną dotąd przez nikogo plotką, że Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów, który także zniknął tej samej nocy, ukrywa się z Potterem, uciekając przed Sami - Wiecie - Kim.

To zawieszenie i nerwowe oczekiwanie z każdym było coraz cięższe i w końcu zaczął pragnąć by coś się wydarzyło, nawet by wszystko się wydało, bo wtedy mógłby wreszcie robić coś konkretnego, a nie tylko czekać...

Czekać...

Czekać...

Ale na złe, czy na dobre - nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Po Nowym Roku wreszcie coś się ruszyło: znalazł na pierwszej stronie Proroka zdjęcie Złotego Chłopca i mimo że powinien być na to przygotowany i dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien nic po sobie okazać - _nie potrafił udawać obojętności:_ ze strachem schował gazetę drżącymi dłońmi do kieszeni, szybkim krokiem niemal biegiem uciekając z Pokątnej.

Dopiero bezpieczny w swoim pokoiku usiadł na koślawym krzesełku, nalał sobie gorącej herbaty, zawsze czekającej w magicznym imbryczku i wypił ją powoli, po czym głęboko oddychając, by uspokoić nerwy wyciągnął gazetę, rozkładając ją na blacie.

Najpierw dokładnie przyjrzał się zajmującemu pół strony zdjęciu Pottera. Cudowny Gówniarz szedł Pokątną z Draco Malfoyem, obaj w czarnych płaszczach i ciemnych okularach, przy czym ten Pottera zdecydowanie wyglądał jak płaszcz Czarnego Pana, w asyście Crabbe'a i Goyle'a wyglądali jak Bardzo Ważne i Bardzo Mroczne Osobistości.

 _Oczywiście_ \- _kiedy on musi kryć_ _się_ _w_ _jakiejś mugolskiej norze_ _Potter_ _sobie_ _spokojnie_ _spaceruje_ _jakby_ _cały_ _świat_ _do_ _niego_ _należał._

Powinien to przewidzieć: _skoro Czarny Pan nie zabił gnojka podrzucając jego ciało w jakimś publicznym miejscu, to znaczy, że przeciągnął go na swoją stronę i komu, jak nie Malfoyom mógł kazać się nim zająć? Przecież nie będzie trzymał dzieciaka w Mrocznym Zamku._

Zniesmaczony tym widokiem spojrzał niżej, gdzie znajdowało się malutkie zdjęcie rzecznika Ministerstwa wygłaszającego oświadczenie, które wyjaśniało skąd takie nieoczekiwane ¿towarzystwo Gryfońskiego Złotego Chłopca:

 _"Zaginiony od paru miesięcy Harry Potter zgłosił się dzisiaj do Ministerstwa w towarzystwie Lorda Lucjusza Malfoya, gdzie wyjaśnił, że po ciężkich przeżyciach, o których nie chce i nie będzie opowiadać, uciekł z Hogwartu i cały ten czas spędził pod opieką wyżej wymienionego Lorda jako swojej najbliższej - jedynej rodziny._

 _Chłopiec pomimo upływu czasu, nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do Szkoły, dlatego złożył wniosek o ustalenie Lorda Malfoy jego opiekunem i zezwolenie na naukę domową pod jego nadzorem. Minister po rozmowie z oboma czarodziejami i dokładnym przeanalizowaniu sprawy przyjął oba wnioski."_

Dalej była notatka reportera, że kiedy Lord Malfoy wypełniał dokumenty Harry Potter wraz z kuzynem Draco Malfoyem i przyjaciółmi udali się na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie jeden z przechodniów zrobił im umieszczone wyżej zdjęcie.

Niestety, zanim reporterzy tam dotarli, obaj chłopcy już zniknęli. Dziennikarze nie zdołali też spotkać się ani z Harrym Potterem ani z Lordem Malfoyem w Ministerstwie, gdyż ten ostatni jako wysoki urzędnik miał kominek w gabinecie i nie skorzystali z wejść dla interesantów, ani nawet dla pracowników, przy których na nich czekali reporterzy.

Snape skrzywił się: wolałby więcej informacji. Na szczęście dla niego Albus Dumbledore nie miał takich przywilejów i jego udało im się dopaść i wyciągnąć więcej interesujących czytelników szczegółów. Na jeszcze większe szczęście on także nie powiedział nic o gwałcie, wyjaśnił tylko, że jego biedny Harry został zaatakowany przez jednego z Profesorów i bez pytania przyznał, że chodziło o niego:

 _"Wiedziałem o niechęci Profesora Snape'a do Harry'ego jednak byłem przekonany, że jako nauczyciel jest godny zaufania. Myliłem się. Ubolewam nad tym, że Harry zniknął zanim dowiedziałem się, co go spotkało i nie pozwolił mi sobie pomóc. Cieszę się, że znalazł schronienie u swoich krewnych i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczy to, iż pod moją opieką doszło do takiej sytuacji."_

I dalej, wyjaśnienie skąd nagle pojawiła się rodzina, kiedy to właśnie przez jej brak Złoty Chłopiec został przez niego umieszczony u mugoli:  
 _"Mugole, u których dotąd mieszkał to jedyni krewni jego matki, Lord Malfoy jest kuzynem ojca Harry'ego."_  
 _"Nie, Harry nie złożył skargi na Profesora Snape'a i prosił o niewszczynanie dochodzenia, chce zapomnieć o całej sprawie."_  
 _"Tak, Profesor Snape wciąż pozostaje zaginiony."_ i finalne _"Nie, na pewno nie ma możliwości jego powrotu na stanowisko nauczyciela w Szkole Magii i Czarnoksięstwa. Ten czarodziej nigdy nie powinien pracować z dziećmi"._

 _Czyli Dumbledore odciął się od niego na całej linii. Nic dziwnego, teraz gdy stracił swoją pozycję u Czarnego Pana już nie był dla niego przydat_ ny.

Snape odłożył gazetę, podsumowując to, co z niej wynikało. _Potter oficjalnie go nie wydał, Albus także nic o tym nie powiedział... I pewno już tego nie zrobią. Ale wcale nie musieli tego robić..._

 _Samo to co tu było napisane wystarczy, by wszyscy uznali go za najgorszą kanalię. Skrzywdził Ukochanego Bohatera Narodowego i nie ma dla niego miejsca w tym kraju... A zapewne i w reszcie Europy nie ma co liczyć na porządną pracę._

 _Jego jedyni dotychczasowi pracodawcy to Albus Dumbledore i Lord Voldemort, a żaden z nich nie wyda mu referencji. Może tylko wymyślić sobie nowe nazwisko i zostać jakimś wioskowym warzycielem na zapadłej prowincji, gdzie będzie pokątnie sprzedawać najprostsze eliksiry._

Westchnął z rozpaczą, ale zaraz potem, na przekór losowi krzywo się uśmiechnął. Pomimo podłego życia w mrocznych ogrodach jego serca zdołał zagnieździć się jasny chwast nadziei i to ona teraz podpowiadała mu, że:

 _To i tak dużo lepiej niż się spodziewał. Na pewno lepiej niż dożywocie w Azkabanie, bo gdyby jego zbrodnia się wydala, to nawet na Pocałunek Dementora nie mógł liczyć. Tak jest dobrze. Musi zebrać swoje rzeczy i emigrować... I mieć nadzieję, że przez resztę jego życia Czarny Pan nieczęsto będzie sobie o nim przypominał._

I jakby na zawołanie poczuł potworny ból palący wszystkie jego nerwy i niedający możliwości błogosławionej utraty przytomności, zanim jego Pan mu na to nie pozwoli. Zaciskał mocno zęby, czując jak kruszą się i łamią, ale w tym miejscu musiał zatrzymać w sobie krzyk.

Zanim jednak dotarł na krawędź szaleństwa wszystko niespodziewanie się urwało.

Długą chwilę leżał tylko na podłodze dysząc ciężko i nie próbując wstawać. Wcale nie był pewien, czy Azkaban nie byłby lepszy niż to, miał porównanie: był już tam zamknięty, przez parę tygodni czekając na proces, po którym dzięki Dumbledore'owi został uwolniony.

Pamiętał to dobrze i pamiętał jeszcze, że nawet tam, pomimo tego, że cele blokowały wszelką magię i wokół krążyli Dementorzy a Lord Voldemort uchodził za martwego... _Cały czas czuł pulsowanie Mrocznego Znaku..._

 _A teraz Czarny Pan był znowu żywy, odzyskał pełną było przed nim ucieczki. Nigdy i nigdzie. Poza śmiercią..._

Ale przeklęta nadzieja znowu nie pozwoliła mu się poddać. Kiedy tylko odzyskał siły, podniósł się i wypił wzmacniające i uspokajające eliksiry a potem zaczął pakować swój nędzny dobytek.

 _Nie miał już na co dłużej czekać, czas porzucić Anglię i zacząć od nowa, od zera... mniej niż zera._

* * *

Tym, co zawsze najbardziej denerwowało Hermionę Jean Granger była niemożność dowiedzenia się czegoś - czegokolwiek by to nie dotyczyło: czy jej przyjaciół, czy zadań szkolnych. Nie po to już od dziecka doskonaliła swoje umiejętności skutecznego wydobywania informacje, z książek i z ludzi, żeby coś sobie odpuszczać.

Wykorzystywała naturalny ludzki odruch, by zwykle starać się być kulturalnym i zadawała pytania w taki sposób, jakby miała do tego prawo. Jak do tej pory Profesor Snape był chyba jedyną osobą, która skutecznie potrafiła się przed tym obronić. Czarodziej albo ją ignorował, albo wprost odprawiał, ale inni tylko rozglądali się szukając pomocy, lub okazji do ucieczki, niezręcznie próbowali wykręcać, a i tak w końcu stawiała na swoim.

Jednak tym razem chodziło nie tylko o jej niezaspokojoną żądzę wiedzy. Dziewczyna miała serce na właściwym miejscu i szczerze martwiła się o swojego przyjaciela.

W czasie ich rozmowy Harry starał się wyglądać naturalnie i swobodnie, ale widziała grę, w tym jak staranie układał słowa. Ewidentnie coś ukrywał a to jak wspierał go Malfoy świadczyło, że Ślizgon wiedział dobrze, o co chodzi, co dodatkowo ją wkurzało.

Dotąd to ona i Ron pełnili tę rolę dla Harry'ego, stali obok niego, dzielili jego tajemnice i chronili przed resztą świata. Nie było miłe, bez ostrzeżenia znaleźć się po drugiej stronie, teraz gdy to Malfoy stał przy Harrym i chronił go przed nimi. A Harry mu na to pozwalał, natychmiast gdy tylko blondyn to zaproponował, przerwał ich rozmowę i zniknął razem z nim z restauracji.

Nie była pewna, czy bardziej była zła na przyjaciela, za to że tak chował się - nawet przed nimi - za swoją ślizgońską obstawą, czy niepokoiła się o niego nie wiedząc jak do takiej sytuacji doszło. Jak ich przyjaciel wylądował pod opieką Malfoya - _właśnie Malfoya_ i skoro problemem był Snape, to dlaczego, wiedząc, że mężczyzna zniknął z Zamku Harry zamiast powrócić, nadal wybrał pobyt u nich.

Ta dziwna, kontrolowana rozmowa zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić jeszcze bardziej namąciła jej w głowie. Wzdychając i prychając, nachmurzona chodziła z Ronem po sklepach, tak skutecznie psując mu nastrój, że w końcu miał dość i sam zaproponował, by lepiej już znaleźli jego matkę i wrócili do Nory.

Ale tam też nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca, dopiero kiedy pan Weasley wracając z pracy przyniósł popołudniowego Proroka rozpogodziła się, natychmiast niemal wyrywając mu go z ręki. Tyle, że w nim nie było nic poza tym, co już wiedziała... A z dyrektorem spotkają się dopiero jutro na wieczornej uczcie...

\- Ron, czy możesz mi pożyczyć Świnkę? - Zapytała milutko, z uśmiechem, natychmiast wywołując podejrzliwe spojrzenia wszystkich Weasleyów. - Chcę napisać do Harry'ego. - Wyjaśniła, nie zmieniając miny i tonu.

\- Miona, nie myślę... - Zaczął Ron, ale gdy zmarszczyła się groźnie przerwał i skończył inaczej, niż planował. - ... Myślę, że Świnka może sobie nie poradzić w taka pogodę. Nie jest doświadczoną sową pocztową...

Kolejne jeszcze ostrzejsze spojrzenie dziewczyny.  
\- To ważna sprawa, Ronaldzie. - Stwierdziła stanowczo i rudzielec od razu potulnie się wycofał.

\- Oczywiście, sowa powinna być na strychu, gdy będziesz gotowa zawołam ją.

Zadowolona Hermiona pokiwała głową, z trochę nieobecną miną: już układała, co i jak napisać do przyjaciela, żeby go nie spłoszyć. Pytania w liście nie miały takiej siły jak zadawane osobiście, więc darowała je sobie, ograniczając się do kilku, starannie dobranych zdań:

 _"Drogi Harry_

 _Bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy, kiedy tak nagle zniknąłeś. Cieszę się, że wszystko jest w porządku i że znalazłeś nowy dom u swoich kuzynów. Szkoda, że w Londynie tak się spieszyłeś, ale w pierwszy weekend mamy wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, byłoby fajnie, gdybyś mógł się tam z nami spotkać i spędzilibyśmy razem więcej czasu. Brakuje nam ciebie, ale nie będziemy cię do niczego namawiać. Ważne, żebyś był szczęśliwy, a..._  
 _Jesteś szczęśliwy, prawda?_

 _Twoi przyjaciele. Hermiona i Ron."_

* * *

Dobry nastrój nie opuszczał Harry'ego przez cały wieczór i nie potrafił siedzieć sam w pokoju. Kiedy już zdjął z siebie strój od quidditcha i przebrał się w domowe szaty, natychmiast poszedł do gabinetu, gdzie na pewno Lord Voldemort nadrabiał pominiętą przez wizytę u Mafoyów popołudniową prasówkę.

Uwielbiał go przy tym obserwować - szukać niewidocznych dla postronnego widza oznak i zgadywać, co też mogło wywołać minimalne ściągnięcie brwi, uśmiech w delikatnie uniesionych kącikach ust czy jasne płomyki w jego zwykle obsydianowych tęczówkach.

Kiedyś Harry myślał, że Czarny Pan ma krwistoczerwone oczy, jednak okazało się, że wcale tak nie jest. Rozpalały się pod wpływem jego uczuć - tak jak węgiel w starym piecu Dursleyów - czarny, kiedy był zimny a potem jaśniejący w czerwień i biel pod wpływem temperatury,

Znana mu wcześniej karmazynowa czerwień, jaką prezentował przy Dumbledorze i walczącym z nim Harrym Potterze oznaczała wściekłość i pogardę. Dawno już jej nie widział, za to dobrze poznał pomarańczowo-złote iskierki, pojawiające się kiedy chłopak go rozśmieszał - dokładnie takie jak w tej chwili.

 _Ciekawe, co też takiego_ Prorok _tym razem wymyślił?_

Harry'emu wydawało się, że siedzi sobie spokojnie dyskretnie obserwując czarnoksiężnika, jednak wcale tak nie było. Radosna energia aż go roznosiła - nie myślał o tym i nawet nie zauważał, ale palcami lewej ręki, postukiwał w karty księgi, którą niby miał czytać a palcem wskazującym prawej, która opierał łokciem o stolik, kreślił w powietrzu ósemki i fale, niczym dyrygent do rozbrzmiewającej w jego głowie melodii.

I właśnie to wywoływało prawdziwe rozbawienie Voldemorta a nie opis porannej wizyty Harry'ego i Lucjusza w Ministerstwie, okraszony wywiadem z Dumbledorem. Chociaż widok purpurowych błyskawic zamiast zwykłych radosnych iskierek w oczach wściekłego a udającego spokój Starca był pocieszny.

Za to na pewno nie podobało mu się, że Snape'owi wszystko się upiecze. Rozumiał, dlaczego Harry nie chce wywoływać tej sprawy i absolutnie nie chciał by był do tego zmuszany, ale... Aby czarodziej za bardzo się nie cieszył postanowił mu się przypomnieć.

Jednak długo to nie trwało, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Harry natychmiast zerwał to połączenie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali jednak Harry na pewno nie byłby zadowolony z jego metody radzenia sobie ze Snapem.

 _Chłopak łatwo wpadał w gniew, ale nie był mściwy, nie zrozumiałby go..._

Kiedy był mały Tom Riddle często, zbyt często miał do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy nigdy nie powinni pracować z dziećmi, a jednak zostawali opiekunami w sierocińcu. Nigdy o tym nie zapomniał i rozliczył się z wszystkimi, którzy go skrzywdzili, z każdym mugolem, który miał się nim opiekować a zamiast tego...

Porzucił wspomnienia, wracając do pierwotnej myśli: _Harry był inny, potrafił wybaczyć i zapomnieć... Wybrał ucieczkę przed bolesnymi wspomnieniami, nawet jeśli w tej sytuacji oznaczało to puszczenie wolno oprawcy. Ostatnie, czego Voldemort chciał to sprawienie mu bólu, lecz - o czym chłopak nie wie, to go nie zaboli._

Ukradkiem obserwował Harry'ego katem oka i zastanawiał się: _co też mogło spowodować taką radość?_ Nie chciał jednak pytać, żeby go nie spłoszyć. Kiedy Harry próbował zapanować nad swoją impulsywną naturą i odstawiać zimnokrwistego panicza był doprawdy zabawny.

Naprawdę kusiło go, by zapytać, lecz nie spieszył się z tym, chłonąc szczęśliwe wibracje i zastanawiając się, czy a raczej, kiedy Harry wreszcie pęknie i w jakiej formie wyrazi swoje emocje.

Siedzieli zatem obaj w ciszy, udając, że są zajęci i czekając nawzajem na swój ruch.

Tę przytulną domową atmosferę przerwało wywołując u obu nagły dreszcz gwałtowne i głośne stukanie o szyby, jakby łagodnie padający do tej pory śnieg nagle zmienił się w grad.

Voldemort rzucił na okno zaklęcie oświetlające, ale zamiast spodziewanych białych kulek zobaczył jedną, większą i szarą chaotycznie obijającą się o szybę i popiskującą - słyszalnie nawet pomimo, że okna były grube i teoretycznie dźwiękoszczelne.

\- Świnka! - Krzyknął Harry radośnie, rzucając się by otworzyć okiennice.

\- Świnka?! - Czarnoksiężnik zamrugał, jego zdaniem to zdecydowanie był ptak.

Chłopak roześmiał się.  
\- Świstoświnka. To sówka Rona. - Próbował złapać i uspokoić Świnkę, która zamiast oddać mu przyczepiony do nóżki zwój szalała po pokoju poświstując przeraźliwie wysokim tonem.

Nie przynosiło to efektu, zatem Voldemort pomógł mu, rzucając na stworzonko zaklęcie unieruchamiające. Harry rzucił mu niby rozzłoszczone spojrzenie, ale nie przestawał się zaśmiewać, nie próbował też sówki odczarować - zanim nie przywołał jej do siebie i nie zabrał przesyłki.

\- Nie powinnaś latać w taką pogodę, Świnko. - Pouczył ją poważnym tonem, kiedy znowu śmigała radośnie wokół komnaty, wywołując tym uśmiech czarnoksiężnika. Mentalnie przywołana Hedwiga, która szybko pojawiła się za oknem, nastroszyła się na widok gościa: znała i nie przepadała za zbyt żywiołową koleżanką.

Harry wpuścił ją i poprosił.  
\- Hedwigo, zabierz Świnkę do sowiarni, niech zje i odpocznie. I niech poczeka, aż śnieg się zmniejszy, zanim dam jej odpowiedź, z którą wróci do Nory... - Krytyczne spojenie na sówkę, która nie przestawała szaleć. Była zabawna, ale wolał swoją, na niej mógł polegać. Pogłaskał Hedwigę po łapce. - Dzięki. - Sowa nieuspokojona tym gestem, zasyczała groźnie, ale zagoniła Świnkę do okna i ostro skwirząc pokierowała ją w stronę wieży.

* * *

Chłopak przez długą chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w przesyłkę, zagryzając dolną wargę. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi i chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć, o czym do niego piszą. Jednak z drugiej strony... Obawiał się, co tak pilnego chcieli mu przekazać po dzisiejszym spotkaniu?

Trzymał zwinięty pergamin w prawej dłoni stukając nim o wnętrze lewej.  
Voldemort przerwał ciszę:  
\- Może chcesz poczytać, co napisali o was w Proroku? Zawsze warto być na czasie.

Harry pokiwał głową patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością i od razu odłożył zwój na bok, wstając by wziąć od niego gazetę. Czarnoksiężnik miał rację: _warto wiedzieć, co tam napisali, może to mu podpowie, czego od niego chce Ron i/lub Hermiona._

Bezwiednie uśmiechnął się, widząc swoje zdjęcie z Pokątnej - nie miał pojęcia, że tak wyglądali: jak prawdziwi twardziele, a przecież czuł się tak niepewnie w mieście, i Draco także, wepchnięty z marszu w role jego stróża.

Tak się wtedy starał nie rozglądać dookoła, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zostało zrobione. Chociaż, nie, to nie była jego nieuwaga. Opis to wyjaśnił: zdjęcie nie było wykonane przez reportera, ale uzyskane od jednego z przechodniów.

Sam artykuł, mimo że zadziwiająco dokładny i bez niepotrzebnych spekulacji, ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak był dziełem jego ulubionej kronikarki: Rity Skeeter, jak widać nauczka, jaką dali jej w zeszłym roku wciąż działała.

Grymas bólu przemknął przez jego twarz, gdy natknął się na wzmiankę o Snapie, ale sama rozmowa dziennikarza z Dumbledorem była dość zabawna. Starzec bardzo się starał sprawiać wrażenie, że nic się nie stało i nad wszystkim panuje.

\- Niezłe robi miny, co? - Voldemort unosząc porozumiewawczo brew skomentował jego złośliwy uśmieszek, bez trudu odgadując, co go wywołało.

\- Bardzo się stara, żeby nic nie wygadać. Ciekawe dlaczego, przecież nie może na poważnie liczyć, że do niego wrócę, prawda? - Chłopak spojrzał na niego, oczekując podpowiedzi.

\- Prawda by mu zaszkodziła bardziej niż Tobie. Fakt, że to pod jego nadzorem tak cie skrzywdzono to jedno, ale to że teraz bardziej niż jemu ufasz swojemu _i jego_ największemu wrogowi to byłby dla jego reputacji gwóźdź do trumny. - Voldemort bardzo chętnie by dobił taki gwóźdź, _ale nie kosztem Harry'ego_. Jednak mógł sobie pokpić z dyrektora. - Czyż nie są urocze te błyskawice w jego oczach?

\- I pewno myśli, że nikt tego nie zauważy? - Złośliwy uśmieszek powrócił, gdy Harry pokręcił głową, cmokając nad zadufaniem dyrektora.

\- Może nie być w błędzie. - Padła poważna odpowiedź. - Nikt oprócz ciebie i Lucjusza nie widział, jak był zdenerwowany i wytrącony z równowagi podczas waszej rozmowy w Ministerstwie. Mogą nie rozpoznać oznak.

\- Też prawda. A propos rozmowy z Lucjuszem... - Harry złożył Proroka i położył na stolik, przykrywając zwój. Czarnoksiężnik nie był pewien, czy było to celowe, czy podświadome. - Co tam ustaliłeś z Malfoyami w sprawie mojej... Przepraszam: _naszej_ nauki?

Voldemort nie skomentował zmiany tematu, to dotyczyło Harry'ego więc i tak miał mu o tym opowiedzieć.  
\- Lucjusz nie wyśle już jutro syna do Szkoły, zamiast tego rano złoży w jego imieniu taki sam wniosek jak twój. Zdobył już w Ministerstwie listę prywatnych nauczycieli i ich referencje. W ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni będzie was z nimi umawiał na próbne lekcje, żeby wybrać najlepszych.

\- Może być ciekawie. - Harry podrapał się po karku, a potem podciągając pod siebie nogi rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie.

\- A nie ciekawi cię, co też napisali do ciebie w tym liście... - Chłopak natychmiast opuścił nogi i usiadł prosto patrząc na niego spode łba. Mężczyzna nie odwrócił wzroku. Sam nie potrzebował przyjaciół, jednak wiedział, że dla niego są ważni. - To twoi przyjaciele, na pewno martwili się nie wiedząc, co się z tobą działo.

* * *

Lord Voldemort niewątpliwie miał rację. Harry sam wiedział, że nie zachował się fair w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół i że powinien szybko coś wymyślić, jeżeli nie chce ich stracić. Na początku był w rozsypce, jednak kiedy doszedł do siebie mógł przynajmniej dać im znać, że jest OK a nie zostawiać to _Prorokowi._

Powoli wyciągnął zwój spod wspomnianej gazety i odpieczętował. List był krótki, szybko go przeczytał raz, a potem uważniej ponownie. Uniósł głowę spotykając zaniepokojony i zatroskany wzrok czarodzieja. Zagryzł wargę a potem przetarł oczy, nim odezwał się, odpowiadając na niezadane głośno pytanie.

\- Hermiona chce, żebym się z nimi spotkał w ten weekend w Hogsmeade. - Odpowiedział Harry, znowu wpatrując się w list.

\- I to cię tak przygnębia? - Voldemort zapytał ostrożnie, cicho, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce by chłopak to usłyszał. A raczej czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. To byli przyjaciele Harry'ego Pottera: szlachetni Gryfoni, rycerze Dumbledore'a, mógł sobie wyobrazić, co mogli napisać po ostatnich rewelacjach o jego zbliżeniu do Malfoyów.

A jednak prawda okazała się nie tak prosta a za to bardziej niepokojąca.  
\- Pyta, czy jestem szczęśliwy.

Czarnoksiężnik zastygł, dotąd myślał, że tak, Harry wyglądał na szczęśliwego, ale... Nie spieszył się z oczywistym pytaniem, Harry wcale jednak na nie nie czekał wyjaśniając powód swojego zamyślenia i niepokoju.

\- Dobrze mi z Tobą. Nigdy nie miałem domu, aż do teraz. - Podniósł wzrok, dalej bez uśmiechu, przechodząc do problemu. - Zawsze to ciebie obwinialiśmy o całe zło tego świata i teraz pewnie też tak będzie. Nie chcę ci zepsuć opinii, - Spróbował żartu, który wypadł blado. - ... Ale nie bardzo mam ochotę im potakiwać.

\- Harry. - Voldemort zaplótł dłonie, ale nie opuścił wzroku, by na nie spojrzeć, uważnie patrząc w oczy chłopaka. - To, że my nie walczymy już ze sobą, że zależy mi na Tobie, nie zmienia tego, kim jesteśmy. Kim ja jestem. - Powstrzymał gestem chcącego się wtrącić Harry'ego kończąc z westchnieniem. - Wszystko to, co mówią o mnie twoi przyjaciele to prawda.

Harry przekręcił głowę, krzywiąc usta.  
\- Poważnie? Odgryzasz głowy niemowlętom i kąpiesz się w krwi dziewic? - Spytał z drwiną, nie wierząc, że to byłoby możliwe.

\- Co?! - Voldemort rozszerzył oczy, myśląc, że to żart a kiedy Harry pokiwał głową, potwierdzając to zamrugał autentycznie zdziwiony. - Salazarze, kto i po co wymyśla coś takiego?

\- Nie wiem. - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Może czarodzieje opowiadają swoje skryte fantazje: _"Co mógłbym zrobić, gdybym był mrocznym Śmierciożercą i Czarnym Panem?"_

\- No dobrze, nie wszystko jest prawdą. Jednak tak jak powiedziałeś, mam swoją opinię, pracowałem na nią przez lata. - Uniósł palec wypowiadając z naciskiem kolejne słowa. - _Przez dekady._ Takie pomysły to oczywiste bzdury, ale to nam pomaga, ludzie bardziej się boją i nie stawiają oporu.

\- Raczej przeciwnie. - Chłopak pokręcił głową. - Boją się tego, co zrobisz jeśli złapiecie ich żywcem i walczą ostrzej, z desperacją, bez reguł. Wiem o tym, bo znam ich, znam Aurorów i popleczników dyrektora. Te "bzdury" dodają im motywacji.

Mężczyzna dłuższą chwilę tylko patrzył na niego, bez słowa, zanim w końcu potrząsnął głową. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę ich prywatne relacje, nie spodziewałby się, że będzie prowadził z nim takie rozmowy. _Harry Potter dający przydatne rady wizerunkowe Lordowi Voldemort?_

Wstał zza stołu i podszedł do Harry'ego, siadając obok niego na kanapie. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i poprawić jego opadającą na oczy grzywkę. Na szczęście zanim to zrobił, chłopak sam to zrobił, podnosząc na niego wzrok i czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nawet jeżeli masz rację, to nie jest twoją sprawą. Próbując bronić mnie, zaszkodzisz tylko sobie. Możesz poprosić ich, żeby się ograniczyli z obgadywaniem mrocznych czarodziejów przez wzgląd na twoją rodzinę, czyli Malfoyów, ale nie możesz bronić ani mnie, ani Śmierciożerców.

\- Wiem, ale i tak... Ja nie umiem tak kłamać, co innego jednorazowe oświadczenie, jednak w czasie zwykłej rozmowy, będę miał zbyt wiele okazji by coś chlapnąć. Poza tym zwykle przykre rzeczy chcę ukrywać, a nie to że jestem szczęśliwy... A kiedy Hermiona wejdzie w tryb przesłuchania, czego nie usłyszy, to się domyśli. Jest w tym dobra, będzie wypytywać o jakieś szczegóły z życia Malfoyów, które powinienem znać...

Harry, ze zdenerwowania mówił coraz szybciej i Voldemort musiał mu przerwać.

\- Tyle, że ona ich nie zna. - Stwierdził stanowczo. - Mów prawdę, tylko zamiast mojego nazwiska wstawiaj Lucjusza. Dobrze wiesz, że nawet on będzie dla nich wystarczająco trudny do przełknięcia. - Wyciągnął rękę, dotykając palcem medalionu. - Jeśli rozmowa z przyjaciółmi będzie dla ciebie zbyt ciężka zawsze możesz wrócić prosto do domu. - Opuścił dłoń, z wahaniem opierając ją obok dłoni Harry'ego. - Oczywiście nie musisz się z nimi spotykać, dopóki nie będziesz na to gotowy. To twoja decyzja.

Chłopak westchnął i przez chwilę przesuwał palcem po jego, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Voldemort nawet nie miał odruchu, by cofnąć rękę, sam nie umiał inicjować takiego kontaktu, ale już mu to nie przeszkadzało.

W końcu Harry się zdecydował.  
\- Powinienem z nimi poważnie porozmawiać, wyjaśnić wszystko, zanim sami zaczną szukać odpowiedzi. - Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. - Od pierwszej klasy razem rozwiązywaliśmy tajemnice i pakowaliśmy się w kłopoty. Wiem, do czego są zdolni i żeby temu zapobiec muszę ich przekonać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Jestem w Malfoy Manor, bo tego chcę, nikt mnie nie zaczarował ani nie zrobił mi prania mózgu.

\- W porządku. - Voldemort chciałby ochronić Harry'ego przed wszystkim, co go denerwowało i raniło, jednak dobrze wiedział, że nie o to chodzi. Chłopak musi sam sobie z tym radzić, załatwianie wszystkich kłopotliwych spraw za niego, na dłuższą metę w niczym mu nie pomoże. - Skoro czujesz, że możesz to zrobić, spotkaj się ze swoimi Gryfonami.

Harry kiwnął głową, a potem pomyślał o czymś jeszcze.  
\- Draco też powinien porozmawiać ze Ślizgonami, bo i oni nie rozumieją, co się dzieje i potrzebują normalnej rozmowy a nie tylko notki w gazecie.

\- Całkiem słusznie. - Przyznał mu rację.

Chłopak dalej zamyślony, zagryzł wargę. - To trochę dziwne...

Czarnoksiężnik przechylił głowę zastanawiając się, co tym razem ma na myśli.  
\- Ron i Hermiona to moi pierwsi przyjaciele, pierwsi którzy mnie zaakceptowali, jakim jestem. Ale od początku nawet przed nimi ukrywałem, jak źle traktowali mnie Dursleyowie, a teraz mam ukrywać, jak dobrze jest mi u Ciebie.

\- Może kiedy zobaczą, że teraz jesteś naprawdę spokojny i szczęśliwy, to im wystarczy i nie będą naciskać. - Padła kolejna uspokajająca, dodająca otuchy odpowiedź.

Harry uniósł zwój i machnął nim w stronę Voldemorta.  
\- Hermiona tak właśnie napisała... - Odetchnął głęboko, utwierdzając się w swojej decyzji. - Dobrze, spróbuję, pogadam z nimi. - Kolejny głęboki wdech. - Będzie dobrze.

\- Oczywiście. - Voldemort z całą pewnością siebie to potwierdził. - Będzie dobrze. A jak nie to poodgryzam ich głowy. - Dodał z kamienną twarzą, a Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

Po chwili czarnoksiężnik do niego dołączył, jednocześnie wzdychając w duchu, bo gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, jego reputacja byłaby nie do uratowania.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje  
**

Nie było sensu rozpisywać się, skoro i tak mieli porozmawiać osobiście, zatem Harry napisał odpowiedź, jeszcze krótszą niż propozycja Hermiony:

 _"Dzięki, z przyjemnością się z wami spotkam w Hogsmeade. Do zobaczenia. Harry."_

I ruszył z nią do sowiarni. Zdecydował się nie powierzać jej Świstośwince, bo ta nadgorliwa sówka natychmiast ruszyłaby w drogę i jeszcze zrobiłaby sobie krzywdę latając w taką pogodę. Śnieg padał coraz gęściej a wzmagający się wiatr zmienił zwykłe opady w pełnowymiarową zamieć.

Zresztą teraz kiedy już się ujawnił mógł wysłać z listem swoją sowę, która na pewno chętnie skorzysta z okazji do opuszczenia Zamku. Od tak dawna już nie mógł jej na to pozwolić.

Tak jak przewidywał Hedwiga niezadowolona z nerwowej atmosfery wywołanej obecnością Świnki nastroszyła się na jego widok, ale za to chętnie przyjęła jego polecenia, choć już z dużo mniejszym entuzjazmem pouczenia:

\- Hedwigo, to odpowiedź do Rona i Hermiony, nie jest pilna, więc lepiej zaczekaj aż poprawi się pogoda. Oni jutro rano jadą do Londynu na pociąg do Hogwartu, więc starczy, jak ruszysz przed świtem, ale jak pogoda będzie zła to sobie daruj. To naprawdę nic pilnego, mogą go dostać już w Hogwarcie.

Sowa otrząsnęła się, unosząc dziób: _sama wiedziała co ma robić._.. Jednak doceniła troskę, wiec tym razem tylko lekko go dziobnęła i po umieszczeniu zwoju w futerale nad łapką wróciła na swoją grzędę przy oknie, by obserwować podwórze.

Pewno wolałaby zaraz wylecieć, w końcu sowy to nocne stworzenia, ale ten wiatr naprawdę był silny i uznając jego argument, że niepotrzebnie by się męczyła walcząc z nim, czekała na poprawę pogody.

Załatwiwszy tę sprawę Harry wrócił do gabinetu Czarnego Pana, znowu siadając na kanapie ze swoją lekturą. Tym razem podciągnął jedną nogę opierając na niej książkę, a drugą machał sobie rytmicznie mrucząc pod nosem jakąś melodyjkę.

Voldemort przez długą chwilę zajmował się swoimi sprawami, zerkając tylko na niego. Ewidentnie chłopak zamknął kwestię spotkania z przyjaciółmi i znowu wrócił do swojego wcześniejszego radosnego nastroju. W końcu czarnoksiężnik nie wytrzymał i zapytał go wprost.

\- Co cię dzisiaj tak cieszy?

\- Nic konkretnego... - Odparł chłopak z lekkim uśmiechem i od razu sprostował. - A może raczej wszystko. - Przechylił głowę patrząc na niego. - Cieszę się, że tu jestem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał podejrzliwie, ale jak dotąd Harry nigdy nie próbował go wziąć pod włos. Był szczery i zawsze mówił, to co myśli. A w tej kwestii musiał się z nim zgodzić, bo jego też cieszyło, że chłopak z nim był.

W życiu by nie pomyślał, że spodoba mu się taka ciągła obecność w zamku innej osoby. Dotąd jego goście przebywali tylko w lochach, także Śmierciożercy.

Jedyni, którzy mieli wstęp do jego komnat to Malfoy i jeszcze wcześniej Snape. - Wspominając go zachmurzył się i syknął pod nosem przekleństwo. Szybko zamknął usta, unosząc wzrok by sprawdzić, czy chłopak to zauważył.

 _Zauważył._ Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale nie skomentował. Pewno pomyślał, że mężczyzna znowu pomstuje nad swoją słabością wobec niego. _I dobrze, niech tak myśli,_ chociaż on sam już się z tym pogodził. Także i z tym, że Harry tak dobrze nauczył się wyczuwać jego nastroje i tak idealnie się do nich - do niego dopasowywał.

Nawet zaczęło mu trochę brakować tej jego początkowej natrętnej nieustannej obecności, ostatnio kiedy zaczął już samotnie wybierać się do sali ćwiczeń, czy na podwórze. A już zwłaszcza, gdy udał się z Malfoyami na pół dnia do miasta.

Wciąż jednak jeszcze lubił przesiadywać ze swoimi księgami i zwojami w jego gabinecie, zamiast w swoim pokoju. Tutaj westchnął, wiedząc, że niedługo także to się zmieni. Bowiem nie tylko, że Harry będzie znikał na całe dnie na lekcje - skoro ma uczyć się razem z młodym Malfoyem, więc na pewno razem będą też zajmować się zadanymi przez nauczycielami pracami.

Skrzywił się w duchu, już czując brak jego towarzystwa. Ale szybko przypomniał sobie o innych zadaniach, które sam wymyślił dla Harry'ego. natychmiast też do nich nawiązał.

\- Myślę, że dobrze byłoby nad opanowaniem przez ciebie lewitacji pracować na podwórzu, gdzie bez ograniczania wysokością sali nauczysz się kontrolować i dozować odpowiednią ilość mocy wkładanej w zaklęcie. - Chłopak uniósł głowę, słuchając go i kiwając nią potakująco. - Oczywiście, jak polepszy się pogoda. - Tu zerknął nieżyczliwie w stronę okna, gdzie ciągle gęsto opadające płatki śniegu tworzyły nieprzeniknioną białą ścianę.

\- W taką pogodę też mogę być zmuszony do latania. Lepiej ćwiczyć także i w taki dzień i wieczorem. - On też zerknął nieprzyjaźnie za okno, a potem na patrzącego w niego coraz bardziej marszczącego czoło Voldemorta. - Oczywiście, dopiero jak już dobrze opanuje podstawy. Nie ma po co ryzykować. - Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Znał go jednak wystarczająco dobrze, by nie wspomnieć ani słowem o tym, jak bardzo go dzisiaj przestraszył i Voldemort poczuł, że kąciki jego ust także unoszą się do uśmiechu. _To było zatrważające, jak łatwo i automatycznie mu to przychodziło._

Powinien nad tym odruchem zapanować, zanim zacznie uśmiechać się do Śmierciożerców, a już _nie daj Salazarze,_ do Aurorów!

* * *

Zawsze po przerwie w nauce, niezależnie jak długa bądź krótka była Wielka Sala rozbrzmiewała gwarem. Tego dnia jednak był on jeszcze większy niż zwykle, ponieważ uczniowie nie tylko chwalili się, bądź narzekali na to jak spędzili przerwę świąteczną, omawiali prace domowe i umawiali się na wspólną naukę, czy zabawę.

Tego wieczora dodatkowo każdy komentował nowiny o cudownie odnalezionym Złotym Chłopcu i oczywiście Ron, jako jego najbliższy przyjaciel był w centrum dyskusji wypytywany przez swoich kumpli z pokoju, drużyny i wszystkich innych zainteresowanych sytuacją Gryfona.

Hermiona, która naturalnie miałaby o wiele więcej od niego do powiedzenia i dodatkowo z własnym komentarzem siedziała trochę z boku, nienagabywana przez nikogo. Mimo że ona sama miała o sobie wysokie mniemanie nie zdołała jakoś zdobyć przyjaciół, nawet wśród dziewczyn ze swojego dormitorium.

Jak dotąd, nie przeszkadzało jej to: wystarczała dwójka, za to sprawdzona i wierna.

 _Chociaż teraz został już tylko jeden..._

Nie spodziewała się, że Harry od razu jej odpisze, jednak brak listu także przy śniadaniu, a nawet teraz, podczas wieczornej poczty w Hogwarcie pogorszył jej nastrój. Jej list był bardzo uprzejmy, życzliwy i doprawdy nawet gdyby Harry nie miał ochoty na spotkanie, _przynajmniej powinien odpisać..._

Niestety humoru nie poprawiła jej zaplanowana po kolacji rozmowa, a właściwie to że do niej nie doszło, z Dumbledorem.

Po zniknięciu kolacji, jak zwykle ciągnąc za sobą Rona podeszła do wstającego od stołu dyrektora.

\- Czy moglibyśmy z panem porozmawiać? - Zapytała grzecznie i nieśmiało, tak jak lubił. Tyle że zamiast skinąć głową i zaprosić ich do gabinetu czarodziej zapytał krótko i bez zwyczajowego uśmiechu.

\- W jakiej sprawie, panno Granger? Obawiam się, że nie mam dzisiaj czasu na towarzyskie rozmowy. - Uzupełnił chłodno.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego. - Odpowiedziała, dalej grzecznie, pewna, że wzmianka o chłopaku zmieni jego nastawienie.

Nie spodziewała się za to wtrącenia się Profesor McGonaggal, która chwilę wcześniej przystanęła obok przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań.

\- Panno Granger, chyba czytała pani w Proroku wszystko, co Harry Potter chciał, aby zostało przekazane na jego temat. - Gestem uciszyła jej zamierzony protest. - Widziałam też, że rozmawialiście z nim wczoraj na ulicy Pokątnej i jestem pewna, że powiedział wam wszystko, co chce, abyście wiedzieli. Jako przyjaciele pana Pottera, musicie wiedzieć jak ceni swoją prywatność i nie powinna pani próbować wyciągać informacji na jego temat od dyrektora.

Kolejny raz przerwała jej zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć choćby słowo.

\- Jest pani Młodszą Prefekt, panno Granger, więc proszę zająć się swoimi obowiązkami i pilnować, aby wszyscy Gryfoni udali się do Wieży, a nie nadgorliwie i niepotrzebnie wtrącać się w sprawy Harry'ego Pottera.

Dziewczyna stała oszołomiona. Co prawda już wiele razy uczniowie i profesorowie komentowali jej wścibstwo w mniej, czy bardziej uprzejmy sposób, ale taka odprawa od Głowy Domu i to w obecności Dumbledore'a, który nawet słowem nie wtrącił się by stanąć w jej obronie, sprawiła jej przykrość.

Zanim zareagowała, to Ron pierwszy się otrząsnął i skinąwszy głową obojgu czarodziejom.

\- To my już pójdziemy. Przepraszamy. Pani profesor, dyrektorze. - Złapał ją za ramię ciągnąc w stronę prawie pustego już stołu Gryffindoru.

Już po kilku krokach Hermiona wyszarpnęła się z jego uścisku i unosząc dumnie głowę, udawała że nic się nie stało, zaganiając ociągających się młodszych uczniów do wyjścia.

Ron westchnął, znał przyjaciółkę i wiedział, że inaczej nie potrafiła się zachowywać. Rozumiał też argumenty McGonaggal i wiedział dlaczego potraktowała ją tak ostro. _Delikatność by na nią nie zadziałała._ W tej chwili poczuł siadającą na ramieniu sowę i spojrzał w bok.

\- Hedwiga! - Ucieszył się i szybko zdjął z jej nóżki rulonik pergaminu. - Dzięki mała.

Sowa poderwała się i zatoczywszy koło nad jego głową poleciała do zawsze otwartego przejścia dla ptaków. Rudzielec rozwinął zwój i ucieszony zawołał przyjaciółkę.

\- Hej, Herm! - Kiedy odwróciła się, pomachał zwojem. - Harry napisał, że będzie w Hogsmeade.

Mina dziewczyny od razu pojaśniała i już mniej gwałtownie zaczęła pośpieszać marudzących maluchów.

 _Przynajmniej to szło po jej myśli._

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że okrzyk Rona usłyszał także dyrektor i że on także się ucieszył.

* * *

Gdyby przed wyjazdem do domu na Święta ktoś powiedział Draco Malfoyowi, że jego życie zmieni _i to na lepsze_ powszechnie znany i dotąd może nie znienawidzony, ale na pewno nie lubiany Harry Potter, to by nie zadał sobie trudu aby go wyśmiać. Pomysł był zbyt absurdalny, nawet jako żart.

A jednak niewiarygodne stało się faktem.

Draco od małego nie miał żadnych pozaoficjalnych kontaktów ze swoim ojcem, zajmowała się nim służba domowa i wynajęci opiekunowie pod nadzorem matki. Ojca widywał częściej, dopiero gdy już podrósł na tyle, by uczestniczyć we wspólnych codziennych posiłkach a potem także wszelkich spotkaniach rodzinnych i towarzyskich, na których miał się prezentować stosownie do swojej pozycji.

Prywatnych spotkań ani w domu ani poza domem - nie było. Wspólne wyjścia z ojcem, bądź z obojgiem rodziców, też zawsze odbywały się tylko wtedy, kiedy tak należało.

A w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni świątecznej przerwy przekonał się, że można całkiem inaczej i że Lord Malfoy świetnie sobie radzi w roli opiekuna. Może i zaczęło to polecenie czarnego Pana, jednak widział, że zajmowanie się Potterem nie jest już dla jego ojca ciężarem, a prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Bez problemu spędzał czas z chłopakiem, pomagał mu w nauce, dyskutował o wszystkim, czego jego nowy, dopiero poznający etykietę kuzyn potrzebował a ich wzajemne stosunki były takie, o jakich Draco słyszał od niektórych swoich kolegów, ale o jakich sam nigdy dotąd nie śmiał marzyć.

I to właśnie było _głównym_ powodem, dla jakiego tak chętnie wyraził wolę opuszczenia szkoły i nauki domowej z Potterem. Sam Harry okazał się całkiem niezłym kompanem, poza szkołą i bez swojego gryfońskiego zaplecza wcale nie zachowywał się wrednie, ani wrogo.

Przede wszystkim jednak: _Draco też chciał przebywać w towarzystwie takiego ojca, chciał być częścią ich grupy._

Jak na razie, ten pomysł się sprawdzał. Ojciec rozmawiał z nim przez te dni w zupełnie inny sposób i o wiele częściej niż przez całe dotychczasowe życie: szczerze, bez sztywności i naprawdę słuchając jego zdania.

A kiedy był z nimi Harry atmosfera była jeszcze swobodniejsza, przez co Draco czuł się jakby dopiero teraz spotkał prawdziwego Lucjusza Malfoya - nie Lorda Malfoy - tylko normalnego czarodzieja, jakiego zapewne niewielu miało okazję poznać.

Bardzo mu to odpowiadało i sam też przy nich pozwalał sobie na słowa i zachowanie, jakie dotąd nie wchodziło w grę, jak na przykład teraz, podczas ich wyprawy do Hogsmeade.

Ojciec miał się z nimi aportować do wioski i oczywiście Harry, który nie przepadał za aportacją, zamiast dotknąć tylko ręki czarodzieja, wcisnął mu się pod ramię obejmując mocno w pasie... Zatem Draco zrobił tak samo z drugiej strony. Ojciec nie tylko nie miał uwag ale objął mocno ich ramiona, zakrywając płaszczem.

Kiedy wylądowali na ulicy odrzucił szeroko poły i obaj równocześnie puścili go i cofnęli się o krok. Harry parsknął otrząsając się jak przemoczony pies, szczęśliwy, że znowu dotarł w całości.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się na to i pocieszył chłopaka, poklepując po plecach.  
\- Zapewniam cię, Harry że kiedy już będziesz sam się aportować to uczucie będzie znacznie przyjemniejsze.

Gryfon, poprawka: _ex-Gryfon_ tylko się skrzywił:

\- A kiedy spotka mnie to szczęście? - Spytał z przekąsem.

Z kolejnym uśmieszkiem czarodziej odpowiedział:

\- W szkole jest specjalny kurs tuż przed SUM-ami, ale Ministerstwo organizuje szkolenia dla indywidualnych osób kiedy tylko się znajdzie dziesięciu chętnych, już was zapisałem i prawdopodobnie nawet w tym miesiącu zaczniecie naukę.

\- Super! - Draco w przeciwieństwie do kuzyna bardzo się na to cieszył. Będzie lepszy od innych Ślizgonów i na pewno wykorzysta okazję, by kłuć ich w oczy tą umiejętnością, niestety nie w Hogwarcie, gdzie była osłona antyaportacyjna, _ale już w Hogsmeade albo odwiedzając ich w domu..._ \- Będzie zabawa, jak się tego nauczymy.

\- Ale formalnie licencja jest wydawana dopiero przy SUM-ach a jeżeli bez nich to tylko dla czarodziejów, którzy ukończyli piętnaście lat, więc i tak obaj będziecie musieli z wykorzystywaniem aportacji jeszcze poczekać. - Ojciec ukrócił jego radość.

\- Czyli będziemy mogli sobie poćwiczyć, jednak nie będę mógł się aportować nigdzie poza domem. - Podsumował ich dyskusję Potter.

Draco oczywiście zauważył, że jego kuzyn - _jak zwykle zresztą -_ nazywa Mroczny Zamek "domem", ale także tym razem nie skomentował tego ale rozbawiony, bez zastanowienia rzucił inny pomysł.

\- Za to mógłbyś Go zaskoczyć, na przykład pod prysznicem. - Uniósł kpiąco brew, szeroko otwierając oczy, gdy zrozumiał, o kim tak żartuje i gryząc się w język.

\- I tak mogę. - Harry litościwie zignorował jego wpadkę, wskazując ręką na medalion, który dawał mu stały kontakt do Czarnego Pana. - Ale mam inny pomysł. - Uśmiechając się wrednie zwrócił się do Lucjusza. - Może wiesz, kiedy Draco bierze prysznic?

\- Oczywiście. - Ojciec najwyraźniej nie miał oporów, żeby go wydać, jednak nie zdążył.

Draco z okrzykiem:  
\- Hej, ty mały, podstępny...! - Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił się, aby dopaść swojego kuzyna.

* * *

I właśnie w tej chwili na główną ulicę wioski weszli uczniowie z Hogwartu. W sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak Harry chwyta się jednego rękawa Lucjusza, by się za nim schować, a Draco chwytając ojca za drugą rękę, próbuje go dorwać zza śmiejącego się radośnie czarodzieja.

Idący na przedzie, by jak najszybciej spotkać się z przyjacielem Ron i Hermiona aż stanęli, otwierając szeroko oczy i usta.

Lucjusz zauważywszy grupę spoważniał, zagarniając obu podopiecznych do przodu.

\- Spokojnie dzieci. - Specjalnie użył tego słowa, by przyciągnąć uwagę obu chłopaków, skutecznie, gdyż natychmiast przestali się wygłupiać, by spojrzeć na niego z oburzeniem. - Wycieczka przyszła. - Wyjaśnił spokojnie czarodziej. - Aportuję się po was około szesnastej.

Taką godzinę ustalili, bo o tej porze uczniowie wracali do Hogwartu, żeby zdążyć przed kolacją. Spojrzał jednak jeszcze na Harry'ego, który dotknął dłonią medalionu Voldemorta.

\- W razie potrzeby, dam mu znać, żeby cię poprosił o zabranie mnie wcześniej. - Czarny Pan nie miał zwyczaju o nic prosić swoich sług, ale jego zdaniem w ten sposób zdecydowanie lepiej to zabrzmiało.

Lucjusz skinął głową i zniknął z trzaskiem. Najwyższy czas, bo właśnie podeszli do nich Gryfoni. Draco też na pożegnanie skinął głową kuzynowi i rzucił jeszcze ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Granger i Weasleyowi.

\- To ja spadam, Harry. Zobaczymy się po południu.

\- Jasne. Dzięki Draco. - Teraz wreszcie Harry spojrzał na zgromadzonych wokół niego przyjaciół i kolegów z Domu Gryffindora. Na ich twarzach wciąż widać było głęboki szok. - No co? - Zapytał zamiast powitania.

Ron pierwszy odzyskał głos.

\- Harry: ty z Malfoyem!? I jeszcze jego ojciec: on się śmiał, z wami! To nie jest normalne. - Z ponurą miną kręcił głową, a inni Gryfoni mu potakiwali.

Harry też pokręcił głową, ale śmiejąc się.

\- To jest normalne, przecież już wam mówiłem. Byliśmy wszyscy razem w restauracji. Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś dopiero co o tym usłyszał. Teraz z Malfoyami mieszkam i Lucjusz jest moim opiekunem. - Powtórzył wyraźnie i dobitnie.

\- A może wreszcie zechcesz nam powiedzieć, jak do tego doszło? - Hermiona wreszcie mogła zacząć przesłuchanie, na które tyle czekała. - Bo w Londynie za wiele nie powiedziałeś, a w gazecie było jeszcze mniej. - Jej ton wyraźnie mówił, że tym razem już nie przyjmie wymówek.

\- Ale to wszystko. Tak właśnie było. - Stwierdził próbując być równie stanowczy, choć nie miał nadziei, że to wystarczy. Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła, więc z westchnieniem rozejrzał się wokół. Trochę go peszył taki tłum dookoła, ale to byli jego Gryfoni i wszyscy przysłuchiwali się uważnie. - Dobra, to może wejdziemy pod Trzy Miotły? Nie będę tego opowiadać na ulicy.

Dziewczyna nie była zachwycona odroczeniem, ale Harry miał rację, więc złapała go za łokieć, żeby jej nie umknął i odwróciła się idąc w stronę baru. W środku zobaczyli większą grupę Ślizgonów skupioną wokół Malfoya, który coś im tłumaczył, ale uniósł wzrok i uważnie przyjrzał się Harry'emu. Gryfon uspokajająco skinął mu głową i blondyn wrócił uwagą do kolegów.

 _Może wcześniej się umówili, że będą właśnie w Trzech Miotłach? Najwyraźniej Malfoy bardzo poważnie traktował to pilnowanie Harry'ego. A Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu._ Hermiona zacmokała, jednak na razie odpuściła tę kwestię. _Pod okiem Malfoya, czy nie Harry miał wreszcie powiedzieć prawdę._

Gryfoni zsunęli kilka stolików po przeciwnej stronie baru i zamówili kremowe. Harry milczał, dopóki barmanka nie przygotowała ich zamówienia i nie przysłała do stolika. Wtedy wziął pierwszy łyk, by nawilżyć zeschnięte z nerwów gardło.

Nie lubił o tej nocy myśleć, a tym bardziej mówić... Miał tylko nadzieję, że Gryfoni nie będą na tyle wścibscy i nieczuli, by pytać o szczegóły, których w żadnym razie nie miał zamiaru opowiadać. _Może i dobrze, że prawie wszyscy tu byli, przynajmniej raz opowie i będzie miał spokój._

\- Pamiętacie, że miałem wtedy szlaban ze Snapem? - Zaczął niechętnie, krzywiąc się i kuląc.

Przyjaciółka pocieszająco objęła go ramieniem, jednak współczucia nie starczyło na danie mu spokoju.

\- Pewnie, jak co dzień. - Potwierdziła poważnie, chociaż niektórzy na to parsknęli śmiechem.

Harry'emu nie było do śmiechu.

\- Czekałem ponad godzinę a jego nie było. Powinienem wtedy sobie pójść. - Zagryzł wargę, wciąż się zastanawiał, co by było, gdyby... Ale pamiętał o tym, co mówił Voldemort: _To nie była jego wina_.

Gryfoni może nie całkiem cierpliwie, ale jednak czekali, widząc jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Jak wreszcie się zjawił to był pijany. Gdybym wiedział, że mnie zaatakuje to bym od razu wyciągnął różdżkę. - Przełknął ślinę. - To jednak był Profesor, wiedziałem, że mnie nie znosi, jednak nigdy fizycznie mi nic nie zrobił... Kompletnie mnie zaskoczył, rzucając o ścianę... - Zamknął oczy, przypominając to sobie... Sprostował. - O drzwi...

Kolejna przerwa i kolejne niechciane obrazy. Jednak ich nie miał zamiaru przekazać nikomu.  
\- Byłem oszołomiony, nie mogłem walczyć, zresztą nie miałem pojęcia o fizycznej walce, robił co chciał... - Chłopak opuścił głowę, mocno zaciskając oczy. Czuł się tak jak wtedy i omal, tak jak wtedy nie zwymiotował.

Hermiona widząc jego pozieleniałą twarz i spazmatyczny oddech delikatnie, uspokajająco zaczęła masować jego plecy.  
\- W porządku, Harry nie musisz więcej o tym mówić.

\- To przez krew. Zemdliło mnie wtedy od własnej krwi. - Odpowiedział próbując wyjaśnić swoją słabość.

Gryfoni patrzyli po sobie zaniepokojeni i zawstydzeni. Wiedzieli, że nie uciekł z Hogwartu bez powodu, ale chyba nie pomyśleli dotąd, jak to musiało być dla niego okropne. _A nie znali prawdy..._

\- To dlatego uciekłeś? - Zapytała łagodnie przyjaciółka, nie umiała przestać.

Harry pokręcił głową, biorąc głęboki oddech. _Teraz najważniejsze - czas na wielki finał._.. I wbrew pozorom: najcięższą część, bo wymagającą najwięcej ostrożności, by nie wpaść na kłamstwie.

\- Obudziłem się nad ranem w szpitalu, trochę byłem przymulony, kiedy wszedł Dumbledore. Powiedział, że wie co się stało i że teraz Snape się mną zajmie. Myślałem, że nadal śnię: on wiedział, co się stało i znowu udawał, że jest w porządku? Jeszcze to Snape miał mi pomóc?! Jak zobaczyłem Nietoperza obok dyrektora, to wyskoczyłem z łóżka i niemal próbowałem się wcisnąć w ścianę... - Kolejna bolesna pauza. - Tak bardzo chciałem znaleźć się gdzie indziej, uciec od nich obu... I wtedy się aportowałem.

Słuchająca uważnie Hermiona bez zastanowienia od razu skomentowała.

\- Ale przecież w Hogwarcie nie można się aportować. - Patrzyła podejrzliwie, jakby mogła wydusić z niego prawdę. Nic z tego. Harry nie miał zamiaru za bardzo się tłumaczyć, Voldemort go ostrzegał: _im więcej kłamstw, tym większa możliwość wpadki._ Prościej przemilczeć, niż wymyślać coś nowego. _Aportował się, jak i z kim nie ma znaczenia!_

\- Widać jednak można. - Zarówno Harry jak Czarny Pan już to rozważali i do niczego nie doszli. - Może to spontaniczny wybuch magii, a może przez to, że jestem tym Wybrańcem. Nie obchodziło mnie i nie obchodzi jak: Ważne że uciekłem, nie wiem dokąd. Malfoy pojawił się później.

Harry uważnie i starannie mówił samą prawdę, chociaż sposób w jaki ją składał tworzył całkiem inny obraz, zwłaszcza przez brakujące elementy.  
\- Najpierw byłem w szoku i jeszcze wciąż działały te eliksiry, więc nie do końca kontaktowałem. Jak doszedłem do siebie, to mu powiedziałem, że do Szkoły już nie wrócę. Nie ufałem już dłużej dyrektorowi, nawet mniej niż Snape'owi.

Potakujący szum dodał mu otuchy i szybko zakończył swoją opowieść.

\- Żebym się otrząsnął i miał, co robić Lucjusz załatwił plan nauczania i wszystkie podręczniki i pomagał mi się uczyć. - Tu przypomniał sobie o ważniejszym. - I na samym początku kupił te książki o samoobronie, żebym potrafił się bronić i czuł się bezpiecznie, że już nikt mnie tak nie załatwi.

\- No. - Ron wtrącił się, zwracając się do siedzącej obok Hermiony. - Mówiłem ci, że ojciec widział, jak Malfoy kupuje te mugolskie książki w "Esach". I jeszcze taszczył kilka worków z innymi zakupami. Zastanawialiśmy się wtedy razem, po co mu to wszystko.

\- A to wszystko było dla mnie. Urządził mi pokój i oprócz ksiąg kupił wszystkie przybory, przyrządy, pióra i pergaminy i wszystkie ubrania. Nie chciałem zabierać moich rzeczy z Hogwartu, żeby nikt nie dowiedział się, gdzie jestem. No i tak jakoś sobie żyłem.

Rzut oka na Draco, jednym okiem też zerkającego na niego.  
\- Ponieważ nie byłem w stanie nawet myśleć o powrocie do Hogwartu a to czas SUM-ów, więc abym nie stracił roku Lucjusz zaproponował prywatną naukę domową. A że to trzeba zgłosić w Ministerstwie więc od razu załatwiliśmy wszystko: opiekę, naukę i mój spadek po rodzicach. - Kolejne pytające spojrzenia i szybka odpowiedź, _w tym temacie czuł się bezpiecznie i nie miał nic do ukrycia._

\- Bo Dumbledore sam go trzymał a mi nawet nie powiedział co w nim jest i nie dał mi nawet klucza do krypty, żebym sam mógł brać pieniądze, tylko mi je wydzielał, kiedy uważał, że ich potrzebuję. Teraz Gobliny na rozkaz Ministerstwa odebrały wszystko dyrektorowi i dały Lucjuszowi wszystkie spisy i klucze a on od razu oddał je mi, skoro teraz sam będę mógł o nich decydować. Chociaż na razie nic mi nie potrzeba, w domu mam wszystko.

Gryfoni zadziwiająco niewiele, a właściwie wcale nie komentowali jego spowiedzi. Ale ta cisza krzyczała...

\- To _jest_ mój _dom_ i moja rodzina. Jestem teraz szczęśliwy i nie chcę tego zmieniać. - Mówił z pewnością, zdecydowanie. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek uznał, że potrzebuje ratunku i chciał go na siłę uszczęśliwiać.

\- A co z Sam- Wiesz- Kim? - Wreszcie padło _To pytanie._ Nawet nie zauważył, kto je zadał. _To najważniejsze pytanie, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć._

\- Co z nim? - Odpowiedział pytaniem. Hermiona najwyraźniej przyjęła rolę Wielkiego Inkwizytora, więc skierował je do niej.

\- No wiesz, zawsze byłeś przekonany, że Malfoyowie są po jego stronie, a teraz u nich mieszkasz. Nie boisz się, że cię mu wydadzą? - Harry nie był pewien, czy w głosie przyjaciółki jest więcej troski, czy podejrzliwości.

Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, kręcąc głową.  
\- Po pierwsze to nigdy nie miałem na to prawdziwych dowodów, poza tym, że: " _skoro Malfoyowie są Mroczni to muszą być Śmierciożercami"_. - Mówił parodiując samego siebie. Ale zaraz poważnie dokończył, nim Hermiona przypomni sprawę Dziennika Riddle'a i ostrzeżeń od Zgredka. - Gdyby chcieli mnie wydać, to mogli to zrobić od razu, zamiast przyjmować mnie do swojego domu i obejmować opieką.

Kolejne westchnienie słuchaczy i jego kolejna stanowcza deklaracja.  
\- Ja wiem, że to może brzmieć dziwnie i niewiarygodnie, ale tam wreszcie czuję się naprawdę bezpiecznie. - Nie dał im okazji do zaprzeczeń, od razu kontratakując.

\- To właśnie w Hogwarcie. _Tylko w Hogwarcie!_ \- Podkreślił. - Miałem te wszystkie wypadki i ataki na mnie. Dlatego wcale nie chcę wracać pod _"opiekę"_ Dumbledore'a. Dużo mówi o tym, jaki to jestem ważny i że w Zamku są te wszystkie osłony a on sam mnie pilnuje: " _Najpotężniejszy Czarodziej, którego nawet Czarny Pan się boi"._ \- Kolejna parodia i drwina. - A to pod tą opieką cały czas coś mi zagrażało. A bez niej w końcu niczego się nie boję.

Gryfoni niechętnie musieli przyznać mu rację, patrząc po sobie i kiwając głowami.

Harry zadowolony, że to wreszcie wyjaśnione skończył swoje piwo. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sobie z nim poradził, automatycznie co kilka zdań biorąc łyk, żeby się uspokoić i zająć czymś ręce. I wreszcie dotarł do końca tej historii...

\- Naprawdę: nigdzie i nigdy nie czułem się tak dobrze i na swoim miejscu, jak właśnie teraz. Lucjusz jest w porządku i bardzo się stara. - Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Draco też, chociaż na początku był wkurzony, bo słyszał o zakupach ojca i myślał, że to dla niego, a jak przyjechał na Święta to okazało się, że zamiast prezentów dostał mnie - za kuzyna. Zwłaszcza był zawiedziony, że nie dostanie nowej miotły.

Wszyscy Gryfoni złośliwie się zaśmiali. Cała szkoła słyszała przechwałki Malfoya o najnowszej Błyskawicy, teraz usłyszeli, że nic z tego. Jednak Harry'emu wcale nie chodziło o wyśmiewanie się z kuzyna.

\- Teraz już jest OK. Lucjusz poprosił Draco, żeby na mnie uważał i jak widać traktuje to poważnie. - Zerknął na Ślizgona, siedzącego ze swoimi kumplami i cały czas, także w tej chwili, sprawdzającego co się z nim dzieje. Uśmiechnął się do niego, uspokajająco kiwnąwszy głową. - Dzięki temu ja czuję się pewniej, a on czuje się ważny i odpowiedzialny.

\- A co z jego matką? - To też niestety było oczywiste pytanie i w tym wypadku nie miał zamiaru nic ukrywać. W końcu nie może być za idealnie.

\- Ona za mną nie przepada. Nie wiem, czy to przez moich rodziców, czy chodzi tylko o mnie, ale na szczęście dom jest duży. Mówimy sobie dzień dobry i do widzenia, a poza tym unikamy kontaktu. - I w tym momencie przyszedł mu do głowy może nie powód, ale argument. - To Lucjusz jest kuzynem mojego ojca i Draco, ale nie Narcyza. Toleruje mnie ze względu na nich, jednak sama nie czuje się zobowiązana, by mi pomagać.

Harry potarł dłonią kark, wysuwając się z uścisku Hermiony. Chyba już wszystko wyjaśnił, a po tych kilku tygodniach bezpiecznego odpoczynku w Mrocznym Zamku, z każda chwilą taka duża grupa, mimo że wyraźnie powstrzymywali się, by go nie denerwować, coraz bardziej działała mu na nerwy.

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, coraz bardziej kurczowo trzymał swój medalion. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów:  
\- Może już starczy o mnie. Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, to bym pogadał sobie z Ronem i Hermioną.

\- Jasne. Oczywiście. Trzymaj się. - Gryfoni może nie byli mistrzami delikatności, ale ponieważ każdy widział jak bardzo chłopaka denerwowała skupiona na nim uwaga zgodnie i bez zamieszania odciągnęli teraz dodatkowe stoliki i rozsiedli się po całej sali.

Harry od razu się rozluźnił, opadając swobodniej na krzesło.  
\- Ostatnio siedziałem w domu, odzwyczaiłem się od dużego towarzystwa. - Wyjaśnił obserwującej go uważnie przyjaciółce. Ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową, ale zamiast odsunąć się dając mu odetchnąć, przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej ze swoim krzesłem.

 _Przecież jeszcze nie dowiedziała się wszystkiego._  
\- A co to za medalion, Harry? Cały czas go dotykasz. - Zapytała dotykając jego zaciśniętych palców. - Wygląda na bardzo stary i cenny. Nigdy wcześniej go u ciebie nie widziałam. Czy to z tego spadku po rodzicach?

 _Tak łatwo byłoby to potwierdzić, ale skąd u Potterów medalion Slytherina?_ Harry uniósł go w górę z uśmiechem. Lubił go dotykać i na niego patrzeć, dodawał mu otuchy, mając go czuł się pewniej i bezpieczniej.

\- To stara pamiątka rodzinna, ale nie moja. Pozwala mi przechodzić przez wszystkie osłony w domu i dodatkowo dzięki niemu Ślizgoni wiedzą, że już nie jestem ich wrogiem: "S" oznacza Slytherin, teraz jestem jakby przyszywanym Ślizgonem. - _Tyle, że to "S" nie dotyczyło ogólnie Domu, ale konkretnie Salazara Slytherina a medalion należał do jego Dziedzica._

Nawet jednak bez tej wiedzy Ron zapluł się kolejnym kremowym, które z zapałem popijał przysłuchując się rozmowie swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Nawet tak nie żartuj, człowieku. Ślizgoni to zło! - Stwierdził, jak zawsze z przesadą i niestety, jak prawie zawsze: bezmyślnie.

\- Ron. To Ślizgoni mi wtedy pomogli i cały czas się mną zajmują. Dali mi dom. Nie gadaj takich rzeczy, bo się wkurzę. - Harry odparł ostro, a Hermiona jeszcze dodatkowo trzepnęła rudzielca po głowie.

Chłopak najpierw zrobił głupią minę nie łapiąc w czym problem, a potem kiedy wreszcie dodarło, przepraszająco stuknął go ramieniem.

\- Sorry, stary, ale to takie dziwne. Z czasem się przyzwyczaję. Zresztą lepiej Malfoyowie, niż Sam-Wiesz-Kto. - Zarechotał złośliwie.

Harry wiedział, że kolega się stara, ale i tak w duchu zazgrzytał zębami. _Właśnie takie zachowanie i gadanie przewidywał, gdy dostał ten list od Hermiony i przez nie czuł się dokładnie tak, jak myślał, że będzie._

Na zewnątrz jednak uśmiechnął się, trochę sztywno, udając że docenia ustępstwo przyjaciela.  
\- W porządku. Po prostu daruj sobie takie teksty. A teraz może wy mi powiecie, co słychać w szkole? - Miał już absolutnie dość mówienia o sobie i swoim nowym życiu. Czas przenieść ciężar rozmowy.

\- Jasne. Mionka, kupisz nam nowe kremowe? - Spojrzał przymilnie na dziewczynę, ale nie dając jej galeonów. Harry wyjął zatem swoją sakiewkę i podał jej pieniądze. Za te nowe napoje i za poprzednie. Wcześniej był tak zdenerwowany i skoncentrowany na swojej historii, że nawet nie zastanawiał się, kto za nie płacił.

\- Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem o kasie. - Wyjaśnił czując się winnym, bo dziewczyna sama nie należała do najbogatszych, a chociaż Ron czasem wstydził się, że go na nic nie stać, przeważnie bez skrupułów korzystał z tego, że oni kasę mają i za niego płacą.

Przyzwyczajona do tego Hermiona machnęła ręką, że to nieważne, ale od niego galeony wzięła i ruszyła do baru, jeszcze raz trzepnąwszy Rona, który zrobił przepraszającą minką, a kiedy zniknęła zaczął odpowiadać na jego ogólne pytanie.

Oczywiście najpierw zaczął od rozgrywek quidditcha i oczywiście patrząc na niego z pretensją. _Jakby Harry sam to wszystko zaplanował, tylko po to żeby Gryfoni przegrywali._

A niestety przegrywali ze wszystkimi. Ginny co prawda starała się, zastępując go jako szukająca, ale nie miała ani talentu ani doświadczenia. Dodatkowo też nie mieli za bardzo kogo wybrać na kapitana. W końcu zgłosił się Fred (i George), ale i tak było źle. Dodatkowo przez to, że w drużynie było aż czterech Weasleyow, wszyscy teraz gadali, że to ich wina.

\- Ale przynajmniej Malfoy też rezygnuje ze szkoły, więc i Ślizgoni będą mieli problem. - Pocieszał Ron sam siebie.

Tym razem Harry głośno zazgrzytał zębami.  
\- Draco odchodzi ze względu na mnie, będziemy się razem uczyć, bo we dwóch lepiej... I weselej. - Ron otworzył usta, więc uzupełnił - Sam na to wpadł, a nie że Lucjusz mu kazał... - Uczciwie musiał jednak dodać. - I dlatego, że nie cierpi Dumbledore'a a Ślizgoni nie mają już tak dobrze bez Snape'a.

\- Właściwie, to Draco miał się od jego odejścia całkiem dobrze. - Odpowiedziała mu Hermiona, która właśnie wróciła i rozstawiała przed nimi kufle z kremowym, sobie tym razem wzięła tylko kawę. - Dyrektor ściągnął emerytowanego Mistrza Eliksirów, też Ślizgona: Profesora Horacego Slughorna, który nie tylko przejął zajęcia po Snapie, został też ich Głową Domu. Tyle że on nie faworyzuje samych Ślizgonów ale wszystkich: ważnych, bogatych lub wybitnie zdolnych.

Harry domyślił się, że ona należy do tych ostatnich faworytów, dlatego nie mówi tego z pretensją - a za to Ron prychnął z odrazą. To było zrozumiałe: rudzielec na pewno nie należał do żadnej z tych kategorii.

\- Wiem, że na razie to odpada, ale myślałeś już, czy wrócisz do Szkoły za rok? - Ron wtrącił wracając do ważniejszej dla niego sprawy. - Bez ciebie nie mamy szans na Puchar, jesteśmy ostatni w tabeli!

Faktycznie Harry czasem myślał o tym, choć akurat nie ze względu na quidditch i jak na razie nadal sama myśl o Dumbledorze powodowała, że miał mdłości. I nie chciał także zostawiać Voldemorta: czarnoksiężnik nie przyznawał się do tego wprost, ale Harry widział, że mężczyzna czuje to samo rodzinne ciepło, co on i skoro wreszcie się odnaleźli, na pewno z tego nie zrezygnuje.

\- Nie wiem. - Odparł prawie szczerze. - Ale nie sądzę, abym mógł znowu zaufać dyrektorowi, w czymkolwiek - nawet jeżeli wtedy faktycznie wiedział tylko, że ktoś mnie napadł, a nie że to Snape. Bo jestem pewien, że gdyby wiedział wszystko i tak by się starał udawać, że tak naprawdę nic się nie stało. Może by mnie zwolnił z Eliksirów, ale nic poza tym. - Wpatrujący się w niego błagalnie Ron chyba niewiele z tego usłyszał, a na pewno nie rozumiał, myśląc tylko o quidditchu i ignorując szturchania Hermiony.

\- Nie wiem. - Powtórzył Harry. - Może coś się zmieni. - Dodał by uspokoić kumpla, jednak niespecjalnie w to wierząc.

Tymczasem do ich stolika podszedł Draco:  
\- Sorry, kuzynie, ale zrobiło się późno, za godzinę koniec wycieczki. Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze gdzieś wstąpić... - Zawiesił głos.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, faktycznie poza nimi w pubie było pusto. On sam co prawda wcale nie miał ochoty na zakupy w zatłoczonych sklepikach, jednak Ron przeciwnie. Od razu się zerwał, nie zwracając nawet uwagi, że to powiedział właśnie Malfoy:  
\- Chciałem coś znaleźć u Zonka i w Miodowym Królestwie. Idziecie? - Zwrócił się do przyjaciół, którzy dobrze wiedzieli, że chodzi nie tylko o ich towarzystwo, ale o to żeby robiąc zakupy zadbali też o niego.

\- No dobrze, chodźmy. - Harry nie tryskał entuzjazmem, jednak wstał i ruszył do wyjścia, po drodze ujmując ramię Draco i pociągając go ze sobą. - Ty płaciłeś w Londynie, zatem teraz moja kolej.

Jego przyjaciele nie byli zachwyceni tym towarzystwem, ale nie protestowali. Harry wyraźnie czuł się dobrze w obecności kuzyna, a oni chcieli go wspierać.

* * *

Im było bliżej do szesnastej, tym na głównym placyku wioski robiło się tłoczniej. Uczniowie wiedzieli o której mają wracać i woleli nie czekać, aż profesorowie zaczną ich szukać.

Harry wymieniał luźne uwagi z otaczającymi ich grupkę Gryfonami. Tuż obok Draco żegnał się ze Ślizgonami, obaj cały czas zerkali na siebie. W pewnej chwili Harry ujrzał jak oczy kuzyna rozszerzają się, a zaraz potem usłyszał.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze. - Znał ten głos, chwilę stał zesztywniały, nim niechętnie odwrócił się trzymając mocno w dłoni medalion i cofając o krok, ku swej uldze opierając o stojącego już tuż za nim Draco. Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Witam, dyrektorze. - Powinien przewidzieć, że Starzec skorzysta z okazji, by znowu spróbować z nim rozmawiać, w miejscu gdzie nie mógł mu wykrzyczeć dlaczego nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia.

Może przez to, że tyle o tym dzisiaj myślał i mówił poczuł się tak jak wtedy w szpitalu i tak samo, chociaż tym razem w myślach, zawołał o pomoc Lorda Voldemorta.

I od razu obok niego aportował się czarodziej w czarnej pelerynie, po minie dyrektora poznał, że też ma Deja Vu. Tym razem jednak był to Lucjusz Malfoy. Rozejrzał się obok, udając niefrasobliwość i jednym ruchem objął Harry'ego przyciągając do siebie, jednocześnie patrząc na Dumbledore'a z lodowatym uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, Albusie, ale musimy już wracać do domu. Narcyza nie lubi, gdy się spóźniamy na posiłek. Gotowi, chłopcy?

Obaj chłopcy zgodnie kiwnęli głowami. Draco przysunął się, obejmując ojca z drugiej strony i rzuciwszy dyrektorowi ostatni, drwiący uśmiech, Lucjusz aportował się z nimi do Malfoy Manor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Plany i oczekiwania.**

 _Nie tak to miało wyglądać._

Dumbledore co prawda nie liczył na to, że Harry przywita go z otwartymi ramionami, ale miał nadzieję, że tym razem bez nadopiekuńczego nadzoru Malfoya uda mu się przynajmniej zamienić z nim chociaż kilka słów. Pozwolić chłopakowi się wygadać i może spróbować się wytłumaczyć.

Już początek nie był dobry, gdyż ledwo tylko się do niego odezwał Harry się spiął i wycofał. Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć co z tym zrobić, bo obok jego Gryfona natychmiast pojawił się Draco Malfoy a zaraz po nim Lucjusz zabierając obu chłopców do domu.

A specjalnie czekał do końca wycieczki dając najpierw Harry'emu czas na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, żeby znowu poczuł się jednym z nich, licząc że dzięki temu i na niego lepiej zareaguje... Teraz żałował, że nie podszedł do niego od razu - przecież mógł _\- powinien_ to przewidzieć: to oczywiste, że we trójkę musieli się umówić, kiedy Malfoy Senior ma ich odebrać po wycieczce.

Skrzywił się przypominając sobie, że nie tylko we trójkę: _Czarny Pan na pewno kontrolował cały czas sytuację i może... Może wcale nie byli umówieni na konkretną godzinę..._

 _...Kiedy chłopak patrzył na niego tuż przed pojawieniem się Malfoya wyglądał dokładnie jak wtedy, jakby... Poruszył nawet ustami, jakby wołał... Jak wtedy: w szpitalu._

Dyrektor skoncentrował się na świeżym wspomnieniu: bolała go niechęć i strach, jaki widział wtedy i zobaczył znowu dzisiaj w oczach Harry'ego. Chłopak miał białe kostki - tak mocno zaciskał palce na swoim medalionie - jakby od tego zależało jego życie, jego bezpieczeństwo...

 _A może właśnie tak było - może to był jego guzik bezpieczeństwa, którym mógł przywołać Malfoya?_

Nie mógł mu się przyjrzeć, bo artefakt tylko chwilami migał mu zza palców chłopaka, ale wyczuwał w nim coś znajomego. _Chyba już go kiedyś widział, tylko kiedy i gdzie?_

\- O co tutaj chodzi? - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos, zbyt wzburzony, by zatrzymać je w sobie.

\- Profesorze? - Niepewnie zadane pytanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Automatycznie wrzucił na twarz życzliwy uśmiech i spojrzał w bok.

 _Granger! No oczywiście, że to musiała być ona._ Tak był zajęty swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zauważył, że szła przy nim. _Ale to nawet dobrze..._

\- Panno Granger, czy wiesz może, co to za medalion nosi Harry? Chyba wcześniej nie widziałem go u niego? - Był pewien, że Potter go wcześniej nie miał, tak samo jak był pewien, że wścibska, wszystkowiedząca przyjaciółka Harry'ego już ustaliła, co to takiego.

Hermiona najpierw popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a przechylając głowę, nim powoli odpowiedziała.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinnam... Gdyby Harry chciał o tym z panem porozmawiać, na pewno sam by to zrobił. - Miała satysfakcję z tej zemsty za to, jak ostatnio ją potraktował, ale nie tylko a nawet nie głównie o to jej chodziło.

Widziała jak ostro Harry zareagował na nagłe pojawienie się dyrektora, natychmiast spinając się, gotowy do obrony, tyle że zamiast po różdżkę sięgnął do swojego medalionu. Sama automatycznie ruszyła, by stanąć między nim a Dumbledorem, ale wyprzedzili ją Malfoyowie, zabierając chłopaka z wioski.

 _To nie była zwykła nieufność, chłopak naprawdę się go wystraszył. A jeżeli tak, to i ona też może powinna na Starca uważać?_

\- Panno Granger. - W głosie dyrektora pojawiła się nuta zniecierpliwienia i nakazu.

Hermionę jednak nie było łatwo zastraszyć: _jeżeli chciał, żeby z nim rozmawiała musi ją przekonać, że to jest właściwe i że tak będzie dla dobra Harry'ego._

\- Panno Granger... - Dumbledore spróbował ponownie, tym razem miękko i uprzejmie.

\- Harry powiedział, że nasłał Pan na niego Snape'a, a przecież to on go skrzywdził. - Dziewczyna przerwała mu, nie czekając na to, co starzec wymyślił.

\- Panno Granger, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że to Profesor... - Kolejny raz nie dano mu skończyć.

\- I co z tego? On zawsze był dla Harry'ego wredny i niesprawiedliwy i to Madame Pomfrey jest pielęgniarką, nie Snape. Po co w ogóle Pan go w to mieszał? - Hermiona nie chciała robić afery przed całą szkołą, więc mówiła cicho, ale stanowczo.

\- Skoro wtedy nic pan nie wiedział, Profesorze to kiedy pan się dowiedział? I co pan wtedy z tym zrobił? I dlaczego wciąż nie wiadomo, co się stało ze Snapem? - Dziewczyna dobrze wiedziała, że drugi raz już nie będzie miała szansy na taką rozmowę z dyrektorem i nie zamierzała ustępować.

Teraz to czarodziej coś od niej chciał i może się wymigiwać, jednak wtedy ona też nic mu nie powie. Może także próbować ją oszukać jednak ufała, że kłamstwo rozpozna i tym bardziej mu nie pomoże.

Dumbledore rzucił na nią okiem, a potem przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył przed siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Hermiona cierpliwie czekała.

W końcu dyrektor zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę - _oficjalną prawdę._ Musi jakoś przekonać tę upartą dziewczynę. _  
_

\- Kiedy Harry opuścił niespodziewanie szpital, zdecydowaliśmy na razie nic nie mówić i poczekać, co się stanie. W połowie dnia profesor Snape gdzieś zniknął, a potem został odesłany z powrotem do Zamku, pod bramę. - Dyrektor wzdrygnął się, nawet wiedząc za co była ta kara i tak stan Snape'a wciąż go poruszał. _Chociaż Harry tego dnia wyglądał o wiele gorzej: fizycznie i psychicznie._

Na chwilę umilkł, jakby dopiero teraz się nad tym zastanowił i zrozumiał.  
\- Profesor był nieprzytomny, pobity ale fizycznie, bez użycia zaklęć... Powinienem od razu wiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale dopiero kiedy zacząłem go leczyć, to mi powiedział, że to on napadł na chłopaka i że to... że Nowy Opiekun Harry'ego kiedy dowiedział się, co się stało zawołał go do siebie i... Najwyraźniej się wściekł i postanowił go za to ukarać.

Gryfonka ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. _To wiele wyjaśniało: dyrektor jak zwykle zbagatelizował sprawę, a Malfoy od razu stanął w jego obronie. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak tak mu zaufał._

\- Odesłałem profesora do lochów, żeby zastanowić się co z tym zrobić. Tyle że on nie czekał na decyzję i zamiast zostać u siebie opuścił Zamek. Zapewne obawiał się powrotu do Azkabanu, od tamtej pory nie odzywał się, wciąż się ukrywa, przed nami i przed... Nowym Opiekunem Harry'ego. - Nie musiał nazywać go Malfoyem, Gryfonka i tak sama uzna, że o niego chodzi, a on sam nie lubił kłamać, gdy nie było to potrzebne.

\- A dlaczego nie zgłosił pan nic do Ministerstwa? - Hermiona wciąż uważała, że nie zachował się tak jak powinien.

\- Uznałem, że pan Potter by tego nie chciał. - Dyrektor mówił pewnie, jednak na jego twarzy nie było zwyczajowego życzliwego uśmieszku, gdy dokończył patrząc na nią z góry. Pewno miał dość bycia pouczanym i wypytywanym przez uczennicę: _pytanie dlaczego się na to godził, dla dobra Harry'ego, czy własnego?_ \- I okazało się, że miałem rację.

\- Nawet jeżeli tak jest, to i tak nie w porządku. Harry był pana uczniem i powinien pan coś z tym zrobić, a nie czekać, nie wiadomo na co. - Dziewczyna także nie miała wątpliwości, że ma rację i patrzyła na niego potępiająco.

\- Czy jeszcze nie zauważyłaś panno Granger, że pani przyjaciel nie życzy sobie żadnego zamieszania wokół własnej osoby? Gdybym zgłosił to Aurorom na pewno chcieliby poznać szczegóły, prawdopodobnie wyciągnęliby też jego wspomnienia. I oczywiście wszystko znalazłoby się w Proroku. Pan Potter nie chciał tego, chce tę historię zapomnieć i zostawić za sobą.

Hermiona zagryzła wargę, Starzec miał w tym rację, _to było wkurzające, ale najwyraźniej znał Harry'ego nie gorzej niż oni, a czasem nawet lepiej._ Jednak i tak to go nie usprawiedliwiało. Zanim jednak otworzyła usta...

\- A teraz, panno Granger. - Dumbledore uznał, że ten temat jest zakończony i teraz jego kolej: wrócił do swoich pytań. - Pan Potter nie ukrywa tego medalionu, zatem na pewno powiedział, czym on jest. Czy mogę prosić o tę informację?

Gryfonka przez chwilę zastanawiała się, ale w końcu odpowiedziała.

\- To jakiś stary artefakt rodzinny. Dzięki niemu osłony rozpoznają go jako mieszkańca i członka rodziny. A to wygrawerowane na nim "S" oznacza Slytherin, więc Ślizgoni wiedzą, że teraz jest z nimi i już go nie muszą atakować.

Teraz dyrektor wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

Naraz wszystko stało się jasne, już wiedział skąd zna ten medalion. Granger była w błędzie: _"S" wcale nie dotyczyło Slytherinu - oznaczało Slytherina... Salazara Slytherina i było starą rodzinną pamiątką jego Dziedzica... To do tej rodziny Harry teraz należał._

 _A Granger powiedziała, że artefakt daje przejście przez wszelkie osłony Jego domu..._

 _Gdyby udało mu się go przejąć mógłby..._

 _I tu przyszło otrzeźwienie - nic nie mógłby, bo to Harry Potter jest jedynym, kto miał moc by pokonać Czarnego Pana. Lord Voldemort sam go wybrał i naznaczył i najwyraźniej wiedział, co robi skoro teraz Złoty Chłopiec mu zaufał, co więcej: teraz tylko jemu ufał!_

 _Ktokolwiek inny, jeżeli już nawet dostałby się do Mrocznego Zamku, to mógłby co najwyżej dać się złapać i zabić. O, Godryku!_

\- Profesorze?

Dumbledore westchnął, nie miał pojęcia, co teraz może zrobić, ale gra nie była jeszcze skończona. _Nie poddał się, nie podda się!_

 _Jednak co miał powiedzieć tej dziewczynie? Kiedy nie dawał sobie rady z własnymi myślami.  
_

Pierwsza reakcja Voldemorta, gdy zabrał chłopaka z Zamku wciąż go zastanawiała. To jak ostro przyjął stan chłopaka i że faktycznie się nim przejął, mogło sugerować, że potraktował to osobiście, poczuł z nim więź. _Czyżby przejścia Harry'ego przypomniały mu własne dzieciństwo...?_

Dumbledore nigdy nie starał się dowiadywać, co dokładnie spotkało Toma Riddle'a w sierocińcu, uważając, że chłopak sam dobrze daje sobie radę. Teraz zaczął mieć wątpliwości: _czy gdyby jednak to zrobił, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej?_

Ale zaraz sam sobie odpowiedział. _Nic nie byłoby inaczej, Tom Marvolo Riddle był Złem, a jego ucieleśnieniem stał się Lord Voldemort. Może teraz, przy Harrym się przyczaił a nawet złagodniał mając takiego biednego, skrzywdzonego dzieciaka w domu._

 _Jednak długo tak nie wytrzyma, a kiedy Czarny Pan go zawiedzie, on będzie gotowy, by przyjąć Pottera z powrotem pod opiekę Jasnej Strony._

Przypomniał sobie o idącej obok niego Gryfonce. Na szczęście właśnie, _wreszcie_ dotarli do Zamku. _Czas skończyć z tym tematem. Nie ma co roztrząsać spraw, na które nie ma żadnego wpływu. Po prostu musi być czujny i wykorzystać okazję, gdy się nadarzy a na pewno taka nadejdzie._

 _I czas kończyć tę rozmowę._  
\- Dziękuję, panno Granger. Proszę teraz zająć się swoją grupą. - Oznajmił z życzliwym uśmieszkiem i odszedł w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Hemiona przez długą chwilę tylko patrzyła za nim z coraz twardszą i bardziej zawziętą miną: _nie takiego traktowania się po nim spodziewała i na pewno więcej już nie da się nabrać na te pokazowe zrozumienie i życzliwość._

Na pewno też powinna przekazać Harry'emu to, jak przebiegała ta rozmowa. Nie po to jednak by go przekonać żeby dał szansę dyrektorowi - _o nie! Musi go ostrzec, że Dyrektor nie pogodził się z sytuacją i lepiej żeby na niego uważał._

* * *

Kiedy ulotnili się z Hogsmeade Harry odetchnął z ulgą, która jeszcze wzrosła, gdy po wejściu do Malfoy Manor zobaczył w salonie nie tylko siedzącą sztywno na fotelu Lady Malfoy ale na co po cichu liczył, także równie sztywno stojącego przy oknie Lorda Voldemorta.

Skinął głową Pani Domu i z uśmiechem ruszył w stronę czarnoksiężnika, który uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

\- Widzę, że wyjście się udało. - Skomentował jego radosny wygląd.

\- Rzeczywiście, najpierw było trochę nie bardzo... - Tu się wzdrygnął. - ...Bo tylko mnie o wszystko wypytywali, ale potem już normalnie rozmawialiśmy i łaziliśmy po sklepach. Draco też się chyba dobrze bawił. - Dodał, zerkając na swojego kuzyna.

Blondyn skinął głową, przełykając ślinę, kiedy Czarny Pan skierował na niego przelotne swoją uwagę. Chyba tylko Harry czuł się dobrze pod tym przeszywającym wzrokiem. Na szczęście ojciec go uratował.

\- Obiad już gotowy. - Oznajmił, zapraszając ich gestem do jadalni.

Nie żartował mówiąc Dumbledore'owi, że jego żona wymaga punktualności i porządku. Mimo że na pozór była lodowata i niewzruszona wprowadzone ostatnio do Dworu przez ciągłą obecność Draco i wizyty Czarnego Pana i Pottera zamieszanie, czy wręcz chaos, odbijało się na jej nastroju i ich życiu.

Lucjusz potarł dłonią kark, po którym wczoraj wieczorem dostał serią żądlących klątw, w odpowiedzi na, _rzeczywiście wyjątkowo głupie,_ pytanie: _"Czemu jesteś taka spięta, skarbie? Złość piękności szkodzi."_

 _A co będzie, kiedy już zaczną się te prywatne lekcje dla chłopców i całkiem obcy czarodzieje plątający się po Dworze?_ Dobrze chociaż, że przynajmniej mają najlepsze dostępne skrzaty, gdyby Narcyza musiała sama wszystkiego pilnować, zamiast tylko mówić im czego oczekuje, zrobiłaby z jego życia piekło.

Salon jak zwykle był idealnie przygotowany a stół przystrojony w biało-srebrnych kolorach z motywami zieleni w postaci delikatnych wzorów gałązek i liści, ale bez żadnych kwiatów, te przyjdą z wiosną i latem.

Tym razem Lady Malfoy przygotowała od razu obok Czarnego Pana miejsce dla Harry'ego Pottera a przy nim także i dla Draco. Nie miałoby sensu, gdyby jej syn siedział sam na końcu stołu, kiedy Potter zajmował miejsce dla honorowych gości.

Na szczęście nie zapadła niezręczna cisza, jaka zwykle zapadała w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana, bo skrzaty podały przystawki ledwie zdążyli zająć miejsca. Wiedząc, że Harry od rana pewno nie tknął nic, poza kremowym z przyjaciółmi, Lord Voldemort bez ociągania pierwszy sięgnął po sałatkę z łososiem, która z podanych dań była najbardziej w guście chłopaka i ten faktycznie zaraz poszedł jego śladem.

Dopiero wtedy także Malfoyowie wzięli się do jedzenia.

* * *

Kiedy już zaspokoili głód Lucjusz odchrząknął i zagaił:  
\- Rozmawiałem już z kilkoma osobami na temat waszych zajęć, chłopcy.

I Harry i Draco spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem, ale to Czarny Pan zapytał:  
\- A jakie to osoby, Lucjuszu?

\- Mistrz Horacy Slughorn z Eliksirów. - Harry lekko się skrzywił na myśl o eliksirach, ale rozumiał, że nie może ich odpuścić a o samym Slughornie Hermiona mówiła, że jest w porządku, więc pokiwał głową bez zachwytu jednak i bez komentarza. Za to Draco się odezwał.

\- I tak szybko udało ci się go przekonać, ojcze? - W jego głosie był podziw, najwyraźniej i on miał o profesorze dobre zdanie.

\- To stary znajomy i bardzo go ucieszyła okazja do pracy z Harrym. - Zwracając się do chłopaka uzupełnił. - Powiedział, że postara się pokonać twoją niechęć do eliksirów. - Harry z powątpiewaniem skrzywił usta i Lucjusz się zaśmiał. - Zapewniam cię, że jeśli ktoś może to zrobić, to właśnie Horacy. Ponieważ pracuje w szkole, w tygodniu jest zajęty, zatem spotkacie się z nim jutro, a zajęcia będziecie mieć w soboty.

\- A nie mieliśmy mieć wolnych sobót? - Harry nie całkiem pamiętał, jak wyglądał ich wstępny plan, dlatego wolał się upewnić.

\- Wolne będziecie mieć niedziele, a w sobotę tylko Eliksiry, no i prace domowe.

Chłopak wcale nie był zachwycony pomysłem nauki w sobotę, zwłaszcza z tego akurat przedmiotu.

\- A inni kandydaci? Mówiłeś w liczbie mnogiej. - Voldemort też wolał już porzucić temat eliksirów.

\- Moja przyjaciółka zgodziła się uczyć was wróżbiarstwa. - Draco rozpromienił się i rozszerzywszy oczy wtrącił:

\- Czyżby Mea Cass?

\- Owszem. - Czarodziej potwierdził i na użytek Harry'ego wyjaśnił: - To prawdziwa wróżka ze starego Domu z tradycjami ale sama jest bardzo nowoczesna. Uczyła się razem ze mną w Hogwarcie, tylko w Domu Hufflepuff.

\- Przyjaźniłeś się z Puchonką? - Harry nie krył niedowierzania.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.  
\- Przyjaźnię się z Tobą. - I już całkiem poważnie, choć nadal z uśmiechem. - To naprawdę kompetentna jasnowidz, potrafi użyć większości dostępnych metod wróżenia, chociaż najbardziej lubi Tarot, poza tym jest bardzo otwarta na ludzi i na świat. Na razie ma jeszcze zobowiązania, wpadnie za dwa dni.

\- Zobaczysz, będzie super. - Draco stuknął kuzyna łokciem, potwierdzając słowa rodzica. - Jeszcze ktoś, ojcze?

\- Do Obrony umówiłem was na poniedziałek z łamaczem klątw u Gringotta. Miał wybitny z OWUTEM-ów i prowadzi szkolenia dla innych pracowników i Goblinów. Jest młody i to praktyk, więc powinniście z nim znaleźć wspólny język.

Czarny Pan z uznaniem pokiwał głową: _Malfoy się postarał, wybierając kandydatów: najlepsze kompetencje i do tego odpowiedni charakter, żeby Harry dał im szansę. To dobrze, bo do SUM-ów wcale nie było tak wiele czasu, lepiej, by chłopcy szybko zaczęli normalną naukę._

Dalszą dyskusję przerwało pojawienie się sowy pocztowej. Duży szkolny puchacz przysiadł na ramieniu Harry'ego wyciągając do niego łapkę ze zwojem. Chłopak przepraszająco wzruszył wolnym ramieniem i odwiązał przesyłkę a ptak od razu odleciał, nawet nie czekając na przysmak.  
\- To od Hermiony. - Wyjaśnił Harry zadowolony, lecz zdziwiony.

\- Przecież spotkaliście się dzisiaj? - Voldemort zmarszczył się, podejrzewając kolejne kłopoty.

\- No właśnie. - Harry szybko przeleciał wzrokiem po pergaminie. - Pisze, że Dumbledore ją o mnie wypytywał i żebym uważał, bo na pewno coś knuje. Ooo..? - Wytrzeszczył oczy, jeszcze raz dokładnie czytając ostatnie zdanie, by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi.

Czarnoksiężnik chrząknął ponaglająco i chłopak uniósł wzrok z dziwną, nieczytelną miną, potem przebiegł spojrzeniem po Malfoyach i znowu wrócił do niego.  
\- Pozdrawia was i dziękuje za to, że się mną opiekujecie.

 _No proszę. Tego na pewno nikt się nie spodziewał._  
\- Ta rozmowa musiała być interesująca. - Stwierdził Czarny Pan, kiwając głową. Miał nadzieję ale szczerze nie oczekiwał, że przyjaciele Harry'ego zaakceptują jego _wybór,_ a tu proszę: _Gryfonka pozdrawia ich i dziękuje._

 _Dumbledore traci kolejnych sprzymierzeńców i nawet nie musi mu w tym pomagać._

 _Co nie znaczy, że ma nic nie robić._  
\- Musimy jeszcze porozmawiać, Lucjuszu. Może w twoim gabinecie? - To nie było pytanie i Malfoy od razu posłusznie odsunął talerz wstając. Voldemort tak się nie spieszył i zwrócił jeszcze do Harry'ego. - Nie musisz na mnie czekać, to może trochę potrwać.

\- Nie ma sprawy, to żaden problem. Posiedzę jeszcze z Draco w bibliotece, chciał mi coś pokazać. - Harry odparł radośnie i czarnoksiężnik pokręcił głową, poddając się.

\- Dobrze, zajdę potem po ciebie i wrócimy razem do domu. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wstał pociągając za sobą Draco, który dotąd sam nie ruszył się, czekając na znak Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort znowu pokręcił głową i wstał ruszając do wyjścia a Lucjusz za nim.

Narcyza przez chwilę pozostała sama, przy pustym stole a potem potrząsnęła głową i dumnie wyprostowana, sztywnym krokiem wyszła, ale nie jak pozostali do holu tylko na taras i dalej do ogrodu. Tu jeszcze czuła się Panią Domu i panią sytuacji.

* * *

Księga o Założycielach, o której Draco mu wcześniej mówił, wyglądała interesująco, jednak Harry szybko zamknął ją i odłożył na stół. Miał do kuzyna pytania w ważniejszej dla niego sprawie.  
\- To jaki jest ten Slughorn? Twój ojciec uczył się u niego, jak to było?

Draco wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby drapiąc się po głowie. Może i był ostatnio bliżej z ojcem, ale do opowieści i wspomnień z dzieciństwa jeszcze było im daleko.

\- O tym akurat nie wiem za wiele, za to kilka razy był u nas w pierwszych latach po zniknięciu Voldemorta. Bardzo go lubiłem, bo nie był taki poważny i oficjalny, jak inni goście rodziców. Lubił opowiadać, a ja uwielbiałem go słuchać. I nie tylko mój ociec był jego uczniem... - Pauza dla efektu. - Także Tom Riddle i był jego ulubieńcem, nawet po jego ostatecznym upadku Slughorn chętnie się do tego przyznawał.

Harry się ożywił.  
\- To może moglibyśmy mu powiedzieć...

\- Merlinie broń! - Draco od razu mu przerwał. - Czy ty mnie nie słuchasz? To gaduła i uwielbia się przechwalać. Jak powiesz mu jakiś sekret to na pewno go wypapla, jak nie celowo żeby pokazać: " _taki jestem ważny, bo Harry Potter podzielił się ze mną swoją tajemnicą",_ to z rozpędu przez gadulstwo.

\- Dobra, rozumiem. Facet jest sympatyczny i życzliwy, ale nie powinienem za bardzo się wczuwać i od razu uznawać go za swojego przyjaciela. - Potwierdził z pełną powagą, żeby Draco nie miał wątpliwości, że go zrozumiał.

\- Dokładnie. Nie zapominaj, że teraz jest profesorem w Hogwarcie, Dumbledore może liczyć na to, że po spotkaniach z tobą Slughorn przekaże mu jakieś nowe informacje. Dopilnujmy, aby tak się nie stało. - Zacmokał. - No i nie przejmuj się, jeżeli do ciebie coś chlapnie, szybciej mówi niż myśli, jednak na pewno nie chce nikogo ranić, czy obrażać.

Harry po raz kolejny musiał zrewidować swoją opinię o Malfoyu. W Hogwarcie nigdy nie miał o nim dobrego zdania, uważając za nadętego i głupiego pyszałka. Kiedy jednak zaczął go bliżej poznawać, jego wszystkie przekonania upadały. Draco był bystry, lojalny i mógł na niego liczyć.

\- No dobra, facet jest fajny i nie będzie się na nas wydzierał, ale czasem może zachować się jak nieczuły dupek i muszę przy nim się pilnować. - Spojrzał pytająco, czy dobrze go podsumował i Draco pokiwał głową. - Wszystko to jednak nie zmienia faktu, że jestem do niczego z eliksirów. - _Tutaj akurat nie miał powodów do zmiany zdania i przekonania._

\- Wcale nie jesteś. - Draco poważnie zaprzeczył. - Nigdy nie miałeś wszystkich wskazówek i my ci przeszkadzaliśmy, a radziłeś sobie całkiem nieźle. Z porządnym nauczycielem i bez "uczynnych" kolegów pójdzie ci świetnie.

Na powątpiewające spojrzenie kuzyna powtórzył zapewnienia.  
\- Będziemy tu jedynymi uczniami, więc poświęci nam całą uwagę i od razu wyłapie, w czym potrzebujemy pomocy i wskazówek i dostosuje naukę do nas. Zobaczysz, będziemy mieli najlepsze wyniki.

 _Fajnie byłoby w to wierzyć, ale wszystko się okaże._ Na razie Harry wciąż się denerwował.

* * *

Pomimo, że Mistrz Eliksirów miał się pojawić u Malfoyów dopiero po śniadaniu, już o świcie Voldemort usłyszał przez ścianę, jak Harry hałasuje w swoim pokoju, a potem wychodzi.

Zapewne poszedł do sali treningowej, chociaż tym razem chyba mu to niewiele da. Ćwiczenia pomagają oczyścić umysł, jeżeli chcesz coś przemyśleć. Chłopak zaś nie chciał teraz myśleć o czekającym go spotkaniu.

Czarnoksiężnik miał lepszy pomysł na zajęcie go przez ten wolny czas. Szybko zebrał się i trzymając w dłoni filiżankę z herbatą udał się śladem Harry'ego.

Tak jak się spodziewał chłopak zajęty był pojedynkowaniem się ze swoim manekinem treningowym. Dawno już go nie widział w tej sytuacji i z uznaniem stwierdził, że to już zupełnie nie przypominało jego pierwszych, nieudolnych prób. Teraz wyglądał jak prawdziwy wojownik, spokojny, skoncentrowany, każdy jego ruch był precyzyjny, dokładnie wymierzony w czasie i przestrzeni.

A propos dokładności czasu i przestrzeni. Odchrząknął cicho i Harry natychmiast się odwrócił w jego kierunku.  
\- Może miałbyś ochotę trochę poćwiczyć magię? – Zapytał mężczyzna, zachęcająco unosząc brew.

Chłopak odesłał figurę na miejsce i ruszył w jego kierunku, wyraźnie zadowolony z propozycji.

Voldemort rozwinął swój pomysł.  
\- Co prawda Lucjusz już was zapisał na kurs aportacji, ale jestem pewien, że nie tylko Draco ale także inni jego uczestnicy na pewno już mają za sobą przynajmniej podstawowe ćwiczenia. Myślę, że ty także wolałbyś poćwiczyć w domu, zamiast w obcym miejscu z instruktorem, którego widzisz pierwszy raz w życiu.

Harry zagryzł wargę, wyraźnie niezdecydowany. Czarodziej dokładnie wiedział dlaczego: _po pierwsze nie lubił aportacji jako takiej i po drugie na pewno słyszał o wypadkach przy pierwszych próbach. Dlatego w ogóle się do tej nauki nie spieszył, jednak z drugiej strony…_

\- Ta magia zdecydowanie wymaga koncentracji i stanowczości, lepiej żebyś najpierw spróbował w miejscu, gdzie czujesz się pewnie i bezpiecznie. - Przekonywał umiejętnie.

Chłopak pokiwał głową: _to prawda._ Ta nowa umiejętność na pewno mu się przyda, wciąż nie ufał dyrektorowi i lepiej mieć dodatkową drogę ucieczki. _I to na pewno zajmie jego myśli, jak nie zrobiły tego ćwiczenia._  
\- W porządku, to gdzie będziemy próbować?

\- Najpierw się przebierz do śniadania, bo jak dobrze pójdzie, to możesz od razu się na nie do Malfoyów aportować.

\- A ty? Wolałbym abyś poszedł tam ze mną, a gdyby Slughorn się wcześniej pojawił, to zawsze możesz zniknąć. – Zrobił proszącą minkę. Już wcześniej ustalili, że Harry zje śniadanie w Malfoy Manor, żeby w razie wcześniejszego przyjścia profesora, nie wyjaśniać mu, dlaczego chłopak siedzi w swoim pokoju, zamiast z rodziną. Nie było jednak mowy o czarnoksiężniku a gdy Harry się denerwował, naprawdę potrzebował jego obecności.

\- Oczywiście. – Zapewnił Voldemort spokojnie. – Przecież cię nie zostawię. A teraz biegnij się przebrać, ja nie muszę. - Wskazał dłonią na swoje, jak zawsze stonowane i w tej prostocie eleganckie szaty. - Spotkamy się w moim gabinecie.

\- Jasne. – Harry kiwnął głową i faktycznie _pobiegł_ do siebie.

* * *

Mężczyzna w tym czasie zdążył spokojnie dotrzeć na miejsce i dopić herbatę a kiedy skrzat ją zabrał pojawił się jego uczeń.

To nie była specjalna okazja, więc Harry ubrał się jak co dzień w dżinsy i jedwabną koszulę, w ręku trzymał szatę, którą na razie odłożył na krzesło. Jeszcze nie był pewien, czy ją zakładać. W końcu we własnym domu, jakim przecież był dla niego Dwór Malfoyów, czarodzieje raczej nie noszą cały czas wyjściowych szat.

 _Jednak Malfoyowie to eleganci, poza tym chyba powinien się tak ubrać na spotkanie z profesorem, dlatego lepiej ją wziąć i albo ją założy albo przewiesi przez oparcie._

Voldemort nie dał mu się nad tym zastanawiać. Wskazał mu jego stałe miejsce.

\- Usiądź, proszę. – Sam siedział na fotelu, tym razem przestawionym przed biurko naprzeciwko kanapy. – W aportacji ważne jest abyś dokładnie wiedział, gdzie chcesz się udać, dlatego lepiej nie polegać na zwykłej pamięci. Starczy drobna różnica a zamiast wybranej destynacji wylądujesz, Salazar wie gdzie.

Harry przytaknął, już się o tym przekonał, gdy niewyraźnie podał nazwę używając Fiuu u Weasleyów.

\- Zatem musisz nauczyć się przeglądać wspomnienia i wyciągać na wierzch ten najwłaściwszy obraz, żeby z niego skorzystać. Widziałeś, jak czarodzieje używają myśloodsiewni, wrzucając tam konkretne wspomnienie? Aby to zrobić najpierw muszą je zlokalizować i zatrzymać na końcu różdżki.

To brzmiało na dużo bardziej skomplikowane, niż chłopak się spodziewał, _najwyraźniej w tym przypadku samo wykucie zaklęcia i dobre chęci to za mało na sukces._

\- Pierwszy raz będzie wymagał od ciebie więcej, bo to nowość, z czasem wystarczy ci jedno mgnienie, by się przenieść. - Skończył ze wstępem i przeszedł do instrukcji. - Usiądź wygodnie i zamknij oczy. Postaraj się wyciszyć myśli i zagłębić w sobie, musisz odnaleźć drogę do swoich wspomnień.

Harry od razu otworzył oczy, tracąc całe skupienie.  
\- Ale jak?

Voldemort się tym nie przejął, kontynuował tym samym kojącym tonem:  
\- Wyobraź sobie miejsce, gdzie przechowujesz wspomnienia: mogą to być albumy z czarodziejskimi zajęcia, galeria z obrazami, albo biblioteka. Każdy ma swoje miejsce i swoje metody. Ważne, żeby były uporządkowane. – Tłumaczył cierpliwe z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Harry wydął usta, wolałby konkrety, ale posłusznie znowu zamknął oczy i zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak też powinno wyglądać takie miejsce. Powoli odprężał się, jednakże wciąż nic się nie działo, zniecierpliwiony znowu otworzył oczy a wokół była kompletna ciemność i pustka. Przerażony zaczął machać rękami i wołać Voldemorta.

\- Spokojnie Harry, udało ci się, to twoja głowa. Chociaż raczej nie powinieneś jej wyłączać. – Dodał z nutką złośliwości i Harry się uspokoił: _czarnoksiężnik_ sobie z niego _żartuje_ , _więc wszystko w porządku_. – Gdzieś tu powinno być zamontowane źródło światła. Lumos. – I na jego wyciągniętej lewej dłoni pojawiło się magiczne światełko.

Mężczyzna poruszył ręką omiatając przestrzeń i obok Harry'ego zobaczyli na ścianie kontakt.  
\- No proszę, mugolska technologia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Kto, co lubi, Włącz je, Harry. Jesteś u siebie. – Wskazał mu zapraszająco przycisk.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego niby urażony, ale wciąż kurczowo trzymał jego dłoń.  
Zapalił światło i okazało się, że stoją w szerokim holu, wzdłuż ścian znajdowały się szufladki z pojedynczymi nazwami, coś jak katalog biblioteczny.

\- No dobrze. Teraz znajdź jakieś wspomnienie. - Chłopak zrobił krok z wyciągniętą dłonią, więc doprecyzował. - Masz to wymyślić, a nie tylko otworzyć najbliższą szufladę i obejrzeć pierwsze z brzegu. Chodzi o to, żebyś się nauczył tu poruszać.

Harry znowu rzucił Voldemortowi spojrzenie spode łba, ale ruszył wzdłuż ściany, ciągnąc go za sobą.

\- To może mój pierwszy mecz. Czyli... Quidditch. – Spojrzał uważniej na szufladki, były ułożone alfabetycznie. Stali przy "P".

\- O. Przepowiednia. – Stwierdził ucieszony, czytając napis na tej pierwszej z brzegu. Podnosząc wzrok na czarnoksiężnika, uśmiechnął się, ciut złośliwie. – No wiesz, ta, że " _narodzi się mocarz, zdolny pokonać Czarnego Pan i ten namaści go na równego sobie"_. Znasz ją.

Voldemort pokręcił głową, też z uśmieszkiem:  
\- Nie przypominam sobie tego „mocarza" ale resztę znam. – Tu namyślił się i chyba bezwiednie dodał. – Jest jeszcze ciąg dalszy…

\- Dalszy? – Harry od razu podchwycił.

\- Tak. Jest jej druga część, ale Dumbledore zachował ją dla siebie. Nawet ci, którym powiedział tą pierwszą część, nie wiedzą, że jest jeszcze druga. Chyba nie byłaby mu pomocna.

Chłopak też się zamyślił.  
\- Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, co w niej jest. Skoro nas dotyczy. – Zagryzł wargę. – Ale dyrektor to raczej się nią nie podzieli. Zwłaszcza teraz… - Westchnął.

\- Wszystkie przepowiednie automatycznie są zapisywane w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Osoby, których dotyczą mogą je przeglądać. – Tu się skrzywił. – Oczywiście ci, którzy mają wstęp do Ministerstwa.

\- Ja mogę mieć. – Harry szybko podchwycił i kontynuował, podekscytowany swoim pomysłem. – Mógłbym pójść z Lucjuszem, ponieważ mamy gdzieś iść razem a on jeszcze chce coś załatwić w biurze i przez ten czas pójdę do tego Działu Tajemnic... A jakby ktoś mnie tam zastał, to powiem, że chciałem odwiedzić tatę Rona i się zgubiłem. – Bez problemu snuł plany, kiedy Czarny Pan odchrząknął, uciszając go.

\- To doskonały pomysł, Harry jednak jakoś do tej pory sobie dawaliśmy radę bez tej przepowiedni, więc nie ma pośpiechu. Chyba teraz masz inne zadanie.

\- Tak, jasne. – Harry westchnął smętnie ale zaraz energicznie potrząsnął głową, ruszając wzdłuż ściany. - ...Szukam quidditcha. - Szedł powoli, oglądając napisy. – O, jest. - Wreszcie oznajmił triumfalnie i otworzył szufladę, były w niej rzędy tekturowych, czy może plastikowych kart, poprzedzielane wyższymi z napisami, wyróżniającymi bardziej szczegółowe grupy. – Drużyna, Gryfoni, mecze…

Sięgnął za nią i szybko przerzucał mniejsze karty.  
– Proszę, mam: Mój pierwszy mecz. - Wyciągnął kartę, która okazała się czarodziejskim zdjęciem. Pani Hooch właśnie dmuchała w gwizdek, zaczynając grę.

\- Mój pierwszy złapany znicz. – Wymruczał cicho i scena zaraz przeskoczyła dalej. Harry z przyjemnością wpatrywał się w nią, przypominając sobie te zwycięstwo.

\- Dobrze, teraz wychodzimy. – Voldemort wyrwał go z kontemplacji, chociaż zaczekał aż ze wspomnienia rozbrzmią wiwaty i oklaski: to powinno wzmocnić ego Harry'ego i wiarę we własne siły.

\- Już? – Chłopak był zawiedziony.

\- Na razie, w każdej chwili możesz znowu do niego sięgnąć. Teraz na chwilę wyjdziemy i wrócisz już sam. Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz, wchodząc tu kolejny raz.

\- W porządku. – Teraz już bez ociągania Harry odłożył kartę na miejsce i zamknął szufladę. – No to jak mam stąd wyjść?

\- Po prostu zamknij oczy, wyobraź sobie gabinet i weź głęboki wdech, a kiedy go wypuścisz otwórz oczy. – Harry wykonał polecenie i otworzywszy oczy zobaczył Voldemorta, którego fotel stał tuż przed nim i także tutaj w rzeczywistości trzymał go za rękę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał i chłopak skinął głową. _Było w porządku, spodobało mu się._

Voldemort wypuścił jego dłoń i odsunął swój fotel wracając przed swoje biurko.  
\- Dobrze, teraz możemy przejść do konkretów. Znajdź w pamięci obraz swojego pokoju, najlepiej aby to był ostatni raz, gdy go widziałeś, żeby był jak najdokładniej odpowiadający rzeczywistości.

\- A jeżeli miejsce, które wybiorę zmieniło się i nie jest takie jak mój obraz? - Harry się zaniepokoił. - Czy nie polecę, nie wiadomo gdzie?

\- Nie, jeżeli dobrze je zapamiętasz to zaklęcie je odnajdzie w czasie, który pamiętasz, przyjmując także wprowadzone w nim zmiany. Ważne jest żebyś znał prawdziwy obraz, nie musi być twój, możesz korzystać z cudzych wspomnień, ale nie wystarczy sam ich opis, bo możesz źle go zrozumieć i wyobrazić sobie coś całkiem innego niż twój rozmówca.

\- W porządku. - Chłopak powtórzył jego wskazówki. - Mój pokój, dzisiaj rano. – Zamknął oczy, rozluźniając się na kanapie.

\- Tylko tym razem nie odkładaj wspomnienia. Otwórz je i zatrzymaj ten obraz i uczucia, żeby móc je przywołać gdy wrócisz do gabinetu. – Uzupełnił czarnoksiężnik i obserwował twarz Harry'ego, kiedy ten zagłębiał się w swoich myślach.

Dość szybko jak na pierwsze próby chłopak otworzył oczy.  
 _Naprawdę był zdolny i mocny. Dlaczego Dumbledore nie chciał go niczego uczyć?_

\- Już je mam. – Oznajmił Harry uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

\- W porządku, idziemy dalej. Teraz skoncentruj się na sobie, poczuj każdą część swojego ciała, żeby o niczym nie zapomnieć. Także o szatach. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Wielu czarodziejów tak się koncentruje, żeby się nie rozszczepić, że o nich zapomina, a nie jestem pewien, czy pojawienie się bez ubrania nie jest bardziej bolesne niż zgubienie ręki.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Zdecydowanie nie chciał sobie wyobrażać takiej sytuacji. Bardzo starannie wczuł się w każdą komórkę swojego ciała, potem dla pewności przeciągnął palcami po spodniach, koszuli, uważnie obejrzał obuwie i przypomniał bieliznę i skarpetki. Jeszcze raz wejrzał we wspomnienie. Wreszcie skinął głową. _Bardziej gotowy już nie będzie._

\- Dobrze, teraz zaklęcie. - Wyraźnie wymówił krótką łacińską formułę, którą Harry równie staranie i wyraźnie powtórzył. – Zapamiętaj nie tylko słowa lecz także i to jak je wypowiadasz. Żeby właściwie zadziałało musisz je wypowiedzieć w myślach i jeszcze koncentrując się dodatkowo na obrazie pokoju i na sobie. - Harry spojrzał na niego ze spłoszoną miną, zatem uniósł dłoń uspokajając go. - To tylko wydaje się skomplikowane, na pewno dasz radę.

Voldemort nie miał żadnych wątpliwości i Harry słysząc to w jego głosie sam też od razu poczuł się pewniej.  
 _Da radę. W końcu był Złotym Chłopcem, Wybrańcem i całą resztą. Kto, jak nie on?_

Wczuł się w siebie, przywołał obraz i wyraźnie pomyślał formułę. Udało się, wciągnął go wir i już stał u siebie. Nie czuł bólu rozszczepienia, ale dla pewności szybko się obejrzał: wszystko było OK. Wydał radosny okrzyk i usłyszał zza ściany śmiech Voldemorta.

Chciał do niego pobiec, ale pomyślał sobie. _A czemu nie?_ Znowu wszedł do swojej głowy, tym razem pewnie i szybko, tylko na mgnienie przymykając powieki: Mroczny Zamek, gabinet, przed chwilą…

 _Kurczę, to było naprawdę fajne. Całkiem co innego niż aportowanie się z kimś. Lucjusz miał rację: kiedy miał nad zaklęciem kontrolę, było całkiem inaczej._

Voldemort patrzył na niego z uznaniem i z dumą.  
\- Wspaniale, Harry. Od razu wiedziałem, że ci się uda. – Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę podejrzliwie i ten się roześmiał. – Mówię szczerze, już cię uczyłem kilku rzeczy, więc wiem, że jak chcesz to możesz wszystko. – Podsumował kiwając głową.

 _Miał rację. W tej chwili Harry faktycznie czuł się, jakby mógł wszystko._

\- Chcesz skorzystać z Portalu, czy zaskoczysz Malfoyów? – Czarny Pan zapytał, ale doskonale znał odpowiedź. Dodał zatem kolejne wskazówki. – Tylko pamiętaj, że kiedy zjawiasz się w cudzym domu nie wpadaj do prywatnych pokoi. Zresztą większość osłon nie pozwala na aportację nawet w holu, tylko przed wejściowymi drzwiami, żeby gospodarze mogli się przygotować i zdecydować, czy cię wpuścić.

Harry skinął głową i na chwile przymknął oczy, szukając w pamięci głównego wejścia do Dworu. Powtórzył w myślach zaklęcie i zaraz poczuł dotyk osłon Malfoyów, rozpoznających go i informujących mieszkańców o jego przybyciu.

Nim skrzaty otworzyły drzwi obok niego pojawił się Lord Voldemort, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że on pojawił się tam sam, wcześniej i Draco, który przybiegł go przywitać, od razu na to zareagował.  
\- Harry, czy ty...? – Zapytał przechylając głowę.

Ex- Gryfon entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Właśnie opanowałem aportację. – Wyprostował się dumnie. Był dobry i wiedział o tym.

\- O, kurczę. – Blondyn był pod wrażeniem. _Przecież jeszcze wczoraj Harry nie miał o tym pojęcia. Czyli starczył jeden poranek i już śmiga między Dworami?_ \- Musisz mi pomóc się nauczyć. Ojciec mi tłumaczył, ale słabo łapię, może z Tobą pójdzie mi lepiej.

Był tak przejęty, że dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności drugiego gościa i że wciąż stoją w drzwiach. Zaczerwienił się i zbladł.  
\- Przepraszam, Panie. Proszę, wejdźcie. – _Dziedzic starożytnego rodu nie powinien się tak zapomnieć, nawet gdy miał tylko piętnaście lat._

Czuł na sobie potępiające spojrzenia rodziców, jednak Czarny Pan wyglądał tylko na rozbawionego.

Nic dziwnego: _jego podopieczny znowu się popisał, a Draco dał plamę._ Chłopak westchnął: _Cóż, taki los przyjaciela Pottera. Ciekawe, jak Weasley i Granger to znosili?_

* * *

Profesor Slughorn, o czym Harry szybko się przekonał był idealnym znawcą i wyznawcą etykiety i zjawił się w rezydencji, a dokładniej przed jej drzwiami, idealnie w chwili, kiedy już zakończyli śniadanie i mężczyźni przeszli do salonu a Narcyza zniknęła do swoich zajęć.

Czarny Pan wymieniał jakieś uwagi z Lucjuszem, a Draco wypytywał Harry'ego o przygotowania i wrażenia z pierwszych samodzielnych aportacji. Ojciec mu za wiele nie wyjaśniał, wydając polecenia a nie śmiał go o to pytać. Jego najbliżsi koledzy także za wiele o tym nie wiedzieli, a innych wolał nie informować, że czegoś nie wie.

Kiedy rozległ się alarm sygnalizujący gościa, Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego, sprawdzając, jak się czuje i skinąwszy mu z dodającym otuchy prawie uśmiechem aportował się do Mrocznego Zamku.

W trakcie rozmowy z przyjaciółmi Harry nie wpadł na to, by zapytać ich o wygląd profesora a Malfoyowie także nic o tym nie powiedzieli, więc pomimo tego, jak Draco opisał jego zachowanie, czarodziej i tak nieco zaskoczył go jowialnym i dobrodusznym wyglądem.

Sprawiał nawet lepsze pierwsze wrażenie niż Dumbledore. Obawiał się tylko, aby się z czasem nie zmieniło, jak w przypadku tego ostatniego.

Profesor najpierw przywitał się z Lucjuszem i Draco, których wcześniej już znał, a potem całą uwagę skupił na nim. Na szczęście jego spojrzenie nie było surowe i oceniające a życzliwe i ciekawskie.

\- Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie się spotykamy, Harry. Mogę mówić do ciebie: Harry? Wyglądasz dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewałem. Znałem twoją matkę, wiesz? Masz jej oczy... i aurę, tylko silniejszą. Była moją ulubioną uczennicą, bardzo zdolna i chociaż wcześniej w domu nie miała z tym żadnych doświadczeń i nie wiedziała nic o eliksirach i ogólnie o magii to doskonale sobie ze wszystkim radziła.

Przerwał na chwilę słowotok i najpierw smutno pokiwał głową, a potem radośnie westchnął.  
\- Żałowałem, że odszedłeś ze szkoły, zanim zacząłem znowu uczyć, ale tak jest nawet lepiej. Wiem, że wcześniej sobie słabo radziłeś z eliksirami, ale to wina Severusa. Sam ma wrodzony talent i nie rozumie, że inni potrzebują, by powiedziano im to, co on sam instynktownie rozumiał...

Harry patrzył na niego w osłupieniu. Faktycznie, tak jak słyszał był sympatyczny i cały czas gadał, bez zastanowienia, czy to mądre i na miejscu. Ten czarodziej zupełnie nie pasował do stereotypu Ślizgona, raczej by go uznał za Puchona, taki swojski, życzliwy gaduła.

Tymczasem Slughorn bez ostrzeżenia owinął wokół niego ramię nie przestając mówić. A Harry'ego to nie przestraszyło i nawet za bardzo mu nie przeszkadzało. _No, może trochę, ta przyjacielskość była przytłaczająca i na dłuższą metą pewno okaże się nużąca i wkurzająca._

\- Zobaczysz, mój drogi, ja nauczę cię wszystkiego: wszystkich zasad, od podstaw i zdasz SUM-y na Wybitny... - Harry spojrzał pytająco na Lucjusza: _Czy on tak na poważnie?_

Czarodziej z uśmiechem skinął głową i wtrącił się, przerywając monolog Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- To może ja już sobie pójdę do swoich spraw, a wy przejdziecie do pracowni. Draco pokaże ci wszystko, Horacy. Jeżeli brakuje jakiś składników, czy przyrządów, przekaż to skrzatom. Wydałem im polecenie, żeby spełniały wszystkie twoje życzenia...

Widząc przebiegły uśmiech starszego czarodzieja, sprostował.  
\- Wszystkie, dotyczące zajęć z Eliksirów. Ignorując proszące spojrzenie Harry'ego, bo chłopak nie wyglądał na wystraszonego, uniósł dłoń w pożegnaniu i z krótkim. - To na razie, chłopcy, zobaczymy się na lunchu. - Zniknął za drzwiami.

Draco, zgodnie z zaleceniem ojca, ujął Slughorna za wolne ramie, bi drugim profesor wciąż przyciskał do siebie Harry'ego i także ruszyli w stronę drzwi.  
\- Pracownia jest oczywiście w lochach - Oznajmił.

\- Dlaczego: oczywiście? - Jego kuzyn był wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Slughorn natychmiast wyjaśnił.

\- Dlatego, mój drogi, że Eliksiry mogą być niebezpieczne, wybuchowe, trujące... Lepiej, żeby były warzone z dala od części mieszkalnych. Ponadto czarodziejskie domy są stawiane na skałach, naturalnych, albo umieszczanych pod nimi specjalnie i właśnie te zaklęte skały, w których są wykute lochy zapewniają bezpieczeństwo samym pracowniom, a przed wszystkim znajdującym się w nich warzycielom.

W trakcie tej krótkiej przemowy dotarł na miejsce i Draco otworzył drzwi, wywołując zachwyt starego profesora. Z wrażenia na widok wyposażenia aż wypuścił Harry'ego, który szybko się odsunął rozcierając ramiona.

\- Zaprawdę, to wspaniałe miejsce, moi drodzy, nawet lepsze niż w Hogwarcie. Będziemy się tu świetnie bawić, chłopcy. - Stwierdził z szerokim, pewnym siebie uśmiechem o Harry mimo wcześniejszych oporów względem Eliksirów był gotów przyznać mu rację.

Entuzjazm tego Mistrza Eliksirów mógł być przytłaczający i nawet denerwujący, ale na pewno w niczym nie przypominał Snape'a i może faktycznie przy nim uda mu się opanować, a nawet, co dotąd wydawało mu się absolutnie niemożliwe: _polubić Eliksiry._


	15. Chapter 15

**Zanim zrozumiesz**

Ich pierwsze zajęcia trochę się opóźniły, bowiem Profesor Horacy Slughorn wcale się nie spieszył. Zachwycony chodził po sali i oglądał najpierw same stoły przygotowane dla niego i dla uczniów a potem jeszcze bardziej imponującą zawartość szaf z przyrządami i składnikami. Pomimo, że był Mistrzem Eliksirów już od kilku pokoleń, wiele z nich dotąd znanych mu jedynie z opisów zobaczył tu pierwszy raz w życiu.

Jednak Harry nie miał nic przeciwko i korzystając z okazji przysunął się do Draco, by go wypytać o zupełnie inne sprawy, nie związane z Eliksirami.

\- Co to jest ta aura? - Starał się mówić cicho, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi profesora, chociaż raczej nie było to potrzebne. Mężczyzna był zbyt zajęty podziwianiem pracowni. Pewno ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że Malfoyów stać na takie wyposażenie i całkiem słusznie: faktycznie nie było - większość galeonów wyłożył Czarny Pan.

Draco nie przestając obserwować czarodzieja z rozbawieniem, odparł także przyciszonym głosem.  
\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałeś?

\- Coś tam słyszałem, ale nie w czarodziejskim świecie. - Draco spojrzał na niego i ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową, z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem stwierdzając.

\- No tak, jesteś Gryfonem. - Ex -gryfon zmarszczył brwi, nim jednak zdążył zapytać lodowatym szeptem (jaki podpatrzył, czy też raczej podsłuchał u Voldemorta): _A co to niby ma znaczyć?_ Jego kuzyn spoważniał, kontynuując. - Oprócz normalnych zmysłów, czarodzieje mają też dodatkowy, który pozwala im wyczuwać magię. U niektórych jest on silny, u innych prawie nie istnieje.

\- A co z tym o Gryfonach? - Harry nadal był lekko urażony i zdziwiony, bo ostatnio Draco nie robił na temat ich Domów żadnych komentarzy. - Jesteśmy na to za głupi? - Blondyn pokręcił głową cmokając nad jego przewrażliwieniem.

\- Wyluzuj, kuzynie. Bynajmniej wcale nie o to mi chodziło. Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego, ale ten zmysł najsilniejszy jest u czarodziejów z mrocznych rodzin. Tak jak i inne umiejętności z zakresu magii umysłu. A ponieważ większość jasnych czarodziejów nie ma ich prawie wcale pomniejszają ich znaczenie lub odrzucają: jako Zło. W Hogwarcie nie tylko nie są przedmiotem nauczania, a wręcz są ukrywane. Uczniowie, którzy go mają ćwiczą w swoich Domach, albo w Domach, jak z niego korzystać.

Tu uniósł palec, mówiąc z naciskiem jednak wciąż cicho i zerkając na profesora, czy dalej ich ignoruje.  
\- Dlatego Gryfoni o tym nie wiedzą, bo ich ta sprawa nie dotyczy. Chyba że zaczynają się uczyć sztuk umysłu... ale to już raczej nie w Hogwarcie.

Harry zamyślił się, nieświadomie pocierając kark.  
\- Faktycznie, w szkole nie słyszałem dotąd takiej nazwy, nawet od Hermiony, a ona przecież wie wszystko, co jest w dostępnych księgach.

\- Dokładnie tak. - Draco kiwnął głową, mówiąc z naciskiem: - _W dostępnych._ Jeżeli w szkole jest cokolwiek na ten temat, to tylko w Dziale Zakazanym, tyle że my takich ksiąg nie potrzebujemy, bo uczymy się o wszystkim w domu, a wy ich nie szukacie.

Chłopak bez trudu domyślił się, że "my" to mroczni, a "wy" jaśni czarodzieje.  
\- A jak z tym u ciebie? - Nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

Draco zaczerwienił się lekko i nim odparł odchrząknął, widać nie był to jego mocny punkt.  
\- W tym akurat średnio mi idzie. - Przyznał niechętnie, od razu się usprawiedliwiając. - Nie mam za dużo czasu na ćwiczenia, bo mam wystarczająco wiele zajęć w szkole... Znaczy teraz w domu. - Zebrał się, odzyskując pewność siebie. - Jednak jest coraz lepiej, teraz już ciebie chwilami całkiem wyraźnie wyczuwam, prawie tak dobrze jak swoich rodziców. - Wyraźnie był z tego dumny. - Ich znam najlepiej, bo cały czas mamy kontakt ale ty - rzeczywiście - masz moc.

Harry chciał dowiedzieć się więcej i o samych aurach i o doświadczeniach kuzyna, nie zdążył jednak zagłębić się w temat, bo Slughorn wreszcie zakończył badanie swoich nowych skarbów i był gotowy zacząć ich pierwsze zajęcia.

Z uśmiechem klasnął w dłonie by przyciągnąć uwagę swoich uczniów, a potem wskazał dłonią krzesła.  
\- Proszę, chłopcy, siądźcie przy stołach. Twoje umiejętności, Draco już znam ze szkoły, czas się dowiedzieć, co potrafi twój kuzyn. Zanim zaczniemy program, Harry najpierw pokaż mi, jak sobie poradzisz z eliksirem słodkiego snu. Jest w sam raz na test: nie przyrządza się go długo, ale potrzebuje wiedzy i wyczucia.

Chłopak starał się nie robić przerażonej miny, jednak kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, jak się robi ten eliksir. Warzenie nigdy go nie pasjonowało, nie uczył się nic poza tym, co musiał i niestety nie wpadł na pomysł powtórki przed dzisiejszymi zajęciami.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, bez problemu odczytując przyczynę jego zdenerwowania.  
\- Nie oczekuję, że zrobisz go z pamięci, Harry.

Machnął różdżką i księga leżąca przed chłopakiem otworzyła się, czarodziej zaśmiał się krótko widząc jak z ulgą opada na krzesło.  
\- Tu jest przepis. Draco może ci pomagać, ale nie podpowiadać. To ty masz mu mówić, co i jak może dla ciebie zrobić. To _twój_ test, Harry: zaczynaj.

Profesor usiadł na wygodnym fotelu za swoim stołem na podwyższeniu i obserwował jak chłopak najpierw dokładnie czyta cały tekst, a potem z księgą w dłoni idzie do szafy i wyciąga z niej potrzebne składniki.

Malfoy szedł za nim z tacą, na którą odstawiał wybrane buteleczki, pudelka, pęczki ziół. Potem Harry jeszcze raz przejrzał przepis - Slughorn nie określił ile ma czasu, więc zdecydował, by zamiast pędzić na oślep, jak na lekcjach w Hogwarcie działać spokojnie i metodycznie.

Teraz odłożył księgę i podszedł do drugiej szafy, stąd wziął kociołek z podstawą na palenisko. Do niego wrzucił stalową miskę z łyżką i większą łychę do mieszania w kociołku. Do tego deskę i nóż do krojenia, moździerz...

Postawił kociołek na stole i wyjął wszystko rozstawiając na blacie. Wtedy po raz trzeci przeczytał cały przepis i bez dalszego ociągania wziął się do pracy. Kroił, rozcierał i mieszał kolejne składniki w miseczce, po czym wszystko lądowało w kociołku, podlewane wodą i olejkami.

I wreszcie eliksir był gotowy. Pomimo, że wcale się nie speszył, zajęło mu to o połowę mniej czasu, niż wcześniej w szkole. _Jednak mają rację mówiąc: śpiesz się powoli. Chaotyczne miotanie się w reakcji na złośliwe uwagi Snape'a nie pozwalało na uzyskiwanie pożądanych wyników._

Tym razem jego eliksir wyglądał całkiem dobrze. Może nie perfekcyjnie, ale dobrze.

Spojrzał na Slughorna, z uśmiechem kiwając głową, że jest gotowy na inspekcję a ten wstał z fotela i podszedł do stołu. Najpierw obejrzał zawartość kociołka z kilku stron, przechylając głowę, potem nabrał go na łyżkę i odniósł do twarzy, oglądając jego konsystencję, gdy nią poruszał, powąchał, spróbował. Resztę wlał z powrotem do kociołka i zaplótł ręce na brzuchu gotowy do wydania oceny.

\- Tak, tak. - Zacmokał. - Masz do tego talent i prawidłowo wykonujesz polecenia. Brak ci jednak ogólnej wiedzy: tego, co nie jest wymieniane w przepisie. - Uniósł palec wskazujący. - I tym musimy się zająć. Przygotuję ci na kolejne spotkanie zbiór takich informacji i będziemy się nimi po kolei zajmować.

Podszedł do szafki z księgami, kolejny raz wydając z siebie zachwycone westchnienie nad jej bogactwem i przesunął dłonią po grzbietach nim wyjął jedną z nich.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś już na piątym roku, ale twój profesor nie zadbał o przekazanie wam wiadomości, które powinniście opanować już na pierwszym. - Podał mu księgę.

Harry zerknął na tytuł: _Podstawy warzenia, co, jak i dlaczego?_

\- Robisz wszystko starannie jak ci powiedziano, Harry. Problem jednak kwi w tym, że tnie rozumiesz dlaczego. A to podstawa: co, jak i dlaczego! Kiedy to pojmiesz nie będziesz musiał zapamiętywać szczegółów odrębnie dla każdego z przepisów. W tej księdze znajdziesz wytłumaczenie, jakie składniki można łączyć, a które tylko mieszać, dlaczego jedne eliksiry należy mieszać w lewo a inne w prawo i wszystkie inne ogólne zasady. I proszę: nie ucz się ich na pamięć, tylko czytaj starając się zrozumieć.

Harry już to słyszał, od Voldemorta, kiedy zaczynał swoje treningi i sam się przekonał, że to najlepsza metoda. Skinął głową.

\- Dobrze, a to czego nie rozumiesz wyjaśnimy razem na kolejnych zajęciach. Dasz radę to przygotować?

Chłopak przejrzał księgę: nie byłą aż tak gruba a język wyglądał na przystępny. Ponownie skinął głową.  
\- Tak, zrobię to. Pomożesz mi, Draco? - Zwrócił się do blondyna.

\- Jasne, z przyjemnością. - I mówił szczerze: eliksiry dla niego były przyjemnością, tak jak i pouczanie Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze, zatem na dzisiaj to wszystko, chłopcy. Wracamy na górę. - Polecił profesor, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

\- A mój eliksir... I stół? - Zapytał Harry niepewnie. W szkole nigdy nie opuszczali sali przed uprzątnięciem stanowisk. Slughorn wykonał jeden ruch różdżką i jego eliksir sam przelał się do pustych buteleczek, które stały na szafce, obok stołu i przeniósł do magazynku. Drugi ruch i nie wykorzystane składniki wróciły do szafki a wszystkie naczynia i narzędzia wróciły na swoje miejsce, czyste i lśniące.

\- O, kurczę. - Tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć, a Draco klepnął go w plecy, mówiąc:

\- Tak to się robi poza szkołą. Nauczę cię tych zaklęć. - Za co otrzymał aprobujące kiwnięcie głową od Slughorna.

\- Jesteście czarodziejami, więc powinniście używać czarodziejskich metod na radzenie sobie w życiu. - Zacmokał kręcąc głową. - Niestety mój młodszy kolega zawsze uważał, że strach i ogłupiające, nudne obowiązki to najlepsze metody panowania nad uczniami. - Westchnął z rozczarowaniem. - Jestem pewien, że wielu czarodziejów, którzy mogliby zostać dobrymi warzycielami zrezygnowało z nauki Eliksirów właśnie przez takie podejście, aby tylko nie mieć z nim do czynienia.

Zafrasowany, znowu tak, jak wcześniej objął Harry'ego ramieniem i pociągnął go za sobą na schody a potem do holu, po drodze kontynuując wychwalanie swoich metod w przeciwieństwie do zachowania swego poprzednika. Harry całkowicie się z nim zgadzał i nie przeszkadzało mu obgadywanie tego obmierzłego typa, ale ucieszył się, gdy już dotarli na górę i pożegnali ze Slughornem.

\- Tak, zatem do zobaczenia na następnych zajęciach, chłopcy. Pamiętaj: przeczytaj tę księgę Harry i wynotuj wszystko, do czego masz wątpliwości. Tym się zajmiemy w pierwszej kolejności. - Profesor lubił się powtarzać. Wreszcie z ociąganiem zabrał ramię i poszedł w stronę gabinetu Lucjusza. Zapewne miał teraz zdać pracodawcy raport po pierwszej lekcji i omówić plany na kolejne.

\- A my mamy jeszcze trochę czasu do lunchu. Chcesz od razu się za to wziąć? - Zaproponował Draco, kiedy już Slughorn zniknął za drzwiami.

Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie dzięki. wrócę do domu. Najpierw chcę sam to przejrzeć. - Uniósł księgę, choć jego myśli krążyły wokół ich wcześniejszej rozmowy. Jego kuzyn, na szczęście, nie był podejrzliwy.

\- W porządku. Przejdziesz do pokoju, czy się aportujesz?

Harry rozważył pytanie. Chyba był zbyt przejęty na aportację. No i nie ma sensu za wcześnie zdradzać wszystkie swoje umiejętności.

 _A gdyby Slughrn go zobaczył, albo wyczuł to zniknięcie - przecież mówił jak wyraziście odczuwa jego aurę - i powiedział dyrektorowi? To zbędne ryzyko._  
\- Przejdę normalnie. Lepiej się nie afiszować przy obcych.

\- Całkiem sprytny jesteś... jak na Gryfona, Harry. - Draco pochwalił go ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, za co dostał należne dźgnięcie łokciem pod żebra i obaj ruszyli na piętro, do swoich pokoi.

* * *

Po przejściu do Mrocznego Zamku Harry stanął na środku swojego pokoju nie mogąc przestać myśleć o magicznych aurach. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że to było coś nowego, a w przeciwieństwie do nudnej historii i teorii zawsze uwielbiał uczyć się o nieznanej magii i rzucania zaklęć.

Nie, te kilka słów rzuconych przez Slughorna poruszyło coś w jego pamięci, coś o czym wcale nie chciał myśleć.

Nie minęła minuta, gdy do jego pokoju zapukał a potem nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi zajrzał zaniepokojony Czarny Pan. Harry nie zareagował też i na jego widok. Wyglądał jakby ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie zatrzymania. A powinien z zapałem dzielić się wrażeniami. Coś było nie w porządku.

\- Harry. - Rzucił Voldemort cicho, z braku reakcji po chwili powtórzył głośniej. - Harry... Harry!. - I wreszcie chłopak potrząsnął głową, patrząc na niego, ale na jego twarzy nie było pytania, raczej szok. Mężczyzna zaczął się poważnie martwić. - Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakoś... - Nie dokończył, bo Harry ponownie potrząsnął głową i wreszcie zaczął wyglądać przytomnie.

\- Slughorn mówił, że mam bardzo silną magiczną aurę... - _I taką samą jak moja matka._ Tego już nie dodał.

Voldemort skinął głową.  
\- To prawda. Bardzo trudno cię nie zauważyć. - Spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Nie wiedziałeś o tym? - To właściwie nie było pytanie, bo zaraz sam sobie odpowiedział, kiwając głową. - No tak, jesteś Gryfonem. - I zaraz zasępił się. - Jednak tobie Dumbledore powinien o tym powiedzieć.

\- Naprawdę jest tak silna? - Harry co prawda słyszał już wystarczająco wiele razy, że jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, jednak wciąż miał wątpliwości co do swojej wyjątkowości.

\- Oczywiście. Dlatego jesteś tak rozpoznawalny, nawet jeśli starasz się wyglądać przeciętnie i chować przed wzrokiem innych czarodziejów. Nawet ci ze słabym i niewyszkolonym zmysłem wyczują, że jesteś kimś interesującym.

\- Super. - Chłopak się skrzywił.To wcale go nie cieszyło, prychnąwszy patrzył spode łba na Voldemorta, chociaż to nie była wina czarnoksiężnika. Powinien być mu wdzięczny: przynajmniej wreszcie ktoś mu wyjaśnił, o co chodzi i poza tym: jeżeli jest metoda, by to ukryć to właśnie Czarny Pan na pewno ją zna. W końcu sam też est "zauważalny" a to nie jest przydatne, gdy walczysz w ukryciu.

Czarnoksiężnik doskonale wyczuwał jego myśli i dlatego mówił dalej.  
\- Zakładam, że teraz już nie chcesz dłużej odkładać nauki magii umysłu. - Chłopak gwałtownie pokiwał głową. - To dobrze, bo nie ma innej metody ukrywania aury niż tarcze w umyśle, tak jak w oklumencji. Bez nich każdy czarodziej umiejący korzystać ze swoich zmysłów wyczuje cię pod każdym zaklęciem kamuflującym, nawet w pelerynie niewidce.

I tu Harry przypomniał sobie scenę w chacie Hagrida.  
\- Draco mówił, że to dotyczy głównie, czy wręcz wyłącznie mrocznych czarodziejów, a kiedy kryłem się pod peleryną Dumbledore patrzył dokładnie na mnie: widział mnie.

Mężczyzna się zaśmiał na jego coraz bardziej rosnące przerażenie. Chłopak mieszkał z nim, zaprzyjaźnił z Malfoyami a wciąż tak samo reagował na wiadomość, że ktoś mógłby uprawiać czarną magię.

\- Nie Harry, dyrektor nie jest wcale mroczny. Jaśni czarodzieje też mogą mieć taki talent, a on ciężko pracował, by opanować każdą dostępną dla siebie magię i rozwinąć każdą najmniejszą iskierkę. Doskonale panuje nad swoim umysłem i bez oporów zagląda do innych.

Harry pokiwał głową, rzeczywiście, od dawna uważał, że Dumbledore wie podejrzanie dużo, o tym co dzieje się w Zamku. Przypomniał też sobie, ze dyrektor bardzo często przyglądał się uważnie i jemu i innym uczniom, dokładnie tak samo jak patrzyła na niego Narcyza Malfoy. Wtedy nie rozumiał, co to może znaczyć, ale zwrócił uwagę, że Ślizgoni starannie unikali jego wzroku i towarzystwa - _oni wiedzieli._

\- A ty? - Harry powinien być tego pewien, jednak pamiętał, że Czarny Pan często pytał o niego skrzaty.

\- Takie ciągłe wyczuwanie magii może być męczące, dlatego czarodzieje o dużej mocy, często celowo się wyłączają, żeby nie zwariować. To że masz jakiś zmysł nie znaczy, że przez cały czas musisz z niego korzystać. Nie potrzebuję zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś i nie chcę naruszać twojej prywatności. Dla tego samego powodu wolę też spytać o co ci chodzi, niż przeglądać myśli.

 _Szkoda, że inni nie mają takich zasad. A propos innych._  
\- Kiedy miałem pelerynę, to Malfoy też wtedy tak dziwnie patrzył... I wcześniej w zamku... Snape, kiedy go spotkałem schowany pod peleryną... Nawet machnął ręką, jakby chciał mnie złapać, a jednak potem po protu sobie poszedł...

\- Peleryna nie tylko chowa twoje ciało, tłumi też magię, jednak nie do końca. Jeżeli ktoś jest silny pomimo że nie zauważy konkretnie ciebie, to wyczuje, że coś, ktoś tam jest. A akurat Snape zawsze był wyczulony na ciebie... - Znacznie ciszej dodając. - Tak jak wcześniej na twoją matkę. _-_ Voldemort też nie chciał o niej mówić na głos, jednak to było ważne.

Harry opuścił głowę.  
\- Teraz rozumiem, czemu aż tak mnie nienawidził, za ich oboje. Nie tylko, że wyglądałem jak ojciec, to jeszcze nawet nie wystarczało mu odwrócić wzrok, bo wyczuwał moją matkę.

Mężczyzna głęboko wciągnął powietrze i ciężko westchnął. _Czas wyjaśnić także tę sytuację._  
\- Snape nie nienawidził twojej matki.

\- Jak nie? On...

\- On ją kochał, od dziecka, byli jedynymi czarodziejami w okolicy, nikt inny ich nie rozumiał. Byli przyjaciółmi, jednak kiedy dorastał chciał żeby to przeszło w coś więcej. Myślę, że także: o ile nie właśnie dlatego twój ojciec tak go tępił: żeby nie miał u niej szans. Mówił o Snapie wszystko, co mogło ją odstraszyć: o mrocznej magii, o tym że jest członkiem mojej świty - nawet kiedy jeszcze takiej nie miałem, a ten chłopak wcale o tym nie myślał.

Harry słuchał tego z otwartą buzią. Takiej historii nigdy by się nie spodziewał, ale Voldemort dotąd nigdy go nie okłamał... _No i po co miałby wymyślić coś takiego?_

\- To zadziałało, panna Evans go potępiła i odrzuciła a wkrótce potem związała się z Potterem. Wtedy Snape zbliżył się do Malfoya i zrobił to wszystko co Gryfoni o nim opowiadali, zrobił o wiele więcej.

Czarnoksiężnik nie wahał się: nieważne, że teraz to i tak nie mogło już nic zmienić - chłopak powinien wreszcie poznać całą prawdę.

\- Kiedy go ostatecznie odrzuciła nie miał już powodu, by dbać o siebie i swoje bezpieczeństwo. Ale gdy coś groziło Potterom nie mógł się powstrzymywać i prosił za nią. Najpierw Dumbledore'a, aby ją chronił, a potem gdy Starzec i tak wystawił ich na cel przyszedł z tą prośbą do mnie. - Teraz on opuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć Harry'emu w twarz. - Nie chciałem jej zabić... Dlatego próbowałem, mimo że nie liczyłem na to, że po prostu odejdzie... Próbowałem.

\- Dla Snape'a...? - Chłopak bardziej zapytał, niż stwierdził, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. _Czarny Pan dbający o uczucia swojego sługi?_ Gdyby usłyszał to zanim go poznał wyśmiałby taki pomysł, teraz mógł w to wierzyć

Voldemort pokiwał nadal pochyloną głową.

\- Żadna matka nie postawi siebie ponad dziecko... - Zawahał się na chwilę, jednak skoro już zaczął ten temat. - Ona wcale nie była zrezygnowana, była na to przygotowana. - Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie. - Kiedy stała osłaniając cię za sobą była bardzo skoncentrowana i coś szeptała. Wtedy tego nie zarejestrowałem, ale potem sprawdziłem.

Znowu przerwał, jakby wciąż nie był pewien, czy chłopak powinien to wiedzieć. W końcu jednak uznał, że lepiej załatwić wszystko od razu niż pozwolić mu dojść do siebie a potem kolejny raz wyciągać te bolesne sprawy.

\- To nie było zwykłe poświęcenie. Twoja matka rzuciła wtedy zaklęcie, bardzo stare, dlatego byłeś nietykalny. - Na twarzy Harry'ego zaczęło się pojawiać zrozumienie, ale mężczyzna i tak dokończył. - Dumbledore ją go nauczył. Nie zapewnił im ochrony, ale pokazał, jak chronić ciebie.

 _A mnie zniszczyć -_ już nie musiał uzupełniać. Wszystko było jasne.  
\- Taki był plan: tylko ty miałeś przeżyć tę noc, a on miał pozostać jedyną osobą, która ma decydować o twojej przyszłości. - Dokończył.

Harry zastygł z otwartymi ustami. Czym innym było podejrzewanie, że dyrektor zawalił sprawę ochrony jego rodziny, a co innego pewność, że zrobił to specjalnie. _Skazał jego rodziców na śmierć... A gdyby to zaklęcie nie zadziałało... Także i jego._

Sztywno wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. Voldemort ruszył za nim, jednak nie próbował zatrzymać. Chłopak musiał sam sobie z tym poradzić. A nawet gdyby ktoś mógł go w tej sytuacji pocieszać, to na pewno nie On. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, spojrzawszy jeszcze na znikającego właśnie w wejściu do Wieży Harry'ego, rzucił zaklęcie monitorujące jego bezpieczeństwo i z westchnieniem poszedł do siebie.

* * *

Harry mógł wydawać się spokojny i nieruchomy, ale wewnątrz niego myśli kotłowały się, drgały. Gdyby teraz spotkał dyrektora pewno od razu rzuciłby w niego Avadą. Wiedział oczywiście, że nie jest sprawiedliwy: jego rodzice nie byli naiwniakami, których ktoś nabrał na nieszkodliwą wycieczkę na wieś.

Byli wojownikami Dumbledore'a i dobrze wiedzieli na czym polega ta gra, Zgodzili się, _musieli się zgodzić_ na tę prowokację, poświęcili się - dla niego. Przynajmniej tak dotąd mu mówiono, jednak teraz nie był już tego pewien, czy to faktycznie właśnie o niego chodziło. Na pewno nie dyrektorowi.

Cała ta akcja miała na celu zniszczenie Czarnego Pana a Harry miał być ostateczną bronią.

Dobrze wiedział, że nie tylko dyrektor ale praktycznie cała Jasna strona tak właśnie na niego patrzy, jednak... Jego rodzice? Nie! Nie mógł, nie miał prawa tak myśleć. Jeżeli zgodzili się na te machinacje Dumbledore'a to tylko dlatego, że ufali mu: na tysiąc procent i mieli pewność iż to zaklęcie ochroni Harry'ego.

Wybrali śmierć, aby go ocalić, aby ocalić cały ich świat przed potworem.

Tylko tu pojawiała się kolejna wątpliwość: czy Lord Voldemort naprawdę był takim jak jego obraz? Teraz już wiedział, że wiele z tego co im mówiono - tego co powtarzał Dunbledre było kłamstwem. Może to co ludzie wiedzą o "Mrocznych Czasach" też jest przesadzone, ubarwione - aby usprawiedliwić to, co robiła jasna strona.

Aby usprawiedliwić wszystkie ofiary, jakie ponieśli w tej wojnie...

Harry nie był nigdy wybitnym uczniem, jednak zapamiętał ze swojej mugolskiej szkoły grecką, czy rzymską historię o jakimś tam królu, który wysłuchał straszliwej przepowiedni o losach swojego syna i przez to, że próbował jej uniknąć doprowadził do wszystkich nieszczęść, które wymieniała.

Może z Dumbledorem było tak samo? Usłyszał przepowiednię o Czarnym Panu, potem jeszcze sam zaczął dalej szukać, żeby ją potwierdzić. I w przekonaniu o tym, że potrafi temu zapobiec sam rozpętał całe to piekło - które zniszczyło tak wiele żyć, omal nie zniszczyło całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Tylko, czy Harry mógł go za potępić, gdy on sam także nie potrafił ustąpić, zrezygnować? Gdyby było inaczej, nie pakowałby się cały czas w kłopoty. I czy potrafił słuchać jakichkolwiek argumentów, kiedy był przekonany, że ma rację?

Zawsze uważał, że Malfoyowie to samo zło i poplecznicy Największego Zła... I mimo, że z tym poplecznictwem miał rację, to całe zło okazało się wcale nie takie złe... To nie byli bezduszni morderczy Śmierciożercy, mieli rodziny, przyjaciół... Teraz byli jego rodziną...

Harry pokręcił głową: jednak w jednym miał rację: Snape! Dymbledore cały czas powtarzał, że Snape wcale go nie nienawidzi i tylko udaje, a tak naprawdę chroni go przed Czarnym Panem. Tymczasem to Harry cały czas miał rację: Snape go nienawidził i chciał go upokorzyć i zniszczyć w najgorszy sposób. I tylko dzięki Czarnemu Panu mu się to nie udało.

I natychmiast, na te myśli powróciły do niego wszystkie tłumione i wypierane wspomnienia, przytłaczając go, aż opadł na kolana zginając się wpół obejmując głowę rękoma. Obrazy, dźwięki, odczucia przygniatały go, jakby był znowu w tamtym korytarzu, teraz nawet wyraźniejsze.

Znowu czuł ten duszący zapach nietrawionego alkoholu, jakim dyszał na niego Snape, unieruchamiający Harry'ego równie skutecznie jak bezwładny ciężar jego ciała. I ochrypły szept: Lilly...

 _Lilly?!_ Harry poderwał gwałtownie głowę, jakby faktycznie usłyszał to imię. Pierwszy raz celowo zagłębił się w to wspomnienie, odcinając wszelkie zmysły - poza słuchem. Nie mylił się: _Snape nazwał go imieniem matki!_

Wtedy nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a potem odrzucił wszystkie wspomnienia, więc nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Jednak, gdyby o tym myślał: to było absurdalne, całkowicie, totalnie bez sensu! Jak ktokolwiek mógłby pomylić młodego chłopaka z kobietą? Gdyby chociaż był do niej podobny, ale przecież wszyscy mówili i sam to widział na zdjęciach, że był podobny do ojca...

W porządku: oprócz oczu, tylko że w tym ciemnym korytarzu, za okularami, nawet trzeźwy, Snape nie mógł ich widzieć, zresztą sam fakt, że miał okulary powinien być wystarczający...

No właśnie, ale jak się dzisiaj dowiedział Snape wcale nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by zauważyć i rozpoznać. Wystarczyło, że wyczuł jego aurę, a jak mówił Voldemort i jak sam pamiętał z nocnego spotkania na korytarzu Hogwartu Snape mógł go wyczuć nawet pod peleryną niewidką...

A więc także i tamtej nocy, niewiele widząc i rozumiejąc wtedy, _zwłaszcza wtedy,_ mógł się pomylić. I to już miało sens i było bardziej niż prawdopodobne. Może i kiedyś czarodziej kochał jego matkę wystarczająco, by prosić za nią, jednak odrzuciła go i jego uczucia - po tylu latach przeżuwania swoich nieszczęść i niepowodzeń zapragnął zemsty, a jak najbardziej można zranić i upokorzyć?

Harry chciał przestać o tym myśleć, jednak nie potrafił: pewność i niepewność mieszały się i wywoływały coraz większy zamęt w jego głowie. Nie był pewien, czy ze świadomością, że Snape wcale nie chciał skrzywdzić jego samego, tylko jego matkę czuł się lepiej, czy też jeszcze gorzej.

Był oczywiście prosty sposób, aby to wyjaśnić. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie tylko sprawdził jego własne wspomnienia ale także rozmawiał o tym ze Snapem, a może nawet sprawdził to także w jego myślach.

Jednak nie był w stanie o tym rozmawiać - _z nikim, nigdy._

Odchylił się, opierając o ścianę i zamrugał oczami. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że z oczu płyną mu łzy. Złapał płytki, gwałtowny wdech, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Nigdy nie płakał, już kiedy był małym dzieckiem nauczył się tłumić i chować emocje, inaczej by nie przetrwał.

Pomyślał, by odchrząknąć, pociągnąć nosem i powstrzymać płacz, ale tak naprawdę nie płakał, nie miał kataru, nie krztusił się, nie szlochał - po prostu z oczu płynęły mu łzy. Chciałby je otrzeć, ale nie miał dość chęci ani siły by unieść dłoń.

Siedział więc pod ścianą, nie myśląc o niczym, czekając aż to minie. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, gdy pojawił się przed nim skrzat, coś do niego mówił, jak to z nimi bywa zawodząc i załamując łapki, jednak Harry nie potrafił skupić się na tyle, by się tym przejmować ani by go zrozumieć.

Powoli, niezauważalnie, wreszcie to się skończyło. Łzy wyschły i Harry uniósł rękę, by otrzeć twarz, wziął głęboki oddech i wstał z kolan zauważając stojącą obok tacę z kanapkami i dzbanek z herbatą.

Tak był zatopiony w sobie, że nawet nie zauważył że skrzat mu je przyniósł. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie: zamyślony nie rejestrował też dokąd szedł a było to ostatnie piętro Wieży z przezroczystym sufitem i ścianami, stanowiące obserwatorium astronomiczne Czarnego Pana.

Wokół panowała ciemność, Harry rzucił Tempus - już czas na kolację. Rzucił na twarz zaklęcie czyszczące i odświeżające, likwidując ślady łez i chociaż nie zadowolony ze swoich odkryć, to jednak pogodzony z przeszłością ruszył do jadalni, zjeść prawdziwy posiłek.

Powinien pokazać się Voldemortowi: że jest w porządku, bo czarnoksiężnik na pewno się o niego martwił.

* * *

Biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, Voldemort wcale nie był zdziwiony, gdy Harry opuścił lunch, odpuścił mu też obiad wysyłając jedynie skrzata z tacą z kanapkami i herbatą, żeby cokolwiek zjadł. Stworzenie wróciło z płaczem opisując w jakim stanie znalazł chłopaka. Czarny Pan ne był tym zdziwiony, a nawet ucieszył się: to jak skutecznie Harry tłumił wszelkie emocje nie było dla niego zdrowe.

Udało mu się co prawda sprawić, by chłopak uwolnił swój gniew i poczucie krzywdy jednak żal i rozpacz też powinny znaleźć ujście. Najwyraźniej przyszedł ten moment, by wreszcie uwolnić emocje i przeżyć to wszystko, zamiast tylko wypierać z pamięci i udawać, że złe zdarzenia nie miały miejsca.

Od teraz może już z nim być tylko lepiej.

Gdy przyszedł czas kolacji zaczął jednak rozważać, czy nie powinien zajrzeć do chłopaka. Zaklęcie monitorujące, które rzucił na niego nie wskazywało, aby coś się z nim działo, poza zdenerwowaniem, ale wciąż nie zszedł z Wieży, a tyle godzin rozmyślania zamiast uspokoić, może go doprowadzić do kompletnego załamania.

Kiedy już wstawał z krzesła, do okna zastukała sowa pocztowa z popołudniowym wydaniem _"Proroka"_. Wpuścił ją i otworzył gazetę, odkładając na chwilę problemy Harry'ego i zastygł. Przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w artykuł na pierwszej stronie.

Zaklął głośno: zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Kiedy rozmawiali wczoraj z Malfoyem wydawało się to świetnym pomysłem... _I było, ale nie na teraz, nie dzisiaj._

 _To jednak dobrze, że Harry zamknął się w pokoju._

I oczywiście, jak to zwykle bywa, dokładnie gdy to pomyślał usłyszał od drzwi chrząknięcie i podniósłszy oczy zobaczył, już całkiem spokojnego i wyraźnie zainteresowanego jego zamyśleniem chłopaka.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że wygląda pewnie dokładnie tak samo, jak Harry rano, szybko spróbował przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy i złożył gazetę, opuszczając rękę pod stół.

Po tych miesiącach przebywania w swoim towarzystwie nie spodziewał się, że zdoła go nabrać i faktycznie chłopak podążył wzrokiem za pośpiesznie schowanym " _Prorokiem"_.  
\- Coś ciekawego? - Spytał niby niedbałym tonem, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinieneś oglądać gazetę. Nie dzisiaj. - Voldemort nie próbował ściemniać, wiedząc, że może tym zrazić do siebie chłopaka równie szybko i skutecznie jak udało się to jego dotychczasowym opiekunom. Jednak , nieważne jak Harry był wytrzymały i zahartowany, naprawdę nie chciał, by ją przeczytał - to mogło być już zbyt wiele informacji, jak na jeden dzień.

Jednak jego niemal proszące spojrzenie tylko jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło chłopaka i wzmogło zainteresowanie tematem.

\- Znowu mnie obsmarowują. - Stwierdził krzywiąc się z westchnieniem. - Mogę? - Wyciągnął dłoń, jednak czarnoksiężnik nie podał mu _"Proroka"._ Harry zmarszczył brwi, teraz już zaczynał się poważnie denerwować. - Mogę go wziąć od Draco. - Stwierdził zdeterminowany i wtedy Voldemort powoli, niechętnie uniósł rękę, wreszcie podając mu gazetę.

Harry złapał ją, wyciągnął z jego zaciśniętych palców i otworzył, patrząc prosto na wielkie zdjęcie Dumbledore'a na pierwszej stronie. Uniósł wzrok na czarnoksiężnika, który z westchnieniem oparł się zrezygnowany na krześle.

Chłopak znowu wrócił do gazety. _Ciekawe, co ten stary dziad wykombinował?_ \- Pomyślał sobie. Ale nie. To nie był tekst wywiadu z Dumbledorem, tylko artykuł o Dumbledorze. Znowu zerknął na Czarnego Pana.

\- Przykro mi, Harry. - Powiedział ponuro Voldemort i chłopak osunął się na najbliższe krzesło. Zanim zagłębił się w treść, jeszcze raz przeczytał tytuł.

 _"Jak dyrektor Hogwartu Albus Dumbledore dba o bezpieczeństwo naszych dzieci? Rita Skeeter odkrywa prawdę."  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Fakty i słowa**

\- Może najpierw coś zjesz? - Czarnoksiężnik zaproponował nie mając nadziei, że Harry tak zrobi. Nie chodziło mu jednak wcale o odciąganie go od artykułu, mówił z przekonaniem: chłopak miał za sobą niełatwe sprawy do przemyślenia i potrzebował wzmocnienia.

Harry pokręcił głową nie unosząc jej znad gazety. Rzeczywiście poczuł głód, ale jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadzało: sięgnął do koszyka i wyjął półbagietkę. Przełamał ją i pogryzając złożył _"Proroka"_ , by nie oglądać dłużej zdjęcia Dumbledore'a, tylko skupić się na znajdującym się poniżej tekście.

Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewać. Miał już do czynienia z Ritą Skeeter i wiedział jedno: ta baba nie rozpoznałaby prawdy, nawet gdyby ją walnęła między oczy.

 _No chyba, że ktoś jej kazał trzymać się faktów..._

Zerknął na Voldemorta, mężczyzna udawał, że interesuje go przyniesiony przez skrzaty całkiem solidny posiłek. A był faktycznie nietypowy: raczej obiadokolacja zamiast zwyczajowych wieczorem tac z kanapkami, czy przekąskami.

To oczywiste, że Czarny Pan specjalnie tak zarządził bo Harry pominął obiad.

Chłopak poczuł miłe ciepełko, jak zawsze gdy robiono coś specjalnie dla niego. Nie przeoczył też, że mimo pozornie obojętnej pozy uwaga czarnoksiężnika koncentrowała się na nim.

Sytuacja była jasna: mężczyzna nie byłby tak spięty, gdyby to były typowe dla _"Proroka"_ bzdury. Co mogło oznaczać tylko, że: po pierwsze - _ten artykuł był poważny_ a po drugie - _On zdecydowanie maczał w tym palce._

Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech a potem głośno wypuścił powietrze... I zaczął czytać:

 _"Wszyscy jesteśmy wstrząśnięci niedawno ujawnionymi przez Harry'ego Pottera powodami jego zniknięcia przed paroma miesiącami i ostatecznie zrezygnowania z pobierania nauk w Hogwarcie. Szczególnie oburzające jest, że dyrektor Albus Dumbledore przez cały ten czas doskonale wiedział, co się stało i trzymał to w tajemnicy._

 _Nie jest to zaskakujące, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę, że Severus Snape, profesor, który zaatakował ucznia w Hogwarcie jest byłym Śmierciożercą, uwolnionym z Azkabanu dzięki poparciu Dumbledore'a i zatrudnionym przez niego pomimo protestów Ministerstwa i członków Rady Szkoły._

 _Wiemy, że ów czarodziej nigdy nie krył swojej niechęci do pana Pottera. Jednak dyrektor ignorował wszelkie sygnały pochodzące nie tylko od samego chłopca, jak i jego kolegów, ale też innych profesorów. Popełnił błąd, ale zamiast się do niego przyznać, trzymał się swojego zdania, doprowadzając do tragedii._

 _Niestety nie była to jedyna tak nieodpowiedzialna i szkodliwa decyzja, która naraziła życie tego ucznia. Już na pierwszym roku pan Potter niemal zginął zaatakowany przez profesora Quirrela, w kolejnym został raniony przez bazyliszka, na trzecim przez Dementorów a rok temu podszywający się pod Aurora Śmierciożerca Crouch uprowadził dwóch uczniów i jeden z nich: Cedrik Diggory zginął._

 _Lekkomyślność i bezkrytyczne przyjmowanie pod swoją ochronę i dopuszczanie do kontaktów z dziećmi swoich przyjaciół i zwolenników, ignorując negatywne opinie i ostrzeżenia wielokrotnie kończyło się tragedią.  
_

 _Zamiast jednak przyjąć za to odpowiedzialność Albus Dumbledore zawsze oskarżał innych, twierdząc, że robi wszystko "dla większego dobra". Niestety, troszczył się o dobro tylko swoich Gryfonów, ale tych przyjmujących bez pytań jego czyny i słowa._

 _Wszyscy pamiętamy hogwarckiego nauczyciela zatrudnionego przed dwoma laty przyjaciela dyrektora - Remusa Lupina, który okazał się wilkołakiem. Jednak może nie wszyscy pamiętają i wiedzą, że już jako młodzieniec był on wilkołakiem, a Dumbledore przyjął go do Hogwartu jako ucznia._

 _W czasie jednej z pełni inny uczeń omal przez to nie zginął, a dyrektor nie tylko nie usunął tego stworzenia ani nie ukarał ucznia - Gryfona, który pozostawił otwarte wejście do jego kryjówki, ale kazał ich ślizgońskiej ofierze zachować milczenie, grożąc, że to on zostanie wydalony._

 _I kolejny taki przypadek: Rubeus Hagrid, kolejny z dawnych uczniów - Gryfonów, który został oskarżony o sprowadzenie do Szkoły bestii i śmierć uczennicy - tylko dzięki interwencji dyrektora nie wylądował w Azkabanie a jedynie został usunięty ze szkoły i ukarany złamaniem różdżki._

 _A co stało się potem? Albus Dumbledore najpierw przyjął go na stanowisko gajowego a potem nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Ten miłośnik potworów niczego nie nauczył się w przeszłości i dalej sprowadzał niebezpieczne bestie, a na polecenie dyrektora nadzorował szlabany uczniów i wysyłał ich do Zakazanego Lasu._

 _Jako profesor Rubeus Hagrid wciąż narażał uczniów, którzy po jego zajęciach kończyli w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dyrektor jednak tradycyjnie ignorował wszelkie skarg rodziców i uwagi członków Rady. Już po pierwszej lekcji, gdy został ranny jego syn - Lucjusz Malfoy złożył oficjalną skargę do Wizengamotu_

 _Ten uznał winę Hagrida, jednak dzięki interwencji dyrektora ukarany miał zostać tylko sprowadzony przez niego na zajęcia hipogryf. Zaś Albus Dumbledore kompletnie zbagatelizował sprawę i pozostawił go bez jakiejkolwiek kary na pozycji Profesora._

 _W normalnej szkole uczniowie zgłaszają się do medyków po szybkie zaklęcia lecznicze, czy eliksiry - w Hogwarcie niemal zawsze jest zajętych kilka łóżek przez uczniów wymagających poważnej pomocy, często walczących o życie._

 _Ale nie dotyczy to jedynie uczniów: Gilderoy Lockhart autor wielu ksiąg, w których opisywał swoje bohaterskie czyny - walkę z najniebezpieczniejszymi istotami, zaledwie po kilku miesiącach pracy w Hogwarcie został poważnie raniony nieudanym zaklęciem i od kilku lat przebywa na oddziale zamkniętym w Świętym Mungu, bez nadziei na wyzdrowienie._

 _A to są tylko afery, które w końcu wyszły na jaw. Jak wiele takich sytuacji udało się dyrektorowi ukryć?_

 _Wiemy, że członkowie Rady szkoły wielokrotnie składali skargi na jego decyzje, jednak popierający dyrektora czarodzieje blokowali Radzie jakiekolwiek decyzje pociągnięcia go do odpowiedzialności._

 _Albus Dumbledore traktuje Szkolę Magii i Czarnoksięstwa jak swoją prywatność własność. Ignoruje zdanie rodziców, członków Rady i jak dotąd nikt nie próbował tego zmienić._

 _Ilu uczniów jeszcze musi zostać rannych, ilu zginąć, zanim Ministerstwo wreszcie coś zrobi w tej sprawie?"_

Harry odłożył Proroka i z westchnieniem schował twarz w dłoniach. Artykuł był napastliwy i otwarcie złośliwy - automatycznie chciał protestować, tylko że tym razem nie mógł zarzucić Skeeter kłamstw. Wszystko co opisała było powszechnie znanymi faktami - może nie całkiem prawdziwymi i bez kontekstu - ale jednak...

Każda ze spraw, o których napisała była znana: po prostu pierwszy raz ktoś zebrał to wszystkie razem. I pierwszy raz ktoś oskarżył o to wszystko Dumbledore'a i otwarcie zażądał, by coś z tym zrobić.

I pomimo, że Harry kochał Lupina i Hagrida, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że obaj byli tak niebezpieczni, jak wskazywała Skeeter. On sam był przerażony, gdy na trzecim roku został zaatakowany przez wilkołaka podczas pełni. Gdyby nie interwencja Syriusza...

I chociaż sam dobrze pamiętał, że to Tom Riddle otworzył Komnatę Slytherina a kiedy zginęła Marta zapieczętował znowu Komnatę i wskazał Hagrida jako winnego, aby powstrzymać Ministerstwo przed zamknięciem Hogwartu, to jego przyjaciel nie był całkiem niewinny - sprowadził potwora do Zamku, tyle że innego niż mu zarzucono.

Akromantule wcale nie są milutkie, ale krwiożercze a ich jad jest równie śmiertelny jak bazyliszka. W Zakazanym Lesie dokąd posłał ich Hagrid ten wielki pająk i jego potomstwo niemal zabili Harry'ego i Rona.

Kto wie, do czego by doszło, gdyby Aragog wtedy został w szkole?

Na drugim roku Harry był oburzony postępkiem Riddle'a, ale kiedy się nad tym zastanowił zwłaszcza po tym jak Hagrid został ich nauczycielem, to musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna, który jako półolbrzym nie bał się dzikich stworzeń nie potrafił zrozumieć, że dla innych, zwłaszcza dzieci są one groźne.

Harry wcześniej bezkrytycznie przyjmował wszystkie uczynki dyrektora i wszystkie jego tłumaczenia. Wystarczyło mu, że Dumbledore walczy z Czarnym Panem i to wszystko usprawiedliwia: _"dla większego dobra"_. Kwestionowanie jego wyborów byłoby zdradą.

Gdyby chłopak wciąż był uczniem Hogwartu zapewne oburzałby się na taki atak. Teraz jednak widział te sprawy inaczej. Jest chyba takie powiedzenie: czasem z daleka widać lepiej. Rzeczywiście, w jego przypadku oddalenie się od Dumbledore'a pozwoliło mu dostrzec pełniejszy obraz.

Dyrektor wcale nie próbował zapobiegać atakom Czarnego Pana, raczej je ułatwiał. Zjawiał się dopiero w ostatniej chwili, by uratować dzień i przyjąć gratulacje. A im sytuacja była gorsza tym lepiej dla niego: wystraszeni czarodzieje zgadzali się na wszystko, czego żądał ich Jasny Pan.

 _Bardzo sprytnie, ale Harry'ego już nie oszuka._

* * *

Artykuł niewątpliwie robił wrażenie i był nawet lepszy niż Voldemort przewidywał, kiedy zamówił go przez Lucjusza w redakcji Proroka. Jedynym, czego się w związku z nim obawiał było to, jak przywoływanie spraw, które dotyczyły Harry'ego zadziała na chłopaka. Wiedział, że to nie będzie przyjemne, dlatego kazał reporterowi nie przesadzać i trzymać się ogólnie znanych faktów.

\- Harry... - Zawołał niemal szeptem, gdy po odłożeniu gazety, przez kilka minut chłopiec się nie odzywał siedząc w bezruchu.

Harry przetarł oczy i spojrzał na niego. Mężczyzna mógłby wydawać się spokojny i niewzruszony, jednak znał Czarnego Pana zbyt dobrze, by nabrać się na jakiekolwiek z jego masek. Powoli, spokojnie odpowiedział.

\- Świetnie zrobione. Same fakty bez wyjaśnień. Dumbledore zawsze chował wszystkie szczegóły dla siebie, a teraz nawet gdyby chciał cokolwiek tłumaczyć, czarodzieje uznają że kłamie, aby się oczyścić. - W jego głosie było autentyczne uznanie, wreszcie unosząc głowę spojrzał wprost na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Dzięki, że tylko nawiązali do mnie lecz nie opisywali wszystkich moich wypadków.

Voldemort skinął głową, rzeczywiście zdecydował o tym ze względu na Harry'ego, ale po przeczytaniu gotowego tekstu stwierdził, ze tak nawet lepiej wyszło. Historię Złotego Chłopca i tak wszyscy znają a "Prorok" wykazał się delikatnością, pozostawiając biedne dziecko w spokoju.

Zresztą, Harry Potter był bohaterem, lecz aby czarodzieje rzeczywiście zareagowali niebezpieczeństwo musi dotyczyć ich samych, ich dzieci.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał dla pewności przyglądając mu się uważnie, chociaż chłopak nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- W porządku. Wiem, że nie mogłeś przepuścić takiej okazji. Rozumiem. - I naprawdę rozumiał, Voldemort od lat walczył z Dumbledorem. Pierwszy raz miał szansę na atak, co prawda nie ujawniając się osobiście, ale całkiem legalnie i z poparciem społeczeństwa.

Czarnoksiężnik go przecież uprzedził, że to co zmieniło się między nimi nie zmienia tego, kim jest. A Harry to przyjął i zaakceptował. Zresztą sam też miał co do Dumbledore'a coraz więcej wątpliwości i może to dobrze, że ktoś mu się dokładniej przyjrzy.

\- Zresztą, dzisiaj miałem do przemyślenia gorsze rzeczy, a to i tak już znałem. Nie przepadam za Skeeter, ale muszę przyznać, ze się postarała. Nieźle pojechała po dyrektorze i nawet nie poprzekręcała faktów... - Chwila pauzy i sprostował. - Ogólnie znanych faktów. - Obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że tylko niektóre z tych ogólnie znanych faktów były prawdziwą prawdą.

\- I jak planujesz o wykorzystać? - Dobrze wiedział, że czarnoksiężnik nie zaatakował Dumbledore'a tylko dla samej przyjemności dokuczenia staruszkowi.

\- Fakt, że nawet ty już mu nie ufasz zasiał ziarno wątpliwości co do jego działalności i intencji. Ten artykuł pomógł mu wyrosnąć na piękne rozłożyste drzewo. I mamy już jego pierwsze owoce. - Poinformował go z satysfakcją - wskazując na trzymany w dłoni zwój. Harry zajęty lekturą nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sowa go przyniosła.

\- Przyjaciel Malfoya napisał, że od razu po dostarczeniu ludziom gazet zaczęły zlatywać się sowy z komentarzami od zatroskanych obywateli i nie tylko rodziców obecnych uczniów Hogwartu. Skeeter już jest umówiona na jutro z Ministrem a sam Fudge dzisiaj wezwał Lucjusza, żeby pomógł mu wymyślić jak to załatwić.

\- I co wymyśli Lucjusz? - Harry zaakcentował imię czarodzieja z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem unosząc porozumiewawczo brew. To jasne, że Czarny Pan już miał dokładnie zaplanowane, co najlepiej teraz zrobić i chłopak naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć, cóż to takiego.

\- Oczywistość: skoro Rada nie może podjąć żadnej decyzji a nadzór musi być - zatem kontrolowaniem dyrektora powinna się zająć nie grupa, tylko jedna wyznaczona przez Ministra osoba. Będzie pierwsza się zapoznawać z jego decyzjami i albo je zatwierdzać do wykonania albo odrzucać. Naturalnie może też sama zmieniać wszelkie zasady szkolnego regulaminu, które nie są po myśli Ministerstwa i wprowadzać nowe przepisy.

I z jeszcze bardziej radosnym i złośliwszym uśmieszkiem dokończył:  
\- Myślę, że Minister bez problemu przyjmie też pomysł, aby od jej decyzji nie było odwołania. Naturalnie takie stanowisko wymaga stosownej nazwy.

\- A cóż to za nazwa? - Harry zapytał, bo czarnoksiężnik najwyraźniej czekał na pytanie, by się pochwalić. Dawno nie widział go tak zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Naczelny Inkwizytor Hogwartu. - Voldemort ne przegapił reakcji chłopaka na słowo Inkwizytor i skinął głową potwierdzając. - Skojarzenie z Hiszpańską Inkwizycją jest jak najbardziej słuszne i zamierzone.

\- I tym Inkwizytorem będzie Lucjusz... - Harry z przekonaniem pokiwał głową lecz okazało się, że jednak był w błędzie.

\- Bynajmniej, on ma swoje stanowisko, które lubi i na którym jest przydatny. Nie ma potrzeby go zmieniać, ale zaproponuje Ministrowi odpowiedniego kandydata: Podsekretarz Dolores Umbridge.

Tego nazwiska Harry nie kojarzył, ale też nieczęsto bywał w Ministerstwie i nie znał jego pracowników.  
\- Co wiemy o tej Umbridge? - Zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Voldemort nie miał powodu, by ukrywać prawdę. Uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Wiemy, że pracuje dla mnie.

Harry zagwizdał.  
\- Czyli teraz ty będziesz nadzorował pracę Dumbledore'a?! Szkoda, że on o tym nie wie. - Zaśmiał się cicho, ale szybko spoważniał. Tkwiący w nim Gryfon, nie czuł się za dobrze na myśl o tym, że Czarny Pan ma swoich ludzi w szkole - na takiej pozycji. Posmutniał i opuścił głowę, zagryzając wargę.

Ale - _nie ma co się roztkliwiać._ Poza tym, przyszło mu też do głowy coś innego.  
\- Przecież Minister już ma swojego człowieka w Hogwarcie: w tym roku sam wyznaczył nowego nauczyciela z Obrony. Jakiś urzędnik, który tylko kazał nam czytać książki. Nawet chciałem sam zorganizować jakieś zajęcia dodatkowe, żeby jednak mieć jakąś praktykę… - Zamilkł, zagryzając wargę. Nie chciał wracać do powodu, z jakiego do tego nie doszło.

Voldemort te pominął tę kwestię milczeniem.  
\- Może i rzeczywiście nie jest dobrym nauczycielem, lecz za to lojalnym wobec Fudge'a.

\- I ciebie. – Harry był dzisiaj skłonny do domyślania. Jednak i tym razem nie trafił.

\- Bynajmniej, pan Minister nie jest tak kompletnie nieudolny: to był jego własny pomysł i własny człowiek. Niemniej teraz jest on bardzo przydatny: przez cały ten czas obserwował życie szkolne i profesorów i uczniów więc będzie mógł służyć wsparciem i poradą naszej nowej pani Inkwizytor.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i także podziwem. Ta akcja była świetnie rozegrana.  
\- Aż mi żal, że nie zobaczę, jak ta Umbridge wparuje do Hogwartu... Na pewno będzie niezły cyrk. - Harry z rozbawieniem kręcił głową. - Muszę napisać do przyjaciół i może się umówić na spotkanie, żeby mi dokładnie opowiedzieli, co się działo.

\- Powinieneś utrzymywać z nimi kontakt, ale dopóki to nie będzie ogłoszone nie pisz jeszcze nic o Inkwizytor. Na razie to tylko nasz plan. Lepiej żeby przyjaciele w Hogwarcie się nie zorientowali, że masz swoje źródła tajnych informacji. - Od razu zaprotestował Voldemort.

Harry lekko się zdziwił tą reakcją i wyraził to zdziwienie.  
\- Przecież kuzyn Lucjusz pracuje w Ministerstwie? Draco zawsze szpanował tym, że ojciec go informuje o takich rzeczach. - Dobrze pamiętał te przechwałki, bo zwykle to przed Gryfonami blondyn się popisywał.

\- Draco niestety w przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza nie ma wyczucia sytuacji. Nigdy naprawdę nie musiał walczyć ani konspirować. - Tu przechylił głowę wskazując na niego palcem i mówiąc z naciskiem. - Ale ty tak. Lepiej niepotrzebnie nie wyrywać się ze swoją wiedzą a zamiast tego najpierw ustalić, co wiedzą inni. Poza tym im mniej o tobie wiadomo, tym mniej można wykorzystać przeciw tobie.

Chłopak mógł tylko potwierdzić jego słowa. O tym już się przekonał.  
\- W porządku, łapię. Po prostu trochę mnie poniósł entuzjazm. Jeszcze nie umiem tak trzeźwo kalkulować.

\- I tak radzisz sobie o wiele lepiej niż wielu w twojej sytuacji i w twoim wieku. Masz dobre instynkty, musisz tylko się do nich stosować, wyrobić nawyki, żeby ci weszły w krew. - Czarny Pan dobrze wiedział, że pochwały są skuteczniejsze od krytyki. Zresztą szczerze tak właśnie uważał.

Czas już przejść do lżejszych spraw.  
\- Czy chcesz coś jeszcze zjeść, czy skończyłeś? - Zapytał i Harry spojrzał na swój talerz. Zaskoczony stwierdził, że są na nim nie tylko okruchy po bułce, ale też ślady sałatki i ziemniaków z sosem. Tak był zakręcony, że całkiem machinalnie zjadł posiłek, nie zwracając uwagi, co sobie nakłada i pochłaniając to nie czując smaku. Niemniej zadziałało - głodny nie był.

Odsunął talerz, dziękując i jako, że Voldemort już na swoim także odłożył sztućce, klasnął w ręce przywołując skrzaty, by sprzątnęły stół. Wstał, aby opuścić jadalnię, jednak czarnoksiężnik go powstrzymał ruchem dłoni.

\- Kiedy byłeś w Wieży, młody Malfoy cię szukał. Zostawił wiadomość, ale zatrzymałem ją, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać. – Uniósł dłoń i uniósł się z niej zwój lecąc w kierunku Harry'ego, całkiem jak poczta Ministerialna.

Chłopak pochwycił wiadomość i przeczytał, po czym odłożył zwój i cmokając zastukał palcami o stół.  
\- Miałem się z nim jeszcze po południu pouczyć o eliksirach. – Wyjaśnił, przeczesując włosy. – Pisze, że będzie na mnie czekał po kolacji. – Kiwał z zastanowieniem głową znowu stukając palcami po blacie i dość szybko się zdecydował.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł. Zajmę się czymś mniej stresującym… - Zaśmiał się cichutko, słysząc sam siebie. _Czy kiedykolwiek by pomyślał, że może uznać Eliksiry za niestresujące?_ – I wypytam, co też ojciec mu przekazał… -Dokończył, zerkając z namysłem na Voldemorta. – Oczywiście, mam mu nic nie mówić, jeżeli Lucjusz tego nie zrobił.

\- Oczywiście. – Potwierdził Czarny Pan z iskierką dumy w oczach. – I nie siedźcie po nocy, jutro też jest dzień. Zdążycie o wszystkim porozmawiać. – Pouczył z surową troską, którą Harry zamiast marudzić jak typowy nastolatek, przyjął ze zwyczajowym uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że kogoś obchodzi na tyle, by go pilnować.

* * *

Tym razem Harry darował sobie szaty i przeszedł do Dworu w dżinsach i koszuli, zabrawszy otrzymany od Slughorna podręcznik.

Draco także swobodnie ubrany siedział na łóżku w jego drugim pokoju, opierając się plecami o ścianę i czytając taką samą księgę. Usłyszawszy skrzypnięcie drzwi i jego kroki podniósł wzrok, zamknął ją i odłożył na stolik.

\- Nie byłem pewny, czy się pojawisz. Rano wydawałeś się chętny do nauki, a potem nie odzywałeś się cały dzień. – Zaczął z nutką pretensji w głosie. - A kiedy cię wołałem, to Pan na Zamku tylko mi powiedział, że jesteś zajęty i jeżeli zostawię wiadomość to może mi odpowiesz.

\- Miałem trochę z Nim do przegadania a potem do przemyślenia. Sprawy… domowe. – Poprawił się, bo omal nie powiedział rodzinne. _Zabawne, bo niby to Malfoyowie teraz robili za jego rodzinę, a naprawdę uważał za nią Voldemorta._ – A co tam u ciebie? Chyba nie przesiedziałeś całego dnia czekając? Przepraszam, byliśmy zajęci i nie pomyślałem, żeby cię uprzedzić.

Czuł się trochę winny, bo faktycznie byli umówieni i Draco miał prawo czuć się zlekceważonym, ale - _chociaż może powinien_ \- nie spodziewał się po nim fochów. Jednak blondynowi wystarczyła jego skruszona mina i łaskawie machnął ręką, bagatelizując sprawę.

\- Nie ma problemu. I tak dziś za zimno na łażenie po podwórzu. Przeczytałem za to dokładnie twój podręcznik… - Badawcze spojrzenie. – A ty pewnie nawet na niego nie zerknąłeś? – Stwierdził bez wątpliwości w głosie i Harry mógł tylko zrobić kolejną przepraszającą minkę.

Zadziałało, bo poprzestając na krytycznym spojrzeniu Draco zakończył już normalnie.  
\- W porządku. Ja już wiem o co w tym chodzi, więc razem przez to przebrniemy. - Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. - Siadaj tu i dawaj księgę.

Harry automatycznie spojrzał na stół, gdzie Draco wcześniej swoją odłożył, ale blat był pusty. Blondyn zaśmiał się widząc jego zdziwienie.  
\- To kopia z tego pokoju. Kiedy przyniosłeś oryginał, zniknęła. Oczywiście dopiero, kiedy przestaliśmy na nią zwracać uwagę. Jak zaniesiesz prawdziwą do swojego pokoju, to kopia znowu się tu pojawi – kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzył. Taka magia.

Harry zaczerwienił się czując się trochę jak idiota. Nie zastanawiał się nad szczegółami działania zaklęcia, które stworzyło mu ten pokój, ale faktycznie, to było logiczne. Zaraz jednak przyszło mu do głowy coś innego. Do tej pory myślał, że to kopia jego pokoju z tamtej konkretnej chwili. Nie pomyślał, że zaklęcie cały czas go odtwarza.

\- Czekaj, to znaczy, że cokolwiek zrobię w swoim pokoju to tutaj też tak jest? – _I jak przyniosę do siebie coś, czym nie chcę się dzielić?_ Zapytał już w myślach, dotykając swojego medalionu. Nigdy go nie zdejmował, ale są inne rzeczy, które dotąd beztrosko rozrzucał po pokoju, a na pewno nie powinien.

Nie podejrzewał, że Malfoyowie albo ich skrzaty przeglądają jego rzeczy, ale jak mógł przegapić taką oczywistość? Westchnął: _takie są uroki wychowania przez mugoli, ponoć jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarodziejem, a nie ma pojęcia o magii, poza tym, czego uczyli w Hogwarcie._

Draco nie zauważył rozproszenia uwagi Harry'ego i spokojnie wyjaśniał, chcąc rozwiać jego obawy.  
\- Nie ma obaw. Te kilka razy, gdy tu zaglądałem aby cię wywołać, nic niewłaściwego nie widziałem. Zresztą to twój prywatny pokój i twoja sprawa, co w nim robisz. Chociaż wątpię, aby wasze skrzaty pozwoliły sobie na nieporządkowanie go, za każdym razem gdy ty wychodzisz, choćby na chwilę. One wszystkie poważnie traktują swoje obowiązki, ale te na Zamku z wami dwoma raczej mają niewiele do pracy. Muszą się cieszyć z każdej rzeczy do sprzątnięcia.

Uśmiechał się kpiąco i Harry odpowiedział mu wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Jednocześnie jednak zanotował sobie w głowie wielkimi literami, aby: _nie trzymać w swoim pokoju na widoku niczego, co nie powinno być widziane poza Mrocznym Zamkiem._ Powinien o tym wcześniej pomyśleć…

Zrobił wydech, uspokajając myśli. Nie ma co zajmować się przeszłością. Teraz może tylko poprosić Czarnego Pana o jakiś dodatkowy kredens, który nie będzie kopiowany i w którym będzie mógł trzymać rzeczy osobiste.

 _Chyba, że Voldemort już uwzględnił w zaklęciu, co ma omijać... W końcu On zwykle wszystko dokładnie przygotowywał._

Trudno, lepiej zapytać i wyjść na głupka przyznając się, że dopiero na to wpadł, ale za to uzyskać od czarnoksiężnika wszystkie dokładne informacje niż udawać, że wie więcej niż w rzeczywistości i faktycznie być dalej głupkiem.

Tymczasem jednak usiadł koło Draco, otwierając podręcznik. Jednak zamiast się nad nim nachylić, Draco przyglądał mu się spod grzywki, wyraźnie mając coś jeszcze do niego tylko nie wiedząc jak o to zahaczyć. Nie miał problemu ze zgadnięciem, o co może chodzić, jednak czekał aż jego kuzyn sam zacznie.

Nie czekał długo. Z wahaniem, wyraźnie nie wiedząc jak, ale go zapytał.  
\- Widziałem ten artykuł w „Proroku" o szkole. Czytałeś go? – Teraz już pewnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Owszem, to właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy, o których rozmawialiśmy. - Odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Ha. – Draco stwierdził triumfalnie., - Wiedziałem, że to Jego sprawka. Artykuł jest za dokładny i rzeczowy, jak na Skeeter. - Chwila pauzy. - I darowała sobie najciekawsze kąski, czyli łzawe historie o biednym bohaterze. - Rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie. - Tylko On miał powód, by to tak zarządzić.

\- Jest jeszcze twój ojciec. - Rzucił Harry bez przekonania i wybuch śmiechu potwierdził jego wątpliwość.

\- Jasne. Ojciec cię lubi, ale lubi też rozgłos a im ty będziesz sę wydawał biedniejszy, tym on bardziej szlachetny. Wie, że byłoby ci przykro, ale nie takie rzeczy masz za sobą, więc długo by się nie wahał... - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie zabrzmiało to miło, ale ojciec jest jaki jest.

Harry mógł mu tylko przytaknąć. Lucjusz był w porządku, ale to Voldemort naprawdę się o niego troszczył. Potrząsnął głową i zamknął na chwilę oczy a potem sam zaczął wypytywanie.  
\- Czyli ojciec ci nie mówił, co to za artykuł i po co go w _"Proroku"_ właśnie teraz umieścili?

\- _"Prorok"_ pojawił się przed kolacją, ale sam go przeczytał, a ledwo skończyliśmy jeść dostał sowę od Fudge'a i poleciał fiuu do Ministerstwa. Dopiero wtedy ja wziąłem gazetę a że z matką niełatwo m się rozmawia to czekałem na ciebie, licząc że wiesz coś konkretnego od Niego.

Draco faktycznie tak jak mówił Voldemort było daleko do mistrza konspirowania. Jednak chociaż gdy byli sami w bezpiecznym miejscu czasem zdarzało mu się beztrosko nawiązywać do tego, że Harry nie u nich mieszka to nigdy, w żadnej sytuacji nie wymieniał nazwy, ani tytułu jego opiekuna.

Był godny zaufania, ale po naukach Czarnego Pana a także i pouczeniach samego Malfoya, Harry wiedział już, że są sprawy, które powinien zostawiać dla siebie. Jeżeli jego kuzyn będzie chciał się chwalić tajemnicami powierzonymi mu przez ojca, to niech rzeczywiście wie tylko tyle, ile Lucjusz mu przekaże.

Odparł starannie gospodarując prawdą:  
\- Nie mówiliśmy konkretnie o samym artykule, ale wiesz: byłem Gryfonem i ulubieńcem Dumbledore;a więc upewnił się, że mnie to nie dotknęło i wyjaśnił mi trochę rzeczy z przeszłości.

Draco jeszcze uważniej go zlustrował.  
\- Wygląda na to, że całkiem nieźle to przyjąłeś, a przecież opisywała twoich przyjaciół.

\- Już się przekonałem, że dyrektor nie zawsze był godny mojego zaufania, a z tym, że Lupin i Hagrid nie powinni mieć niekontrolowanego kontaktu z uczniami, niestety miała rację. Nie będę się kłócił z faktami tylko dlatego, że to moi przyjaciele.

\- Zmieniłeś się, Harry. - Stwierdził Malfoy z przekonaniem.

\- Ale na lepsze? - Upewnił się ze śmiechem.

\- Nie bronisz natychmiast ślepo i bezkrytycznie postępowania dyrektora i jego przyjaciół, tylko sam oceniasz sytuację. To na pewno lepsze.

Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Draco go pochwali ani że będzie się tym cieszyć, a tu proszę, jednak było mu miło.

\- W końcu dotarło do mnie, że nawet ci dobrzy mogą się mylić a ci ogłaszani za najgorszych okażą się w porządku. – _Starczy tej gadaniny. -_ To może teraz weźmiemy się za Eliksiry. Chciałbym pokazać Slughornowi, że nie jestem taką ofiarą, jaką zawsze przedstawiał mnie... Snape... - Przełknął ślinę, wciąż ciężko mu przychodziło wspominanie nazwiska i osoby byłego Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Jasne. Otwórzmy więc od razu na rozdziale pierwszym. Wstęp już ci wyjaśnił sam profesor na spotkaniu. - Draco energicznie przystąpił do rzeczy, pomijając milczeniem jego ostatnią uwagę. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny.

* * *

Wracając do siebie, chłopak wcale nie starał się być cicho, Czarny Pan na pewno i tak nie poszedł spać tylko na niego czekał. Zresztą nawet nie czekając na niego, często po nocach zajmował się jakimiś swoimi sprawami.

Spotkanie z Draco odwróciło jego uwagę od innych problemów tego dnia i był przekonany, że zaśnie, ledwo przyłożywszy głowę do poduszki, lecz gdy wrócił do Zamku jakiś niepokój nie pozwolił mu na to.

W końcu zamiast przekręcać się z boku na bok, wstał i otworzył drzwi na taras. Mroźne powietrze działało uspokajająco. Złapał grubą zimową szatę, dołożył zaklęcie ogrzewające i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Mimo że okna komnat wychodziły na wewnętrzny dziedziniec, pomad dachami bocznych skrzydeł i powyżej murów i bramy między wieżami widział okoliczne pola pokryte śniegiem od którego odbijał się blask Księżyca. A w oddali ledwo widocznie majaczyła linia lasu, gdyż korony drzew osłonięte białą pokrywą nie wyróżniały się w krajobrazie.

Po kilku dniach gęstych opadów śniegi, zamieci i zawiei teraz panowała mroźniejsza, ale bezwietrzna i bezchmurna pogoda. Z dala od jakichkolwiek miast, czy wiosek niebo zdawało się czarniejsze, a gwiazdy i Księżyc większe i bliższe, niż kiedykolwiek widział.

Owinął się dokładniej peleryną, chociaż nie z powodu chłodu, bardziej dla poczucia wewnętrznego ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Czuł się, jakby był sam na świecie i podobało mu się to uczucie. Mógłby tak stać bez końca.

Po kilkunastu minutach z lewej strony za nim rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi balkonowych. Oczywiście: Voldemort usłyszał, że zamiast spać wyszedł na taras i pojawił się, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje.

Nie zaskoczyło go, że nie usłyszał od niego: "Nie możesz spać, Harry?", ani: "Co się dzieje, chłopcze?". Czarnoksiężnik miał może niestandardowe metody postępowania z dzieckiem, jednak dla Harry'ego się sprawdzały.

Także i tym razem stanął tylko obok niego, także obserwując niebo, by po chwili stwierdzić:  
\- Od paru dni można obserwować supernową. Warto to zobaczyć.

To wybiło chłopaka z zadumy i milczenia. Zwrócił do niego zdziwioną twarz.  
\- Czy to nie mugolskie określenie? - _To na pewno było mugolskie określenie._

Voldemort zaśmiał się, nie zaskoczony jego zaskoczeniem.  
\- Mugole nie mają pojęcia o astrologii jednak są całkiem nieźli w astronomii. Chociaż ich teleskopy ne mają dość mocy by akurat to zobaczyć. Będą musieli poczekać na coś takiego bliżej Ziemi. - Powiedział po prostu, zaraz uzupełniając. - Ale dla nas jest dostępna. Więc jak? Zainteresowany?

Harry od razu skinął głową. I tak nie mógł i nie chciał spać, a to może być ciekawe. Wrócił do pokoju i zrzucając ciepłą pelerynę zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie chciało mu się zmieniać pidżamy na zwykłe ubranie, więc tylko zarzucił na nią codzienną szatę.

Spodziewał się, że czarnoksiężnik będzie na niego czekał i rzeczywiście stał przy oknie naprzeciwko swojej komnaty, obserwując pola. Usłyszawszy go, odwrócił się i czekał aż podejdzie, bez słowa ruszając do Wieży, gdy to zrobił.

Czarny Pan był dobrym mówcą i Harry lubił ich rozmowy, jednak równie dobrze i swobodnie czuł się, gdy razem milczeli. Obaj nie byli otwarci, wychowani w ciszy i samotności, bez rodziny, prawdziwej rodziny i przyjaciół nie czuli potrzeby bezsensownego paplania o czymkolwiek.

Obserwatorium Mrocznego Zamku było doskonale przygotowane. Szklane ściany i kopułę wykonano z jednej szklany płyty, by miejsca łączeń nie utrudniały oglądania nieba. Na środku pomieszczenia stał teleskop. Jednak nie było konieczne stania i patrzenie w okular, bo zaczarowano go, by obraz wyświetlał się na kopule.

Czarnoksiężnik machną różdżką by to uruchomić i wskazał chłopakowi fotel, przygotowany, by oglądać właściwą część obrazu a sobie przywołał drugi i umieścił obok. Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie przyciągając do siebie prawą nogę i opierając stopą o krawędź siedziska, a drugą podwijając pod siebie.

Obraz był niesamowity, fantastyczne kolory i kształty hipnotyzowały, ale też uspokajały. Nie było to zwolnione tempo, lecz i tak wydawało się trwać bez końca. Harry nawet nie zauważył chwili, gdy oparta o dłoń głowa odchylając się coraz bardziej do tyłu, opadła ciężko na oparcie i zamykając oczy w tej ciszy i spokoju, powoli pogrążył się we śnie.

Voldemort zauważył zmianę rytmu jego oddechu i przyglądał mu się z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Teraz powinien mieć dobry sen. Nie było sensu aby chłopaka budzić i wyprawiać do sypialni, zatem Voldemort tylko obniżył oparcie fotela zmieniając go w łóżko i nakrył go kocem.

Nie wyłączył teleskopu, ale darował sobie dalsze oglądanie zjawiska, które i tak się w nim zapisywało i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Mógłby się tam po prostu aportować, ale nie uznawał niepotrzebnego rzucania zaklęć.

A tak szczerze, do czego niechętnie - _nawet przed samym sobą_ – przyznawał się, to po prostu po kilkunastu latach bycia duchem, jeżeli miał wybór, wolał czuć grunt pod stopami niż znowu wirować w pustce.

Wychodząc pomyślał jeszcze aby rzucić zaklęcie monitorujące, ale zrezygnował. Chłopak był niespokojny, jednak daleki od załamania. Nie było potrzeby go pilnować jak małe dziecko. Bezszelestnie zamknął drzwi, a Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby wyczuwając jego odejście.

* * *

Zapach świeżej kawy i jajek na bekonie obudził Harry'ego, ale nie rozbudził. Przez chwilę jeszcze leżał sobie, zanim całkiem oprzytomniał i gwałtownie uniósł się siadając na łóżku. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zamrugał.

No tak, wczoraj zasnął i Voldemort zostawił go w pokoju astronomicznym.

Przez przeszklone ściany widział, że mimo zimowej pory słońce już wstało, rozświetlając ośnieżony świat. Szybko rzucił Tempus – już po dziewiątej, a on jeszcze w proszku. A przecież dzisiaj po śniadaniu mieli spotkać kilku kolejnych nauczycieli z listy Ministerstwa wybranych przez Lucjusza.

Czarny Pan nie lubił aportowania się po Zamku, ale on nie miał czasu na chodzenie, zresztą dla niego w ramach nauki to był akurat obowiązek, by ćwiczyć aportację. Złapał talerz i kubek i przeniósł się do swojego pokoju. Szybko brał duże kęsy zapijając kawą a w trakcie przeżuwania i przełykania zrzucał szatę i pidżamę i wybierał nowe ciuchy z szafy.

Z naręczem ubrań pobiegł do łazienki, gdzie wziął błyskawiczny prysznic i przebrał w nowe wełniane spodnie i koszulę. Wolałby dżinsy, jednak spotkanie z profesorem, wymagało trochę większej formalności. Jeszcze szybciej dokończył śniadanie zostawiając naczynia skrzatom i po głębokim wdechu z szatą w ręce przeszedł do Malfoy Manor.

Tak jak wczoraj wieczorem w pokoju czekał już na niego Draco, tym razem siedząc na fotelu i stukając niecierpliwie palcami o blat biurka.  
\- No, nareszcie. Ojciec rozmawia z pierwszym kandydatem od Transmutacji. Jakiś stary zgred, ponoć lepszy od McGonaggal. – Od razu zaczął mówić, ale przerwał przyjrzawszy mu się uważnie.

Harry wyglądał na zagonionego, łapiąc oddech z jeszcze mokrymi włosami, jednak poza tym miał wyraźnie lepszy nastrój niż wczoraj i wyglądał na wypoczętego.  
\- Czy ty dopiero co wstałeś? – Spytał z naganą w głosie kręcąc dezaprobująco głową.

\- Nie zrzędź, kuzynie. Faktycznie zaspałem, ale jestem umyty, ubrany i po śniadaniu. – Na pytające lustrowanie go przez blondyna wyjaśnił. – Wczoraj byłem trochę przejęty wszystkimi sprawami i nie mogłem zasnąć, więc razem oglądaliśmy supernową, wiesz śmierć gwiazdy. Już od kilku nocy się tym zajmował, a że i tak nie spałem to poszliśmy razem.

\- Oglądaliście razem gwiazdy... – Draco powiedział, a raczej jakby zapytał dziwnym tonem i Harry nie bardzo łapał jego intencje.

\- No tak. – Potwierdził, tłumacząc jeszcze raz. – Nie mogłem spać a On i tak miał w planie oglądać to zjawisko, więc mi zaproponował, żebym też się przeszedł. Całkiem niezły pokaz, mamy to zapisane w teleskopie.

\- A- ha… - Jego kuzyn kiwał głową, porozumiewawczo unosząc brew i Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego tępo, nim w końcu złapał o co mu chodzi i jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy. Widząc to Draco pokiwał głową. – Taka randka. – Wreszcie wyjawił wprost swoje podejrzenia co do ich intencji.

\- Ty nienormalny jesteś, czy co? – Harry zareagował z osłupieniem.

\- Że niby co? To całkiem normalne wnioski jak ktoś sobie razem ogląda gwiazdy. – Draco trzymał się swoich racji.

\- Czyli w szkole nie chodziliśmy na Wieżę Astronomiczną na obserwacje, tylko na randki? – Harry aż prychał zdegustowany i wkurzony. - Naprawdę cię pogięło. Po pierwsze: to jest facet, po drugie: jest dla mnie może nie jak ojciec, ale jak rodzina. Po trzecie: jest stary jak świat – to chore. Skąd ci taki durny pomysł przyszedł do głowy?

\- Wcale nie wygląda na swój wiek. I…! - Draco uniósł triumfalnie wskazujący palec. - Nie powiedziałeś, że ci się nie podoba...

\- Po tym rytuale to nie wygląda na żaden wiek, jakkolwiek wyglądałby wcześniej. – Tu Harry zmrużył oczy i mściwie spojrzał na kuzyna udając zastanowienie. - Wiesz, te twoje sugestie są trochę podejrzane… Jak ci się tak podoba, to może chcesz, żebym z nim o tobie porozmawiał? – Zagruchał, mrugając porozumiewawczo i całe rozbawienie od razu zniknęło z twarzy Draco.

\- Ani mi się waż. – Stwierdził oburzony i biały z przerażenia, że Harry mógł mówić na poważnie. – Nigdy nawet tak nie żartuj. To nie było śmieszne.

\- Owszem, nie było. - Potwierdził twardo Harry.

Draco opuścił ramiona, uznając jego stanowisko, ale jeszcze musiał skomentować.  
\- Mnie przeraża, ale z tobą to inaczej. Mieszkasz z nim, lubisz go.

\- Lubię go dlatego, że jest wobec mnie w porządku. To pierwsza osoba, która mówi mi co się dzieje i czegoś mnie uczy. A przede wszystkim dzięki niemu przetrwałem. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co ci padło na mózg z takimi komentarzami, ale tym razem ostro przegiąłeś. – Z rozczarowaniem kręcił głową i kuzyn tym razem już szczerze zaczął się tłumaczyć.

\- To dlatego, że dla mojej rodziny i w ogóle dla wszystkich to on jest jak Merlin, czy coś, a z tobą można o nim rozmawiać, jak o normalnym czarodzieju. Trochę mnie ponosi ta swoboda. To tylko głupi żart, w życiu bym tak nie mówił, gdybym uważał, że to może być prawdopodobne.

\- Lepiej, aby cię nie poniosło, kiedy to bezpośrednio z Nim się spotkasz. – Wyraz twarzy kuzyna wyraźnie mówił Harry'emu, że nie ma takiej opcji i zlitował się nad nim zmieniając temat. - Mówiłeś, że Lucjusz rozmawia z tym czarodziejem? Lepiej już idźmy na dół, żeby nie stali pod drzwiami czekając na nas.

\- A my to możemy czekać pod drzwiami. – Draco jeszcze trochę ponosiło, ale tylko w słowach - jeżeli sprawy dotyczyły jego ojca, czy matki młody dziedzic nie odważyłby się przekroczyć granic i zasad dobrego wychowania. Bez ociągania wstał w fotela i ruszył do drzwi a Harry za nim.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dla każdego coś nowego  
**

Chwile tuż przed podaniem posiłków były najgorszymi w życiu Ronalda Weasleya. Miewał nawet koszmary, że siedzi przy pustym stole, coraz bardziej głodny, a nie pojawia się na nim ani jeden talerz.

I teraz dokładnie tak koszmarnie się czuł.

Oczywiście, wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, po prostu tak jak co dzień dyrektor czekał z poleceniem przeniesienia potraw z kuchni na stoły w Wielkiej Sali aż zakończy się przelot wieczornej poczty.

Stary Czarodziej nie widział sensu w tym, aby sowy miały lawirować pomiędzy talerzami i półmiskami skoro mogą swobodnie oddać przesyłki, zanim pojawią się one na stołach.

Teoretycznie niby miał rację, tylko że akurat dla Rona to nie miało znaczenia, listy mógł otrzymać tylko z domu, a domowy puchacz Weasleyów zawsze był spóźniony i zawsze lądował w półmisku.

 _Więc na co miał czekać?_

Aby nie myśleć o swoim pustym i jak mu się zdawało, coraz bardziej pustym brzuchu przyglądał się Hermionie. Dziewczyna jak zwykle z niezmiennym entuzjazmem chwytała _"Proroka"_ i siłowała się z sową, która nie pozwalała go zdjąć z łapki, zanim nie dostanie zapłaty.

 _Codziennie to samo._

Z westchnieniem, obserwował jak przyjaciółka wreszcie wkłada knuta do woreczka i niecierpliwie rozwija gazetę, by poznać wiadomości dnia.

Czasami tylko szybko przebiegała szybko tytuły i spokojnie składała _"Proroka"_ zostawiając go na później, ale czasami... Czasami było... - tak jak dzisiaj.

Hermiona na widok tytułu na pierwszej stronie otworzyła szeroko oczy i mocniej zacisnęła ręce na gazecie wczytując się w znajdujący się poniżej wstęp, następnie podniosła wzrok, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem na Dumbledore'a i wróciła do lektury.

Zresztą, kiedy Ron rozejrzał się wokół, widział jak wszyscy uczniowie, którzy prenumerowali _"Proroka"_ po zobaczeniu pierwszej strony i głównego artykułu reagowali równym zaskoczeniem i także spoglądali na dyrektora. A potem także ich siedzący obok koledzy, po rzuceniu okiem na gazetę.

Wkrótce w Wielkiej Sali zrobił się szum, wśród Gryfonów przeważało niedowierzanie, szeroko otwarte oczy i usta, Ślizgoni za to gwizdali i chichotali.

Wszyscy jednak mniej lub bardziej otwarcie zerkali na dyrektora. Po jego minie Ron wiedział, że wszystkowiedzący Dumbledore tym razem nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, zresztą nachylił się on do McGonagall, by zobaczyć, co jest w trzymanej przez nią gazecie i na jej widok gniewnie zacisnął usta.

Szybko jednak na twarz starego czarodzieja wrócił zwyczajowy dobrotliwy uśmiech i zaklaskał w dłonie, już nie czekając aż sowy zakończą dostawę i opuszczą stoły.  
\- Moi drodzy, czas jeść. - Oznajmił i przed uczniami i profesorami pojawiła się tak wyczekiwana przez Rona kolacja.

Tym razem jednak rudzielec nie rzucił się do półmisków by jedną ręką zapełniać swój talerz jednocześnie już pogryzając trzymaną w drugiej bułkę, czy kanapkę.

Zamiast tego pochylił się ku Hermionie. Wiedział, że lepiej jej nie zaglądać przez ramię, ani tym bardziej nie próbować zabrać jej z rąk _"Proroka"_. Kiedy coś czytała, bywała niebezpieczna, więc tylko:  
\- Co takiego jest w tym szmatławcu, że wszyscy się tak przejęli? - Zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Dziewczyna odłożyła gazetę i spojrzała w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Dyrektor siedział na swoim miejscu, utrzymując łagodną i dobrotliwą minę, kiwając głową do obserwujących go uczniów i udając, że nic się nie dzieje.

Nie odwracając od niego wzroku Hermiona podała Ronowi _"Proroka"._  
\- Sam zobacz.

Nie była to odpowiedź na jaką liczył. Zdecydowanie bardziej pasowało mu, kiedy to ona czytała, a potem przekazywała tylko to, co najważniejsze. Ze zbolałym westchnieniem rudzielec spojrzał na tytuł, zamrugał i przesunął talerz, by wygodniej położyć gazetę na stole i mieć wolną rękę.

 _"Jak dyrektor Hogwartu Albus Dumbledore dba o bezpieczeństwo naszych dzieci? Rita Skeeter odkrywa prawdę."_ Ron, tak jak inni od razu automatycznie spojrzał na staruszka i potrząsnął głową, wracając do artykułu i do kolacji. _  
_

 _Sensacja, sensacją ale przecież jedzenie nie będzie czekać, aż skończy._

Nie patrząc nawet, instynktownie sięgnął prosto do tacy z kanapkami z jego ulubionym kurczakiem i pogryzał, czy też raczej pochłaniał je łapczywie, jednocześnie zapoznając się z tekstem. Pomimo iż z jedzeniem się spieszył, a czytał powoli w tym samym czasie skończył artykuł i opróżnił tacę.

Może nie był geniuszem, ale to akurat zrozumiał nawet bez pomocy Hermiony i pokiwał głową składając gazetę, by jej oddać.  
\- No to Dumbledore będzie miał kłopoty. Minister nie może tego zignorować.

\- Dokładnie. - Dziewczyna była pod wrażeniem jego trafnej oceny sytuacji. Było to miłe lecz nieco obraźliwe: _przecież nie był kompletnym ciemniakiem._ \- Szkoda, że nie możemy pogadać z Harrym... - Dokończyła, zamyślona.

\- Dlaczego z Harrym? - Ron nie był pewien, o co jej chodzi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się: chwila olśnienia minęła i znów był sobą: to już brzmiało dokładnie tak naiwnie, jak się spodziewała po przyjacielu. Cierpliwie wyjaśniła.  
\- Po pierwsze: co prawda artykuł nie był wycelowany w niego, ale wyciągnęli sprawy, które mogą sprawić mu przykrość. - Poruszyła ustami w zastanowieniu. - Chociaż nie aż tak, jak by mogli...

Rudzielec przytaknął, po takim tekście Harry na pewno potrzebował kogoś, by o tym pogadać. Tymczasem dziewczyna podniosła palec, mówiąc dalej z naciskiem.  
\- A po drugie: Lucjusz Malfoy jest w Radzie Szkoły i pracuje w Ministerstwie. Jeżeli Fudge ma zamiar coś zrobić, to on na pewno bierze w tym udział i na pewno już powiedział wszystko, co wiedział Harry'emu i Draco.

W tej samej chwili, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej życzenie do sali wleciała ostatnia, zdecydowanie spóźniona sowa. Zrobiła pętlę nad przejściem pomiędzy i ponad stołami, by każdy zwrócił na nią uwagę i mógł podziwiać jej piękne śnieżnobiałe pióra i grację z jaką podleciała do stołu Gryfonów, wyciągając łapkę ze zwojem do Hermiony.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i podała jej kawałek szynki, uwalniając ją od przesyłki.  
\- Dzięki, Hedwigo.

Sowa złapała wędlinę i przytrzymując ją pazurami odrywała i połykała po kawałku, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- I co? - Ron także czekał, niecierpliwiąc się, gdy przyjaciółka rozwijała i czytała wiadomość. Pozostali Gryfoni też nadstawiali ucha, zresztą w całej sali zapadła wyczekująca cisza. To że akurat teraz przyszła wiadomość od Harry'ego Pottera do jego kumpli nie mogło być przypadkiem.

\- Harry chciałby się z nami spotkać w najbliższy weekend w Hogsmeade. – Oznajmiła dziewczyna i odpisała na wyjętym z kieszeni zwoju króciutką odpowiedź, przywiązując go do łapki sowy.

Hedwiga zaskwirzyła i lecąc równie stabilnie i elegancko jak uprzednio opuściła Wielką Salę.

Ron jednak wyraził swoje wątpliwości, bo wiadomość wyglądała mu na zdecydowanie dłuższą.  
\- Tylko tyle? – Zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, tylko tyle. - Potwierdziła Hermiona. – Porozmawiamy z nim, kiedy się spotkamy. - Spojrzała na niego stanowczo i rozejrzała się wokół, na sukcesywnie znikające ze stołów puste talerze. - Będziesz jeszcze coś jadł, Ronaldzie, czy wracamy do Wieży?

Nawet przy zaaferowaniu nowinami Ron zdołał już całkowicie, choć niestety, tymczasowo zaspokoić swój głód.  
\- Chodźmy. - Kiwnął głową, domyślając się, że reszty dowie się, gdy będą sami. - Mam jeszcze referaty do napisania. Pomożesz? - Zwrócił na nią błagalne spojrzenie słodkiego szczeniaczka.

\- Oczywiście, Ronaldzie. - Odparła dziewczyna składając wiadomość i _"Proroka"_ i wstając od stołu. – Najlepiej jeżeli pójdziemy z tym do Pokoju Życzeń, tam będzie spokój.

Pozostali Gryfoni a za nimi też inne Domy, jakby czekali na znak, też zaczęli zbierać się i wychodzić z Wielkiej Sali. Było oczywiste, że dyrektor nie będzie miał żadnego komentarza, więc nie było sensu dłużej tu siedzieć. Lepiej przedyskutować ten temat w swoim własnym gronie.

Już dawno uczniowie nie byli tak przejęci i zaaferowani. Zresztą, nawet w najlepszych czasach Pottera, żaden z artykułów nie wzbudził aż takiego zainteresowania.

I nie było w tym nic dziwnego: jeżeli Minister położy łapę na Hogwarcie, to będzie miało wpływ na nich wszystkich.

* * *

Pomimo wszelkich obaw Draco, zdążyli z Harrym zejść na dół akurat na czas, by oprzeć się o ścianę naprzeciwko gabinetu jego ojca, kiedy otworzyły się one i pojawił się w nich jakiś starszy czarodziej - i naprawdę _starszy_ , wyglądał niemal na rówieśnika Dumbledore'a.

Na szczęście jednak poza tym nie był do niego wcale podobny. W innym przypadku Harry mógłby od razu odwrócić się na pięcie i tyle by go widzieli.

Ten czarodziej też miał niebieskie oczy i długie jasne włosy, ale nie białe tylko szare i nie nosił okularów ani brody. Był raczej niski, chudy o pomarszczonej twarzy i w szarych szatach wyglądał jak jakiś mnich, czy wręcz pustelnik.

Zaraz za nim pojawił się Lucjusz i wyraźnie ucieszył się na widok chłopaków.  
\- Widzisz, Lordzie, to właśnie mój syn: Draco i nasz kuzyn Harry Potter. - Jego gość zmarszczył oczy, chociaż raczej nie z powodu słabego wzroku. Jego oczy mimo że o wyblakłym kolorze patrzyły bystro. - Chłopcy to Lord Magnus Wielki. - Obaj spojrzeli na ojca, który stojąc za czarodziejem wzruszył ramionami: każdy może się nazywać jak sobie wybrał.

\- Magnus? Czy to nie szwedzkie imię? - Zapytał Harry, przyglądając się ich gościowi.

Lucjusz z uśmiechem przytaknął.  
\- Bardzo dobrze myślisz, Harry. Lord Magnus pochodzi ze Szwecji i wcześniej uczył w Durmstrangu. Teraz co prawda zrezygnował już z pracy w szkole, ale czasami daje się namówić na prywatne lekcje.

Czarodziej, który dotąd nie przestawał się im uważnie i oceniająco przyglądać wreszcie się odezwał.  
\- Dziadek twojej żony, Lucjuszu był przyjacielem mojego syna i uratował mu życie. Mam wobec was dług... - Nie odwracał wzroku, aby spojrzeć na Lucjusza, mimo że to do niego kierował swoje słowa. - Słyszałem też wiele o twojej rodzinie... także o jej najnowszym członku.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę. _A myślał, że tylko Czarny Pan potrafi tak nieprzerwanie wbijać w kogoś spojrzenie._

\- Dzień dobry panu. Lordzie Magnusie. - Odezwał się grzecznie Draco, kłaniając się uprzejmie a Harry z opóźnieniem poszedł w jego ślady. - Bardzo się cieszymy, że zgodził się pan z nami spotkać. - Wyraźnie był pod wrażeniem ich ewentualnego profesora.

Tak jak i Harry, choć był zdziwiony, że Lucjusz wcześniej im nie przekazał informacji o Durmstrangu. Szkoła miała swoją opinię, nie tylko z uwagi na jej mroczne inklinacje ale też i wysoki poziom nauczania. Ten czarodziej musiał być dobry - najlepszy w swojej dziedzinie. Może i jego przydomek był prawdziwie zasłużony.

\- To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Draco, pokaż proszę Lordowi Magnusowi drogę do pokoju nauki. - Lucjusz polecił juniorowi.

\- Tak, ojcze. - Blondyn ponownie się ukłonił i kiedy ojciec z powrotem zniknął w swoim gabinecie wskazał ręką kierunek niemal w podskokach ruszając u boku czarodzieja, Harry szedł za nimi trochę rozbawiony takim podekscytowanym zachowaniem swojego kuzyna.

Potrafił go jednak zrozumieć. Draco pochodził z mrocznej rodziny, a w Hogwarcie nie mógł się uczyć swojej wrodzonej magii, teraz pewnie liczył na to, że z tym profesorem nareszcie weźmie się za to, co go interesuje i w czym już na wejście będzie lepszy.

Jednak chociaż Harry to rozumiał, nie całkiem podzielał ten jego entuzjazm - może i nie popierał już całkowicie Jasnej strony, lecz wciąż był Jasnym czarodziejem... I ich program a co za tym idzie także tematy SUM-ów obejmowały właśnie tę dziedzinę magii. Lepiej żeby to jednak był główny temat ich wspólnych zajęć a reszty niech Draco uczy się sam.

W milczeniu przeszli z powrotem do ich skrzydła, gdzie znajdowały się komnaty przystosowane do nauki - jedna z księgozbiorami i stołami, gdzie mieli zapoznawać się z teorią i połączona z nią większa, z osłonami, która pozwalały na praktyczne ćwiczenia zaklęć bez niebezpieczeństwa uszkodzenia Dworu i samym uczniów.

Profesor z uznaniem pokiwał głową nad wyposażeniem pierwszej, chociaż nie wpadł w niekontrolowany zachwyt, jaki zaprezentował im dzień wcześniej Slughorn. Nie zatrzymał się też, aby się z nią dokładnie zapoznać, tylko od razu przeszedł do tej drugiej.

\- Wiem, że uczyła was Minerwa McGonagall. - Stwierdził i obaj pokiwali głowami. - Zdolne dziecko... Szkoda, że taka... - Zacmokał, nie kończąc, a Harry który z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie po pierwszym komentarzu nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, jak też brzmiałoby owo zakończenie.

Profesor zamknął drzwi i z westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę, wskazując im by zajęli miejsce na środku komnaty.  
\- Pokażcie zatem co umiecie...

* * *

Ron nie był może wybitnie inteligentny, jednak bez problemu domyślił się, że jego dziewczyna nie chciała omawiać listu Harry'ego przy innych Gryfonach. Dlatego może nie cierpliwie, ale odczekał, aż zabiorą potrzebne im księgi i zwoje z dormitorium i przejdą do Pokoju Życzeń, zanim ponownie ją zapytał:

\- To o czym jeszcze napisał Harry?

Zadowolona z niego Hermiona doceniając, że nie próbował jej po drodze nagabywać, nie kazała się prosić, od razu odpowiadając.  
\- Niewiele... - Jednak na jego wrogie skrzywienie od razu uzupełniła. - Tylko tyle, że Malfoy dostał wezwanie na nocną naradę do Ministerstwa i że Fudge chce opracować metodę nadzoru nad Dumbledorem.

\- Nadzoru? - Rudzielec od razu zwrócił uwagę na to sformułowanie. Nie wróżyło ono nic dobrego dla dyrektora.

\- Dokładnie tak. - Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z uznaniem. - Pewno wie na ten temat coś więcej, tylko nie chciał pisać, na wypadek gdyby ktoś oprócz nas przeczytał ten zwój. - Westchnęła, jednak pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Jeszcze dodał, że niemal żałuje, iż go tu nie będzie, bo na pewno będzie niezłe przedstawienie i że nie może się doczekać, aż mu o tym opowiemy.

Ron prychnął.  
\- Jakby chciał tak bardzo, to by wrócił. Jeszcze by zdążył na ostatni mecz ze Slytherinem. - Jak zwykle w głowie miał tylko quidditch.

\- Ronaldzie Weasley... - Hermionie trudno było zachować spokój. - Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego Harry nie chce wrócić do Hogwartu. Mógłbyś czasem pomyśleć... - Głośno parsknęła, ale darowała sobie kolejną dyskusję na ten sam temat. Zamiast tego wróciła do w tej chwili istotniejszych kwestii. - Weźmy się za te referaty, bo nie skończymy do północy. Napisałeś już coś?

Zapytała bez przekonania i bez nadziei. Całkiem słusznie, bo przyjaciel w odpowiedzi tylko bezwstydnie pokręcił głową. Otworzyła pierwszą księgę.  
\- Dobrze, wyciągaj zwój i pisz...

* * *

Skromność nie była ważną częścią osobowości Podsekretarz Dolores Umbridge, nie była nawet jej najmniejszą częścią. Czarownica pochodziła co prawda z nie bogatej i nie utytułowanej rodziny, ale za to z udokumentowaną aż od czasów Założycieli czystością krwi.

Zawsze uważała się za lepszą od innych czarodziejów i niezrozumiałe dla niej było, dlaczego nikt inny tego nie widział. Ale w końcu została dostrzeżona - sam Lord Lucjusz Malfoy, najwyższy urzędnik, bliski współpracownik i przyjaciel Ministra, a jak się później dowiedziała nie tylko niego - _osobiście_ \- zwrócił się do niej z propozycją nie do odrzucenia.

Natychmiast z chęcią ją przyjęła, zadowolona że wreszcie może coś zrobić dla świata. Przyjęła Mroczny Znak i bez najmniejszych oporów udzielała wszelkich informacji i wszelkiej pomocy jakiej od niej żądano.

I wreszcie... Wreszcie przyszedł dzień - no niekoniecznie dzień, bo wezwanie od Ministra na tajną nocną naradę z udziałem Malfoya i kilku innych członków Rady Hogwartu dostała późnym wieczorem - jej zasłużonej nagrody.

Nie bardzo miała pojęcie, czego mogą od niej chcieć, czytała artykuł w "Proroku" na temat Albusa Dumbledore'a i skład spotkania wskazywał, że to właśnie tego miało dotyczyć, ale co to miało wspólnego z nią samą?

\- O, dobrze, że już jesteś, moja droga Dolores. - Fudge uniósł głowę znad papierów, gdy weszła do pokoju narad i sam pierwszy ją przywitał, po imieniu.

Malutka czarownica aż urosła z dumy i radości, rozglądając się wokół, czy wszyscy obecni to zauważyli.

Minister uniósł płachtę gazety i machnął nią.  
\- Pewno czytałaś ten artykuł. - W odpowiedzi szybko pokiwała głową. - To dobrze. Niestety Skeeter w tym wypadku ma rację: zaniedbaliśmy Hogwart, a to przecież najważniejsza instytucja w państwie, to tam kształtują się młode umysły.

Fudge ze smutkiem pokręcił głową, a Dolores czekała bez słowa na ciąg dalszy, wciąż nie rozumiejąc swojej tu obecności.

\- Dumbledore rzeczywiście czuje się w _naszej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa_ jak w swoim prywatnym folwarku, nie przejmując się ani wytycznymi Ministerstwa ani uwagami Rady Szkoły. - Uderzył gniewnie dłonią w stół i zaskoczona czarownica aż podskoczyła, zerkając na jedynego znanego jej w tej grupie czarodzieja: Malfoya. Ten uśmiechnął się zimno.

Minister rzucił okiem dookoła na wszystkich obecnych i ponownie zwrócił się do niej.  
\- Zdecydowałem, że aby nie było więcej rozmycia kompetencji trzeba wyznaczyć jedną osobę, która zajmie się nadzorowaniem Hogwartu i jego dyrektora.

Dolores zamrugała brązowymi oczkami. Zaczęła mieć nieśmiałą nadzieję, no bo przecież nie wzywano by jej tutaj bez potrzeby. Fudge natychmiast to potwierdził.

\- Utworzyłem nowe stanowisko: Naczelnego Inkwizytora Hogwartu i Lucjusz Malfoy zaproponował ciebie, Dolores na to miejsce. Jego zdaniem twoja znajomość przepisów i przywiązanie do tradycje czyni cię idealną osobą do dopilnowania, aby Dumbledore także się ich trzymał. A jeżeli chodzi o praktyczną stronę zarządzania Szkołą Magii i Czarodziejstwa to i on sam i inni członkowie Rady Szkoły w każdej chwili będą służyć ci pomocą. Czy zgadzasz się przyjąć te obowiązki?

Czarownica cała się rozpromieniła i niemal bez tchu wyszeptała.  
\- Tak, panie Ministrze. - Odchrząknęła i już pewniej, głośniej dokończyła. - Dziękuję za zaufanie i zapewniam, że go nie zawiodę.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Minister przywołał ją do siebie i wręczył pergamin. - To twoja nominacja i zakres uprawnień i obowiązków. Nie chcę, aby Dumbledore miał czas coś wymyślić i przeszkodzić w naszych działaniach, dlatego już teraz zbierz swoje rzeczy a Lucjusz przekaże ci wszelkie papiery i informacje dotyczące Hogwartu. Jutro rano zabierze cię do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa i wręczy dyrektorowi moją decyzję. Czy masz jakieś pytania?

Dolores przecząco pokręciła głową, była jeszcze zbyt oszołomiona tym nagłym zwrotem, by o czymś pomyśleć. Zresztą o wszystkim czego potrzebuje dowie się od Malfoya, a jak postępować z Dumbledorem postanowi, gdy go bliżej pozna. Już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy spotka się z tym przemądrzałym i pewnym siebie Starcem i pokaże mu jego miejsce.

To było jak Boże Narodzenie, Nowy Rok, Urodziny i wszelkie inne święta naraz. Na Merlina, Salazara, Godryka i wszystkich ich krewnych i znajomych. Nigdy nie marzyła o czymś takim.

Fudge zadowolony, że tak szybko i sprawnie załatwił tę kłopotliwą sprawę zgarnął swoje papiery, by rano przekazać je sekretarzom do uporządkowania. Za radą Malfoya nie zaprosił żadnego z nich na to spotkanie, aby nikt nie mógł roznieść przedwcześnie informacji o jego przebiegu i wyniku.

\- Zatem na dziś to wszystko. Dziękuję i żegnam panów. I panią. - Skinął im głową i ruszył do wyjścia a za nim reszta bardzo zadowolonego z siebie towarzystwa.

 _Nareszcie będą mogli coś zrobić bez potrzeby pytania o zgodę pozostałych członków Rady i nareszcie utrą nosa śmiejącemu się im dotąd w twarz z ich bezsilności dyrektorowi._


End file.
